


【授翻】Refined by Fire

by yggdrasil124



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-21 23:53:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 186,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13154730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yggdrasil124/pseuds/yggdrasil124
Summary: Merlin在一次袭击中用魔法救了Arthur，但却被骑士们发现了，Arthur在众骑士面前迫于无奈只能逮捕Merlin。





	1. 揭秘与反应

**Author's Note:**

> 原作：https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11306307/1/Refined-by-Fire  
> 原作者：wryter501  
> 无CP文。

正如一切命运的转折一样，故事始于一个选择。

 

事情就这样发生了，只是这次做出选择的人是Merlin。可能是出于形势所迫，也可能完全出于本能。或者与本能相反…

 

_“走！”_

 

Arthur大吼着命令，他推开刚制服的对手，在转身迎战另一人之前犀利地朝半藏在树后的Merlin看了一眼。Merlin也许并不需要担心自己的人身安全，他需要做的只是全神贯注地在暗中谨慎使用魔法帮助王子以及巡逻队的骑士。

 

半拍心跳的时间。听从还是违抗。

 

他们可以逃。就他们两个，有Merlin这道最后的秘密防线守护他的后背，王子可以全身而退，飞速穿过崎岖路面的灌木丛。扔下坐骑和护卫队自生自灭。

 

或许他们最后会漫步在沐浴在阳光之中的成熟麦田里，悠闲地回到拥有耀眼白塔的城堡，安抚盼着他们归去的那些人的焦虑并接受众人的喝彩——就Arthur来说——意味着超乎寻常的好运加上无以伦比的身手。

 

或许结果他们会被追击，Arthur会后背中箭，尽管他穿着锁子甲。Merlin会将他拖到某个狭小邋遢的紧急避难处，但他的医术和咒语并不能起多大效果。双手沾满Arthur的鲜血，他将无助地含泪看着他的王子—— _他的朋友_ ——逐渐走向死亡。

 

或者他们可以留下。

 

骑马撤退的速度比双脚要快得多。还有骑士并肩战斗消除威胁并保护Arthur。在血战中以 _他们的_ 生命彰显忠诚。履行誓言。正如Merlin一般坚守职责。

 

“Merlin，走！”Arthur喊道，利用短暂的空隙抬头寻找最佳撤离方向。

 

但他清楚，Arthur只有确认Merlin安全后才会走。

 

甚至连Sir Arrok，巡逻队的副官，也吼出了他的命令。“殿下，走！我们会拖住他们的！”

 

走。离开。

 

拖住他们。

 

隐藏。胜利。拯救。

 

Arthur的生命。永远的终极目标。其他人必须为此拼死，为了他。这是事实，即便Arthur一直反感承认这一点。Merlin被迫为此杀人，即便他厌恶杀戮。他不得不任由他人为此殒命，为了保守他的秘密，以便继续维持Arthur的无形防御。

 

一个选择。走还是留。走意味着隐藏和希望。留下则意味着危险和希望。

 

然而，仅仅因为一个人的犹豫不决，命运急转直下。

 

三名盗贼冲向Arthur，他飞快地转身就跑——同时检查，却看到Merlin一动不动。半空举着一把剑——远处是一张十字弓。Arthur回身迎战，举起他的剑迎击。

 

无言的魔法。坚定的魔法。

 

一人被绊倒，同时带倒了他的同伙——离弦的箭以一道反常的弧线呼啸而过，射中了第三个人。

 

Merlin滑到树干的另一侧。Arthur看见了吗？在王子嘲笑他是胆小鬼，或者感慨他们简直荒唐的好运前，他从来都不能完全确定。

 

形势依然是以少对多。然而时间紧迫。更多树根，滚烫的金属，落下的树枝或折射的武器。Merlin此刻就像一直在跑动或是进行物理攻击一样剧烈喘息着。Arthur再一次进入了他的视线，此时战局已逐渐扭转——

 

Gaius是不是曾经提过Sigan控制局势的能力？Merlin暗自笑了笑，朝前晃了几步，走出藏身之处，骑士们已经重整旗鼓展开反击。 _这波控制的如何？_ 他想着， _这种局面我随时都能扭转。_

此时最后一个敌人——当Camelot的战士们跌跌撞撞征服最后一波对手后——出人意料地从Arthur背后跃起。

 

Merlin带着一丝得意和恼怒，立刻举起了手准备使用魔法。虽然这个动作已经不再是每次必须的，但他用咒语时还是会无意识地加上，无论是否念出咒语，这是早年留下的习惯。

 

盗贼将剑举过头顶攻向Arthur的后背——但剑却不听指挥，Merlin对着空气握紧了拳头，用魔法将剑从盗贼手中抽走。

 

王子瞬间转身应对敌人的出现和攻势，一剑正中对手。他的脸上闪过一丝疑惑，奇怪对方手里为何会没有武器，但很快就释然了；Arthur将剑从垂死的盗贼身上抽出——给了梅林一个 _你在这里_ 和 _你没事_ 的眼神——俯身清理他的武器。

 

骑士们围成半圈谨慎地逼近Arthur，其中一人喊道：“小心身后，殿下！”

 

Arthur和Merlin同时吃惊地回头，绷紧了应对威胁——但是并没有看到人。

 

“是巫术，殿下！”Sir Arrok惊叫着抬起剑。“他用了魔法！”

 

Merlin惊呆了，立刻感觉全身像铁一般沉重同时又如轻烟般飘渺。身穿红色披风和锁子甲的骑士们悄悄逼近，眼睛紧紧盯着他。

 

恶梦成真了。

 

但他最担心的并不是他们的态度…他观察着Arthur慢慢领悟真相的全过程，王子又一次搜索空地寻找那个使用禁术的陌生人——未果，然后顺着骑士们的目光——最后难以置信地瞪着Merlin。

 

他这辈子从没感觉如此脆弱过。这一刻，多年的担忧和希望达到了顶点，虽然他早有心里准备，但不知为何依旧如同背后中箭般突然，让人心跳停止。

 

Sir Arrok还在说， _他解除了最后那个盗贼的武装，殿下_ ，他的声音遥远模糊毫无意义。Merlin迷失在了Arthur脸上混乱的情绪中——难以置信…勉强接受…愤怒。

 

手中依然握着剑，他阔步走向无法动弹的Merlin。

 

“这是真的吗？”他质问道。

 

Merlin屈膝蹲了下来，他不确定是因为紧张恐惧还是谨慎地准备自我辩护。也许是一种新的奇怪的本能让他向他的王国屈膝，亦或是没骨气的软弱…

 

“你刚才是不是用了魔法？”

 

他经历过几乎同样的场景不下十几二十次。现在他发现比起真相，自己还是更希望被指责为胆小鬼。但是…谎言到此为止了。

 

Merlin点了点头。

 

* * *

 

巫术。

 

就这一个词将Arthur刚放缓的心律又踢回了战斗状态。

 

但他的身后没有别人，除了Merlin，一脸吓坏了的样子，就像他平时蜷缩在树后，观察这些讨人厌的永远与巡逻如影随形的小规模战斗时一样。

 

 _他解除了最后一个盗贼的武装。_ 出现在Arthur身后那个令他措手不及但又莫名两手空空的盗贼。正倒在血泊之中，离Arthur仅几步之遥。

 

不是Merlin。这绝不 _可能_ 。怎么可能会是他那个笨拙，放肆，永远拖拉到无可救药的仆人。

 

但真相就在眼前，在Merlin瞪大的蓝色双眼中，Arthur _相信了_ ，尽管他还是开口问了那个愚蠢的问题——他已经承认了使用巫术，然而他为什么还会想让Merlin回答他——“这是真的吗？你刚才是不是用了魔法？”

 

Merlin点了点头。

 

一股愤怒油然而生，剧烈且迅速，几乎让他窒息。

 

因为Merlin的好奇心旺盛得无可救药，而且对Arthur的安危异常执着，他出生成长于Camelot的边境之外，在Ealdor曾经最好的朋友还是个巫师。

 

该死的。他就没 _脑子_ 吗？他就不知道让自己别被 _逮到_ 吗？Arthur阔步走近Merlin——远离骑士们——低吼了一声“跑。”

 

再一次，他全心全意地希望他的仆人能破天荒听他一次话。Merlin并没有动；他看上去像是吓呆了。他听到Arthur说的话了吗？

 

 _“跑！”_ 他咬牙又说了一次，并伸出左手——他的右手依然握着拔出的剑，但是毫无威胁地放在身侧——仿佛他可以推动这个笨蛋飞奔逃命。

 

骑士们遵循了他们接受的教导。由Arrok带领——但也包括Leon——他们迅速包围了Arthur和Merlin，所有人都把剑指向了那个皮包骨头吓坏了的仆人。后者一言不发地站着，只是瞪大眼睛看着Arthur。

 

 _笨蛋_ ，他气得冒烟。

 

“您有什么指令？殿下？”Arrok边说边用剑尖戳了下Merlin。

 

“逮捕他，”Arthur愤然吐出三个字。他再也没有别的办法了。

 

“您确定？”骑士大胆提出异议。“我们有目击者，他也承认了。您完全有权，而且这样对大家也更安全，我们可以——”

 

“我们不会处死任何人！”Arthur咆哮，光是想像就让他的喉咙感觉一阵恶心。“只是——逮捕他。”他不想看——他以前也曾经执行过这种可笑的任务，每次Merlin用同一种无辜受伤的表情看着他，他都会觉得直刺到他心里。

 

只是这一次，他承认了指控…

 

巡逻队人员对受的轻伤进行了临时的清洗和包扎。Arthur并未一次性下达所有命令，不想冒险让骑士们言辞得体的异议动摇他的决心和权威，而是单独对某些人下达命令，让他们在冲突地点以外一段距离处搭建营地。

 

他刻意将自己的注意力远离Merlin，将处置他的朋——他们的囚犯——的任务交给手底下的人。但当他第二次不假思索地转头时，已经做出了 _M_ 的口型，那个常伴他身边的人的名字…于是他坐到了营地另一头，能完整看到Merlin的位置，他无法忘记当天下午发生的一系列匪夷所思的灾难般的事件。

 

Sir Arrok和另一人将他捆坐在一棵大树底下，双手反绑在身后。堵上嘴，并蒙上眼。Arthur并未专门下达如此详细的指令，但如果你的囚犯能用魔法，这也算是必要的预防措施，一部分的他认可并赞同他们主动采取的细节措施。安全起见。

但这有违逻辑。他们没必要防着Merlin。

 

而且。他们用来蒙眼的布条是从他上衣上撕下来的，而用来堵他嘴的则是他自己的领巾。红色和蓝色。Arthur曾经好奇过，他穿那个颜色是不是因为它是他新家的象征，但年纪较小的那个男孩也依然一直保留着另一个颜色，就像他那无礼的性格，与领巾本身一样独一无二。

 

Arthur盘着腿身体前倾开始在磨刀石上打磨他刀刃锋利的一边，动作缓慢克制，与此同时其他人来回忙碌准备过夜的营地——大部分工作本来该由Merlin完成，在其他情况下——但现在Arthur和Merlin只是坐着。

 

他并未主动跟下属说任何话，但强迫自己冷静回答措辞礼貌的询问。 _是的，我很震惊。我永远都不会想到_ ——Merlin居然能在打架时贡献战斗力。 _是的，我很生气_ ——他两次！违抗了我让他逃走的命令。

 

但那可是Merlin。从来都不知道什么叫遵从命令，看起来现在已经愈演愈烈到违法的地步了。而且还偏偏选择违反这条法律…

 

当第三次有下属上前询问“您没事吧，殿下？”时，他终于明白了其中的缘由。以及他们正真想问什么。

 

不是， _您知道吗？_

 

而是， _他有没有对您做什么？您感觉还好吧，殿下？没有——中咒，或其他什么？_

Merlin一动不动。

 

如果不是晚饭打断了Arthur，他的刀很可能已经被他一点一点磨得可以当牙签了。他逐渐意识到了眼下危险的平衡；Merlin无法动弹又看不见，一点也不安全。而且这还没考虑他们到达Camelot之后会发生什么。

 

Arthur假装咀嚼咬紧了牙。任何一句出格的言论，一个比谴责更附同情的眼神或动作，都会让人怀疑他中了魔法，仅仅是怀疑就会导致Merlin的境遇糟糕十倍。而Arthur可能会失去他的权威带给他的仅有的一点自由，照顾Merlin。如果 **他** 遭到怀疑——中了魔法或仅仅是表示同情——他都会 _被监视_ ，至少。

 

不管怎样，他的权威在他们到达Camelot后都将结束，而且Uther已经知道了这件事。

 

不。一定还有别的办法。

 

“殿下？”Leon在Arthur身旁坐了下来。

 

他微微点头示意骑士继续说下去。Sir Leon之前从未质疑过他；但这名骑士居然也没能忍住前来打探Arthur是否没事，这令他感到些许失望。

 

但Leon只是说，“要给囚犯食物吗？”

 

四周一片安静，只听得见他和Merlin之间那堆篝火的劈啪声，他离他四十步远的距离，游离在骑士团之外，不管此次他是被制服的还是被强迫的。每个人都在等待他的回复，根据他反魔法论调的激烈程度来评判他的反应。

 

“不，”他淡定地说，年长的骑士眼中闪过一瞬间的不赞同。

 

Arthur明白。他自己也有同感——这可是 _Merlin_ ，他从来不会伤害任何人，不管他违反了什么法律也不该挨饿受渴…Arthur又怒了。他觉得自己的双手也被绑紧了，就像他的仆——就像那个巫师。

 

“我们没必要在他身上浪费储备，”他补充道。清楚暗示了押送一名坐实的魔法使用者回Camelot会有什么结果。

 

这正是他该说的。不止一人赞同地点头，然而当Leon草率地点头表示理解并遵从时，脸上的不满却越加明显。

 

而这让Arthur感到反胃。

 

天色渐暗。黑暗的影子逐渐逼近，肆无忌惮地展开寒冷的触手。火焰燃烧地更旺，更热，火星愉悦地爆裂，一名骑士间歇向火堆添加柴火。

 

如果Arthur从包裹着白灰，由内散发出灼热橙黄色火焰的燃烧的树枝上抬起眼来，他就能透过跳跃的红色火苗看到Merlin。

 

他是如此安静。一动不动。

 

如果他被处以火刑…Arthur会再次看到这个景象。不同的是，Merlin不会这么安静。他会尖叫扭动，就像Uther强迫他看过的其他人那样…

 

Arthur转向身边的毯子，亲自小心整理好。用他和Merlin的行李做枕头——仅仅今天早上才由那个年轻的男孩打包。视线朝天盯着被火光照亮的树叶底部，在深蓝的天空背景下轻微地在远处摇晃。发出飒飒的声响。

 

* * *

 

Merlin讨厌被蒙住眼睛。

 

他的双手被捆了起来。而且有人威胁他——是Sir Arrok，他想他认出了对方的声音——说是只要他朝错误的方向退缩就会被一剑刺穿。然而他并不知道哪个方向是错误的。他也没法问，因为嘴被堵上了。听觉貌似是他仅剩的一项感官了，但由于头部充血造成的头痛，听觉也像是被捂住了一般——更确切地说，是因为他十分肯定自己头上正长出的肿包，虽然他自己感觉不到。

 

朝他的后脑重击可能是另一项防止他使用魔法的安全措施，或者说是测试他是否会用——但是他不能，不能用魔法攻击骑士，只要他还希望有朝一日能说服Arthur魔法的本质可以是 _好的_ ——甚至这可能是为了报复他习惯性对上级的不尊重。又是Sir Arrok，如果要他猜的话。虽然这么说可能有点不公平，因为他是从后面被剑柄击中的。而且还是在他被蒙住眼睛后。

 

理论上，Arthur身处一队骑士中间应该跟睡在自己床上一样安全。只是，由于Merlin看不见，他无法说服自己放松神经和肌肉。

 

Merlin的思绪如同又给了他当头一棒，但他紧咬着一点。Arthur并没有当场用剑刺他。

 

王子显然非常愤怒——但是他让Merlin逃跑。他给了他时间，在他们两人被Uther的得力助手围住之前——只是Merlin不能走。不能在 _这时候_ 离开Arthur。这是他在令人筋疲力尽的一阵阵疼痛中紧紧抓着的另一个想法。

 

不过，他讨厌被蒙住双眼还有第二个原因。自从Merlin来到Camelot的第一天，在广场中央目睹斧子落下的那一刻起，他考虑这一刻已经很多年了，经过长年累月对王子—— _他的王子_ ——的了解，他知道Arthur只有被脾气冲昏头脑时比较危险。而那一刻已经过去了。

 

但是其他人。眼睛被蒙住后，Merlin无法看清是否有骑士打算把剑插入他肋间或是割断他的喉咙，就这么终结他带来的威胁。魔法使所有人紧张，这种情况下，很难判断个人对一个被揭穿身份的巫师会有什么反应。他并不想就这么死去——他还没有准备去死。他想活下去——每个人不都是吗？——但他遇到生命危险时总会担心Arthur，没有他在身边。没错，Arthur在他们遇到彼此之前幸存了将近二十年，但是——要不是Merlin的魔法保护，Arthur早已经死了十几次了。

 

为了让Arthur活下去，需要他的魔法。因此，也需要他，他必须活下去。这才符合逻辑。

 

每次Merlin听见有脚步声踩着落叶靠近心都会怦怦直跳，而每次感觉到身底下的地面震动都会在颅内感受到自己的脉搏。他突然听见了点声响，退缩了一下。有人正在磨刀——那种感觉就像划过他紧绷的神经一样。

 

没人跟他说话也没人碰他，不是来伤害他的，也不是来帮助他的。仿佛他根本不存在一样。

 

他的肌肉抽筋了，他暗自活动了一下，紧握手指保持知觉。他的领巾在口中浸湿，味道并不好，他决定以后要保持领巾的清洁…

 

但是一切都改变了，不是吗。这次没有任何借口了，再也没有最后关头辩解他不是巫师的借口，毕竟。他无权再得到Gaius的拥抱——或者被他拍后脑勺；此刻，这些想法并没有让他笑出来而是令他退却——在他的硬板床上睡一晚加上一长串Arthur的杂务，以此来确认一切又回归日常。他明天没机会在洗其他衣服的时候一起洗他的领巾了。

 

他会在干什么呢？好问题。

 

他有计划么？他几乎从来没有计划。计划总是被破坏，然后情况会恶化到难以辨认。应变和借口是他的强项。所以——Arthur有计划吗？

 

树枝裂开的声音，于是他退缩了一下，突然把注意力从抽痛的思绪中转回到身体感官。树枝让他警觉了起来，因为其他一切都很安静。并不是骑士在面临危险时紧张等待的那种安静，而是——宁静。已经这么晚了吗——

 

一只手碰到了他，他含着领巾喊了出来。

 

“ _闭嘴_ ，笨蛋！”Arthur低声说，离他的耳朵近的他都能感觉到王子的呼吸。

 

他不禁松了口气，身体一软靠回了树上，Arthur取下了蒙住他眼睛和塞住他嘴的衣料——一个朝上，一个朝下。他朝那堆微弱但是刺眼的篝火眨了眨眼，以便让视觉适应，并试着润了润自己的口腔。当他把注意力转向旁边时看到了Arthur手中锋利的金属；Merlin退缩了一下，随后感觉到平滑冰冷的刀刃滑过他的指间。

 

“你在干什么？”他嘘声问王子。

 

“你以为呢？”Arthur回道。“帮你逃跑。”

 

Merlin转向他，阻碍了Arthur切断绑在他身后的绳子的动作。

 

“你的行李在那里——有食物和水。”一团黑色的物品躺在Merlin左脚边。“接下来三小时都是Leon守夜，”Arthur继续说，Merlin眯起眼看着年长的那位骑士，刻意 _无_ 视他的王子释放一个魔法使用者。“而且我们无法在黑暗中追踪你，所以你有六个小时的时间——七个，如果我能令人信服地拖住其他人。我们骑马比你走路快，但是比起城堡，这边离边境更近——如果你能在我们追上你之前过境，我们就只能——”

 

“不，“Merlin不假思索地说，继续将他被捆的双手抽出Arthur手中。Arthur的提议让他感到一阵突如其来无法描述的恐惧，他颅内的血流几乎无法忍受。

 

Arthur再次伸手去够绳子。“如果你担心害我陷入麻烦，不用。你的逃跑非常好解释。魔法。”Merlin抬眼看到Arthur撇了撇嘴，仿佛这个词污秽不堪。

 

“对不起，”他说。

 

“你是个笨蛋，”王子告诉他，于是他想——他想这种昏暗的光线下他可能看错了——Arthur居然正努力克制不要笑出来。“你以为能成功地不被人注意用那个咒语多少次？没有人教过你使用魔法会让你的灵魂堕落吗？”Merlin吃惊地看着他，他肯定是听错了，他的头痛令他有点迷糊。“回家吧，Merlin，回Ealdor去——还有别再用它了。”

 

所以Arthur不知道。并不确切。也不完全。Arthur并不 _理解_ …关于魔法…关于Merlin。

 

如果他听王子的话逃离Camelot——他是否会回归等待中？当个农夫？——希望不会听到Arthur死亡的消息？那么他的命运又该怎么办？

 

还有如何应对Morgana？光是知道Arthur对魔法的态度就够她愤怒的了。如果她知道Arthur帮助Merlin逃脱一定会更加歇斯底里——他现在就能想象出王子向他一厢情愿视为姐姐的人吐露真相，期盼对方也会像他一样为Merlin逃离Uther的势力范围，获得安全和自由而松口气。Arthur面对魔法以及物理威胁，将会一点防御都没有。对内部来自国王养女的威胁，以及外部来自像Morgause这样的敌人的威胁毫无防备。

 

而且Arthur仍将坚信魔法会污染灵魂。

 

他不可能再作为Arthur的贴身仆人在他身边进行无形的防御。但他也不能就这么离开。他考虑不了更多；只有这两个想法清晰印刻在脑中——Arthur并没有杀他；他也不能现在丢下Arthur。

         

“不，”他再次说，比之前更坚定，两个人都因为最靠近的一名骑士翻身和嘀咕的声音静止不动。Leon扭了扭头，仿佛打算停止向这边观望。

 

“你是真傻假傻？”Arthur低声咆哮道。

 

他需要证明的并不是智商。那并不能说服王子——永恒之王——修改法律，解除禁忌，带回魔法。在将来的某一天。

 

不，他需要证明的是魔法的本质本身。既不黑暗也不危险，更不会让人堕落。那只是一种自然的力量，就像流水或是吹过的风亦或是温暖的阳光。有用而且有益，如果能合理地控制，就和其他任何技能一样。

 

Merlin反抗着Arthur，后者坚持要切断绳子放了他。他也不想吵醒任何人，让他们看到Arthur本人违反他父亲的法律——虽然这也不是他第一次这么做了。

 

“我不会走的。我没有做 _错_ 任何事！”他坚决地说。他觉得如果有必要他会提高音量。

 

“犯法并不是——”当Arthur听到第二个骑士翻身时立刻收住了声音，骑士在他的毯子上尴尬地调整了一个更舒服的姿势。“你凭什么认为你能在审讯中被无罪释放？”Arthur坐了下来，低声质问。“Camelot到底有什么那么重要你不能一走——”

 

“你。”Merlin只是说。“我说过我很高兴做你的仆人，直到我——”

 

“你希望明天就是那天吗？”Arthur打断他。“你说说你死后要打算怎么为我工作？”

 

“我不会有事的，我会想点办法出来，”Merlin疲惫地说。他有点希望Arthur能就此离开，让他平静地感受头痛，这样他就不用去 _争辩_ 。或是思考。

 

“你？想办法？”Arthur的样子看起来像是要揍他。

 

Merlin只是看着他。Arthur可以相信一个陌生人的罪行，看着一个陌生人被处死，甚至都不会感到懊悔。但是他已经打算原谅Merlin仅用了一次的魔法，准备好救他了…仅仅几年。去年Uther只是基于巫师搜查者的只言片语就打算处死Gaius——他或许也很遗憾，但依旧毫不犹豫——在经历数十年忠诚的服务后。

 

Arthur不一样。Merlin不能现在离开他。惩罚——死刑——他会想办法。

 

“相信我，”Merlin静静说。

 

Arthur表情严峻。他并没回答，只是把玩了一阵他的刀。然后用被激怒的目光瞪了Merlin一眼，后者立刻就领会了——王子厌恶这种因Merlin的愚蠢给他带来的无力感。他起身走回篝火另一头的毯子，背对着Merlin躺倒，再也没有看他一眼。

 

 _对不起_ 。Merlin在脑海中对他道歉，他弯下腰尝试用膝盖一侧摩擦太阳穴来缓解头痛，但并没有用。他甚至有希望对Gaius说这句话——还有Morgana，虽然她自有主张，而且他的话或许对她来说一文不值。 _但是我不会放弃的。不会离开Camelot，也不会离开你。_

 

只要活着就有希望。

 

片刻之后，Leon转身，悄然走到Merlin身边。他并没有问之前对话的内容，也没有问Arthur或Merlin的想法和感受。Leon只是检查了Merlin的手是否牢牢绑在身后，然后捡起了那块从他上衣扯下来的先前蒙住他眼睛的布条。

 

“抱歉，”他轻声对Merlin说。“不能让人知道他跟你说过话。而且如果有人认为你能用魔法移走这些——”他无需多言。Merlin能猜到如果其他骑士认为蒙住眼睛和堵住嘴还不够保险，会采取什么禁锢措施。到时候就算他们只是简单地打晕他然后将他扔在马背上，他都会觉得很幸运了。

 

Leon停住了，将蒙眼的布放在膝盖上，然后捡起了先前丢在地上的水壶，并举到Merlin能够到的位置。Merlin感激地灌了几大口，虽然是温的而且有股皮革味，但是对他干燥的口腔和毛躁的喉咙还是如同甘露。

 

“谢谢，”他努力说道。

 

骑士不苟言笑地看着他，眉宇间的褶皱透露出未知带来的无所适从，随后，Merlin低头表示合作时，他拿起布蒙上了他的眼睛。片刻之后领巾再次被拉起塞入了他口中。Merlin听到Leon捡起Arthur拿给他逃走用的行李，放回原位，并抹去了Arthur这次尝试的证据。

 

Merlin的肚子叫了，脑袋充血怦怦直跳。这将是个漫长的夜晚。

 

 _我曾有过更糟糕的经历_ ，他提醒自己。

 

这并没有让他好受多少。

 

* * *

 

昨晚派Sir Arrok先回Camelot报信是经过权衡后走的一步险棋。但那名骑士的表现显示，在这群人中，他是在Arthur仆人的这件事上行为最不可预测的一个。好了，他已经让这个男人远离了Merlin。至少Arthur醒来后没有看到Merlin满是血的尸体，也没有听到Arrok拿他意图逃跑做借口。

 

只不过，国王对发生的一切的第一印象将来自于Sir Arrok。

 

上午，当马蹄踏过鹅卵石，Arthur也许不该对站在广场前宫殿台阶上迎接他的人群感到吃惊。Uther，严肃而冷酷，还有Gaius，同样以严肃掩盖了其他情绪——甚至是Morgana以及站在她身后的Guinevere，女孩们的表情混合着恐惧和好奇。

 

“Arthur，”国王开口，带着克制的宽慰，走下两级台阶迎接下马的Arthur，尽管国王的视线几乎立刻转向他身后的囚犯，和昨晚一样依旧被束缚着。“你没事。”

 

“是的，父亲，我没事。”Arthur答道。他的胃搅成一团——他必须演好这场戏。“盗贼根本不是我们的对手。我们的人奋勇迎战，甚至连Merlin都——”他指向身后，骑士们正陆续下马，Leon一脸冷静地协助Merlin。

 

“对，那个巫师，”国王冷酷地打断他。“立刻押他去牢房，Leon——还有Brenner。Gaius，就按说好的办？”

 

Arthur并不是唯一一个用询问的眼神看向年迈医师的人，但是Gaius——双手隐藏在他的蓝色长袍中，一边的肩膀挂着药箱的背带——只是默许地鞠了个躬。

 

和他的父亲硬碰硬从来都解决不了问题，尤其是在公众场合。“他没吃过东西也没喝过水，”Arthur淡定地说道，提高音量让Gaius也能听到。他没有背着他父亲。也没有对巫师表示同情，不管对方是谁，他只是陈述事实。

 

Uther会对他严加监视；如果他被禁足在自己的卧室或是去哪里都被护卫跟着，像个顽皮的孩子那样，他将无法帮助Merlin。

 

任何让人觉得他中了魔法的蛛丝马迹，都铁定会要了他仆人的命。

 

只能…等待机会。制造机会。

 

并对所有神明祈祷那个男孩能听他一次话。

 

他的父亲给了他一个讽刺的眼神。“他不需要，”他说。“只要我们准备好火刑柱，他会被立刻处死。”

 

Arthur感到一阵反胃。而Morgana脸色苍白，Guinevere则用双手捂住了嘴，但并没有掩盖住她眼中的恐惧。他希望Merlin站得足够远，没有听到国王的判决。

 

“父亲，您不觉得对他先进行审问会更合理吗。”他建议说。你不觉得通过这件小事，修改下骑士的教导会更合理吗，缩短一个半小时的会议…国王转过身——因此Arthur也能转身——看着Merlin被两名骑士拉走，Gaius跟在他们身后，肩上背着他圆形的药箱。

 

“Arthur，证据确凿，本人也供认不讳，审讯还有什么用，”Uther用一种消遣无趣的口吻问道，Arhur有那么一瞬间觉得呼吸困难。

 

 _Merlin的性命。Merlin的_ 性命， _该死的。淡定，也许他会听你的。提高嗓门，你将会失去他。发脾气无异于亲自为他的处刑点上第一把火。_

 

“不管怎么说。他至今已经在这个工作岗位待了三年多，”Arthur指出。 _表现出一点同情心，一点仁慈_ …他在考虑是否该提起Merlin被指定为他的仆人的前因后果。

 

Uther眯起了眼睛。广场的另一头，Merlin被门槛绊了一下之后消失在了通往地下的走廊中。

 

 _拖延_ ，Arthur思索着。拖延。说服。也许多一个晚上，会有另一个逃走的机会。如果Merlin有机会接受审讯，有机会为自己辩护， _我没有做错任何事_ ，但是没人相信他，也许到那时候， **当** Arthur——看在Camelot的份上，不是 _如果_ ——而是当Arthur偷偷送他去自由的森林，再次下令让他 _跑_ 的时候他会听话。

 

“我明白了，”Uther说。“鉴于他的职业便利——很难说他从来到这里后都干了些什么。他都参与了哪些阴谋。”

 

Morgana倒吸了一口气，僵硬地定在原地，她眼中闪着绿色的火光。与之相比，Guinevere的表情却因为这个希望缓和了许多。

 

“不，我不是那个意思，”Arthur提出异议。

 

“他的审讯会在午饭后一小时开始，”Uther宣布完骤然大步离开。

 

Arthur走了一步却停了下来。不，不能和他争论。不能大吼大叫。不能踢或者打或者——

 

“所以这是真的？”Morgana走上前质问道。她的表情比起担心更像是愤怒；虽然此刻Arthur能同时体会这两种情绪，但国王的愤怒更加容易理解。“Merlin用了魔法？”

 

“是的，显然。”Arthur伸手去揉眼睛，这才意识到他依旧带着骑马的手套，并停下了动作。“我没看见，貌似是最后一名盗贼从身后攻击我，然后Merlin——卸了他的武器。从十步远的地方。他救了我，可能。”最后几个字他是带着懊恼的语气含糊说出来的——不光是因为他居然要别人救他，而且因此让Merlin面临生命危险。 _这种方法_ 可比那个仆人捡起把剑保护他危险多了。

 

“他当然能救你，”Morgana恶狠狠说道，但Arthur还没来得及奇怪，Guinevere深色的小手就已经抚上了他的袖子。

 

“但你们没事了？”她大胆问道，深色的眼睛溢满了同情担忧。“你们两个？”

 

“是的。”目前为止。他又一次咬紧了牙，脱下手套，试图让他的手除了握紧颤抖的拳头外找点别的事做。他想回到卧室的私人空间里砸东西发泄一番——但想到Merlin之外的其他仆人会来收拾残局顿时扼杀了他胸中发泄的欲望，同时也让他泄气。他甚至低头看了眼胸口是否有个可见的空洞。

 

“Arthur，”Morgana犹豫说，两个女孩跟着他疲惫地爬上楼梯，他打算去至少梳洗下换身衣服。“你觉得——你觉得他用魔法多久了？”

 

“我怎么会知道？”Arthur直截了当地说。“我都不知道他懂一个咒语，更不知道他居然还能有效运用它。”

 

“用来——卸下盗贼的武器，你刚说？”

 

他回头看向她；她避开了他的视线。在她身后，Guinevere给了他一个不解的眼神；这次，她也没读懂国王养女的行为和态度。

 

“把他的剑从手里抽走，”Arthur说。这不也是典型Merlin会干的事么？冒着自己的生命危险学习使用魔法，以便能在极端情况下救Arthur的命——而且这个咒语还不会真的伤到其他人，只是让他们无法伤害别人，即使进攻才是更有效更有用的——

 

“嗯，”Morgana说。

 

“为什么这么问，到底？”他受够了焦虑；他这一次回来后面对的不是洗澡和轻松愉快地欺负他无礼机智的仆人，而是另一个战场。这个战场的风险更高，失败的后果更严重，而且几乎没有胜算。

 

“没什么理由。我想…要得到答案，我们只需要参加审讯就好了，对吧，Gwen？走吧。”Morgana在一阵紫色丝绸的沙沙声中从他身边扫过走下了走廊。

 

Guinevere咬了咬嘴唇。“他会没事的，”她对Arthur说，既是让Arthur放心，也是试图说服自己。她的手在他袖子上轻轻捏了一瞬间后，也从他眼前消失了，紧跟着她的女主人。

 

Arthur深吸了一口气独自一人朝他空荡荡的卧室走去。


	2. 动机与目标

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaius受Uther的命令给Merlin服用了镇定药剂，于是Merlin在药效未退的情况下受审…

Merlin整个上午一直都保持缄默。

 

确切地说，反正他口中也塞着脏兮兮湿漉漉的领巾。

 

来到Camelot一周后让他决定留下的原因有两个。两层，但其实并无差别。Arthur，以及魔法。王子代表着他和他的同类自由的希望，保护他，直到他完全准备好清楚认识魔法的真相以及对它的曲解，能不被他父亲的痛苦和恐惧左右，做出他自己的决定。而作为对自己，对魔法群体以及对Arthur的责任，他会学习和发展他的天赋。努力成为能力所及的最出色的巫师，效忠他的王子。

 

_我很乐意做你的仆人，直到我死的那天。_

所以他留下了，即使是今天。不过，却是在被捆住，而且看不见也无法发声的状态下。他到底该如何利用这种局面？如果他不能说话，要如何纠正王子错误的观念，如果不能再让人看到Arthur听他说话？

 

整个早上不止一次，他的肚子在叫，头在疼，没有视觉帮他纠正 _上下_ 令他感觉天旋地转—— _脱水_ ，Gaius的声音在他脑海中响起， _可能有脑震荡_ ，想象中的言语带着严厉的不赞同，仿佛缺水和头部的重击是他的错——他想到了使用魔法。

 

各种用法，从暗中给自己松绑，临时缓解下束缚，到召唤雷电风暴，伴随瓢泼大雨，冲散骑士，并让Merlin浸透在沁人心脾的凉水中，他可以大桶大桶地喝——他痛苦地干咽了一口，在马背上晃了晃。

 

不。不可以。他的处境很危险，不仅限于身体上。任何能在Arthur面前被断言为邪恶，腐败，或自私自利的行为。甚至任何惊人强大的力量，都会惊吓到秉持着错误观念的Arthur，或令他害怕Merlin的能力，开始质疑Merlin的动机。

 

好吧，就这么计划。魔法只是不得已的手段，用于活命，同时抱着希望等待和王子交谈的机会。

 

透过马蹄声传来的震惊低语声——加上他嗅觉感受到的混杂着一切的气味，从新鲜的面包到猪的排泄物——告诉他他们正穿过下城区，他始终坚守着自己的决心。之后马蹄踏上了鹅卵石路面。

 

随后传来了国王的声音。听到Uther叫他儿子的名字时Merlin居然缩瑟了，胡思乱想以为其后会出现 _弓箭手，火_ ！

 

但传来的却是Arthur平静的低语声。他全神贯注地想听清王子在讲什么，以至于某人将手放到他膝盖上时像个女孩一样吓了一跳。

 

“现在，放松。”

 

是Leon的声音。他本能地放松了下来。永远高尚的Leon会考虑他依旧是个未攻击或伤害过任何人的人类，尽管他因违法被捕，也不会虐待他。

 

“别慌。只是——下马。从马上下来，还有——小心点…”

 

Merlin身体前倾，将右腿甩过马背——由于双手依旧被绑在身后动作尴尬——他左脚踢开马镫，随后让身体滑下去。距离比他想象中远，触地的冲撞令他双脚和双腿发颤；他踉跄了几步，微微惊到了马匹，但Leon稳住了他。

 

他本能地咕哝了一句，“谢谢。”但透过口中的领巾只传出一声毫无意义的呜咽。

 

Uther喊道，“立刻押他去牢房，Leon——还有Brenner。Gaius，按说好的办？”

 

“那跟我来吧，”Leon说，一只大手抓住了Merlin的右上臂。“安静地走最好。”

 

相比而言，Brenner要粗暴的多，但是知道有他的导师跟着让Merlin安心不少。他跌跌撞撞地走过鹅卵石路面，分不清东南西北，蒙住的双眼让他觉得脚趾头一定会踢到什么，或是会正脸撞上某些硬物，虽然理智告诉他广场上不可能存在这种障碍物。

 

当他被一个水平的障碍物绊了一下后，脚步声和身旁骑士们盔甲的回声暗示他们已经进入了一条通道，他发现自己开始抗拒双臂上的拉扯，也许这能放慢些许速度，让他更贴近身后沉重蹒跚的脚步声。

 

“Gaius？”他尝试发声，让他欣慰的是即便是透过塞在口中的异物，他依然能清晰地发出那几个元音。

 

“我们走，巫师，”Brenner狠拉了一他把下令道。

 

Gaius在他们身后沉稳地开口，“等我们到达牢房，能否请你给我弄一壶新鲜的水，Sir Brenner。“

 

Brenner低吼着抱怨了一声。在Merlin左侧，Sir Leon清了下他的嗓子，并礼貌地答道，“当然，Gaius。还有别的需要吗？”

 

“我会告诉你的，”Gaius回答。

 

Merlin希望水是给他准备的，但他怀疑老医师之所以开口，仅仅是为了给予他渴望的安心感。他想到这位老人正面临和Arthur同样的困境，某种程度上，甚至处境危险。Merlin的心口一凉，他决定，不管怎样，都一定要让每一个人确信Gaius是无辜的。无论Merlin的命运如何，Uther都绝不能怀疑Gaius知晓并协助过他；否则这位老人会被株连，而且逃走的希望比他更渺茫。

 

他被带往地下。被小心地带下台阶，也许只是因为他们怕他不小心会把其中一人撞下去。他透过眼睑无法再感知到光线。更深了。他的大脑试图摸清他们的位置——他没想到往下走了这么深居然还没到达曾经囚禁过某人的巨大洞穴。

 

这个深度阴冷潮湿，空气中弥漫着一股霉味，还有隐约的汗味和尿味，这让他害怕。他又一次放慢了速度，怀疑自己是否真如Arthur认为的那般愚蠢，也许他现在就该用魔法放了自己，转身就跑，一直跑…Gaius一只手抚上他肩胛骨中间的部位，于是他持续迈步向前走去。

 

导师的陪伴令他过于宽慰，甚至都忘了质疑。但是…他并不需要治疗…Merlin觉得自己现在可能在发抖，并非出于恐惧，而是出于对未知的紧张。

 

突如其来的刺耳金属声让他条件反射地畏缩了一下。

 

“进去吧，”Leon温和地说。“Gaius，我就在这里等，如果有需要。Sir Brenner，你能帮忙去取下水吗？”

 

Merlin站定了；他的头脑告诉他这是 _囚室的中央_ ，虽然他可能离墙只有几寸的距离，就他所知。他听见隔着皮革的水声于是急切地转向水源。

 

“一样样来，”Gaius的声音说道，随后Merlin感觉到了老人的手——像Arthur一样——轻轻地解开裹在他头上的布条。他在昏暗的火光中眨了眨眼，感到一阵晕眩，皱巴巴的湿领巾落回到往常在胸口的位置。

 

“对不起，”他努力说，以他最擅长最常用的 _原谅我_ 的眼神对上了老人的视线。

 

“发生了什么，Merlin？”老人询问道。

 

“我救了Arthur——用魔法，“他回答，耸了耸肩想表现得欢脱一点。连Gaius都记不清他到底说过这话多少次了。“被骑士们看见了。”

 

“你为什么要让他们带你回来？”Gaius带着疲惫苦恼地问。

 

“Arthur，”他简短地回答，注意力集中在医师手中的水壶上，而不是对话本身。反正他已经等不及新鲜的水和Sir Brenner回来了。“我不能离开他。你知道的。”

 

“他们会让你离开他的，”老人严厉地提醒他。“你很清楚。”

 

“我哪里都不去，”他用更加坚定的语气说，视线并未从意味着水分的鼓起的皮革上挪开。他扭动了一下；双手依旧绑在身后，不然他可能已经从他的导师手上抢过水壶了。

 

“如果你不自救，你会让别人也很难帮助你的。”Gaius稍等了片刻，随后叹口气，举起了水袋。“那就喝一口吧。”

 

Merlin急切地吞咽着，无视水中略显陈旧的口感，但Gaius很快就把水收了回去。他忍不住发出了孩子气的哀怨抗议，尽管他知道一段时间没喝水后应该缓慢地补充。在他得到许可再喝点水之前，他转移注意力环视了四周。

 

这并不是地上铺有干燥稻草，墙上有个狭窄的能看见中庭的通风口的那间囚室，而是位于更深层的某个地方。更阴暗。邋遢。只有一个火把，在Leon手中。而且没有让Merlin有兴趣坐下的地方，只有光溜溜的石地——没有稻草，没有简陋的床铺。甚至连个桶都没有，他发现，他焦虑地感到厌恶。

 

“Arthur让我逃走，”他低声向Gaius坦白，再次够向水袋的壶嘴，他空荡荡的胃在抗议只喝了一口水。

 

Gaius略带歉意地审视着他。“你应该走的，Merlin。”几乎是耳语般。“你该走的。”

 

他让Merlin继续喝水，他喝的很慢，这样医师就没有借口再拒绝他了。

 

“Arthur并不理解，我的魔法。而且他需要我保护——离开Camelot办不到这些。而且还有Mor——”他晃了晃，有点头晕；那些话像是堆积起来堵在了他的喉咙口，而不是流畅地说出来。“我还不能走。”

 

“如果你留下，他们会杀了你的，”Gaius用非常缓慢温和的声音告诉他。

 

他听到远处传来了金属的声音，逐渐靠近的说话声似乎和他一点关系都没有。

 

“很抱歉，我的孩子，事情会发展到这种地步。但你记住，你并不是一个人。你一定要相信你的朋友…会找到最佳解决方案…让我们帮助你…”

 

他又摇晃了一下，倒向Gaius怀中，光在他的视野中开始打转，而整个牢房在他的周围旋转，他惊讶地眨了眨眼发现Leon的脸出现在他上方。

 

哦。是水。那个奇怪的味道。 _Gaius，按说好的办。_

 

他并不害怕，只是有点好奇，还认为这很讽刺，莫名的，但他想不起来…

 

“你在水里放了什——”

 

他躺倒在地，而火把一眨眼灭了。

 

* * *

 

“这里到底发生了什么？”Arthur已经震惊地表现不出应有的愤怒了。

 

他的房间看起来就像整个上午都处于——没有比这更合适的形容了——被洗劫的状态。

 

两名守卫——年长的那个下巴上留着灰色的胡子，年轻的那个长着一头小麦色的头发——站得笔直，被王子的突然出现和一脸不悦吓了一跳。

 

Arrok从Arthur房间的一角闲步走了出来，手随意搭在剑柄上。“国王的命令。”

 

于是Arthur毫不犹豫地将他的怒火发泄到了另一名骑士身上。“所以这该死的到底什么意思？”他斥责道。“这算什么？”他指着四周的一片狼藉。东西被 _砸毁，撒了一地_ 。他训练用的盔甲散落各处，他敢打赌表面绝对又多了一堆坑等着Mer——某个人去打磨平。

 

“您雇佣了一个巫师三年多，殿下，”Arrok说，只是不带顶撞。“陛下下令搜查魔法物品，确保您没中魔法。”

 

“巫师！”Arthur嘲讽道。“仅仅用了一个咒语，他就被当成巫师了！”

 

Arrok只是挑了挑眉。Arthur翻了个白眼；是的，当然，这一点就足以给任何人定罪。这么多年一直如此，不是吗。他咬紧了牙。

 

“确保，”他咬牙说道。这是标准程序，毕竟，只要有人被指控用了魔法，就会搜查证据，摧毁它的腐败影响。“那继续。别客气。就当我不存在。”

 

Arrok半鞠了个躬，漫不经心地回去继续监督另外两人。Arthur以不必要的猛烈力道将手套扔到桌上，手套顺势从桌沿另一头滑入一堆衣物中。他大步走到窗口，靠在窗边，抬起一只靴子并抽出他的腰刀削起了窗台。

 

因为看一眼这片狼藉都会令他的喉咙发疼。看着他们倒空抽屉挪动家具拆除床罩。

 

因为不管他看向哪里，他都能想象Merlin站在那里，就像他见过无数次那样——忙着收拾，整理，掸灰，擦洗，打磨，矫正，当他认为自己干的不错时，会露出怪异的自我满足的表情，而且还没被Arthur发现。因为他会毫不犹豫指责他的王子不经意毁掉他花几个小时完成的工作。

 

_我刚擦完地。我正在春季大扫除。发生了什么？我就离开了几天…_

 

而现在只能找另一个人来收拾这片残局。而且不管那个人是谁，他都毫无疑问会把东西放错地方，然后Arthur只能恼火地朝他吼，让他把他要的东西一样样找出来，拿给他。他会因为那个仆人不了解他对床铺，伙食，洗澡水，盔甲的喜好而频繁地深感烦躁——意识到这有多无聊只会令他更烦躁，那个仆人无疑会在学习Arthur对各种细节的偏好的过程中不停地结巴和道歉。因为Merlin的某些特质让他认识到自己是如何对待周围的人的，甚至是地位低微的人，他会因不耐烦感到内疚，又会因内疚而生气，最终无疑会不经意间把怒火发泄到那个人身上，然后恶性循环。

 

在他身边的不再是那个关心他到不惜为他违法学习魔咒的同伴——那个笨蛋！而是一个 _仆人_ ，再一次。一个只会完成份内工作的仆人，完成应做的任务然后问 _没别的事了吧，殿下_ 。一个当Arthur遭行刺时——早晚的事，就照目前刺杀储君发生的频率来看——只会站在一边惊恐地看着，哭一场然后另找雇主的仆人。

 

对Merlin来说，就Arthur看来，这不仅仅是项工作，更是一种使命感。关心他的王子，他居然真的关心他的王子。而Arthur从未指望过还有别人能做到这一点。而且，可恶的是，他很珍惜这点。他需要它，他会想念这种感觉。

 

“你们找不到什么的，”他朝着整间屋子说道。

 

Arrok耸了耸肩，另外两人互换了个眼神后继续回到他们手头的任务中。

 

好吧。他希望。如果Merlin愿意学习能卸下敌人武器的咒语，并冒着被巡逻队骑士们看见的风险使用它，谁又能保证他不会买个能让Arthur晚上睡个好觉的符咒，或是护身符…既然那个笨蛋要捅魔法这个马蜂窝，为什么不学个能帮助 **自己** 的咒语？让 _他的工作_ 稍微轻松点？

 

Arthur的房门被推开了，他进门时并未关死，看到Gaius被王子房内的恶意破坏吓得倒退，他感到了些许满足。Gaius直起身——挑起一边眉毛——发现Arthur在窗边后，他开路朝房间这头走来，肩上还背着他的药箱。

 

“Gaius，”老人一进入不需要他提高嗓门，就能从屋内的喧闹声中听清他说话的距离之内，Arthur就开口了。“他们在找魔法物品，大概是觉得我那笨蛋仆人会蠢到把那些东西藏在 **这里** 。”

 

“确实。”Gaius环顾四周，将药箱放在Arthur刚收拾干净的书桌上。“其他人正在我和Merlin的房间内进行同样的搜查。”

 

Arthur几乎就要问出口，他们是否会找到些什么。但是他决定还是不知道的好。如果他们真的找到些什么，他也马上就会知道。在审讯的时候。

 

老人停下了动作并敏锐地看了Arthur一眼。“你刚说， _笨蛋_ 。”

 

“我——是说了。”这没什么新奇的。Merlin就是个笨蛋，没有商量的余地。

 

“不是 _巫师_ ，也不是 _叛徒_ 。”

 

Arthur注视着他敏锐的目光，不确定医师到底想说什么。

 

这时候衣柜的一个抽屉，因为用力过猛，从守卫的手上砸到地上，打断了他们。Arthur几乎笑了出来。Merlin也曾经在同一个抽屉上栽过跟头，一整个月几乎天天这样，直到他明白它卡住了，拉动的诀窍在于轻轻地抽。随后他想起——Merlin再也不会拉开那个抽屉了。

 

除非…他脑中闪过一个念头，但还没来得及抓住，房门又一次打开了——这次是他父亲，一身黑衣，胸前厚重的链子上挂着他最大的银质胸章。他戴着手套的双手放在胯上，带着肯定的神情环视屋内的混乱。

 

“Gaius！”Uther叫道。“我很高兴看到你已经来了。犯人怎样了?”他踏过一地的杂物开始朝他们走来。

 

“正如您要求的，我给他服用了镇定药剂，”Gaius以他最冷静的医师的口吻陈述道。

 

Arthur制止了自己吃惊地看向老人。不管Gaius有多严厉和粗暴，他从未怀疑过老人对那个男孩的喜爱，他们共同占据了男孩几乎所有的时间。一个多月之前，正是这一点让Arthur看出了Gaius被小妖精附身的破绽⚠。

 

但是Gaius也说过， _我对你父亲和Camelot的忠诚是居于首位的…_

 

所以，他真的对Merlin违法涉足魔法这么火大吗？还是说在这种情况下，使用镇定药剂是一种仁慈？

 

“那么我儿子呢？”Uther指着Arthur问道。“你有什么结论？”

 

“我没听懂？”Arthur在Gaius开口的同时说道；但两个老人都无视了他。

 

“我刚到，陛下——也许您看着我检查会安心一点。”

 

“那继续吧，”Uther回答，转向Arrok和守卫。“你们找到什么了吗，任何东西？”

 

“没有，陛下，什么都没找到，”Arrok回答。

 

Gaius插话，对Arthur说，“Merlin曾经给过您什么东西吗，任何礼物，他有没有放什么他的东西在您房间保管？”

 

Arthur咽了口口水。然后平静地说道，“Merlin从未给过我任何东西。”这本身就是个谎言。Merlin为他付出那么多，每一天。有时候，他给予Arthur一切，甚至更多。

 

“很好。”国王在Gaius看着Arthur时，傲慢地挥了挥手示意三名士兵离开。

 

“殿下，能否劳烦您将衣服脱了。”

 

“什么？”Arthur难以置信地说道。或许这一切都是一个诡异且逼真的梦境。

 

“照他说的做，Arthur，”国王朝身后说道，同时环视堆满东西的地面，漠不关心地踢着某些杂物。

 

“这到底是为了什么？”Arthur说，当Arrok和守卫离开房间并关上身后的房门时，Arthur从窗口直接站了起来。

 

“Arthur，别让我难做，”Uther说。“那个男孩在你身边待了——多久，到现在三年了吧？令人不安，我们必须确保你没有中魔法。”

 

“你肯定是在跟我说笑，”Arthur说。

 

“听话，Arthur，”Uther阴沉着脸说。

 

行啊。Arthur开始粗暴且不耐烦地脱下衣物——并不是出于耻辱，而是出于和他父亲相处时经常会有的挫败感。如果他想让父亲听他的，他必须好言好语地劝诱，商量，谨慎措辞，调整他的态度和情绪。不要想得到 _相信_ 和 _信任_ 。从他自己的父亲那里。

 

不过至少当Gaius盯着他的眼睛，耳朵，咽喉检查时，Uther还知道起码的礼仪，移开了视线，他检查了他的头皮以及他身上几乎每一寸皮肤。

 

“你满意了？”Arthur质问着朝他的衣柜走去。至少在这整个荒唐的程序中他还能换套衣服。

 

“那么，Gaius？”Uther再次面对他们说道。

 

“没有任何迹象表明王子曾咽下或吸入魔法性质的物质；他身上的皮肤也没有任何这类痕迹，”医师宣布。“他完全没有受到魔法的影响。”

 

“我告诉过你了，”Arthur喃喃自语，将上衣套过头顶，一股小男孩的反抗情绪油然而生。

 

“我得说，陛下”Gaius补充道，“您所害怕的那种魔咒非常复杂而且需要很强的力量，无法长时间维持。这种魔法，即使要维持几天都是极端困难的事情。更别说是三年。而且，如果Merlin对王子施了魔法，他上周绝不可能允许Arthur差使他去打扫马房。”

 

 _允许_ 这个词引起了Arthur的注意，直到老人语调的细微变化转移了他的注意力，但他的父亲似乎并未察觉。这是指责。

 

“不过，这活确实得有人干，”他辩解道，“而且他连续迟到了三天，他早就知道如果不想被扔去马房就得准时——等等，我们讨论这些有意义吗？Merlin才没那 _本事_ 给别人下咒，对吧？”

 

Gaius并没有直视他的目光，而是忙着收拾他的药箱。“不，殿下，您说的一点没错。Merlin不会对任何人下咒。”

 

“那很好。”Uther叹气点了下头，神经放松了下来。“Arthur。一个小时后审讯时见。”

 

“是，父亲。”之后国王走出了门。

 

Arthur拿起歪在桌边的椅子扶手上的那件土黄色软皮质背心，看着Gaius小心翼翼地盖上药箱。“你会出席审讯吗？”

 

“殿下？”Gaius调整了一下肩上的背带。

 

“Merlin，”Arthur说。老人的眉毛轻微地上挑，但是除此之外他并未暴露任何情绪。“他用了一个咒语，为了救我。你会出席审讯吧，你会说些什么，作为证词？”

 

Gaius双手交叠，藏进他暗红色袍子宽松的袖子中。“国王要求我到场。而我当然会说明真相。”

 

“当然。”Arthur盯着他。好奇真相到底会是什么，对这位老人来说。因为五到六周之前，Gaius曾经在接连几天内站出来发誓，先是宣称Merlin是个被魔法扭曲的巫师——然后又表示说他绝对是无辜的，这项指控根本是无稽之谈。

 

Gaius是否也如Arthur一般有时不得不对Uther耍花样？是出于什么目的？他在保护谁，Merlin——还是他自己？Uther是否怀疑他——不然他为什么会来Arthur的房间，并一直待到那个尴尬的私人检查结束？

 

“Gaius，”他盯着背心上的扣子用聊天的口吻说道。“整个大清洗期间——以及更早之前你都一直都在我父亲身边。你本人对魔法研究也并不陌生，对吗？”

 

“我已经发过誓不再练习魔法了，”Gaius陈述道。

 

于是——他终于找到了突破口。当医师鞠躬离开房间时Arthur抬起了头。

 

作为救了Arthur的奖励，之前也有过宽大处理的先例。上一次是两周多以前，对象是一名剑术异常高明，但在面对贵族时却又异常口没遮拦的平民。

 

而且如果Gaius可以凭借他稳固的友谊，忠诚的服务以及与魔法断绝关系的誓言得到信任，得以继续留在Camelot…为什么Merlin就不行呢。

 

或许这一切也会过去，就如过往的某些事件，Merlin因某些误解被捕，但最终总能水落石出，一切回归日常。

 

他环视着像被飓风席卷过的房间。或许…他可以大胆微笑，大胆希望。他脑中描绘着他的仆人看到眼前如此艰巨的任务时被激怒的样子。

 

也许这一次，一切也能回归日常。

 

* * *

 

Merlin隐隐地想到，他的母亲一定会非常生气。

 

 _走路的时候抬起你的脚_ ，从他还是个蹒跚学步的幼儿时起，一直到成长为一个总是绊倒的孩子，他的母亲总是叮嘱他。 _靴子又没有黏在地上。_

想到母亲略显荒谬的建议他笑了笑，并试图遵循，他耷拉着脑袋，低到能看见自己靴子的脚尖在石地上拖动，期待每次路过不平整接口处时两次滑稽的颠簸。

 

他几乎笑出声。只是，那令他胸口发疼。然后是他的头，他的大脑努力尝试跟上身体的节奏，但却收效甚微，还晕眩地抽痛。还有他的胳膊，目前正支撑着他大部分的重量——因为他靴子的脚尖在地上拖动——他的手腕仍旧被绑在身后。

 

他再次尝试挪动他的脚，装出走路的样子。虽然他母亲并不在场，没法辨别其中的区别。如果她在，她会因为另一个原因非常生气。

 

他没有守住他的秘密。没有遵守保守秘密的诺言。

 

所以他们用他的魔法动了手脚。不，是 _对_ 他的魔法动了手脚。他依旧能感觉到它的存在，但本能告诉他要使用魔法得费点功夫，很可能需要更多他眼下正缺乏的集中力。这一定跟他胸口皮肤又疼又痒的感觉有关。

 

Merlin的耳朵捕捉到开门的声音，他微微抬起头，厚重的木门，两扇同时打开放他们进去。他们到达了目的地，来到了他们的听众面前，他的两侧各站了一名地牢的守卫，大汗淋漓——但已经停止了咒骂，他们捏住他的胳膊拉他站直。

 

他看到最下方的一双脚——而这两只脚，轻笑-偷笑-哎哟——属于他被拖来要面对的一小群人中的某个人。裙子和靴子。当他被放开时，他跪倒在了另一双足前，一双令人生畏且擦得锃亮的黑色靴子。

 

和靴子相匹配的声音传了过来。令人生畏且优美还极低沉。他抬头窥视，看见一道疤痕和一顶王冠，随即恍惚的头脑清醒了些许。国王。他正跪在国王面前，而国王很愤怒。从他的经验来看，国王总是很愤怒，但——

 

哦，对了。魔法。

 

这次，他承认了，他想起后反应了过来。而且这次Arthur不会再将罪责推卸到他对Gwen的迷恋上，并粗暴地推他出去——

 

Arthur在哪里？他眨了眨眼，试图弄清愤怒的国王身后晃动的灰影到底是什么。

 

另一个人开口了，以一种他无法辨认的又高又尖的嗓音，于是他懒得去注意。

 

他的侧脸受到了突如其来的一击，速度快的令他甚至无法保持平衡，但他成功地扭转了身体并用肩膀着地，而不是头部。

 

又一个声音——而那是Arthur的。

 

Merlin扭动着直起身——目光 _寻觅_ 着——但却看到了顶着一头略显凌乱白发的Gaius，发际线似乎比他以往看到的退了不少。他的侧脸火辣辣得疼，但他发现自己能很清楚地听见Gaius说话。

 

“陛下，我必须抗议。很明显犯人体内镇定药剂的效果还没有退去；他可能还无法理解或条理清晰地回答。”

 

国王再次开口，但Gaius正尝试扶起Merlin，而Merlin也努力配合，因为他怕老人的力气不够，而且再让别人帮忙对他们来说会很尴尬，此外——

 

医师手脚略重地碰到了他的胸口，拉着他的身体调整姿势，于是一阵火辣的疼痛随之燃起。他强忍住没叫出声来，但还是不禁畏缩了一下，尽管他再次恢复了跪坐的姿势。

 

Gaius深吸了一口气。Merlin感觉到老人的手指正笨拙地拉扯他上衣的系带——感觉到凉爽的空气减轻了他胸口的烧灼感——随后红色的袍子在他面前扫过，老人离开了他身边。Merlin屈身向前，想用膝盖蹭下或是顶住胸口，只要能缓解那股灼热发痒的感觉怎么都行。

 

“陛下！您从没跟我提过会重新启用这种大清洗时期的野蛮手段来对付这孩子！我只是同意给他用镇定药剂以便——”

 

“你同意给他服用镇定药剂是因为你忠于你的国王以及Camelot的法律，”Uther慢条斯理地说。“基于审讯是近距离的，我们需要更加谨慎——一些保障，来确保不光是我们，还有法庭上所有其他民众的安全。”

 

“父亲，他做了——”

 

“现在，我已经同意了进行审讯——尽管犯人已经供认罪行，根据那几名骑士和王子的证词——如果他无法参与，我认为没理由推迟判决和行刑。”

 

沉默。

 

随后一只手抚上了Merlin的下颌，一只温柔满是皱纹的手，这令他鼓起勇气再次直起身。他看到一个小药瓶被一把钳子夹到了他面前，于是闻了闻——

 

一股刺激的辛辣味——芥辣？——直接给了他鼻腔一击，他猛地往后缩了回去，泪水涌出了眼眶。

 

“抱歉，我的孩子，非常抱歉，”Gaius低声说。“我做梦都没想到——你知道自己在哪吗？”

 

“法…庭？”Merlin回答，他眨了眨眼，眼泪划过脸颊，他希望能将那股余味都从鼻腔中抹去。

 

“那你知道你为什么会在这里吗？”

 

“审讯。”他看着Gaius，后者起身退开——在Gaius身后的是一个陌生人，穿着奇怪的白色斗篷带着面罩和手套。他好奇地盯了片刻，随后转回头尝试寻找Arthur的身影。告诉Arthur真相，让他看清楚，看清楚魔法。看清楚Merlin。

 

但是——他该怎么办，这么多人在场，还有Uther双手叉腰站在他们中间。他稍稍偏移视线看到了坐在旁边巨大石椅上的Morgana，就在国王的宝座后面。她的表情清晰残酷，混合着恐惧和自以为是的满足。

 

Gaius是小妖精。

 

Morgana是叛徒。

 

他们永远不会相信他。他寻找Arthur，却找不到——王子在哪里？Merlin不是才听见他说话吗？

 

 _啪。_ 这次他被白色的布料抽了一下，但是力道并不足以将他抽倒在地——也可能是因为他现在更警觉所以能更好地保持平衡。

 

“回答国王的问题，孩子，”陌生人用他先前无法辨认的尖锐嗓音说道。

 

“什么？”他试着问，抬头看着国王，此刻正因权威受到侵犯而愤怒地昂着头。

 

啪。布料打中了他的眼睛——泪水又开始狂流不止，而他甚至都无法去揉。不过他确实很好奇这个陌生人是谁，有权在审讯中殴打犯人。“啊——抱歉，陛下？”

 

“我问你，”Uther咬牙切齿地说，他回到宝座上，手肘撑着扶手靠向一侧，“你用魔法多久了？”

 

“我不知道，”Merlin说，千真万确。他试着去想，他今年几岁了？几月份，那算下来应该是——

 

_啪。_

 

“父亲。”又是Arthur的声音，他在抗议。“这真的有必要吗？这完全没有任何帮助。”

 

他的王子在哪里？

 

“你从什么时候开始使用魔法的？谁教你的，或者你从哪里学的？”

 

“我…不知道…没人…我没学？”他想过要点水喝。要个枕头睡一会儿。进展并不顺利，他知道，他本打算表现地更好。坦白，但不牵涉Gaius。

 

国王不满地发出了咆哮声。陌生人调整了他的手套并轻挑地评价，“巫师都是骗子，陛下——他不会主动交代真相的。”

 

“Merlin不可能为了活命而撒谎。”Arthur响亮的声音又一次响起。王子的椅子后方是不是站着一个人影，与Morgana对应的那张，但空着？Arthur为什么不走近一点？“很明显。再给他一次机会，父亲。他用那个咒语是为了在袭击中保护我。”

 

Merlin看着自己的膝盖露出了笑容。那正是他所骄傲的。每一次。他都更加为Arthur感到骄傲，能当着国王和整个法庭的面展现他的高尚。

 

但国王再次开口。“你为什么要来这里？”

 

“我需要工作，”他含糊说出最简单的理由，最不可能把他的导师和魔法牵扯在一起的理由。

 

“你替谁工作？”

 

Merlin不解地盯着国王。直到他的耳朵被狠狠揪住——他反抗，但为了减轻疼痛停了下来。

 

陌生人十分友善地说道，“回答国王的问题。”

 

“我为Arthur工作，”他努力说。“还有Gaius。还有…您，陛下。”

 

“我是指用你的巫术，”Uther嘶声说，不耐烦地换了个坐姿。“愚蠢的男孩。你的主人是谁？谁给你下命令？你向谁通风报信？”

 

他整个脑袋现在一抽抽地疼，就像昨天剑柄给他的那一下，不停反复。他的耳朵也在剧烈的疼痛，而且他还动不了。“求您了——只有Arthur。”还有Gaius，但…“只有…只有Arthur！”

 

国王不满地出声并做了个手势，随后陌生人最后掐了一把，又拧了一下Merlin的耳朵后放开了他，他缩瑟了一下并试图抬起一边肩膀安抚脑袋的这一侧。

 

“求您了，您到底想怎样？”他说，带着一丝绝望。“您想知道什么你想让我说些什么？是的，我用魔法救了Arthur，它可以是好的可以被用作——”

 

“这是叛国罪！安静！”国王吐出这几个字。“守卫——押他回牢房。”

 

他疯狂地试图在视线周围的阴影中找出Arthur，但却找不到，而守卫已抓住他的胳膊将他朝后拖去。

 

“不，等一下！”他喊道，恐惧在他颅内中迟钝地回响。这还不够，他没说完呢，他必须跟Arthur解释——

 

所有人都看着他，但却没人 _用心去看_ 他。除了Gaius，他做了个单一的小动作，几乎被他褶皱的袍子所掩盖。一个噤声，安静，冷静的动作。等。

 

好吧。他相信Gaius。

 

Merlin任由守卫将他带走。


	3. 审讯与错误

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uther专程请来了一名审问人封住了Merlin的魔法并进行审问，且千方百计阻止Arthur干涉…

Arthur靠在他巨大的椅背上，坐在他父亲的侧后方，听取巡逻队每个骑士接受盘问。

 

一切顺利，他认为，Leon的冷静抵消了Arrok的盲目，而且没人看到Merlin除了那一个解除盗贼武装的咒语外还做过别的。

 

Gaius礼貌地隐藏着锋芒。重复着，Arthur认为，在Arrok初次汇报时毫无疑问已经对Uther说过的话。 _不，陛下，我真的不确定。我经常不知道他在哪里，如何度过他的空余时间。他从没跟我提过有意向用魔法保护巡逻队。_ 他既没有支持也没有谴责Merlin，这让Arthur感到好奇。Gaius并不喜欢别人忽视他的意见和证词。

 

没有一个仆人站出来。Arthur并不意外。佣人们都非常喜欢Merlin，而且他肯定不会冒着被发现的风险，在城堡的走廊里练习卸掉他人的武器。

 

Morgana说，陛下， _我和您一样震惊。_ 这没错。但她又说， _我们身边如此亲近的人居然会走上巫术的邪路，这让我非常痛心，不管因为什么原因。_ 那是谎言，虽然Uther犹豫地接受了养女的话。

 

但没等Arthur来得及考虑那些就受到了父亲的盘问。

 

_不，我从未见过Merlin使用魔法。直到昨天，我一直认为他没那个能力，不管是道德上还是实践上。_

铁一般的事实。没有推断，也没有思考，更没有理会他潜意识中互相矛盾的记忆。不管怎么说，他干嘛要知道那些罪证？一旦猜疑，出于道义他将不得不提出来，他为什么要在审讯期间把猜疑带上法庭呢？Merlin是个怪人；他一直觉得那没什么不好。

 

“把犯人带进来，”Uther传令，于是门口的守卫动身去开门。

 

Arthur靠在他高高的椅背上，这既能给他稳固的安全感，又能帮他维持冷静漠不关心的表象。这种场景似曾相识，他的仆人被拖到国王面前接受盘问——Merlin太能惹麻烦了——粗暴地被人推进来，衣衫不整，一脸恐惧和不服气的无辜表情。

 

一个咒语，出于愚蠢而单纯的理由，保护他的王子。宽恕，也许不情愿，但发誓放弃使用魔法将给这件事画上句号——甚至连惩罚方式都可能由Arthur来决定，而是不Uther。比如，木枷和马房，而不是——

 

一个陌生人走进门，穿着一身白色带帽长袍，其下是Arthur见过颜色最浅的上衣—背心—裤子。就连他的手套和皮靴都漂白过。但陌生人的脸和脖子被面罩遮住了，只露出深色的眼睛和一小撮棕色的眉毛。

 

“陛下，”陌生人说着，行了个礼。

 

“Aerldan，”Uther点头说道。

 

Arthur注意到了两件事——这个人明显是父亲的熟人，以及Gaius勉强压制住的怒火——随后他的注意力聚焦到守卫和他们的犯人身上。

 

他瘦弱的身躯尴尬地架在两人中间，双脚拖地，低着头。外套，领巾和腰带已不知去向，而他的上衣和裤子已经邋里邋遢。

 

他看起来就像个罪犯，Arthur愤怒了，他抵着巨大的坚硬石椅靠前，紧咬着嘴唇。慎重，要慎重。如果他想让Merlin继续待在他身边…

 

守卫让Merlin跪在屋子正中，白袍陌生人的身边，国王的面前。围观者窃窃私语伸长了脖子观望，有那么阴暗的一瞬间Arthur恨在场所有人。除了Gwen，她偷偷拧着她的双手，还有正假装悠闲坐在椅子中的Morgana，她踢了一脚，这是她表达不耐烦的方式。

 

“来自Ealdor的Merlin，”Uther说，“根据在场几位证人和你自己的证词，你被判违反了使用魔法罪。你将为你的罪行付出生命的代价，但你现在有机会为自己辩护。”他声音中满溢的鄙夷就像浇灭Arthur希望的毒液，如锈迹般腐蚀着他的计划。

 

Merlin抬起头，表情一片空白。Arthur本能地上前了一步，膝盖磕到了椅子；疼痛提醒了他。首先，他得拥有自由不被怀疑，如果他想最大概率成功帮Merlin获得自由 。不管用什么方式。

 

 _告诉他们，_ 他无声地对男孩祈求。 _告诉他们，我没有做错任何事。_

 

Merlin什么都没说。Uther和白袍陌生人交换了一个眼神，后者用一种尖锐高调的声音说，“您看到了，陛下，就像我说的。”他上前一步，一个耳光把Merlin抽倒在地。

 

Arthur紧紧抓住椅背。“父亲，体罚通常都会保留到判决通过后，而且是由罪犯的主人来执行，”他提醒他父亲。“并不是在审讯期间，还…”随便找个人来执行。

 

“事关巫术，Arthur，我们必须采取额外措施，”Uther朝着身后说。

 

Gaius瞪了陌生人一眼与他擦身而过，在Merlin身边跪下，想扶他起来。Arthur希望他也有这个自由；但他的手脚如同Merlin一样被束缚着。“陛下，我必须抗议。很明显犯人体内镇定药剂的效果还没有退去；他可能还无法理解或条理清晰的回答。”

 

当医师试着帮一个尴尬配合的Merlin起身时，男孩嘶地一声往后缩了一下，仿佛老人的碰触弄疼了他，差点又失去平衡。Gaius的身体挡住了Arthur的视线，但不管他发现了什么，他被激怒了，并起身与国王对峙。

 

“陛下！您从没跟我提过会重新启用这种大清洗时期的野蛮手段来对付这孩子！我只是同意给他用镇定药剂以便——”

 

Arthur立刻朝Merlin看去——他红色的上衣前襟上斑斑点点，现在，就像水滴或——有可能陌生人的力道大到把Merlin打出了鼻血？但他脸上并没有血…这时Arthur想起了Gaius的话。 _野蛮手段。_

 

“父亲，”他说。“他做了——”

 

“现在，”国王怒斥，“我已经同意了进行审讯——尽管犯人已经供认罪行，根据数名骑士和王子的证词——如果他无法参与，我认为没理由推迟判决和行刑。”

 

Gaius微微直起身，他的表情近似愤怒的愁视，如果对象不是国王的话。他没有回应，而是打开他的药箱，伸手取出一个附在长把手上的小药品，拧下封蜡。他伸手托住Merlin的脑袋，让他吸服嗅盐。

 

Merlin朝后缩了回去，因刺激瞪大了双眼，侧脸因之前的耳光依旧通红。他第一次朝面前三人身后看去，但他的双眼并未因认出特定的人而放光。

 

“现在，”国王用自负权威的口吻在一片安静中说道。“我们今天需要你回答的最重要的问题是，你用魔法多久了？”

 

Merlin甚至都无法正常走路，他们还指望他能正常回答？Arthur确信他笨手笨脚没规没矩的仆人这辈子都没做到过其中任何一项。他强忍着保持沉默，看着白衣陌生人——下作随意地，胆敢在没有明确指令的情况下——又抽了他的仆人三次。

 

下手不重。但急切地让人心神不安。于是第三次Arthur终于忍不住出声反对。“ _父亲。_ ”

 

Uther转过身看着他，表情顽固且不耐烦；Arthur心跳剧烈，口干舌燥。这里有旁观者，他必须记住这一点。不能冒犯国王的权威，否则他的任何提议都将遭到草率拒绝，无视其客观价值。

 

他更加冷静地补了一句，“这真的有必要吗？这完全没有任何帮助。”

 

Uther没有回答，转身面对依旧神志恍惚看着周围的Merlin，而不是那个教唆在他的法庭上使用轻度暴力的白袍陌生人。

 

他在看什么？Arthur好奇。一张熟悉的脸孔？一点同情？他想满足他，想站出来，但是。那是否会鼓励Merlin固执地留下来，度过这个难关？如果他对审讯结果更加悲观，或许到时候他会心甘情愿地逃走。

 

Uther的一堆问题砸向了Merlin，而Arthur咬紧了牙。Merlin的回答和借口不但愚蠢而且答非所问，在场的每个人都应该不难发现男孩的困惑并不是装出来的。

 

陌生人卑鄙地评价了魔法使用者的诚实性，Arthur愤怒地寒毛直竖。又来了，只是一时冲动用了一个——防御——咒语，Merlin就被标榜成了Morgause的同类，那些从小就正儿八经天天陷在魔法泥潭中的巫师。

 

他还没意识到就又一次脱口而出。“Merlin不可能为了活命而撒谎。”

 

他发现自己又一次成了焦点。他的父亲——正在失去耐心。Morgana——也气得面色苍白，勉强忍住没开口。Gwen一脸困惑，Gaius表情严厉。

 

_不。不能激怒他。_

 

“很明显，”Arthur讽刺地拉长了语调，朝蜷缩在地上的男孩挥了挥手。邋遢，迷惑，神志不清，根本没有编造故事的能力。好了，是时候为单独的错误请求宽恕了。“再给他一次机会，父亲。他用那个咒语是为了在袭击中保护我。我认为这不能怪Merlin。”

 

“也许你是对的，Arthur，”Uther说。“如果这个男孩精神有问题，也许是有人鼓励他使用巫术。”

 

站在屋内一侧的Gaius一脸阴沉，而Arthur想，这绝不可能。如果老人一早知道Merlin有倾向把他的好奇心和愚蠢的勇气用在那个方面，他会劝阻Merlin犯法。他可能比大部分人都更了解那种堕落的过程。

 

“所以谁派你来的？”Uther说，再次对Merlin发话。“你为什么答应来Camelot？”

 

“我需要工作，”Merlin含糊地说。

 

参与审讯的大臣们清一色地后退了一步，不安地面面相觑。这是否算是一项更重磅、更阴险的供词？Arthur极度想取代审问人的角色——Merlin语无伦次的习惯将——不，那也无济于事。如果Uther不同意宽恕Merlin，让他留下来，那么Arthur需要Merlin同意离开。

 

“那么，你替谁工作？”Uther质问。

 

Merlin张大眼睛看着，不明所以，招来了陌生人又一个耳光。随后他开了始胡言乱语。Arthur的名字，Gaius的名字，甚至Uther想把问题局限于使用魔法也无法阻止他重复这两个名字。

 

噢，为了Comelot。Arthur用力捏着食指上母亲留给他的戒指，力道大到几乎捏变形，努力维持着冷静的表情。

 

这时，Uther失去了耐性—— _它可以是好的_ 这句话让Uther拒绝再听下去，Arthur能从他父亲肩部僵硬的线条 _看_ 出来，而这让他感到反胃。国王呼叫守卫；Arthur绕过他的座椅，但两名守卫没有特别粗暴，Merlin也基本没有反抗。他一副逆来顺受的样子，甚至在守卫将他拖出去的时候，在他们的钳制下放松了下来。

 

有那么一会儿，所有人都紧张地犹豫着。随后Uther并没有解散在场的人群，而仅仅是转向白袍陌生人并和他秘密交流了几句。片刻之后，Gaius加入了他们——他父亲既没表现出反对也没表现出吃惊。

 

Morgana起身绕过她的座椅——应该是跟在他后面出门，他想，Gwen落在她身后好几步远的地方。随后她停在离他寸步远的地方，而其他出席者仍继续向门外移动。

 

“多久了？”她说，声音低沉但强硬。“他用魔法多久了？他知道自己能用魔法多久了？他说他不知道，但那简直荒唐，他必须知道，他自己选择的。”

 

“Morgana，”他说。“我们现在讨论的是Merlin。你怕什么？就像我说的，一个咒语，就一次。他不可能用了很久，他一点都没变。”

 

她颤抖了。“是的，但 _为什么_ ？”她坚持道。“是 _什么_ 让他做出这个决定的？他为什么要 _尝试_ 魔法？”

 

“可能因为他根本不会用剑，但却跟我一样频繁地参与巡逻，”Arthur说。

 

“所以这是你的错，不是吗？”她说，恶毒的语气令他震惊，Gwen也吃了一惊。她的表情立刻切换到安慰的笑容。“对不起，我不是那个意思。我只是——很震惊，我想。”

 

“是的，我们都是…听着，Morgana，我必须和父亲谈谈，先不奉陪了。”

 

她愤怒地吐了口气，扭动肩膀，但并未阻止他越过她身边去找他父亲。Gaius已经离开——他瞥见老人厚实的肩膀和药箱消失在门外——而那个陌生人似乎也正准备离开。

 

“父亲，”Arthur说着大步走上前，这样出于礼貌陌生人也无法避开他。“我们这位客人是谁？我还没见过你。”

 

“Aerldan，”Uther说。“这是我儿子，Arthur王子。犯人是他的仆人。”

 

“啊，”陌生人隔着他白色的面罩低声说。他和Arthur身高相仿，但弓着背，显得稍矮一点，出于习惯或者必要。

 

“Arthur，这是Aerldan；我想你应该没机会认识他，我们上次要求他协助已经是很多年前的事了。他是个技术熟练的审问人。”

 

“审问人。”Arthur并未主动跟这个人握手。那只手打了Merlin四次。“我很好奇Gaius所说的野蛮手段是指什么？”

 

“只是画了一个确保使用者和他的魔法分离的标记，”陌生人让他放心。“为了他自己也为了我们大家的安全——他不会冒险也没有能力袭击他周围的人。”

 

“确实，”Uther满意地表示赞同。

 

那听起来并不…野蛮。他想事后再去问问Gaius。“好吧，我希望你的任务不会太艰巨——” _审问人？_ “我确定Merlin没什么好隐瞒的。”

 

“你也许是对的，”Aerldan温和地回复。“如果不是…好吧，巫师有时候确实需要点温和的劝说。”

 

Arthur不寒而栗。他不太相信这个男人的话字面的含义。“也许我该陪同你一起？以我的经验，让他闭嘴要比开口难得多。”

 

帽兜转向国王。后者说道，“这次不行，Arthur。我付了钱，让Aerldan做他该做的，你的时间要用在更要紧的职责上。不是吗。”

 

“父亲，我担心的是——”未出口的话被他父亲举起的手打断。

 

“Aerldan，我就不留你了。今天日落我等你的初步报告。”

 

“陛下。”审问人点头，更深地鞠了一躬，然后转身悄悄走出了之前守卫拖走Merlin的门口。

 

“父亲——”Arthur又一次开口。

 

“麻风病，”Uther说。Arthur不解地盯着他，于是他解释道，“Aerldan。这个病看来不是传染性的，只会慢慢恶化。这不会妨碍他的工作而且——”国王似乎在考虑，仿佛刚意识到一个新的想法。“很可能，他已经不适合也没能力再从事其他工作了，不管怎样。”

 

“父亲，”Arthur坚定毅然地说。“我担心Merlin是否会受到伤害。他是初犯，而且是防御性质的，你甚至可以称之为英勇的行为。”Uther轻蔑地哼了一声，于是Arthur想， _好吧，这有点过了。_ “我想提个建议。他的错误能得到宽恕，接受轻一点的惩罚，还有宣誓放弃使用魔法。这样他就能——”

 

“我曾经谈论过，”他的父亲慢条斯理，略有所思地说道，“那个男孩对你非同寻常的关心。现在我猜想这种关心是相互的，而我得说我对这种情况并不满意。他的哪一点让你这么热心地支持他？”

 

噢，如履薄冰。

 

“Merlin是个很不错的仆人——”他开口。

 

“但是我在很多场合都听你抱怨过对他的不满，”Uther指出。

 

“没错，父亲，但如果我真的不满意，我早就把他解雇了，”Arthur说。“只是——我们理解对方。他经常能预料到我的需求，清楚我的偏好还有——”娇惯，自私的王子——“在经过这么久的相处后，重新找个人再从头培养一遍是件令人非常不快的事。”

 

“大概率你会找到个更好的仆人，”Uther消遣地指出。“某个懂得尊重，和身份的人。”

 

 _那种仆人哪里好了_ ，Arthur心想。

 

“我承认他不是个完美的仆人。但他是我的现任仆人。我还是挺喜欢…”某些国王能理解，欣赏，赞同的理由…“如果他是我的马，或者某一条狗，需要额外的培养来派上用场，我会为付出的努力感到骄傲，不乐意看到这些努力被浪费。”

 

“我明白了…”Uther仔细端详着他。“你很喜欢他。”

 

安全的坦白？“是的，”Arthur说。

 

“好吧。只要你的仆人配合Aerldan，并且显示没有进一步的叛国行为，我想没有理由不认真考虑你的提议。”

 

Arthur不禁松了口气——虽然他努力掩饰。“谢谢，父亲。请恕我先告辞了，我想去检查下今早的搜查造成的破坏——”他的房间以及医师的住所，这能给他借口去跟Gaius谈谈——“是否已经清理完毕。”

 

“总之。晚餐时见，”他的父亲回答。

 

当他走到门边时，某种力量让他回头看了一眼。他父亲的表情有一种说不出的感觉——依然 _观察着_ Arthur——让他不安。

 

但这是一场持久战，为了Merlin的性命。再等等吧，他想。目前的进展已经不错了。

 

他希望Merlin别太顽固。

 

* * *

 

Merlin一点都不害怕，当守卫将他锁到房间正中的椅子上时。在地牢深处，厚重的石墙取代了铁质的栏杆。火光通明。没有迫在眉睫的威胁。

 

这是好事，因为他发现很难将注意力集中在任何事上，除了胸口令人不安的发痒的感觉。皮疹，也许？还有这和他感觉到的对他魔法的阻隔有什么关系，就好像是在他和他的魔法之间竖起了一道屏障之类的东西。低下头，他能看见红色的衣料上沾着不规则的深红色小点——也许他在之前的牢房里沾上了什么恶心的东西？

 

“我能用一下我的手吗，”他——再一次——对其中一名正抽紧扣带，将他的左腕绑到椅子扶手上的守卫请求道。“就一只手，就看一下？只是很 **痒** ！”

 

可能有人出了钱让他们装聋作哑。或者他们本来就聋。

 

也许他们希望自己听不见。

 

他不安地检查了自己所坐的这张椅子片刻。厚重结实，固定在石地上，扶手长的出奇——他把手肘抵着靠背时扶手都超出他的指尖，椅背和他的脖子齐高。他的脚踝也被锁到了椅子的腿上。

 

地上还有一条水沟。一个不知通向哪里的的洞，上面被铁格栅覆盖。建在房内。

 

他哆嗦了一下——然后再次身体前倾尝试用膝盖去蹭他的胸口。

 

“你很幸运，”一个尖锐，然而依旧属于男性的嗓音说。Merlin抬起头茫然地看着这个身着白色斗篷的陌生人。那人带着手套的食指指着Merlin胸口，继续说，“在我做那件事的时候你失去意识了。”

 

“这是什么？”Merlin忍不住问。

 

“一种抑制的符文。”陌生人转向房间一旁的小桌子，桌边是一张放着松软靠垫的椅子，两者都位于一个比地面高几寸的平台上。“你还能感觉到你的魔法吗？”

 

“是的，但是——”

 

“但你用不了。”帽兜下的脑袋点了点头，陌生人继续从Merlin看不到的容器中取出羊皮纸，墨水瓶和两支鹅毛笔，在一大卷染成深色的棉布旁摊开。“有意思。”

 

“什么？还有你是谁？”审讯进行地并不顺利；他还会有下一次机会吗？只要他能有机会跟Arthur说话——或者Gaius，他确定他年长的导师已经有计划了，而且是个靠谱的计划，他不想搞砸。也不想连累他，一点也不。

 

“如果在被封住的情况下你依然能感觉到你的魔法，这意味着你的力量很强，”陌生人说着，用鹅毛笔沾了点墨，在纸卷顶部潦草地做了记录。“这意味着很有可能你学过和用过的魔法远不止受到审讯的那一个咒语，嗯？”他的帽兜微微转动，压低做了个温和责备的动作。

 

Merlin没有回答。他只想跟Arthur坦白。他从没幻想过Uther会放过他，在审讯以这种方式结束后——到时候他很可能必须逃走，但…Arthur。还有，Merlin能去哪里呢，他该干些什么？Arthur依旧需要他，他仍旧需要了解。

 

“那么。来自Ealdor的Merlin。那地方不在Uther的领土范围内，对吗？而且你已经在Camelot待了三年半了，差不多？当你来这里时你是否有意识自己能用魔法。”

 

他依旧没回答。

 

白袍的身影在座椅中动了动，面向他，并叹了口气。“这不一定非得花多大功夫，你懂的”他说。“真相相当简单，不是吗？如果你是无辜的。”

 

他们互相对视了片刻，Merlin看着隐藏在帽兜之下面罩以上深邃的阴影，而对方也回看着他。

 

随后陌生人放下了鹅毛笔再次起身，从桌子另一边随意拿起一根Merlin以为是根细长枝条的东西。但是当他在屋内来回踱步时，他弯了下并没有折断——那就应该是一截编织紧密的皮革了，并非木质也非金属，不像鞭子般柔韧，就两尺多长，一头有一段类似手柄的略粗的部分。

 

“你必须假装我是国王，”陌生人用一种令人不安的热切口吻说。“国王有一些问题，而且国王会得到答案的，迟早。”

 

Merlin的心悬到了嗓子眼。“我有话想对Arthur说，”他说，努力让自己的声音保持冷静。

 

 _砰。_ 皮棍朝他的右前臂抽打了下来，击中了靠近肘边的肌肉。Merlin猛地抽搐了一下，紧闭双眼忍耐初始爆发的疼痛；很快缓解为瘀伤的钝痛。该死，这可不好受。

 

“你应该用他的头衔或尊敬的表达方式，”陌生人告诉他，用皮质的短棍指着他。“不过。他不应该出现在这里。两人为伴，三人成群，不是吗？”

 

Merlin扭身看见两名守卫依旧站在门内。他好奇他们到底是在守着谁，防着谁。

 

“你和我，我们两个可以在这里待上数周，也可能就几个小时。我承诺不会对你说谎，我只要你对我回以同等的尊重。那并不难，不是吗？”

 

Merin大胆问道，“你会杀了我吗？”

 

“啧。当然不会。你把我当成什么野蛮的人了。我是个审问人，不是刽子手。”陌生人缓步挪到他身后，他看不见的地方。

 

Merlin感觉口干舌燥；舔自己的嘴唇也无济于事。“你会伤害我吗？”

 

陌生人突然猛地俯下身，他的帽兜和放光的双眼出现在Merlin的左肩。他尖锐的嗓音呼吸急促。“只要你不撒谎。”

 

威胁悬于两人之间。Merlin不禁感到局促不安。他说谎的水平并不怎么样——然而当他真的说实话时又经常没人相信他。他小心翼翼地感受着封住他魔法的屏障，它似乎动摇了一下，但并未让步，而且还发痒。

 

陌生人往后退了一两步。“也许我们该从你的供词入手，”他和蔼地提出。“你承认用魔法卸下了一名袭击者的武器。我想知道你用了哪个咒语？从哪里学的，以及熟练掌握它花了多久？”

 

“我没用咒语，”Merlin说。“我只是，移动了剑。”

 

“没有念咒语，”陌生人平和地说道。“没有开口，也没有在脑海中默念。”

 

“没有，我——”

 

白色的斗篷收拢了起来，审问人逼近他，皮棍再次以雷电般的速度和精准击中了Merlin的手臂。不算太 **重** ，但却足以让Merlin呼吸一窒，令他的肌肉和神经无助地剧烈蜷缩。足以留下瘀痕。

 

他发现，这个男人下手的力度和位置都非常精准。紧贴着先前的一击。Merlin忍不住本能地算了下，在他全身都布满伤痕前对方能抽打他多少次。然后开始在伤痕上抽打。

 

“那是谎言，”男人愉快地低声说道。“这是不可能的。”

 

“不太可能，但并不是完全没可能，”Merlin反驳，然后——

 

 _啪。_ 手套反手抽中了他的嘴，而这次他尝到了血的味道。“你这么快就忘了？”陌生人痛心地说。“我说了，你必须假装我是国王。那意味着尊敬，年轻人，无时无刻。你明白了吗？”

 

Merlin忍住没有开口。脑中蹦出了半打尖酸刻薄的反驳。然而，不必要地刺激这个男人是愚蠢的。骄傲虽然重要，但他还是得着眼于他的目标。Arthur——以及魔法。

 

“如果我能和王子说两句，”他请求到，舔去下嘴唇刺痛的裂口上的血迹。

 

“我可以将你的请求传达给陛下，”陌生人建议道，“和完整的供词一并。”

 

“好吧。我用的是 _fleogan_ ，是在图书馆的一本旧书上看到的，我上周花了三天一个人在军械库练习的，而当时我本应该给王子的盔甲抛光。除了这些，没有别的魔法了，也没别人知道。”

 

沉默。陌生人背对着Merlin站着，从头到脚都被斗篷遮住，片刻之后，他的肩膀在叹息中耷拉了下来。“Merlin…Merlin，Merlin。你是个英俊的男孩。而且，或许，还很聪明。真可惜。”

 

Merlin哆嗦了一下。

 

陌生人走回小平台上的桌椅边，抬起手解开斗篷的扣子。他脱下斗篷，细致地叠好，随后解开了围着他整个头，连脖子也一并盖住的面罩。这并不是没有理由的——Merlin看到了他一撮撮斑驳的棕色头发，露出不健康的头皮和发炎的脓包，中间顶部发白，底部一圈发红。男人转过身来，于是Merlin向后缩了一下——更多发炎的皮肤扭曲了他的脸，尤其是鼻子和嘴唇。

 

“他们说你接受过御医的培训，”陌生人说着，将注意力转移到他的手套上。Merlin害怕地想要避开视线——但却不能。“那么，或许你能认出这种特定的麻风病。”手套被脱了下来，露出的手指有变色的，缠着绷带的——甚至被截肢的。“我失去了双手大部分的知觉，除了这里和这里。”他触摸了一处手掌根，以及另一处小拇指尖。“奇妙的是。对我和我的工作来说，这让我更喜欢巧妙的处理而不是借助蛮力。”

 

他再次转身背对Merlin，拿出一个Merlin之前未注意到的黑皮包。他用一副黑手套取代了之前的白手套，然后从头顶套下一件更大的袍子——同样是黑色——作为工作服遮住他其他的衣服。类似于Gaius在瘟疫或战争期间，在临时医疗站同时处理多名伤患时曾穿过的围裙。

 

“对你来说，”他补充到，并开始展开桌上的那一大卷黑色棉布，露出精致的银制器械。Merlin看不清楚，一阵冷汗从他全身冲刷而过。“这意味着你的谎言将带来加倍痛苦。让我数一下——不少，对吧？在你之前陈述的证词中。”

 

他拿起其中一样工具，一个方形的框架，上面似乎还有一系列钳子，并走到Merlin跟前。Merlin挣扎扭动着，刮擦着两边的扶手，和阻隔他魔法的屏障——他该怎么办？不管怎样，他不能使用魔法，除非是用于孤注一掷的逃跑。当陌生人对他府下身时，Merlin闻到了令人作呕的腐烂气味。

 

但他的眼睛却异常明亮。“还有，你只是单纯地不该对你的国王撒谎。”

 

* * *

 

下午像永无止尽般漫长。Arthur躲避着他的房间，和那一地的狼藉和回忆——看起来Gaius也和他一样。

 

他没想到老人如此善于隐藏行踪。 _他说他出诊了，_ 一名门卫告诉Arthur。而吊闸门边的守卫却告诉他， _他告诉我去树林采集草药了。_

 

Guinevere和Morgana一直闭不出户。

 

最终Arthur独自在训练场上对着靶子训练，而其他骑士和士兵只是远远保持距离。这没什么不妥。Arthur一有闲暇或心中有事就会来这里。除非日程有安排，其他人不会指望他加入训练，而如果没有特别指令，他也不会期望其他人参与他的训练。

 

然后，当他攻击着填充靶子的最后几根稻草时，他终于说服了自己，Merlin肯定已经替自己洗脱罪名了——在审讯后的数小时中，让任何人，所有人相信他是无辜的。

 

他在Arthur面前不止一次这么干过了，不是吗？

 

他之所以还没有来训练场找Arthur是因为先去了王子的房间——或是Gaius的，亦或是他自己的——然后又被打扫和整理耽搁了。一定是这么回事不会错，等他打开房门会看到Merlin可笑笨拙的姿态，Arthur会嘲笑他让他难堪。他会用些表示Arthur关心他的不同寻常的辱骂和假说进行反驳，然后帮他脱去盔甲洗个热水澡。他们会聊一会儿，然后想个借口不去跟他父亲共进晚餐，Arthur会严厉地看着Merlin并告诉他这一次的蠢事又会给他带来什么惩罚，Merlin会发牢骚抱怨然后Arthur会将他的工作量加倍，然后早早地打发他离开，虽然这其实是变相给他晚上放个假，在他经历了这一切之后。

 

然而。

 

当Arthur猛地推开房门，一手拿着腰带，另一手拿着手套，即将脱口而出他仆人的名字时，却看到一个矮个子，结实，长着毛绒绒棕色头发的男人刚点着柜子边烛台上的蜡烛，朝他转身。他例行公事地对瞪着他的Arthur行了个礼。

 

“殿下。您的洗澡水准备好了，请恕我冒昧为您准备了适合您与您父亲，国王用餐的衣物，另外——”

 

“出去。”Arthur带着强烈的想再次摔门的冲动，从门边走到男人身后。

 

“请原谅我没听懂，殿下？”毛绒绒的眉毛惊讶地抬起。

 

“你听到了。我今晚不需要你服侍。完全不。 _出去。_ ”

 

摔门很有效，这可能会惊吓到这个仆人和大厅一头的守卫，但他不在乎。在房间里随意乱扔盔甲的各个部件也起到了效果——因为很可能Merlin不会再来整理这些，或打磨盔甲上的坑——直到他一个人无法解开某个部件，恼火地咆哮时，他掏出了打算下周作为生日礼物送给Morgana的匕首，割断了皮扣带。

 

但这不够。

 

他洗去了身上从训练场带回的汗水和尘土，但却未能在澡盆中得到放松或是享受水温，气味和搓澡。他穿上替补的仆人为他准备的衣物，让自己为大半时间得忍气吞声而不是吞咽盘中食物的夜晚做好准备。

 

长久以来他第一次在晚餐时间比他父亲到的早。他在桌边徘徊，妨碍了忙于准备一盘盘食物的厨房帮佣们。他在想这种不耐烦的情绪是否会不利于他说服他的父亲。

 

就像从前一样。他清楚记得他父亲用带着手套的拳头捏烂一株精致凋萎的植物，扔在他牢房外的地上，判处了一个无辜的人可怕的死刑——同一个人，虽然这次他并不完全无辜——仅仅是为了给Arthur一点教训。

 

不能和国王作对。或是他的法律，不论书面还是口头的。

 

“Arthur，”他的父亲迈步走进房间问候道。“你来早了。”

 

_Merlin怎么样了？你的这个审问人有权动用何种手段？有什么问题要该死的审那么长时间？_

 

“我饿了。”他用平静的语气和耸了下肩应付了过去，然后坐到了Uther右边的位置。

 

上菜的是Guinevere——她双眼通红，目光低垂，并拒绝和他四目相对——以及另一个他隐约有印象的厨房女仆。

 

Uther很平静，询问Arthur关于巡逻和袭击的其他细节，刻意无视或者确实未察觉Arthur阴郁的情绪。

 

Morgana同样坐立难安，虽然她尽最大努力没有表现出来。

 

不恰当地形容，这感觉很像打猎。鲁莽地冒进，你会打草惊蛇两手空空地回家。过分谨慎迟缓，也是同样的结果。打个比喻，他必须在既保证安静又能有效隐藏行踪的前提下采取最快行动。

 

虽然——Morgana说的某些话让他露出了适当的笑容——他能想象他父亲知道被当成 _猎物_ 后的反应。

 

在Arthur用完晚餐一刻钟后，Sir Brenner出现在了门口，他黑色的长发整齐地梳到脑后用绳子扎起。骑士恭敬有礼但又不引人注目地进屋走上前三步，手中托着一卷羊皮纸，用于吸引国王的注意，同时作为他打扰的借口。

 

“啊，”Uther说着示意他上前。“是的，你可以进来。”

 

Arthur向后倚去，Morgana微微前倾，Uther阅读着记录但没有任何迹象表明他打算分享其中的信息。这可能是任何方面的消息。只是，没有一个骑士曾在用餐时间打扰过国王。而唯一非日常的情况就是关于Merlin。

 

“告诉他等到午夜，”Uther对Brenner说，靠上前用桌上的一根蜡烛点燃卷起的讯息，放在他和Arthur之间的一个废弃盘子里，从燃烧到阴燃。“确保为他准备好客房。”

 

不是给Merlin的。那就是给审问人Aerldan的。客房——等到午夜。那是时限，Arthur猜测，给今天任务的。

 

_到底为什么要审这么久？_

 

Arthur无法将视线从漂浮的火星上挪开，纸张从白色烧成黑色最后化成灰烬。

 

“是关于Merlin的吗？”他说。

 

“别担心，Arthur，”他的父亲不屑一顾地说。“让Aerldan去处理，他知道他在做什么。”

 

“他是 _我的_ 仆人，”Arthur说。他的部分理智告诉他， _别说了_ ，现在。最终他看着羊皮纸皱起化成了灰烬。

 

“也许当不了多久了。”国王已经对这个话题厌烦了。

 

Arthur抬头看向Morgana，她也正看着那张纸，露出着迷和厌恶的神情。她对上了他的视线，目光中闪过某种他无法理解的感觉，非常不协调。

 

“也许我该去Aerldan那里看看，”Arthur说着回头看向他父亲。“如果他觉得Merlin太顽固，我能——”

 

“不，Arthur，你别去打扰他们。”Uthur继续切他的羊腿。

 

“但是我可以——”

 

“不。”国王的声音庄严刺耳。“是不是要我下强制命令？你没有任何理由出现在地牢，我会通知守卫的。这件事你管不了，Arthur。”他的语气极其细微地缓和了一点。“放手吧。”

 

Arthur咬紧牙。曾经，巫师搜查者言行拷问过Gaius，在他栽赃证据，使用致幻药物的事情败露之前——他折磨受害者，逼的老人仅仅为了从痛苦中解脱而供认莫须有的罪名。而Merlin，Arthur认为，不会这么做。他会坚守真相，不管Aerldan仅仅是不相信他还是打算屈打成招。

 

午夜。还剩三个半小时。

 

“是，父亲，”Arthur面无表情地回答。


	4. 意愿与能力

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur去找Gaius商量对策时没看到老人却发现Leon在屋里，于是决定拉拢他帮忙，而与此同时Gaius也在想办法搭救Merlin…

Arthur离开私人餐厅前往医师的住所。缓慢，谨慎，不让人察觉。

 

这是他孩提时代曾和Morgana一起玩的游戏——或者说相互比赛。在城堡中从一处移动到另一处，不能被人发现。从大臣，忙碌的仆人，静止不动的守卫或不期而遇的骑士身边经过。如果被人发现了，就必须从起点重新开始。

 

Morgana，嗯。他绕过一根柱子避开下班的守卫时沉思了片刻。他本以为她会开口抗议，公开谴责Uther和Aerldan的无情及不公，主张给予Merlin自由——先是公开从Uther手上，再是私底下从他手上。她对这个论题的反应很强烈，他能从她冷静的表象中偶尔泄露的感情辨认出来，但除此之外她仅仅是冷眼旁观。

 

晚些时候他或许该好好考虑这些。

 

回顾从前，他能看出这个游戏带来的两个非常现实和有益的作用。作为一个孩子在城堡的走廊里玩这个游戏，赋予了他能在不被察觉和听见的情况下潜行的技能，这同样使他成为一名出色的猎人，不论他的目标是危险的罪犯或仅仅是晚餐。另一个好处是他对城堡了如指掌——每一处凹室，每一个隐藏的出入口，每天不同时段仆人们喜欢走的捷径，以及能用声音和回声引开守卫的角落。

 

今晚，它同样发挥了两项作用。首先，去找Gaius，确保无人知晓犯人的两位雇主在私下会面；严格坚守对国王，而不是他的继承人忠诚的守卫和骑士大有人在。正常情况下，他并不会因此那么记恨他们，这让他注意自己的行为举止，因为一切都可能被观察并汇报给他的父亲。这也是成为国王必经的训练，不是吗——意识到无时无刻都受人瞩目，任何事都可能滋生谣言，而国王的统治建立在民众对他的信任之上。而且等他当上国王，他更希望他的守卫们能让他意识到自己家中发生的一切。

 

其次，这帮助Arthur打发掉了午夜前的时间，并给了他思考的机会。

 

Aerldan无权处死Merlin。只有Uther有权发布那项指令——而且一旦他作此决定，必定会公开举行，让所有人前来观摩。日间——正午或日落之前，就他以往几次目睹行刑的经历，他对自己的猜测很有把握。所以Merlin没有生命危险——Aerldan从前也曾受雇于Uther，而且显然具有颇高的评价；他不可能因疏忽而导致Merlin死亡。

 

除此之外，就审问的具体细节，Arthur不愿去想。那种疑神疑鬼带来的恐惧——正在发生什么，已经发生了什么——就像恶意的重击，足以削弱一名战士。他从小就学习要处理他所掌握的，而不是胡思乱想。

 

首先，他需要确定Merlin有能力并且愿意逃走。这意味着去地牢见他。不过在午夜前，在Aerldan对Merlin的审问结束之前他应该没法行动。Arthur也许可以说服几名守卫，让他单独跟他的仆人说几句话。但Aerldan无疑会反对，不满，然后径直去Uther那里反应情况。

 

那么，计划。越简单越好，但最简单的计划也需要至少两人参与。隧道是最佳逃生路径，但这需要一人在内部打开牢房，另一人在外头打开藏在森林中的格栅。他脑中已经有人选了——或者Gaius本人，如果老人愿意合作并且有信心做的到——问题是当班的其他守卫。

 

最简便的方法是下药。等越狱的事情败露后他们肯定会有麻烦，会因为当班时睡觉被处罚。如果药也被发现——不管是混在掺水的酒壶中的液体还是点燃后被吸入的烟雾——都会开展调查搜索通敌者。到时候，Arthur决定私底下对父亲坦白；毕竟，Uther对自己的继承人的惩罚方式有限。轻微的不快和无聊，他可以为Merlin忍受这些。

 

和Merlin在 _一起时_ 他经常得忍受这些，他想着，露出了一个略带嘲讽的得意微笑，同时躲进楼梯转角后避开匆忙下楼的两名仆人。

 

尽管如此，比起从背后打晕守卫他还是更倾向于下药。这跟在训练场上从正面击晕他们截然不同——他们能看见对手逼近，受过训练并且有武器自我防卫。而且他们知情。他不想失去Camelot忠诚士兵们的善意——因为理所当然会有人暗示他参与协助他的仆人逃走，不论过程如何——没有不透风的墙。这只能作为最后的手段。

 

更大的不确定因素是如何让他们配合。任何形式的贿赂——事实还是承诺——都可能带来无法预计的后果。作为国王，授予恩惠是一回事——索要人情，危险。

 

他终于到了医师的住所。为了不引起楼梯底下守卫的注意，他没敲门就直接开门闪了进去，他将身后的们关上的同时，已经开口打招呼了“Gaius？”

 

与此同时，屋内唯一的人，从仅有一盏烛光的桌边跳了起来，问道，“Gaius？”

 

Arthur眨了眨眼。Sir Leon，夜间已卸下了盔甲。

 

“哦，”骑士面无表情地说。“Arthur王子。我以为你——”

 

“Gaius，”Arthur替他说了出来，环顾光线昏暗的屋内。“他人呢？”

 

Leon耸肩。“审讯后就没人见过他。”

 

“荒唐，”Arthur怒气冲冲地说道，朝屋内又走了几步踢了脚三角凳——不完全是故意的；毕竟屋子里很暗。“一名守卫告诉我他出诊了，另一名告诉我他在树林里采集草药。”

 

“我想也许他…只是单纯地离开了。”

 

Arthur回过身看见骑士脸上略显无奈的表情。“你的意思是，彻底离开Camelot？他不会的，不会在这种攸关Merlin生死的时候。”

 

“也许他害怕Merlin会供出些什么。”

 

Arthur走进了一些，在昏暗的光线中更清晰地看清了Leon的脸。“你这话是什么意思？”

 

“他用的那个咒语。”Leon将手背到身后，一个既放松又恭敬的姿势，也许是无意识的动作。“殿下，我作证说看见Merlin的眼睛变成了金色，我看到了他的动作及其效果，虽然我并没有听到那个咒语。但…”

 

“但怎么？”Arthur询问。

 

“您没有看到他的样子。”Leon压低了声音，困扰但坚决。“殿下，他很 _自信_ 。而且他根本没开口，一个字都没说。当然，我并不是专家，但我断定那表示更强大的魔法，而不是另一种可能性。”

 

Arthur开口争辩却发现无话可说。

 

“我今天下午和晚上找其他人聊过，”Leon继续说。“其中一些人说了些故事…有些是重复的，在战场上，在篝火边。您知道。逼近的困境，幸运的意外…您自己也遇到过，不是吗，殿下？转身发现敌人站在身后——但却诡异地没带任何武器？或是，中了他某个同伙的箭，又或是正好被落下该死的树枝砸晕！”Leon明显在让自己冷静下来。“很抱歉，殿下。从来没人提起过这些，因为没有证据，而且你讨厌藐视运气，如果真的只是这样，指控有人用 _非法_ 手段救你。但——如果他已经用这种魔法几年了，而且Gaius知道？”

 

更糟。如果是Gaius教他的。

 

Arthur哆嗦了一下。多可怕想法，这位老人居然会鼓励一个有明显弱点的乡下孩子，即一心要保护Arthur但他自己却连把剑都拿不像样，而且毫不犹豫相信他儿时的玩伴没有被污染。等Merlin单纯的天性被魔法邪恶的影响控制时，他的灵魂将无可挽回地被玷污，并犯下不可避免的罪行。

 

“我不相信，”他缓缓说道。“Gaius不可能那样牺牲Merlin，让他去学魔法。”不过也有可能，因为Gaius在发誓放弃魔法前曾涉足过，或许他认为Merlin也能做的到？

 

“如果是为了保护您呢？”Leon意味深长地说。

 

他再次环视了屋内。一名医师，治疗者——致力于与腐败斗争和拯救生命。这说不通。

 

“我来这是找Gaius要睡眠药剂的，”Arthur说。

 

“您自己用？”Leon问，他微妙的笑容和扬起的眉毛表示他完全能理解王子。

 

所以Arthur给了他完整的答案，“以及让他和我一起帮Merlin越狱。”

 

“您知不知道他有没有多余的药剂，还有都放在哪里了，殿下？”

 

两人都朝四周看了一圈；如果药剂配制过程的不同阶段存在某种排列方式，Arthur完全没看出来。他哼了一声。“算了。我估计我得用树枝或别的什么把守卫打晕了。”

 

Leon的样子微微有些惊慌。“现在，Arthur？”

 

“不。”他给了骑士一个失望的苦脸。“这需要两人配合——一人负责把Merlin带到隧道，另一人负责打开森林中的格珊。”

 

Leon向Arthur右肩后方看去。“恕我直言，殿下，您应该是守在外面的那个人。找个借口离开——打猎，也许——这样等逃走的事情败露您也能洗脱嫌疑。而且…”他再次看向Arthur的眼神几乎有点不好意思。

 

“继续，”Arthur说，并收起笑容。“我想过试探下你对这件事的看法，但又讨厌要求别人通敌叛国。”如果做 _高尚_ 的事情都被视为叛国，这个王国的前路将会如何？

 

“也许如果我要求？”Leon依然对此很不自在，但Arthur信任他。“有那么几个小伙子，可能愿意改变主意发誓犯人是用魔法从牢房里消失的。”

 

Arthur盯着他。如果不是他们讨论的情况如此严峻，他也许会笑出来。这是最棒的故事，现成的。Merlin获得自由，同时没人会因丝毫的玩忽职守或涉嫌参与而受到处罚。Aerldan甚至可能有麻烦，不管他做了什么，他并没能成功封住Merlin施法的能力。

 

“谁？”Arthur说。“要多久？”

 

“还是保密的好？”Leon建议。“只要您在外面打开格珊…一安排好守卫的排班我就通知您？”

 

“好极了。”于是Arthur的笑容放松了下来，视线转回桌上显眼的蜡烛。还有半小时，也许，到午夜。或许这会加重嫌疑——或减轻，可能——但…“我想见他，今晚，”他说。“Merlin。不管审问人对他做了什么，这一天一夜对他来说很艰难。我要确认他愿意走，还有…”

 

“让他知道我们并没有放弃他，”Leon赞同道。“只是——记得要让他宣誓放弃魔法？看在我们所有良知的份上，帮他逃出去。”

 

“是的，”Arthur坚定地说。“看在Camelot的份上，是的。”

 

* * *

 

他快喝醉了。再来一杯麦芽酒…他皱起嘴唇眯起眼看着手中握着的容器底部——或者两杯。很难说；Mercian并不像Camelot那般严格限制对酒里掺水，而这些边境小镇更是肆无忌惮。

 

酒的效果并不像他期待的那般有用。之前一直管用，直到两周前左右。

 

以前，他总能在酒馆找到乐子，他哀悼着。嘈杂，到处都是朋友；现在总觉得缺了点什么。他意识到自己差不多快开始借着酒劲伤感了。

 

也许他不该继续一个人待在角落喝酒。去玩个碰运气的游戏，或者至少赌点什么。找人打一架。

 

他还没来得及起身，某个人就坐到了他对面，带着格外沉重和年迈的叹息声。一个白发齐肩的男人，严厉的表情中满是疲惫。他想说这个男人很眼熟，但——

 

“Gwaine，”老人发声。“我一直在找你。”

 

 

他上下打量了一番对面的人。棕色的长外套，身前的扣子整齐地扣到双腿处，他的裤子沾满了路上灰尘和泥土，外套从裤子的位置开叉，便于骑行。他含糊地问了句话，本意是 _我认识你吗？我欠你钱吗？_

 

“我得说，我原指望找到你的时候你能更清醒一点，”老人带着一丝反感地苦着脸说。“Merlin有麻烦了；我需要你的帮助。”

 

这让他立刻清醒了不少。然后他想起了这个老朋友的名字。

 

“Gaius，”他说道，又从头观察了他一遍。从医师的住所到这里，就算是路况良好也要十足花上五个小时。这意味着老人一定是没有办法了——而且还不能找Camelot的人帮忙。“出什么事了？”

 

“他被捕了，”Gaius告诉他。“被处死只是时间问题。”

 

Gwaine感觉自己的眉毛抬了起来，他将半空的大酒杯猛推到一边。“他干了什么，羞辱了不该惹的贵族？”

 

“不，他——”老人再次审查了下自己，给了Gwaine一个犀利的眼神。“只能说，他在错误的时间做了错误的事。”

 

“出发点肯定是最好的，”Gwaine猜测。“但是被不该看到的人看见了？”

 

“差不多就这么回事。如果或者说等他有意向跟你详细解释时他会从头到尾告诉你的。”Gaius把胳膊肘抵在两人中间的桌子上。“我有个计划能帮他逃走，但我需要你——跟他汇合。照顾他，不管他的情况如何，确保他离开Uther的势力范围。”

 

“情况？”Gwaine眯起了眼睛。“你的意思是他受伤了？”

 

“有可能。我不确定。Uther把他交给了审问人。”

 

“我认识？”Gwaine问。

 

“Aerldan？”

 

“王八蛋。”Gwaine懒得澄清他指的是国王还是那个审问人——估计都一样。

 

“我没多少时间，”Gaius说。“我今晚就骑马赶回去，如果你同意帮忙。”

 

时间将近午夜。等老人回到家中时应该已经接近拂晓，为了这趟旅途他一宿不睡。他是否担心自己如果在Camelot境内被抓也会面临死刑的威胁？不；Merlin也会为了他这么做，他刚认识那个年轻的仆人没几天就知道这点了。唯一一个让他信任能吐露秘密的人。他依旧不明白为什么他会那么信任他，但他并不后悔。

 

“我会去的，”他说着，挪动左脚确认了一下扔在他屁股底下这张长凳下的行李的重量。“只是——为什么不找Arthur？他背着他父亲搞小动作还是有点本事的。”其他方面看上去也挺有本事的。

 

“罪名的性质，”Gaius隐秘地说。

 

Gwaine侧身弯向长凳一边，伸手拿起他的行李放在膝盖上准备离开。也许他不该问，但…到底是。

 

“他有罪吗？”他随口问道。

 

老人的眉毛挑了起来。“这重要吗？”

 

Gwaine表示尊重般认真思考了这个问题。

 

在他知道他们的真实身份前——王子和仆人——他看到的是一个狂妄自大寻衅打架的年轻人，和一个愿意和他并肩面对暴徒的瘦弱朋友。当看到一张有他胳膊那么长的账单摆在面前，而Gwaine本人醉倒在地时，Merlin曾笑着说会替他付账——却后知后觉地意识到自己根本付不起，但他从来不担心。而看着一排士兵的脏靴子，他只是耸耸肩，咧嘴笑了笑，提到他的惩罚一点也不生气， _我觉得这很公平_ 。

 

说到他的雇主，他曾经说过 _他是个贵族，但是个好人_ 。因为Gwaine相信Merlin，所以他曾冒着生命危险——但也从中获得了卓越的战斗经验——加入到混战中，在王子身后对抗可能出现的杀手，他自己也明白了或许他一直以来秉持的愤世嫉俗的观念是错的。

 

这意味着，Gwaine的生存哲学依然有希望得到救赎，有史以来…第一次。他或许救了Arthur，但同时，也可以说是Merlin将他从毫无价值的生活中拯救了出来。

 

而且。就算Merlin真的有罪，不管是什么罪，他也是出于最善意的动机，Gwaine对这一点深信不疑。

 

“一点也不，”他从容地说。“我在哪跟他碰头？”

 

“从你第一次遇见他的那间酒馆那里上山，”Gaius说道，挪动身体仿佛准备离开。“还有Gwaine，不需要我提醒你了吧，到时候你们两个都将会是逃犯。”

 

“我会小心的”Gwaine咧着嘴抗议。

 

那条眉毛不详地向上挑了挑。

 

“我会小心照顾Merlin的，”Gwaine纠正。

 

“你最好是。”

 

* * *

 

Arthur关上了他们身后Gaius屋子的门。

 

“殿下，您也许该考虑下…”Leon迟疑了一下，和Arthur一起走下楼梯。他不再尝试隐藏行踪；没人会觉得王子同骑士散步交谈有什么值得向国王禀报的。“您愿意做到什么程度。”

 

“我不明白你的意思，”Arthur有点不耐烦地说。

 

“如果出现变数。您愿意做到什么——”Leon突然中断了他的话，他们拐过转角步入一段并非无人的走廊。“ _为了达成您的目标_ ？”他看了一眼路过的一名仆人补完道。

 

“如果出现变数，”Arthur重复。

 

“如果有人出卖我们，或者我们被抓了，”Leon压低他的嗓音回答。“有些骑士愿意为您献出生命。但也有无可争议效忠他们现任国王的人。您会让他们互相为敌吗？”

 

Arthur回想起曾经，已经差不多是两年前了，在格珊边等待Merlin从外面接应，保护一个处于与他的仆人现在所面临的同样困境下的孩子。他在想，如果当时骑士们来到那条阴暗的隧道，他们是否会与他交锋。他是否会回击。他们是否愿意伤害对方——杀死对方——

 

“这样的问题曾经导致过王国的分裂，”Leon大胆说道。“继承人对抗统治者？”

 

“你是想问我是否愿意为了Merlin杀死父亲的人。”当他们又拐过另一处转角走向下层时Arthur说道，更加确定他们的谈话已经不会被人听到。“我是否愿意让他人为了Merlin的自由送命？”

 

Leon不自在地耸了耸肩。

 

“我也说不准，”Arthur说。

 

一个不真实的瞬间，他想起他曾经对峙—— _挑战_ ——过他的父亲。那是个天大的 _错误_ ，一旦他再次冷静下来，他曾无比感激Merlin当时对他说的话——嗯，有意思的是，那是些诋毁魔法的话，但不管怎样，他用尽一切方法说服了被决斗的激动情绪冲昏头脑的Arthur。

 

“我不能下令，也无法要求——任何人违背国王，或替我卖命。我不会利用地位的优势。但…该死，但愿事情不会发展到那种地步。我也不希望看着Merlin死。”

 

但也许…如果发生意外他们的计划暴露了，如果Uther看到Arthur的决心，也许他不会冒险引起同样的内乱？如果他本人能明白不应该过分损害现任国王的权威，他是否能指望Uther也同样不愿意损害未来国王的权威？有可能…

 

Arthur跟着Leon下楼，转了两个弯后，来到了狱卒放置一张小桌子和几张椅子的开阔区域，他们习惯值班的时候在这里玩骰子喝酒。

 

Leon与三名士兵交谈的时候，Arthur慢慢走下最后六级台阶。他没听见骑士说话的内容，但守卫们一股脑回到了他们的游戏中，假装没注意到Arthur。 _所以我们将以这种方式展开行动。每个人都假装什么都没发生。_ Leon示意Arthur通过，但没有看他，于是他走向了通往更深层黑暗的楼梯。

 

最底层只有两间牢房以及一间审讯室，牢房正面是栏杆，中间以石墙隔开。第一间的门开着，第二间关着，但两间都没有人。审讯室的厚木板门同样关着。Arthur听不见任何声音；他不知道自己是否该为此感到高兴。

 

不想被Aerldan看到，他溜进了第一间开着门的牢房等待。

 

这里很安静，也很阴暗——楼梯边烛台上唯一的火把的火光照不到多远——而且极其肮脏。Arthur泛了阵恶心，然后努力继续呼吸，尽量不去闻。没有小床也没有稻草。没有水桶。有的只是，邋遢的石头。

 

他曾透过敞开的房门见过几次Merlin的房间，虽然凌乱但总还看上去算干净。Merlin的衣服也一直干干净净；他洗衣服的工作干的也不是那么糟。要不就是某个洗衣妹对他特别有好感，或——

 

Arthur摇摇头。太可笑了。这个想法，还有他用想这些来逃避现实。

 

他警觉地倾听着门声，一个男人高调的嗓音。靴子的噪音，还有刮擦声，他认出那声音和下午审讯时Merlin被带来和带走时的一样。他又被拖走了——虽然到这时候不管Gaius给他服用过什么使他保持安全的昏迷状态，肯定早就失效了。

 

三人组如同早些时候一般进入了他的视线——还是之前的守卫？Arthur不知道——转向一侧走进狭窄的牢门。

 

第一名守卫见到王子吃了一惊，但并未停下手头的任务。Merlin无力的架在两人之间，没有明显抬头或走动的迹象。

 

“他昏迷了？”Arthur质问。

 

第一名守卫环视了一周阴暗的地面仿佛正考虑该把犯人放在哪里。“不完全是，殿下。”

 

“把他交给我。”Arthur自己甚至都没意识到就已经说出了这句话，他的双脚带动他上前，双臂伸出去接他仆人瘦长的身躯。两名守卫站定，主动让出身位让他的双臂绕过Merlin的肋部。

 

“小心他的手臂和双手，殿下，”另一名守卫中立地说。

 

“我接住他了，”Arthur说着，用自己支撑Merlin的全部重量。他能感觉到男孩的呼吸和战栗，他的脑袋耷拉在Arthur肩上。“没事了——你们可以退下了。”

 

“谢谢您，殿下。”第一名守卫说。

 

他们走时并未关上牢门；第二名守卫补了一句，“我们在楼梯底下值班，如果殿下您有需要，只要叫我们就好。等您结束了我们来锁门？。”

 

Arthur扭头给了个不耐烦的回复。随后，静下来准备将身上的重负放下，“嘿，Merlin。”

 

仆人呻吟着，含糊念出Arthur的名字。“别…别看我，”他继续说，声音沙哑。

 

“我是不是该闭上眼，然后随便把你扔哪里？”Arthur说。他感觉自己的喉咙半哽着，双眼刺痛——估计是因为这鬼地方的恶臭。他调整姿势，让Merlin能背朝下躺下，慢慢将他一点点放下。小心翼翼。他的仆人呻吟和闷哼着，虽然在Arthur看来，他在尽力忍耐。“他对你做了什么？”

 

“用棍子打我。”又一阵轻柔痛苦的喘息声。

 

“背上？”Arthur说。

 

“不。手臂和…小腿。不过，我想…侧躺着，Arthur？”

 

“没问题，”他安抚着男孩，帮他在坚硬肮脏的地板上翻身。

 

Merlin动作僵硬，咬紧牙不让自己再发出呻吟声，手臂弯曲在胸前，双手靠近脸颊。Arthur在Merlin身边蹲下，在阴暗中窥视着身下的人；他无法看得很清楚，不过他认为Merlin侧脸上的瘀伤已经肿的让他睁不开眼睛。

 

“为什么，”他温柔地说。“他为什么要这么做？”他无比想把Aerldan拖去训练场当靶子，打得 _他_ 满地找牙。管他是不是半夜。

 

“因为我告诉他的并不是他要的答案。”Merlin的双眼-或者说，一只眼睛-再次睁开，空洞地盯着Arthur靴子的脚尖。

 

“Merlin，”Arthur温和地说，将他的手无比轻柔地放在他仆人的肩上。“你必须配合他。你必须回答他。你必须告诉他真相。”

 

Merlin浑身一阵颤抖，过了一分钟Arthur才发现他的仆人在哭。虽然他经常取笑他软弱像个女孩子，但最多也只见过一抹可疑的泪光，或是在Merlin转身时匆忙擦拭的颧骨。

 

一遍又一遍感受Merlin安静的啜泣声，听着他干渴的喘息声，令他震惊，而Merlin这次却 _无法_ 背过身去。“请不要…看着我。”

 

作为回应，Arthur挪动了一下，坐到牢房的地上，全然不顾邋遢的地面会弄脏与国王进餐时穿的体面裤子。他想用同伴间惺惺相惜的方式拍拍Merlin的肩膀，但不确定是否会碰到他的伤口，因此最后他只是轻抚Merlin黑色的头发，短暂地。“我很抱歉，”他低声说。“这是我的错。”

 

Merlin哽噎着抗议道。“不，Arthur…这是我的选择。”

 

“如果我父亲，”Arthur继续说道，带着为难，“不打算撤销…死刑。Merlin你必须做好准备抓住机会。”他感觉到他的仆人稍微平静了一点，聚精会神地听着。“你明白我的意思吗？你必须走，你必须有能力走。”他弯腰凑近Merlin耳边。“在那之前，你必须配合Aerldan。你必须告诉他真相。你能做到吗？为了我，Merlin？”

 

就算Leon是对的，而且他们发现Merlin对魔法的涉足远不止那一个简单的咒语，他受到魔法的影响要更深远更严重。但如果说有谁能抵抗住那种腐败的影响并坚守住相对纯洁的灵魂，那个人就是Merlin。 他觉得自己再也无法忍受他的仆人因为关心他和试图保护他而受罪。

 

“为了你，”Merlin低声说。“好。”

 

“我不能留在这里，”Arthur遗憾地对他说。“我根本就不该出现在这里——如果被我父亲发现了，我们两个都得遭殃。”他本打算轻描淡写地说出来，但Merlin却没有立刻回应他。当他站起身，俯视他那被打的仆人——软瘫的身体，无力抵抗，脸颊布满淤青和眼泪，他才想到——Merlin已经受了不少罪了。

 

“没…事…我很高兴你来了。”

 

他觉得碰下Merlin的手肘应该没有问题，并低声说，“我很抱歉。”

 

“请不要恨我。”Merlin的声音比之前稍微响亮、强硬、清晰了一些，像是想多挽留Arthur一会儿，让他知道他接下来的话很重要。“等他们——如果他们告诉你。我说了些什么。请不要恨我，Arthur？”

 

“Merlin，你真是…”他该怎么回答？ _你是个笨蛋，我永远都不会恨你。_ 还是 _你觉得你做了什么不得了的坏事，害怕我会恨你？_

 

“不，请你。不要。”Merlin甚至都没扭头看Arthur的眼睛，他一动不动，甚至没有把头枕在手臂上，那起码软一点而且比地板干净那么一点。“你是个更出色的人。别…不要恨。不管发生什么？”

 

“我不恨任何人，Merlin，”Arthur温和地对他说。Merlin依然没有动，但听到这句话后他似乎放松了下来。

 

走廊另一头传来了一声叫喊，随后另一人应答。Arthur想象这应该是有人——也许是Leon——在检查他这边。焦急他们自己不会被发现。

 

“我们明天见，”他承诺。不管怎样他会想办法实现。“你不会有事的，听到了吗？”

 

“是的…殿下。”

 

Merlin用了他的头衔，而且是认真的，这让他微微心痛。今晚，这让他感到内疚，仿佛保护他的仆人本应是他的责任，而他失职了。

 

他会补偿Merlin的。他会自由，会没事，迟早。


	5. 真相与自由

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin听从Arthur的建议交代了很多事情，但审问人非但不信反而下手更狠，看到供词的Uther以为他疯了，Arthur不相信于是请命再一次去说服犯人

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本文的warning基本就在这章了，有血腥场景的描写，预警下。

Arthur清楚自己天生就不是个有耐性的人。之前，为了Merlin违抗他父亲的命令时，他就是因此陷入麻烦的。比起等待，他更愿意 _采取行动。_

 

他同样清楚，如果形势需要，这是一个国王必须培养和拥有的品质。

 

一整个早上，他都在妥协。强压着不耐烦的怒火，但能成功把注意力集中在职责上，且未对任何人，甚至是给他送早饭的那个男孩表现一出一丝烦躁，还是让他感到得意。虽然，他朝身后不停张望寻找的那个人不是Merlin，而是Leon。

 

 **到底** ，他连续第二天问自己， _什么事要花这么久？_

 

他透过窗户看到Gaius穿过中庭——这让他放心，虽然他依然没机会跟老人说上话，如果不明显刻意制造机会的话——而这并没有帮助。

 

随后他接到了他父亲的传唤去议政厅—— _这不是个好兆头_ ——在那里，Leon甚至无法在不被人发现的情况下对他点头或眨眼。

 

当Arthur转过最后一个转角时，他看见在他前方的两名女性几乎已经到了议政厅的门边。淡蓝色衬衫，金色刺绣紧身上衣，整洁的黑色卷发——他的心擅自向前跳了一拍。像早晨般清新。温暖而平静的安慰。

 

另一位，身穿翡翠绿的丝绸，精美且傲慢——如果裙装能用这样的形容词的话——但她却是两人中他唯一能自由交谈的那位，除非是私底下。

 

“Morgana！”他叫到。

 

两位女孩同时转身，他快步上前赶上她们，打算在迟到惹恼国王前跟她们快速说两句。两个人看上去都很不安，但Guinevere的表情显露出的是压抑的沮丧，Arthur知道这是为了他们共同的朋友，而Morgana的气场则给人感觉更像是不耐烦和恐惧的矛盾紧绷状态。

 

“我想让你帮个忙，但你一上午都没出过房门，”他说。

 

她非但没有揶揄他居然会有求于人，给他的不知什么请求开价，反而气势汹汹地找借口。“我没睡好有点头疼，我相信你理解我不想被人打扰，在目前这种情况下！”

 

“是的，很抱歉，我希望你现在感觉好点了，”他快速说。“我想问你是否愿意向我父亲要点生日福利。”那就在几天之后；他希望能在这件事上取得胜利，私下庆祝。

 

“是的，什么福利？”她不耐烦地问。

 

Arthur停顿了片刻——看Guinevere的表情，她已经猜到了，所以Morgana非得问出来让他有点吃惊。“请求…宽恕，”他说。“Merlin的生命。”

 

短暂的一瞬间，她绿色的瞳孔愤怒地瞪着他。“宽恕Merlin的生命，”她重复道。“我该为试图使用魔法的事替Merlin向Uther求情？”

 

“额…是的。”Guinevere瞪大了双眼；她显然也听出了Morgana反常的尖刻语调。Arthur决定回头好好问问Gwen；他注意到自从他们救回她后，Merlin和Morgana之间的关系冷淡了很多。

 

“Uther不会听我的，”Morgana继续说。“你自己为什么不问？”

 

“他不会听我的，”Arthur重复道，感觉这么做很傻。“这值得一试，Morgana——这是你的生日，而且父亲自从…在过去几个月从未拒绝过你任何事。”

 

他觉得她的嘴唇鄙夷地撅了一下，就一下。“我会寻找机会的，”她说。“我们要迟到了。”

 

她轻轻拂去肩上的一缕秀发，迈步走进议政厅，高跟鞋敲击着地面，Guinevere不引人注意地跟在她身后。Arthur多等了片刻，避开同时到达，然后走上前——以适度从容的步伐。Uther正悠闲地坐在宝座上，仔细阅读一卷从手指一直垂到腿上的报告。在场的还有其他人——议员。Gaius。

 

Arthur突然想到， _这是审讯的终结。_ 判刑。就连Morgana都无法插手请求宽大。他说，“父亲？”

 

“啊，Arthur。”国王从座椅上起身，开口对Arthur说道，但显然并不在意在场其他人听见。“我很遗憾地告诉你，Arthur，你的仆人崩溃了——虽然比我想象中多花了点时间。如果他更懂得直接屈服…”Uther对着Arthur讽刺地挑了挑眉。

 

不，Merlin的字典里从来就没有直接屈服——也永远不会有，Arthur宁可认为。他过于倾向独立思考。也许这源自他并非侍从出身。

 

“抱歉，崩溃？”他用平静的语气说道，没有表现出退缩。“我不明白。”

 

“崩溃，”Uther重复道。“他的精神彻底崩溃了——据Aerldan所说，他整个早上都在胡言乱语。”

 

“哪种胡言乱语？”Arthur说。极度地希望这只是因为Merlin讲故事的方式混乱且荒唐，以至于不知道事情来龙去脉的人无法理解。

 

“比如，”Uther参考卷轴大声读道，依旧默认让在场的人听见。“他宣称抓住了小妖精，但他释放了巨龙；他用魔法治愈了铁匠Tom，但并未在他被捕后从狱中将他放出来。”

 

Arthur立刻朝Guinevere看去，正如屋内许多人一样。她脸上带着若有所思的惊讶的奇怪表情——他想起Merlin当时曾宣称对治愈Tom负责，不是吗？

 

国王傲慢地拉长了语调继续说道。“他从我们的监狱中释放了一名叫Mordred的德鲁伊，但跟放走Alvarr无关。他还杀了Morgana，显然，于是现在她打算杀了我们。”

 

Mordred。Arthur记得他；Merlin也参与了那次营救。Morgana面色如纸勉强维持着沉着——这一点很奇怪。他以为她会对这种显而易见的误解表现出更多的同情；Merlin不可能杀了Morgana，她好好的在这里。

 

“他在一个湖中杀死了Sophia Tirmawr，还在一座岛上杀死了Nimueh。他用一个咒语杀死了狮鹫和寻水兽——简直是壮举，这两个怪物袭击Camelot的时间间隔有五个多月，如果我没记错。你的仆人杀了不少，不是么？也许你给他太多空闲时间了。”嘲讽引来了屋内不少阿谀奉承的笑声。

 

Arthur没有弄明白。Sophia…对她和她的造访他没多少印象——虽然Morgana曾嘲笑过他，这种事怎么可能忘掉——对所谓的私奔他更是半点印象都没有。Merlin曾说过用树枝把他打晕了，对么？

 

一段甚至更模糊的记忆。在意识的边缘，他听见Merlin不顾一切大声喊着含糊的话语——他看见一道蓝色的光芒——然后Lancelot弯腰俯视着他，透过挑战刀枪不入的魔法生物时佩戴的头盔面甲，脸上露出担心的表情。

 

蓝色的光芒…

 

“如果Merlin，”他挤出这几个字，“真的崩溃了…”真相是什么？“那他必然无法对任何人构成威胁。也许他可以获释，回他的村庄和家人身边？”

 

Uther已经开始摇头了，再一次卷起了卷轴。“不幸的是，有一点很清楚，”他说。“这个巫师拒绝对使用魔法进行忏悔，他藐视我们的法律——更重要的是，他拒绝任何限制未来使用的誓言。他是个危险分子，Arthur，已经无可救药地被毒害了。是邪恶的。”

 

 _不！_ Arthur非常肯定自己吼了出来，但Uther依旧是一脸的厌恶反感。

 

“因此，我不得不以死刑对这个男孩的审讯进行结案。”

 

“父亲，求您，”Arthur以低沉但强硬的语气说，他并不想让在场其他人听到。“Merlin看事情的角度和大多数人不太一样，他能让真相听起来就像——幻想的故事。让我见见他，让我跟他谈下。或许我能说服他悔过，他的死罪还能被饶恕？”

 

Uther走近半步，他的眉头挤到了一起。“你不能在这件事上反对我，Arthur，”他用基本相同的语调说。Arthur坚持注视着他——没有反抗，只有决心。于是他父亲动摇了。一点。“但是，鉴于这对你如此重要，我会给你尝试的机会。”

 

“谢谢，陛下。”Arthur恭敬地低下了头。

 

“就试一次。之后你必须听从我对这件事的判断。”

 

如果Uther下令搭建火刑架——对定罪的魔法使用者标准的处罚；其他共犯会被斩首——这得花上一小时。但Arthur很可能无法像Leon提议的那样获准骑马外出——如果他的仆人被判火刑，打猎这个借口将显得荒唐——但他和Leon可以互换角色。为了看到Merlin安全，他可以不惜打晕几人。只要他没被约束和限制，只是被监视。

 

因为他真心无法置身事外看着Merlin被烧死。

 

“陛下，”他重复，又半鞠了一躬。脑中闪过一个想法。“也许Gaius该跟我一起去。他是名医师；他也许能更准确地判断犯人的精神状态。他跟我一起也许能更有效地强制犯人宣誓放弃魔法。”

 

Uther盯着地面沉思，随后敏锐地看了一眼目光严厉的医师，终于点了点头。“我会派六名守卫跟你们去，”他说，“以防万一。”

 

“是的，陛下。”尽管如此。他也算争取到了个机会。

 

如果Aerldan不顾Merlin说出真相的承诺，依然将男孩折磨到精神失常——他该如何看待羊皮卷上的信息？——Arthur永远都不会原谅自己。但起码凭他和Gaius两人，也许能成功争取到一点时间。

 

* * *

 

最难熬的是酷热。

 

火把的火光刺眼，炽热，无法逃离，在屋子四周舞动闪烁，令人头晕眼花。

 

汗水从Merlin的身上淌下，流过裸露的胸膛，肩膀和手臂，刺痛淤青和刻入他皮肉的抑制符文——由于夜间打盹时无意识地动手，多次隔着衣服摩擦，眼下已经难以辨认——线条周围的皮肤红肿，血肉模糊。

 

他的魔法在抑制下骚动着，引起伤口火辣辣的疼痛。一股如同温暖阳光或流水性质的力量——感觉被压制和封锁，这个上午，它更像是炉火上慢慢烧开的一壶水。

 

屏障偶尔会产生冲撞，让他的骨骼牙齿咔哒作响，令他紧张不安。他不确定等水彻底沸腾时会发生什么。他的本能告诉他，这种屏障，是给法力更弱的使用者准备的。

 

Gaius的实践经历足以让他明白，当水壶在明火上被遗忘太久会产生什么后果，这让他自然而然地担忧如果——当——屏障失效时会发生什么。他能否控制局面？他是否具备所需的集中力和意志力？他不知道。他数次压制着屏障，让它在翻腾的魔法中维持稳定。

 

如果他阻止审问人。不计任何代价。

 

如果到时候他阻止守卫插手。不计任何代价。

 

他在最底层。如果尝试逃走，他会遇到多少守卫？一条无辜的，无心夺走的生命都是过于昂贵的代价。那么伤害呢？他是否有权利不择手段保护自己的生命和身体？他的魔法必不可少，为了让Arthur活着。因此， **他** 也是必不可少的，也必须活着。这符合逻辑，不是吗？但如果这使Arthur恨他，恨魔法呢？因为他为了自救杀死了忠心耿耿的人？

 

沸腾的水壶和跳动的盖子，胸口缓慢增加的灼烧感，令他分心和担忧，但他发现自己在过去的这个上午，关注这些的频率更高。

 

这样才能更好地忽视他双手剧烈的燃烧般的痛楚。

 

他并未指望过真相能让他自由。对于像国王和审问人这类人来说，真相是什么由他们决定。不幸的是，告诉审问人他以为对方想要的答案并没有任何帮助。审问人能看穿Merlin的谎言，但同时又不相信他的实话。

 

他早就记不清自己都说过些什么了，记不清从他喉咙发出的所有声音除了刺痛的尖叫声。大多数时候他都记不清到底问题是什么。

 

“所以你杀了Lady Morgana——顺便说下是位可爱的小姐，我昨天审讯时见过她，多 _漂亮_ 的一双手——因为巨龙让你这么做？”

 

居高临下的平静嗓音将他不情愿地拉回了现实。回到用力拉扯将他双腿绑在椅子上的皮带所产生的火辣感中，并非是为了自由，而是盲目地为了从别处的痛苦中解脱。对他的后背和后颈来说，椅子本身坚硬粗糙，当他残忍地将身体压在无情的坚硬座椅上时。这反而成为一种奇特的获得慰藉和减轻痛苦的方式，源于——

 

“嗯，孩子？”

 

烈焰在指尖燃起，窜上他的手臂，点燃了脉搏和神经和新一波汗水——冰凉但却无法缓解痛苦——而他甚至已经连尖叫的力气都没了。从他喉咙中挤出的是消失在一声呜咽中的扭曲呻吟。

 

他睁开双眼抬起头——从未感觉如此沉重过——看到审问人不过是掠过Merlin指尖凸出的扁平钉子的钝头。甚至都没有再插入一根。指尖中的钉子单纯的一次震动都让他感觉整条手臂像是被一点点切开。                 

 

“是的——不是——什么？”他晕眩地喘息着。

 

“指尖的触觉是如此，如此的敏感，”审问人凝望着，带着手套的手指伸向Merlin的手指——他忍不住发出祈求的呜咽声反抗。“不可思议，不是吗？我几乎都想和你交换角色，就为了能再 _体验_ 一次…几乎。”

 

“不，”Merlin低吟。他咬紧牙，体内无形的盖子无时无刻不在抖动。“求你。求你，住手。你必须停下，我已经全告诉你了——”他疯狂地希望那不是谎言，他想不起自己说过些什么没说过什么——“我没办法一直压制——”

 

审问人的手威胁地盘旋在扭曲他手指，并将其钉在血迹斑斑的扶手上的器械周围，新旧血迹玷污了它的光泽掩盖了它的原貌。

 

随后他经历了一瞬间迷惘的幻想——火和光从他体内爆发，将审问人撞在墙上，而他自己则像火炬般燃烧着，石块相互碰撞就像沸腾水壶上的盖子，但Merlin自由了并且完好无恙——然后他转身看着身穿腥红色外衣的守卫，在头顶石块分崩离析的同时，用熊熊大火包围他们…

 

他身后的门被猛地甩开；他吓了一跳带来一阵剧痛，他诅咒那个——

 

一个新的声音。王子的声音。

 

还有另一个，近在咫尺，破碎悲伤的语气低声说着他的名字。

 

Merlin在内心深处伸出了无形的手——颤抖，骨折，滴着鲜血——放在滚烫的盖子上并且稳稳地压在原处。

 

“Arthur。”他低声说。

 

* * *

 

“你怎么看？”Arthur走的太快老人几乎无法跟上，尽管老人肯定也焦急于早点见到他监护的那个年轻人，既然他现在获得了许可。然而， Arthur并未放慢脚步；这让他正好能同时忽略护送他们的人——包括Arrok，不管出于巧合或故意——以及Gaius脸上的表情。

 

“很难说，殿下。在我有机会检查前我不想妄下诊断。”

 

Arthur暗自苦了下脸，瞥了眼通向牢房的分段阶梯的扶手。年迈的医师一如既往将他的个人情感掩藏在医务工作者不带感情的举止下。就像他时常那样，掩盖在骑士和王子的举止中。

 

“你最了解他，Gaius，”他评论。但未把问题说出口， _或许，比我更了解？_

 

他几乎没听见老人的回答，如此秘密小声。“他比大多数人认为的要坚强的多…我们有足够理由相信事情并未像我们害怕的那般糟糕。”

 

又下了一层，审讯室的门没有关上；Gaius依旧恭敬地落后Arthur两步。屋内的两名守卫——因头盔上保护鼻子的金属挡着而看不清脸——都突然注意到了来人。

 

一人——松了口气？——开口道“哦，殿下。”

 

Aerldan，穿着一身黑色工作服，抬起了他畸形惊讶的面孔并退回了墙边坐到桌边的椅子上。但Arthur并不是来找 _他_ 的。

 

Merlin正坐在犯人的椅子中，背对着门口，他的脑袋不知是因为疲惫还是失去意识后仰在高高的椅背上。Arthur对审问人讲话时并没有移开视线。

 

“国王授权我亲自过来检查你的成果，”他陈述道。

 

Aerldan没开口，但假装斯文地做了个手势，就像任何邀请Arthur参加盛宴的小贵族一般。

 

Arthur很可能继续走进去，如果不是犯人椅子的扶手进入了他的视线。一条厚实的皮带把Merlin的手腕和前臂绑在椅子的扶手上，扶手远端的血迹纹路清晰可见，颜色有深有浅。当他双眼领悟到眼前的场景时，一滴鲜血滴落下来，溅上地面…椅座…以及Merlin裤腿一侧的其他血迹中。

 

他呼叫Gaius的声音哽在了喉咙口，当身着蓝袍的医师粗暴地将他一把推开走过去，绕到囚椅的另一侧时。Arthur看到老人脸上闪过惊骇的表情，随后他弯下腰首先将注意力放到Merlin的脸上，温柔和蔼地说着男孩的名字。Merlin的脑袋在椅背上动了下，微微抬起，这时Gaius捕捉到了Arthur的目光。

 

“他在找您，殿下。”

 

Arthur以最快速度走了过去，但依旧慢得不可思议。他感觉自己被困在了某个骇人的梦境中，他知道自己必须行动，知道即将面对的一切会令他更加震惊，但拒绝面对并不能改变现实。

 

Merlin的双手沾满了血。粘稠的，新鲜的，结痂的，模糊地。他的手臂因瘀伤而发紫，胸口皮肤上的刻痕和血污展示着令人毛骨悚然的图形。他想到审讯期间Merlin衣服上沾着的小点—— _大清洗时期的野蛮手段_ ——这时老人移动了位置，于是Arthur几乎吐了出来——他咬紧牙吞咽了几次才勉强压制住条件反射的恶心。

 

一个金属小架子将Merlin的左手紧紧夹在了椅子上。Arthur曾经见过一次，但从未见人用过。而且它的螺丝已经完全拧到最底，将Merlin的第四根还是第五根手指——他不敢近看——死死压在椅子的木质扶手上。

 

不仅如此。Arthur还注意到闪着银光的某种针或是钉——不止一根——插在血淋淋的指尖里。刺进甲床下面。

 

Merlin的脑袋又抬高了一点，他睁着双眼——蓝色深邃，疲惫但纯净，他的脸颊瘦削，淤青下露出煞白的脸色。Arthur匆忙跪下，抵住Merlin的膝盖，抓住他正向前探身的朋友；Arthur碰触到男孩的皮肤，感觉既光滑又污秽。

 

“你不用动，”Arthur细声说。“你不用——”

 

Merlin吸了吸鼻子，将头抵在Arthur肩上，不假思索地把脸埋进Arthur的颈窝。“我全都…告诉他了，”他呜咽着说。“一切，我发誓。他必须停手，Arthur——”Merlin哽噎了，浑身一阵颤栗——“你必须让他 _停手_ 。”

 

他看起来很清醒。逻辑分明。能清楚意识到自己的所在和处境，知道他身边的人是谁以及事情的原委。Arthur感到欣慰的同时又为Merlin未能逃离到某种精神失常的庇护中感到一丝遗憾。

 

“到此为止。”Arthur背对着Aerldan说。“你的工作结束了。你目前的结果已经足够让国王做出判断了。” _算你走运，我没带武器，而且我的荣誉感让我不屑杀你这种病恹恹手无寸铁的人。_

 

“反正他已经崩溃了，”Aerldan评论道，慢慢从身后靠近并握紧——摩擦——他带着手套的双手。“我对这么做几乎感到遗憾——我从未见过这样的一双手。”

 

Merlin的双手。因给Arthur擦地变得粗糙，给Arthur的盔甲抛光而弄脏，在训练或比赛中帮他穿戴护具时敏捷可靠，当结束后替Arthur缓解肌肉酸痛时又轻巧温柔…神啊，Merlin的 _双手_ 。

 

他伸手去拔Merlin左手已经血肉模糊的大拇指中的银针——但听到Aerldan倒抽了口气并敏捷地凑上前时，他停下了动作。

 

“双手太敏感，这让他痛不欲生，”他说，急切地几近胡言乱语。“他曾寻找你大声叫你哭喊你的名字—— **殿下** 。动手吧。让他看着自己的主人给他的双手带来如此剧烈的痛苦—— _非同寻常的一双手——_ ”

 

Arthur咬紧牙发出低沉的咆哮；他的仆人发出一声无助的呜咽，于是他努力克制自己动手。

 

“让我来，Arthur，”Gaius说，并开始低声地安慰。“我们现在要将这些取出来，Merlin，坚强点，保持别动…”

 

Merlin以一种病态的猛烈力道将自己压在椅背上；Arthur站了起来，突然转身朝审问人发怒。Aerldan吓得后退了一步，然而Arthur紧逼不放，逼他退到了他的小桌子和椅子边，他将目光钉在审问人扭曲的面容上，而不是身后正进行的可怕的拔除过程上。

 

“这上面有倒刺么？”医师提高嗓门对审问人说道。光是想象就让Arthur再次反胃的咽了口口水，但Aerldan深吸了口气，直起身双眼放光。

 

“多棒的主意！我必须找个银匠——”

 

Arthur一拳朝拷问人的正脸挥去。“安静，如果你还想留着你的舌头，”他愠怒地威胁道。Aerldan瞪大了双眼，咽下了嘴边的话。

 

Gaius一刻不停的含糊安慰在Arthur身后继续着；Merlin偶然松口发出的痛苦咕哝或呻吟或呜咽令Arthur的神经冻结胃部绞痛。当其中一片金属碎片掉落在石地上时，他听见了一声微弱的金属回声。

 

“不 ，Gaius——”

 

“我不得不这么做，我的孩子，你知道的。”

 

“给我一分钟，求你了，我不能——”一声低吟…升起…被掐断。又一片着地的轻声响起。

 

Arthur无法隐藏自己脸上难以置信的厌恶。Aerldan低下目光，祈求般压低了弯曲的肩膀。“罕见的双手，”他嘀咕。“而且他的感觉是如此强烈。”

 

“你敢再说一个字，”Arthur冷冷地说。“我就砍了你的手。”

 

审问人笨拙地摆弄着手套，他展开隐藏其中的手指出神地进行着自己的检查。

 

一阵破碎的尖叫声升起，嘶哑而短暂，消失在Gaius绝望反复的，无心造成更多痛苦的道歉声中。Arthur转了过去——医师对上他的双眼，不去理会脸颊两边湿漉漉的痕迹。

 

“有三处关节错位了，殿下，抱歉，如果我不马上…它们可能会丧失部分功能。”

 

“Uther将送他去的地方不会用到它们的，”Aerldan嘀咕道。

 

Arthur差点用尽全力反手抽了这个男人，管他是不是个病号。也许他根本不在乎他的手是否会被砍。他无视了Aerldan，回到他的朋友身边。

 

Merlin用椅子撑着自己，后仰着头，绷紧了脖子，瘦骨嶙峋的身躯上每一块肌肉都清晰可见，右手在依然绑着他手腕的皮带下握紧了拳头。Gaius动了一下，随后Merlin的身体猛地一抽——嘴唇上出现了血迹。

 

“还剩一根，我的孩子，”老人说到，然后抬起头。“殿下，我想如果您能扶住他会有所帮助——我得先拧下这个装置才能尝试校正错位的关节。”

 

在他身后，Arthur听到审问人嘶声阴险欣喜地重复着Gaius的话。

 

他跪在他的朋友身上，顶住他的膝盖，手臂倾斜轻轻压在Merlin的锁骨上。“坚持下，”他用一种低沉的嗓音说道，就像是被人可恨地捏着喉咙。“为了帮你，我们不得不先弄疼你。“

 

他的回应是一声揪心的低语。“Gaius带他远离我，赶在——”

 

“坚持住，”医师鼓励说。“再一会儿。”

 

_嘎吱。_

 

彻骨的同情冻结了Arthur的神经；Merlin在他的制约下局促不安，扭过头仿佛在拒绝。

 

 _嘎吱。_ 不管是否上过油，器械很可能已经被风干的血迹阻塞了。

 

“不！”Merlin倒抽了口气。“停下！我没法——”

 

Arthur咒骂着，调整姿势稳住修长的身躯。箭至少可以使劲一下拔出来。战斗中武器造成的伤口通常来得突然，甚至都没意识到攻击就已经结束。他无法想象这是何等的煎熬——

 

_嘎吱。_

 

“不—额啊啊啊啊啊！”

 

一阵爆发的热流将Arthur整个身体撞飞。他片刻之后才意识到自己飞了出去——Gaius跌倒在另一头，手中的银质器械闪闪发亮——Merlin手腕和脚踝处的束缚燃烧着——然后他狠狠撞上了石墙。

 

刺痛从他的颅内穿过，令他头晕眼花，他感觉到身底下和身后坚硬的石墙。他依稀听到似乎既响亮刺耳却又如耳语般缓慢的嗓音。

 

“Arthur，Arthur！”那是泣不成声的Merlin。“噢，拜托——拜托…”

 

他抬头对着他——半裸着，邋遢，疲惫不堪，血迹斑斑，遭严刑拷问——的仆人眨了眨眼，后者正一脸惊恐地担心Arthur的安危。饱受摧残的手指感受着他的脉搏，试图劝诱他恢复意识。

 

“别碰我，”他用沙哑的声音说，于是Merlin缩了回去。“别——别用你的手，Merlin，你这白痴，你——”

 

他挣扎着直起身，发现红色和银色涌进了房间内——模糊然后清晰——一人正帮助Gaius艰难地站起身来。Arthur宁可相信那是因为年纪而不是受伤；一人在房间的另一侧，跪在一身黑衣的审问人的身边。

 

“死了，”守卫宣布。

 

“颈部断了，可能。”Gaius的声音，其余人蹲到Arthur身边将Merlin朝后拖走——男孩反抗着想回到他身边，但只是徒劳，尖叫声夹杂着挫败反抗和痛苦——

 

“殿下，殿下——您没事吧？”

 

那是Arrok的脸，贴的离他太近；他退后，头又一次撞到了身后的石头上——他眼前的星星点点从视线转移到了声音，逐渐减慢平静下来在他耳中化作一声了咕哝。

 

“把犯人押回他的牢房！”Arrok朝身后吼道。“来人帮我看下王子！医师，马上！”

 

Merlin再一次从他的视线中被拖走，应付Arrok多余的关心让他无法将身体切换到能起身的姿势。“不！等一下！Gaius，你先去看看Merlin！”

 

老人给了他一张不愉快的苦脸—— _你以为能怎样，你是王子而他是认了罪的囚犯_ ——托起Arthur的脑袋。他轻轻碰了碰他头上的肿块，Arthur疼的脸抽搐了一下，然后微微侧过他的脑袋在火光下检查他的双眼——由于一条胳膊支撑着他的重量，Arthur只能用单手试着推开这些不必要的照顾。

 

“我没事——我 _没事_ 。只是撞到头了，”他低沉地说。“让我起来。让我起来！”

 

其中三人取代了Gaius的位置，拉他站了起来。Brenner，站在Aerldan的尸体旁，对着整个房间问道，“ _那_ 是什么？”

 

“巫术，”Arrok咆哮。“很明显。殿下，您应该马上回您的房间休息——Gaius你能否——”

 

Arthur大步走到门边——是的他能走直线——六个人挡住了他的去路，善意的妨碍。另外两名上层牢房的守卫，显然听到了动静，伴着盔甲的嘈杂声冲了下来，他们的到来和所站的位置不经意间挡住了Arthur视野中的Merlin。

 

有人说道，“他用魔法袭击了王子。”

 

这句话被重复了两遍，直到Arthur能开口说 **，** _不，他没有_ 。他听见楼梯上方传来的回声，第三名守卫无疑已经被派去禀报国王了——而 _这_ 是一个Uther会相信的故事。尽管事实上Merlin的魔法，就Arthur理解，在审讯前已经被封住了。

 

其他人都在看着他。

 

就像他逮捕Merlin的那晚一样。

 

“谁都不准碰他，”他下令，不得不凭借这种手段让他感到反胃，就算这是为了Merlin好。“如果他将被处死，我要亲眼看到。”

 

一阵窒息般的低语声传达了肯定的回答。他的头脑充血。

 

他的腔调和他父亲是如此相似。

 

“你为什么有机会的时候不跑？”他朝着Merlin的囚室所在的方向吼去。然后走向楼梯，身后跟着六名Camelot的战士。还有Gaius，该死的，他不会再得到见犯人的许可了，不通过斗争的话。

 

现在他唯一能想到的就是劝服他父亲推迟行刑，提议让尽可能多的人观摩，因为惩罚能作为有效的威慑——展示给任何想用魔法保护王子生命的拥有疯狂保护欲的市民看？但是这样的人只有那么一个，Merlin是独一无二的——独一无二地傻，在这件事上。

 

他伸手摸了下后脑勺发间正肿起的鼓包。

 

但…那是什么？

 

* * *

 

Merlin蜷缩在他的囚室中，由于倒下时未用双手支撑，他的背底部磕到了身后的石墙上。他本能地用手臂挡着脸作为自我保护——但守卫只是走出了他的牢房，在一声 _尖利刺耳_ 的铿锵声中关上了生锈的牢门，并上了锁。

 

他听着无法理解的提高的激烈嗓音，因未知而畏缩。然后是Arthur的声音——愤怒，而且明显是冲着 _他_ 的，虽然他们互相看不见对方。

 

“你有机会的时候为什么不跑？”

 

_别碰我。_

 

他喘息着，浑身颤抖。疲惫疼痛缺乏食物和水。然后，Gaius帮助他时产生的剧痛分散了他的注意力——从沸腾魔法中疯狂抖动的盖子上——一股光和热的冲击从他的体内爆发。

 

Gaius没事，他告诉自己，他无力地握紧拳头，刺痛的感觉又一次让他注意到他的导师暗中塞进他汗湿的掌心的东西。

 

Arthur没事；王子的头壳硬得很，他以前也被打晕过。Merlin估计他会头痛两到四个小时，取决于Gaius是否给他开了药，他是否顶着烈日去训练或者是否与他父亲争论。他啜泣着倒抽了一口气——这种熟悉感此时此刻让他痛入骨髓。不过他无法鼓起勇气，希望从未和他的王子建立起这种，他之前不曾拥有过的，更深刻更广泛更复杂更 _重要_ 工作关系。就算那样能避免眼下发生的这一切。 

 

而且审问人显然已经死了。想到这一点Merlin并无任何感觉。他不是故意要伤害那个人；但也没刻意 _避免_ 伤害他。在爆发性释放的那一刻，他仅仅是忘了他的存在。至少，审问人再也无法伤害其他人了。

 

好吧，现在王子以最糟糕的方式目睹了Merlin的魔法，不是吗。足以致命。他在想Arthur现在是否恨他。或只是恨魔法。

 

Camelot有什么东西如此重要。Arthur，还是Arthur。 _我很高兴做你的仆人，直到我死的那天。_ 会是今天吗？

 

不。他不是个轻言放弃的人。

 

他松开颤抖的手指——一片羊皮纸，现在已经被他的血沾湿弄脏，还有——他条件反射地抽搐了下。一根审问人的针掉落在他脚边牢房的石地上，发出了回响声。为什么…

 

一句咒语。下面还有一行字，说明还是建议。

 

他读了一遍，用口型念了一遍，感觉到一阵力量的波动。这个咒语他认识，但从未用过。

 

现在他明白针的用途了。

 

他挪动到能看得见的地方，在他的两膝之间，用两根损伤相对没那么严重的手指笨拙地捡起那根针。放到他能用上足够力道并能掌控的位置——然后将针尖对准他胸口的皮肤。


	6. 火刑与逃脱

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur在行刑前夕被Gaius的药剂放倒，Merlin在众目睽睽之下走向刑场…

****Arthur像一匹被关在牢笼中的狼一般在房间内来回走动，他的头嗡嗡作响。

 

窗户，从那里他能看见守卫正在楼下的广场上以残忍的得意姿态搭建Merlin的火刑架——门口，安插了两名守卫，走廊的两头还各安排了一名。

 

“到底出了什么事？”他的父亲曾质问，他当时在通往城堡各层的开放式大厅迎接他们。“有人告诉我，那个巫师用魔法攻击了？”

 

“不，当然不是，”Arthur开口，然而却被缓慢但稳稳推开守卫走进来的Gaius抢过了话头。

 

“我想这是我的错，陛下，”年迈的医师宣称。“如果我估计的没错，Aerldan对魔法的阻隔有缺陷，结合他所选择的对犯人的劝服方式，当释放时，造成了一股强大的气流。不具毁灭性，但确实让我们措手不及——而Aerldan也因他自己的错误付出了生命的代价。”

 

“罪魁祸首还是魔法，”Uther不悦地表示。

 

在Arthur无话可说的尴尬停顿后，Gaius说，“对此，我无法反驳，陛下。”

 

所以。封住魔法的那个人死了；使用魔法的那个人将被处死。

 

Arthur已经不想费劲去证明无辜或请求宽大了。他提议了推迟的可能性，但却引起了Uther的警觉，他对这个问题提出了异议并下令让Arthur回房—— _命令_ 他——休息养伤。如果这个伤是在训练中意外造成的，他根本提都不会提。就算提起，也只会招来他父亲的鄙视。Gaius被国王留下问话，认识到之后他会来探视王子——这是唯一让Arthur同意离开的理由。

 

至于守卫。他们认为将他禁足在自己的房间——据说必要时可以使用武力——是为了他好。他怎么能对他们动手？而且就算他真动手，也早晚会被制服，然后被人按在床上看着Gaius朝他的喉咙里灌下睡眠药剂——为了他好——然后…不，他不愿去想那会产生什么后果。

 

他转过身，在墙上的镜中看到了自己的样子，顿时止步。他的衣服和外套一侧沾着血——领子边甚至还有清晰的指印。Merlin的指印，沾着Merlin的血。

 

他一把扯下衣服扔到角落，衣服的系带刮到了他的鼻尖。随后他搓洗手臂一直到手肘，还有他的脸，一路往下直到锁骨。他捂着放在洗漱台旁的毛巾深吸了一口气，洗衣皂淡淡的香味让他感觉舒适。毫无疑问是那个一头毛绒绒头发的仆人当天刚换的。这令他心烦意乱。

 

各种意义上，他都失去了Merlin。

 

抓起衣柜里第一眼看见的衣服，他再次走向窗口。诅咒正在平台底下铺开一捆干树枝的无法辨认的守卫——他的房门开了，于是他转身看到Gaius闪进屋里。

 

“您的头怎么样了，殿下？”Gaius问。

 

“没事，我父亲对你说了些 _什么_ ？”Arthur询问。“我是否还有机会说服他放弃…”他无法说出口；他只能伸手指指俯瞰刑场的窗户。

 

“所以您的头还在疼，”Gaius疲乏但敏锐地点点头，从袖子中抽出手，露出装着云灰色液体的小药瓶。

 

“Gaius，我发誓，”Arthur咆哮，“我 _不会_ 看着他死的。”

 

“喝了它，”Gaius语气粗暴地回答，“我会回答您的问题。”

 

“Sir Leon去哪里了？”Arthur回道，接过瓶子拔下瓶塞。“你能帮我给他传个口讯吗？”

 

Gaius刻意盯着瓶子皱了皱眉，随后视线切回到Arthur身上。后者挫败地深深叹了口气。

 

“哦，行了。”液体击中他的舌根，他赶紧咽下——这永远是喝Gaius的药的最佳方式。“现在。”他把空瓶扔回给老医师，后者接住后将手又塞回袖子中。

 

“我相信您父亲给Leon安排了特定的任务，会占用他今天剩余的时间，也许还包括明天，”Gaius说，“不过您应该很快就能见到他。”

 

好吧。反正火刑架估计要花上个把小时才能完工。也许他们时间卡的很紧，但如果Leon能找到几个愿意冒险的同伴…“我父亲问了些什么？”Arthur说。“你跟他说了些什么？”

 

“我告诉你父亲我的观点是Aerldan在他的犯人身上犯了很多错误，”Gaius中立地说。“我不能回答报告内容的真实性。”

 

“昨晚Merlin告诉我他会说实话，“Arthur说到，懒得再去隐瞒面前的人他曾私自去过牢房。“如果Merlin说的是实话，Aerldan今天早上为什么还要继续折磨他？”

 

“人在受到拷问时会说很多事情，”Gaius笼统地说。

 

“不过，有些的确是真的，”Arthur慢慢说。“不是吗？他确实抓住了小妖精——他也确实曾经和我一起帮那个叫Mordred的德鲁伊男孩越狱。”

 

“来坐下，”Gaius邀请到，示意Arthur跟着他到床边。“这种特制的药水起初会有一阵子让你觉得有点头重脚轻。”

 

Arthur发现，虽然痛感正在消退，但他已经无法直线行走了——他撞到了床柱——但不确定这有什么关系。毕竟，这里在场的只有Gaius。

 

“那誓言呢？”他说。“如果那次干扰是因Aerldan的拇指夹——或对魔法的阻隔未能起到作用，不管怎样我们应该还有机会说服Merlin立下那个誓言。”

 

Gaius重重叹了口气，按Arthur坐在他的床边。“他不会发誓的，”他静静地说。“他无法信守誓言。不管你信不信，Merlin对待他的承诺和责任一向很严肃——”

 

“我从未否认过这一点，”Arthur抗议。他的视线短暂地模糊了一下——他在摇晃吗？或者也许是Gaius在晃——但他眨眼清醒了一下。

 

“如果他面对只有魔法才能救你的情况，他会用的，”Gaius把话说完。

 

“而且不计后果，”Arthur悲伤地对着自己的膝盖说道。

 

“正是。”

 

“那么，接下来会发生什么？”他说。“我们还有多少时间，在我父亲决定——”

 

“死刑已经定了。一小时后，”Gaius的双手按着他的肩膀，于是他奇怪自己刚才为什么要抗拒。

 

“告诉Leon——他得单干了。让他找几个愿意帮他的…”

 

老人抬起Arthur的靴子放到床上——没有Merlin来清洗上面的泥浆了——他的身体如此沉重而天鹅绒的枕头和被单是如此柔软。

 

“你并不是唯一在乎Merlin的人，”Gaius低声说，声音遥远。“但有时，最好把事情交给别人去办…”

 

Arthur再也无法保持双眼睁开。因此他放弃了尝试。

 

* * *

 

Merlin无视胸口新的刻痕的阵阵刺痛，把脏兮兮的针笨拙地塞进墙角和地面交界处的缝隙中藏起来。确认咒语已经牢记于心，他把羊皮纸片放在身边的石头上。

 

并从容地看了一眼将它点燃。

 

他体内的魔法依旧在翻腾，但温暖重新给了他活力，现在压制他魔法的屏障——盖子——不管是什么已经消除了，符文已经被他胡乱刻在皮肤上的线条破坏和修改。他的魔法蓄势待发，而且现在随时——

 

“你好，Merlin。”

 

他立刻放下手掌盖住咒语纸片仍在冒烟的灰烬——弯起手指避免擦到地面，偷偷将羊皮纸的灰烬混进石地上的污垢中——随后抬起头对上她凝视的目光。

 

Morgana在牢房外徘徊，如女王般精致骄傲。就像一位愤怒，复仇心切的女王，眼中闪烁着绿色的火焰。

 

“你对守卫做了什么？”他说。

 

“哦，拜托。”她嘲笑道。“我真该杀了他们，然后让你来顶罪——不过说真的，他们还能对你做什么？只是个简单的催眠咒语，Merlin，不用担心 _他们_ 。不过，你，就没这么走运了。”她得意地笑着，但经历过Aerldan偏执的虐待后，他发现她的怒火就像洗碗水一般温和。“你知道，当我们刚听说——Merlin用了一个 _魔法_ 咒语时——我有点担心，你可能是因为我才尝试的。或许你嫉妒我的力量，也可能因为你不顾一切地想拥有对抗它的能力。”

 

“你曾经担心过？”他乏力地挖苦道。

 

她收起了笑容。“一点点。直到我反应过来。当Uther今早阅读你的供词时——那都是真的，对吗。”她轻蔑地一甩头。“大部分。你放了Mordred，我知道，但没有放Alvarr和铁匠。而且你确实想杀我。”

 

“我的道歉，”Merlin慎重地说，“是真心诚意的。”

 

她冷笑道。“你用魔法很多年了，对不对。小妖精事件期间Gaius交给Uther的那本魔法书确实是你的，不是吗。你像只老鼠一样鬼鬼祟祟遮遮掩掩，因为你对自己的能力感到羞耻，你是个连我们共同的敌人都不敢铲除的懦夫。非但如此，你还跟在他儿子屁股后面摇尾乞怜。”

 

Merlin想开口争辩。想指明这些天来到底谁才是那个隐瞒身份鬼鬼祟祟的人。想质问她如果一年半之前她做出类似的坦白，她曾假设Uther会有的反应——她当时没敢坦白，现在，他们之间谁才是懦夫。

 

但他现在最不想要的结果就是激怒她。不论他出于自卫做了什么，都会被视作要加害国王无辜的养女。他的关注点不在她，她也不是他最担心的，从来不是——他最关心的，保护Arthur，以及远次于此的，他对魔法的看法。

 

“半小时，Merlin，”她带着某种残酷的愉悦说道。“那就是你剩下的时间。这次，我会看着你艰难地喘息…而且没人会来救你。”她踩着精美的高跟鞋转身，鞋跟击打着地面离开了他的视线，走上楼梯。

 

Merlin想了想他的咒语。以及使用的时机。好奇自己是否真有胆量坚持到最后关头，就算这在应付Morgana和Uther这点上的优势显而易见。

 

还有Arthur是否能原谅他这样一个谎言。

 

* * *

 

有人叫着Arthur的名字，于是他睁开了双眼。

 

一开始他只看到上方的床顶。之后他看见一张脸——他认识的人，他知道他信任这个人——长长的红棕色卷发，脸上长着相同颜色的胡子，以及一脸担心的表情。

 

这让Arthur感到些许欣慰，他认识的人，他知道他信任的人正为他担心。

 

那个人开口了。他不太能听清对方的话产生了理解障碍，但他认为并没有什么要紧事。

 

_对不起，Arthur。我深感抱歉。我不知道您父亲是否发现了什么，还是单纯出于怀疑，但——您能听见我说话吗，殿下？_

 

“什么？”

 

他的脑袋在极度舒适的枕头上又偏过一点，看见那人穿着锁子甲和一件胸前绣着金龙的红色上衣。那给了Arthur不能再躺在床上的使命感和责任感。

 

因此当这个人的双手温柔但毫不动摇地鼓励，推拉他时，他顺从了。

 

他从床上坐起。将双腿甩到床边。起身。

 

屋里还有另一个人。个子更矮，头发看起来像棕羊毛。短暂的一瞬间，Arthur好奇它的手感是否也像羊毛一般——但他不认识这个人，不知道自己是否信任他，所以他收起了双手。但对方并不领情。

 

他碰了Arthur，缕直拉挺他的上衣并系上系带。Arthur感觉受到了冒犯——没人能碰他除了…有个人曾这样碰他和他的衣服，他确定。他清楚记得黑色的头发，但——男的还是女的，个子是高是矮…或都有？

 

他信任的这个人—— _骑士_ ，他很高兴能想到这个词——看起来并未察觉到任何反常。 _不是锁子甲。他是不是有件…外套，或…背心或别的什么？一些正式的？_

 

矮个子男人离开了Arthur的视线范围。似乎去了很长时间，而Arthur觉得耐心等待是种美德。

 

骑士看了他一眼。焦急。困扰。 _你会没事的，Arthur。我们会度过这关的，我保证。那些没能…不过，那会使我们更坚强，对吗？_

 

更坚强。是的，他赞同那个概念。高尚的概念，他一直致力于实现的目标。为了满足他父亲的期待。为了他的百姓，成为他们需要的领袖。

 

_随便什么。抓紧时间，可以吗，我的老天？_

 

矮个子男人回来了，将Arthur的手臂塞进一件衣服的袖子里，穿在他身上的衣服外面，弄皱扭曲了里面的衣服。这感觉笨拙尴尬，于是Arthur同时为他们两人感到难堪。衣服不是这么 _穿_ 的。但他并没有对他乱七八糟的穿着发表意见。

 

 _到时间了，_ 骑士说。 _你准备好了吗，Arthur？_

 

“准备好？”

 

骑士看着对方。 _是的，你准备好了。_

 

“对，我准备好了，”他重复。准备就绪是好事，就像坚强；他为自己能同时做到这两点感到高兴。

 

骑士抓着他手肘往上的部位——不紧，也不疼——于是他顺从地跟着。行走时，他注意到骑士肩膀的动作，他高昂着头，脚步稳健，非常自信。Arthur试着模仿他的动作，但发现当他正在走路时很难同时做到这一点。

 

正当他感觉自己即将成功把姿势结合进他的步伐中时，他发现骑士拉他停住了脚步。

 

他的面前出现了另一个人。一个怒气沉沉带着伤疤的严肃男人，一身黑衣装点着银色饰品，于是他感觉自己挺直了脊背。他条件反射般说道，“你好，父亲。”

 

父亲。这个人是他的父亲？这个人是他的父亲。他感觉——自豪同时失望。惧怕但又憧憬。

 

 _Arthur。你准备好了吗？_ 他的目光从Arthur的视线中断开。 _他准备好了？_

 

他身后的人可能回答了，但由于父亲冷酷的灰色眼睛没有再看着他，他发现自己的目光也游离了，然后对上了另外两道视线。女孩子的。

 

一道犀利。绿色的眼睛和乌黑的头发，她令他不安，他不想看着她。

 

另一道安静镇定而悲伤，棕色的眼睛和皮肤，她让他感觉如此安心他渴望回报她的好意。他希望尽可能接近她，紧紧拥抱她，能在他的臂弯和怀中感受她的每次呼吸，用后颈和敞开的衣襟感受她肺部的气息，感受她的双臂紧紧抱着他的肋骨底部，甚至让他有点气急，但——

 

他非常肯定这么做是不得体的，在眼下的场合。

 

因此他将视线从她们身上移开。

 

他看着父亲大步远去的背影，然后两扇门打开了——在他看来就像自己开的；他眯起眼看着照进屋内的日光。

 

正午时分他不该这么昏昏欲睡思维混沌。

 

但貌似没人在意，而且骑士正拉着他走上前，一身绿色的女孩已经走了出去，留下她的朋友靠着墙背对室外耀眼的广场。Arthur欣然跟随——眼前的景象令他差点大声抽了口气。

 

他看见一片广袤的绿色海洋最底层的边界中露出的白色边缘——城堡的石墙。阴影和阳光微妙地切换着，他能感觉风拂过脸颊还能清晰地闻出——

 

父亲转身对着他，手放在一块甚至更精致的石头边缘。 _你必须观看。_ 他抬起手指向下方的石坑。

 

Arthur配合地朝下看去——一片混杂的帽子和围巾和头盔，一摞堆积的木柴——无趣。他再次抬起眼看着远处令人着迷的景致。

 

父亲对他近身的骑士开口。 _让他往后站一点。我们不想让他从阳台跌下去。_ 之后他转身对着广阔的绿色世界讲话，然而Arthur似乎对他说了些什么完全没有兴趣。

 

他只是站着，享受存在感——清新凉爽的微风，照在他皮肤上温暖的阳光——然后他注意到天空，就在大片绿色的海洋之上。地平线的另一端，更遥远，在那里云朵不紧不慢地在远处嬉戏着。

 

一个黑色的小点，玷污了斑驳的蓝色和松软的白色相间的天空。Arthur聚焦视线，在明亮的光线下眯起眼，一只鸟。正盘旋滑行，展开双翅——它飞到近处，但可能是无意的。而且缓慢，也许警惕。

 

Arthur想，也许，他喜欢那只鸟。如此野性无畏，它永远不会主动接近他——如果它真的接近，那个选择带来的恐惧会让他永远与众不同。他发现自己很渴望那样，渴望那只鸟——猎鹰？不…鹰——能飞下来站在阳台上，并看着他。跟他成为朋友，可能，以野生动物的奇特方式，甚至可能留在他身边。回到他身边。

 

但。现在这样对鹰来说是最好的，或许，展翅高飞。

 

他不知道自己站着观赏了那只鹰多久，直到空气的流动将鹰带往别处。Arthur几乎发出了无声的抗议——虽然那样对它更好，自由，而且他无权命令野性的生物。他知道自己能见到它已经是莫大的荣幸了。

 

Arthur听到它刺耳的尖叫声，当它扑动翅膀从容地潜入摇曳的树冠构成的绿色海洋时，Arthur的心也跟着生物野性的自由升腾起来，他不禁露出微笑。

 

鹰没有再出现。整个城堡在他周围发出了微妙遗憾的叹息声。

 

父亲再次面对Arthur，强行霸占了他的注意力。他差点问父亲是否也看见了那只鹰，但他没有。他感觉父亲并不是那种能理解和享受Arthur感受的人——于是他决定保守秘密。他的鹰。

 

_带他回房间，在医师说他能自主行动前确保有守卫看着他。_

 

那让他感觉略微有点不自在。让人——也许是个陌生人，他不认识的人，或不信任的人——看着他…但话又说回来，他大概率能躺在那张舒适的床上，闭上眼看着蓝色和绿色的穹顶，看着老鹰轻松地腾空飞跃边界。是的，那听起来不错。Arthur能想象自己和老鹰一起飞翔，同样——飞行的感觉一定令人惊奇。

 

父亲说， _休息吧，Arthur。等到早上，一切都会恢复正常，整件蠢事现在已经到头了。_

Arthur不知该怎么回答。他该赞成吗？他赞成了吗？什么蠢事？

 

他再次朝下看着底下低洼的石坑，看见有人点着了柴堆燃起了篝火。他好奇那有什么用——初夏，他们不需要额外的热量，但广场上的人完全没注意到，他们迅速离开了。多浪费木柴，还浪费骑士的劳动。也许鹰就是因为这点才不靠近的——鸟类怕火。

 

一双手拉着他的胳膊让他转身，他瞥了眼骑士的脸——眼中闪烁的亮光带着勉强克制住的情绪。他没想明白，当他被带回屋内时——眼睛习惯了室外的光明后屋内显得特别暗——他见到了那个棕色眼睛的女孩。她双手捂着眼睛，肩膀颤抖，某种感觉告诉他她在哭泣而不是笑。

 

他再次希望能将她拥入怀中，安慰保护她直到她再次露出笑容，但骑士正将他拉走。

 

哦，对。回房间。

 

他们到达时房间里没人，那个长着毛绒绒头发的人已经走了。Arthur环视周围；他并不想他，但他想念某个人。某个属于这里，但并不在的人。

 

他记不清楚。他累了。

 

休息吧，Arthur。父亲曾告诉他；骑士正在带路，劝说他就寝。在安逸的恍惚中这看起来是个不错的慰藉，于是他任由自己被人放到床铺上，随后骑士向后退去。

 

他闭上双眼，独自一人。但随后他看到了记忆中飞起又俯冲的鹰，并感到安慰。

 

Arthur睡了过去。

 

* * *

 

半小时。

 

他们给了Merlin一件上衣，这让他惊讶——直到他意识到，当然了，Uther的 _正义_ 留下的证据一定会被尽可能掩盖。一件廉价的白色薄棉布上衣，守卫看着他尝试穿上衣服但却两次从他手里滑落，底边沾上了他的血，终于插手帮忙。

 

离他较近的那名守卫正尴尬地帮他穿上衣服，他的双手在颤抖，他嘶声喘着气因冷汗而发抖。

 

“谢谢，”他试着说。

 

“抓紧时间，”守卫回答。“如果花太多时间我们会有麻烦的。”

 

他扭动身体让衣服滑落到合适的位置，而不需要用到双手。袖子很长；他将手举到面前，手肘紧紧贴着身体，幻想这样能缓解疼痛。

 

另一名守卫拿着一对镣铐。他蹲下身用第一副锁住Merlin的脚踝，在他的袜子和靴子外面；他感觉他粗暴的动作弄疼了他小腿的瘀伤，但不是很严重所以感觉相对不是很明显。

 

“手放到背后，”这时守卫说着站起身。

 

“等一下，”Merlin说。“反正你们把我锁到柱子上时还得再打开它——”第一名守卫不自在地动了动——“去的路上我能把手放在面前吗，就像这样？”

 

第二名守卫犹豫了片刻，双眼——就Merlin所见，在牢房和他头盔的阴影下——看着他的双手。浮肿，损坏，无法控制地颤抖着。血已经止住，而且血迹也已经干了，但在他从囚椅中被释放后，为了最大程度减轻疼痛一直保持着手指向上的姿势，因此血流依旧在双手和手腕处留下了痕迹。

 

“国王会不高兴的，”他模棱两可地说道。

 

第一名守卫啧了一声。“如果你处在他的位置，你不想得到些怜悯吗，”他斥责道，并从同伴手中抢过手铐。

 

Merlin的前臂也布满了淤青，而且铁的重量并不舒服，但守卫在锁上手铐前拉起他的袖子。给了他的皮肤一点保护，而这给了他一点帮助。

 

另外两名守卫等在楼梯底端；一名跟在抓着他双臂的两人后面，另一名在前面带路。Merlin走得很僵硬，忍着小腿上的瘀伤，笨拙地爬着台阶，像个小孩子一样一次一步。一上，一平。一上，一平。双脚一起。当他到达地面时，他已经气喘吁吁头晕目眩。他需要水，也许。

 

日光太刺眼，令他的双眼畏缩流泪。守卫毫不犹豫地推他向前，但并不严厉。

 

透过他们的脚步声他能听见人群中的窃窃私语——四个整齐的脚步声，还有一个蹒跚的脚步声——他眨眼摆脱晕眩感，沾湿了脸颊。他意外对上了人群中最靠近的几个人的目光。都是他熟悉的面孔，在服侍了王子这么久之后，看上去下城区大多数人都来了，如果不是全部。震惊和同情，也有不少阴森急不可耐的表情。

 

人群分开给他和守卫让出通往城堡广场正中央的道路。在前方，越过守卫，他能看见火刑柱和底部铺开的木柴，就像一把巨型的短柄扫帚竖在鹅卵石地面上。此外他们行进的角度意味着在他到达火刑架前，他没法抬头看到Uther之前主持死刑时站的那个阳台。

 

他集中精神用鼻子呼吸，控制住威胁着他的恐慌感。已经到最后关头了。独自在牢房中时，他练习咒语可以允许几次不成功的尝试。此时此地——不，估计不行。他必须 _成功_ ，一次成功。

 

“撑住你的胳膊肘，”当领路人跨了两大步踩着凳子爬上平台时，左侧的守卫对他说。

 

他困惑地听从了指示——于是站在他两侧的人弯身举着他绷紧的胳膊把他送了上去。他本能地配合着，将双脚越过柴堆，感觉脚下的平台摇晃了一下。好吧，它只需要支撑他的重量一小会儿。反正本来就是用来烧的。

 

已经站在平台上的守卫一只手抓着Merlin的上衣前襟——手指不经意抓到了他胸前的伤口令他发出了嘶声——另一只手拎起他手腕上的镣铐帮他站稳。他漫不经心地转动他——哦，Gaius在那里——接着解开手铐。

 

“手放到背后。”

 

他朝Gaius点了点头——他一个人，这或许意味着Gwen不在场，那就好——他试着在不引起他人怀疑的情况下让老人放心。他的导师看起来比他信步出门的那天老了五岁——那是几天之前了？ _能出什么事，_ 他曾对Gaius的， _小心点，Merlin_ ，的警告说道。

 

Merlin用唇语说道， _对不起。_

 

随后当守卫重新将手铐在他身后绕着直立的柱子锁上时，他抽搐了，并咬紧了牙关。重力将血液引向他的双手，指尖，他的眼前发白，新的一阵剧痛在他体内规律地颤动。

 

他无比想坐下。或是蜷缩起来。任何能缓解这地狱般痛苦的方式。

 

广场上响起的深沉洪亮的声音吸引了他的注意。Uther Pendragon，可以预见他正在滔滔不绝地诋毁魔法。Morgana在他右侧。正公然对着火刑台上的Merlin露出得意的笑容。

 

他快速看了一圈周围举着火把的守卫——还没有人上前——然后再次将视线转向阳台。Arthur正站在Uther抓着的扶手后方一步的距离，严肃得夸张，Sir Leon紧挨着他。骑士也在看着Merlin——他的表情没有波澜，过远的距离让Merlin无法解读出任何东西——但他点了一下头。鼓励，支持，感激？但—— _Arthur。_

 

“Arthur！”Merlin试着叫他。这个词让他喉咙发疼；出口的声音粗糙且不够响亮。

 

Uther提高嗓门。“根据Camelot的法律你被判处火刑——判决将不予延期立刻执行。”

 

国王点头。守卫手举火把同时走上前。

 

Merlin再次尝试。“Arthur！”

 

王子稍稍转开头，凝视着远处，甚至不愿俯瞰广场。

 

哦，所以他生气了。

 

“我很抱歉！”他用嘶哑地声音对着阳台大声喊道。“我只尝试用魔法做好事！我为了你用！”

 

火把落入柴堆之中，点燃了火星并着火——火苗升起蔓延。他能感觉到热量，但还没有多少烟，因为木柴是干的。这是个问题，更多的烟显然有助于他的行动。

 

他能感觉到Morgana瞪着他的目光——洋洋得意，她想。再也没人妨碍她和Morgause袭击那个在她父亲死后给了她一切的男人——除了对他的仁慈的信心。

 

还没完。

 

他张开嘴更深地吸了口气，再次呼喊他的王子——看清Merlin，看清魔法，理解，原谅，不要憎恨——然后整个肺都充满了烟。太多了，现在，太多——浓烟伴随着烧至平台边缘的火苗围绕着他。他屈身咳嗽，手铐和柱子撞到了双手，疼痛穿过他的手臂肩膀和整个该死的身体，他又吸入了更多的烟。他能看见窜出身底下平台厚木板缝隙间跳动的橙色和黄色。空气如开放的火炉般炽热；他能感觉汗水在身上淌下。

 

聚集起他最后一点力量，他直起身尖叫道，“ _Arthur！_ ”

 

他的眼睛被热气和浓烟熏地泪流不止，这让他看不清远处的人影。但Arthur的下巴明显上扬，他的目光几乎朝上，避开Merlin。

 

_你是真傻还是假傻。_

 

_魔法会腐化你的灵魂。_

 

_别碰我。_

 

Merlin啜泣着，不仅仅因为缺氧而感到胸闷。

 

Arthur必须活着。Merlin必须保护Arthur。那是真理。

 

作为王子的仆人，隐藏他的魔法从来就不是件简单的事。现在这将更加困难，但…如果没人找他——Morgana或Uther——他能得到惊人的便利。

 

如果没有人找他。

 

他垂下头，轻声念出一道咒语——并不是Gaius提供的那个逃脱咒语——而是增强火势。 _Forhearnan。_

 

一个简单的，特殊变体，一个让他能在手掌中变出明火的的咒语，如果四周没有可以点燃的东西。因此，是无害的——虽然看起来并没有区别——但同样，与真货没有明确的界限。他的火焰熊熊燃烧，与真实的火焰融合在一起，将他裹入爆发的炼狱中。

 

隐藏他的行踪。

 

又一道快速咒语—— _Onlucan me！_ ——锁链和镣铐被留在了身后。

 

酷热的高温令他难以忍受。他喘息着念出了Gaius的咒语。

 

_Bedyrne me——Astyre me thanonweard！_

 

* * *

 

Gwaine打了个哈欠。

 

他从树底下悠闲躺着的位子起身，眯着眼透过初夏茂密的绿叶看着太阳。正午。

 

他切换了个姿势，在树干粗糙的树皮上蹭了蹭肩胛间发痒的部位，然后盯着谷堆顶部，那是从他等待地点唯一能看见的下面村子的东西。他的关注点是山顶本身，而不是那几栋房子和…酒馆。

 

回忆让Gwaine咧开了嘴。 _看来你俩惹上了点小麻烦啊…我想我喜欢赌一把。_

 

他懒洋洋地盘起腿，轻轻弹走裤子上的一只蚂蚁，然后交叉双臂抱在胸前。可惜他已经被 _驱逐出境否则以死论处_ ；不然他好歹能喝一杯，就算只是打发时间。Gaius并没有明确告诉他时间。

 

他试过计算开始喝第二轮之前，被人举报又恰好遇上爱管事的家伙带够人马来逮捕他的概率。同时试着猜测他还要等多久——两项脑力劳动都不会有结果，但至少忙于其中一项能缓解无聊——就在此时一阵强风扫过山脊。

 

夹杂着一股烟味，Gwaine吃了一惊立刻警觉起来。

 

然后一个声音让他站了起来，寻找辨别声源。重复着——人声，痛苦的声音。

 

他迅速安静地移动着，背包甩过他的脑袋和一条胳膊，一手握着剑柄。警惕着陌生人——Gwaine知道他该和谁碰面，但他必须单独行动。被跟踪了，也许。他最先看到的是Merlin的靴子，然后匆忙绕过灌木。

 

他最新的——唯一的？——朋友正面朝下，四肢伸展着躺在那里。脸埋在双臂中，手远离地面举着——这么做的原因不难理解，它们看起来像是在鲜血中浸泡过一样。

 

而且Merlin的衣服正冒着烟。

 

好吧，这就说得通了，Gwaine想，他跳上前去用手扑灭潜在的火星；Merlin的整个身体都在发抖，不自觉地发出一声心碎的啜泣。罪名的性质——烧死——出人意料的逃脱，以及突然的到来。

 

“魔法，哈？”他大声说。“在Camelot使用魔法。有点像一个仆人想从一群狂放贵族手上偷剑。嘿。Merlin？没事了——你安全了而且已经逃得远远的了。我在这儿呢——Gwaine——还记得吗？”

 

Merlin镇定了一点，转过靠在手臂上的脑袋，露出脸上一大片淤青和汗水流过的污垢。“Gwaine，”他说。不吃惊，也不好奇。因为显然他还未彻底离开Camelot。“他都不愿意看我一眼。”

 

Gwaine朝后坐下并轻拍了一下他年轻朋友的肩膀——这次出于不同的原因。“是的，很遗憾，”他说，压根不知道Merlin在说谁。“你能翻个身吗？坐起来？让我看看你？”

 

Merlin眼神呆滞地看着他，随后翻了个身——但不用手坐起来有点困难。

 

Gwaine伸手拉他的手腕帮他。“能碰这里吗？”

 

“烫伤了，”Merlin告诉他。Gwaine调整了伸出的手，向前够到前臂，抬起眉毛表示疑问。“那里只有瘀伤。”

 

他用手小心地握着Merlin的手臂，拉年轻人坐起，然后看到他上衣胸口沾满了污垢，有森林地面上的碎石，烟灰还有血。

 

“Aerldan是个人渣，”Gwaine表示，他让Merlin先坐一会儿，然后再劝他进行下一步行动。

 

 _照顾他_ ，老人曾说——他开始意识到Merlin不仅身体受了伤，精神也受到了打击。Gwaine猜测情况只会恶化。他从来没有家，但他猜想被迫离家绝对比基于正当理由自主选择离开要糟糕十倍。

 

“那是谁。”Merlin停顿了片刻说。完全提不起兴趣。好吧，Gwaine希望水——也许肥皂——还有一点吃的，可能会有帮助。虽然他的双手明显需要个医生来处理，而且要快。

 

“你的审问人，”Gwaine说，于是Merlin回过头。

 

“你认识他。”

 

他猜这是个问题，但音调不对，于是他给了Merlin一个豺狼般的笑容。“我的生活并不总是光鲜体面的。你能起身走两步么？”Merlin想了想，Gwaine看出他浑身都表现着不情愿。“来吧，”他继续说道，从蹲着的姿势弹了起来。“你的背没事吧？只要双脚用力我会——”他推着Merlin身体的重量，年轻人也配合他，他帮他摇摇晃晃站了起来没有跌倒。“搞定。来吧，这前边就有条小溪。”

 

Merlin一声不吭地跟着；回看时，Gwaine认为最好还是把他的问题留到改天，除非年纪轻的那位本人主动打开话匣子。

 

“就在这下面，”他说。“小心你脚下的石头。这里。”他跨过一步宽的小溪让Merlin靠近。“我们估计没时间给你彻底洗个澡——但你的双手，老弟。我们得处理一下。”

 

Merlin蹲下，向涓涓细流伸出颤抖的双手，但并未碰到。“我们没时间？”他重复道。“Gwaine，你的背包里有类似烧锅的东西吗？平底锅也行？”

 

“我有个小的。”Gwaine缩了下肩膀放下背包的肩带开始翻找。“我猜他们没法追踪你用于逃生的戏法，是吗？给。”他把壶递给Merlin，犹豫了一下，然后尴尬地问道，“你要这干嘛？”他现在起必须记住，那样一双手，意味着Merlin很可能有相当长一段时间很多事情都没法自理。

 

“你能把它装满水吗？”Merlin说。

 

Gwaine跪着让缓慢的水流拉扯壶嘴的底部，小心避开河床飘上来的东西。“但…”他托起装满的壶，“他们会派士兵彻底搜查树林，搜捕逍遥法外的巫师。”

 

Merlin愣住了，眼中依稀露出受到迫害的惊恐目光，仿佛他未曾理解逃亡意味着什么，有时候，名副其实就是字面的意思。

 

半拍心跳之后，Gwaine意识到他误解了他朋友的焦虑——他怕的是Gwaine知道了他的身份和罪名。作为回应，他咧嘴一笑再次将水壶递给他。并且在Merlin的眼睛闪过金色时没有退缩——太明显——之后壶从Gwaine手中浮起并安放到Merlin脚边的石堆中。又一瞬间的金色，然后Merlin将掌根一角浸入水中——测试调整温度？他甚至没念任何咒语。见鬼。

 

“不，他们不会。”Merlin的手指微微弯向掌心。他冒险——犹豫——咬牙——最后将手浸入静止的水中，缓慢但彻底。

 

Gwaine也将他的手浸入了水中——溪水很凉快，对他来说很舒服但——他同情地缩瑟了一下，打算等Merlin的手干净一点后，将自己多余的衬衫贡献出来当绷带用。Merlin紧咬着嘴唇，在淤青和污垢下脸色惨白，他微微转过头。他的整个身体都在颤抖，颤抖——逐渐，哦，异常缓慢地在疼痛中放松下来。

 

“他们不会？”Gwaine说。

 

Merlin的表情严峻。“Gaius会知道，”他咬着牙说。“但没有其他人会来找我们。”他忽地低下头看着手轻轻地慢慢地搅动。“其他人都…以为我死了。”


	7. 领会失去

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaius出城去找Merlin和Gwaine并为前者治疗，而得知Merlin‘已死’的Arthur前去找Uther对峙…

Merlin清洗包扎完毕。胃里里塞进了大半Gwaine替他准备的晚饭，并尽情灌下了清凉的溪水。

 

但这个夜晚依旧是煎熬。

 

他怎么睡都不舒服，而且一翻身就疼。他试着仰卧把手腕靠在肋骨上。试着侧躺，让身下的手手背朝下轻轻放在地上，以便手指能向上弯曲，并将另一只手挂在身侧。试着俯卧——不行，他也不能胸口朝下趴着。

 

当黎明时分黑暗慢慢褪去，鸟叫声响起，鸟儿开始跳动时——夜行动物回巢睡觉度过白天，而奇妙的日行动物则开始窸窣作响，Merlin哆嗦了一下。感觉既迟钝、发热又焦虑、怠惰。

 

没事可做，他感到无聊。长久以来的第一个他可以躺着打瞌睡的早晨，想躺多久就躺多久，但他却睡不着。他并未睡饱。

 

拂晓。他能透过眼睑辨别出来，然后他无法控制地想起他侍奉的王子。曾经侍奉的，那么多年——依旧侍奉？在和睦共处的上午到来前他们之间不会再有反反复复的抱怨。他也不再会通过任何微乎其微但实实在在的方式，做出上百个影响Arthur一天日程的决定；他也没有义务再跟着Arthur到处跑，动作笨手笨脚的同时魔法却对任何威胁保持警觉。

 

他发现自己完全不知道Arthur今天要做什么。他应该干什么，以及突发奇想下对日程可能做出的改动。

 

这令他感觉极度空虚和迷失。他眼眶发热；将缠着绷带的双手抱紧在微微抽痛的胸口，他翻身侧躺着蜷起了双腿。

 

随后他注意到，他没听见Gwaine的打呼声。他睁开眼看到他朋友的毯子还在晚上铺开的地方，只是已经整齐地卷起。不过，他能听见说话声——而且认识这两个声音。

 

安心和第二波刺痛感让他闭紧了双眼，即使是在他能听清他们的交谈内容后。

 

“…告诉我，除了你没人会来找他。所以我们昨天下午花了点时间吃了点东西，让他清洗干净，虽然我估计他应该会想换件衣服。我说，下半身他得靠自己了——我只开个玩笑，你懂的——而他对我说，是什么让你觉得我非得用手。”

 

“所以他看起来精神不错？”

 

“见鬼，Gaius…我怎么知道。相对来说。”Merlin能听见他们清脆的脚步声。“就一个被严刑拷问过并处死的人来说——是的，我得说他相当开朗。”

 

Merlin不禁微微露出勉强的笑容，并转过身撑在胳膊肘上，尝试将双腿挪到能让自己继续坐起来的位置。

 

“看，他已经醒了，”Gwaine的声音说道，随即Merlin扭头看到逃犯笑的一脸愉快，而他导师疑似含泪的双眼正瞪着他。

 

“Merlin！”老人说。“我差点被你吓死了——你为什么要等那么久才使用那个传送咒语？”

 

“他走的有点晚，是吗？”Gwaine插嘴。“我发现他时，他的衣服在冒烟，靴子也差不多。”

 

“他们以为我死了，”Merlin说着，跪坐起来。“这对大家都好，你不觉得吗？”

 

“别起来，”Gaius对他说。他把挂在胳膊肘上的篮子递给Gwaine，然后缓慢艰难地跪到Merlin身边，迅速摊开他的圆形药箱。“你的胸口和双手，能否让我看看，”他说。“我想那些瘀伤不至于严重到要我处理？”

 

“不少，”Merlin说着，配合Gaius迫切地帮他脱去他们给他的廉价的单薄上衣——本该一并烧掉。“会疼，但…假以时日自己会好的。”

 

Gaius一看到他胸前的伤口就紧紧抿起了嘴，随后仔细检查了Merlin眼周的一道道瘀痕——紫色的殴打痕迹，边缘较浅呈黄褐色。“是的，我想你是对的，”他说。“Gwaine，也许你能先别动那些去取点水？”

 

Gwaine从篮子抬起头，手中拿着一小截面包，嘴里咬着一块。他友善地答应并走向他们，拧下一大块递给Merlin。

 

“谢谢，”Merlin说，配合地张嘴，嘀咕道，“给我再留点？”Gwaine点头并挥了挥手，抓起水壶慢步朝溪边跑去。“所以效果很逼真？”当Gaius开始戳符文刻痕的不同部位时他说道。

 

“我差点就信了，”Gaius说。“直到刚才Gwaine让我放心我才确定。”

 

“那么——Arthur？”Merlin将视线锁定在医师身后，盯着三十步外一棵柳树树干的第一根分叉的树枝上。

 

“你想让我怎么跟他说？”Gaius问。“我今天还没见过他。”

 

Merlin停顿片刻后说，“我不想让他知道。他不会理解为什么不能告诉Morgana，而且要他瞒着Gwen比死还难，如果她知道了那Morgana早晚会知道——这样这整件事就没有意义了。只要他们当我死了…我就能自由行动。”

 

“Merlin，要是他问起…其他事情呢？”Gaius说着，开始在巴掌大的碗中混制某种膏药，Merlin估计那能让他胸口的皮肤舒服点。“你对Aerldan说了——不少事情，听起来。虽然Uther完全没当回事，但Arthur听出其中一些是真的。”

 

Merlin将视线转向正提着新打的水走近的Gwaine。“我相信你，”他说。“告诉他真相。”不过说起告知真相…“你得给我母亲写封信，”他对Gaius补充道，后者已经开始摆弄干净的布料和一小罐用于防止感染的蜂蜜。“应该让她知道我还活着。我不认为Uther有这个闲情派人过去，但…为了以防万一？”

 

“我会的，”Gaius承诺。“我想我该告诉她你的打算？”

 

Gwaine显然听见了不少，能清楚掌握谈话的主要内容，他将壶水放在方便Gaius使用的地方，并给了Merlin一道敏锐期待的目光。但只是说，“如果你想要温的…”

 

“室温和体温之间，”Gaius要求，点头示意他在跟哪位年轻人说话。

 

Merlin从容地看了水一眼。这感觉很奇怪，在Gaius以外的人面前使用魔法，而且还是应常年宣扬要谨慎的这个老人的要求。好吧。既然现在他隐藏自己的行踪，就没必要再隐藏魔法了。这几乎，引人发笑。

 

“如果你要去Ealdor，可以自己把信带去，”Gaius加了句，沾了点温水到他的药膏中，轻快地搅动几下，然后开始——意外轻柔地——在Merlin的伤口上涂抹。

 

“Ealdor，那是你的家乡？”Gwaine问，并退后看着，不带冒犯。

 

Merlin谨慎地答道。“那是我母亲生活的地方。”

 

“想去看看吗？我保证会注意言行。”Merlin什么都没说，于是Gwaine的笑容褪去了一点——他快速跟Gaius交换了一个眼神。“如果你没想到去哪里，老弟，我知道不少欢迎我们这种人的地方——还有两三个欣赏你魔法的地方。”

 

欢迎。欣赏。

 

违和的记忆。他来到Camelot的第一周，当时还未找到工作，没交到朋友前就先树立了敌人，似乎。Arthur曾嘲讽地在他身后叫着， _喂，别走啊。_

 

 _我很高兴做你的仆人。_ 不管天堂地狱还是其间任何地方。 _直到我死的那天。_

 

“过一两天，清洗下，然后就能拆开了，”Gaius告诉他，并未逼Merlin作出决定。“如果有条件我可能会马上给你缝一两针，但目前…看起来并没有感染。”

 

“会留疤么？”Gwaine说。

 

“估计不会整个留疤，”Gaius回答。“有那么一两道伤口可能会消退的慢一点。”

 

经历了数次沉默——悠闲，并沉重。

 

随后Merlin静静说道，“我不准备走。Gwaine，别觉得你必须留下，如果你不想的话——我知道身在Camelot对你来说很危险。”Gwaine嗤之以鼻。“但…没有我估计他熬不过一天。”他试着对Gaius微笑。

 

这时Gwaine开口了。“他。Arthur？那个都不愿看你一眼的人是不是他？”

 

Merlin感觉胸口一阵疼痛，而这与Gaius给他上的药和正缠绕准备绑紧的绷带毫无关系。他不知道自己的反应暴露了什么，但老人抬起头看着他的脸，往后坐下，双手暂时搁在腿上休息。

 

“我要告诉你一些事情，Merlin，而且我不认为这该影响你的决定，以及今后的打算。昨天在行刑前，Uther命令我给Arthur服用一种镇定药剂。整个过程中，他都是醒着的，但那感觉更像是在梦里，而不是现实。”

 

Merlin闭上眼看到他的王子，站在阳台上宣判死刑的国王身后——一动不动并且神志恍惚。然后想通了。

 

“为什么——”Gwaine开口。

 

“他不希望Arthur闹事，”Gaius说。

 

Merlin睁开眼仔细观察他导师布满皱纹的脸，仿佛这能将先前从他的世界消失的一切希望再一次传达给他。“闹事？”

 

“我猜，”Gaius说着，轻弹了下手指无声地命令Merlin伸出他的手指，“Arthur为了让你逃脱也制定了相应的计划，Merlin。”

 

“他不生气？”Merlin说，照做时哆嗦了一下。

 

“过了今天就不一定了，”Gaius严厉地说。

 

老人开始拆除绷带时Merlin闭上了眼。Gwaine包扎的时候就已经够糟了，颤抖，出汗还紧闭着嘴——他知道这只会更糟。

 

他没猜错。

 

“这些绷带煮过之后可以再用，”Gaius告诉Gwaine，他浸泡粘在一起的部分，轻柔地撕开每一层，但依然产生了贯穿Merlin整条手臂的痛楚。“今天，我带了干净的来。”

 

“你不能——用魔法吗？”Gwaine说。

 

Gaius遗憾地摇摇头，于是Merlin答道，“我的魔法在自己身上不那样起作用。”他不自觉的颤抖大概率增加了Gaius工作难度，为了缓和，他把前臂撑在了大腿上。

 

当医师处理到Merlin左手最后一根手指时——被压在拇指夹下的那根——Merlin已经浑身是汗，他咬紧牙防止嘴中的那块面包掉落。无视他眼角偶尔淌落的液体。Gaius看了他的小指片刻，随后看着Merlin的眼睛。

 

是的。他一直在害怕这一刻。他对老人快速点了点头——这非但没能让Gaius安心，反而加深了他的痛苦。

 

“在我继续任何处理前你最好先把这喝了，”Gaius说着转向他的药箱拿出一个小药瓶。

 

Merlin笨拙地用大拇指根的弯曲处接过药瓶。“这能让我失去知觉？”他确认。Gaius点头，于是Merlin一口吞下，把药瓶递回去时叹了口气。

 

“你最好躺下，”医师建议，随后Gwaine伸手拉直了Merlin身后的毯子，在他放松后仰时扶着他的脑袋。“我特意把药性配制的特别强。”

 

“谢谢，”Merlin说。他也能感觉到。一切都开始变得温和模糊，没理由继续睁着双眼。一股愉悦的旋转下沉感。他同样能感觉到Gaius轻柔地伸出手指贴近他的掌心，并不是很疼，他的肌肉几乎不自觉地彻底放松。他似乎正从黑暗中撤离——或是穿越，也许。

 

“Merlin，你还能听见我说话吗？”

 

他本想回答。但随即失去了知觉。

 

* * *

 

Gwaine同时观察着Merlin和Gaius。看着Merlin一点点变得无力，还有Gaius看着Merlin屈服于药剂的作用，无法回答他的询问，“你还能听见我说话吗？”

 

“你怎么看？”Gwaine问。

 

“请问，你能过来吗，”医师说。“我昨天早上矫正了错位，它们应该能正常恢复。这两根骨折了，我认为，不过骨头没有移位——稍后我需要你找块柳树皮，要和他手一般长并且稍微带点弧度，捆在这些手指上在愈合期间作为保护。”

 

Gwaine记得离他们营地不远有棵柳树，树干上的树皮正在脱落。他目测了他朋友的手的尺寸，并观察，“他的那片指甲快掉了。”

 

“还有这片估计一周内也会脱落。”Gaius指着Merlin的左手食指。指尖的血已经结痂，淤青和肿胀从中部延伸至手掌，指甲已经变色。“我担心的是这根。”

 

Gwaine不用提醒就知道医师指的是哪一根。Merlin左手小指。“你准备怎么处理？”

 

Gaius没有动作。“拇指夹将他的最后一节指骨碾成了…很多碎片。不可能复原了，你懂我的意思？如果我有能力我会的，但…”

 

“你只能将它切除，”Gwaine意识到。随即希望自己当天早上没有吃过东西。他艰难地咽了口唾沫——无比艰难。 _见鬼。_

 

“你得按紧他的胳膊，”Gaius告诉他。

 

Gwaine遵从了，在医师和病人间移动了位置，给老人让出空间不受干扰地处理Merlin的手。“我发誓，”他说着，将脸转向Merlin的脸，不去看伸出的那只手。“我一定会找到那个狗杂种，然后慢慢弄死他。”

 

“Aerldan？”Gaius心不在焉地说，他的注意力集中在手头的工作上。“不需要。Merlin杀了他。或者说，他对Merlin和他的魔法的虐待让他自食其果。”

 

“该死，”Gwaine说。努力不去注意身后的进程，和声音。“他不是个真正的仆人，对吗？”记忆闪过——Merlin走进门托着为Gwaine准备的早餐盘，而后者正躺在年纪小的那个人床上——Merlin咧着嘴对他笑着，一条胳膊伸进靴筒中，另一只手高效专业地使用着刷子。“或者说，”他纠正道，“他不仅仅是个仆人。”

 

“你什么意思？”

 

Merlin的眉毛微微抽了抽，拧紧了一瞬；他在Gwaine的制约下微微扭动。

 

“我第一次见他，和Arthur时，”Gwaine说。“Merlin眼都不眨就加入了酒吧斗殴。然后当那两个骑士——并不是真正的骑士——围住他向他扔飞刀…我也认识些仆人，Gaius。仆人会找个安全的角落惊恐地看着。仆人从不会考虑卷入事端。Merlin也是个战士，不是吗。”

 

“上天保佑他。”Gaius叹息着吐出一口气。“他也是被逼出来的。好了，现在确保他别动。”

 

* * *

 

Arthur被窗帘拉开的声音吵醒，看到日头早就过了拂晓。他滔滔不绝地边抱怨边挣扎着甩开他的毯子，驱散模糊的视线。

 

这感觉不像平时的早上。发生了什么事？

 

他听见房间另一头传来微弱但清晰的碟子从盘子拿到桌上的碰撞声。Merlin很安静——他只有在Arthur重伤或醉酒时才会安静。他没感觉到疼痛；那一定是后者。Morgana的生日宴，也许？他以为那是在三天后…两天？四天？

 

“今天周几？”他含糊地说道，并不真的指望答案。“Merlin？”他提高嗓门，将脚甩到床的一侧，揉着眼睛。

 

“啊——不，殿下。”一个不熟悉的嗓音。Arthur直起身，放下双手眨了眨眼——一个界于青年和中年之间的男人，棕色的头发卷的就像头上顶了一层绒毛。“我叫——Orryn？我会成为您新的男仆，殿下，如果您愿意？”

 

“Merlin去哪了？”他问了个愚蠢的问题，尽管过去几天的记忆已经开始渗入。魔法——逮捕——审讯。Aerldan——然后变得模糊——Leon。他非常肯定他和Leon计划要…

 

Orryn不安的扯着他外套的衣角，低着头不让Arthur看到他的脸。“嗯。Mer——嗯，您的前任仆人已经…已经不在了，殿下。”

 

“不在了？”

 

“是的，殿下。”Orryn匆忙说，有点绝望。“您愿意起床了吗？我已经为您准备了早餐，还有陛下建议您今天如果要离开城堡就先去医师那里一趟，Leon会护送您过去但您的衣服——”

 

Merlin不在了。这很好。是的，他得见Leon，然后问问他Arthur…不在期间他做了什么。所以，那是否就是他今早感觉如此迟钝的原因——Gaius给他开的不知道什么头痛药让他整个失去了知觉。他摇摇头——今天早上一点不疼，但…见鬼，他无法摆脱做了一晚上糟糕噩梦的印象。

 

Arthur避开Orryn亲自打开了衣柜。抓起第一眼看到的非正式场合穿的裤子，以及上衣——深蓝色——也懒得走到屏风后面换衣服，他赶时间。再次踩入为了换衣服刚踢下的靴子。

 

“殿下，您应该——”Orryn磕磕巴巴，看着Arthur探过身从桌上快速抓了根香肠塞到嘴里并一手抓起两块饼干。“等…殿下，您有什么要我做的吗？”

 

Arthur停在了门口。“我不知道——是的——我不知道，”他说；他没时间管这些。

 

他曾经几个月不停扔给Merlin各种漫不经心的命令，完全不考虑他的仆人是否熟悉王宫周围的路线，补给的位置，相关人员的身份，或是杂务本身该怎么完成。Merlin几乎是自学成才，反复尝试，基于Arthur恶言相向的纠正——或忽视——凭着满腔的固执和不愿放弃的精神保住并熟悉了他的工作。Arthur怀疑没几个仆人能有这种特质。他现在懊悔曾经如此对待比他小的那个人，但…今天，他没时间管Orryn。

 

“在这给你自己找点事做，”他建议，并对着对方震惊的表情关上了身后的门。

 

“殿下，您需要有人护送，”他门口的守卫说，不知道是否该惊讶——也许他估计Arthur过大半小时才会出门，在看到Orryn端着早餐进去后。

 

“那就跟着我，”Arthur朝身后说道，一刻没停。

 

“我不能…离开岗位…”他独自转过转角时听到。

 

要知道Sir Leon在哪，最好的方法是问排班的官员，在通往广场一侧的走廊旁柜子大小的凹室内，有他放满记录的桌子和书架。遇到仆人和其他大厅里的人时，Arthur控制自己展现出王子应有的中立表情，当周围没人时他匆忙吞下两口饼干。

 

当他走下最后一半走廊时，他透过其中一个开放的圆拱瞥见Leon正朝大台阶和城堡的正门走去。好的，现在他不用问了；他加快了步伐。

 

“Sir Leon！”他叫道，慢跑着绕过转角。

 

Leon立刻转身——而他的表情有点异常。某种让Arthur本能地警觉起来的感觉——随后他的目光被吸引到他们之间的某样东西上，广场的鹅卵石地面。 

 

一大片烧焦的痕迹。就像一场大火，灰烬已经被铲除并用桶装走，但石头还未经冲洗，擦洗或抛光。

 

就像是火刑的痕迹。

 

他拼命回忆瞬间忘记了Leon的存在。Merlin…不在了。逃走了，对吗？被救走了？阳台——火焰——都是场梦。不是吗？

 

当他的靴子脚尖到达灰烬玷污的圆形痕迹边缘时，Arthur停下了脚步，他盯着地面，决意让理智浮现，他周围的一切都失去色彩，只剩石头的灰色和灰烬的黑色。两块石头间有东西闪了一下；他上前蹲下随意地窥视着，并不知道自己为什么这么做。他用沾着黑色污垢的大拇指和食指将它捡起。

 

他立刻就认了出来，虽然他依旧盯着它。他希望，渴望，祈祷现实能改变，让这场梦终结，让他醒来看到Merlin招人烦的开朗情绪。这种迫近的害怕，无法逃离的恐惧，就像看到Merlin坐在囚椅中时感受到的那样，正令人作呕地加剧。

 

一条扣带。三年多来他几乎每天都能见到，虽然他从未意识到自己对它如此熟悉。Merlin靴子上的一条扣带。这只能说明…

 

不。不不不…

 

他突然失去了平衡，不得不用双膝和剩下的那只手防止自己摔倒。他小心地双手托着扣带，等待它向他诉说不同的故事。

 

因为不。这不是真的。

 

他的身上覆上了一片阴影，他看到Leon向他伸手。他本能地握住骑士的前臂，但并未起身。“Merlin——他不在了，对，”他绝望地说。“ _逃走了_ ，对，而不是…而不是…”

 

“他死了，殿下，”Leon几乎是用耳语说道。“我非常，非常——”

 

Arthur的脑袋不听使唤地垂下；他忽然感觉身体重了一倍，而且彻底失去了希望。“他们杀了他。”

 

“Arthur，”Leon说着双手扶着Arthur的上臂。“你不能——在这里表现出来。这里不行，大家都会看见。”于是他任由Leon拉他起身，看着骑士搭在他袖子上的双手。

 

这不是梦。所有在上的神明啊，这并不是一个梦。

 

“Leon，”他说。他的声音在自己耳中听起来异常奇怪。“他们夺走了我的朋友，而我甚至都没有注意到。”

 

Leon的表情扭曲了，轻微地。“是的，殿下。”他当时知道，在那期间他们对Arthur做了什么，在… _期间。_

 

Arthur并没有因此责怪骑士，或责怪他没能救出Merlin。那是他的错。他会一辈子背负。

 

“Morgana知道吗？Guinevere？”

 

“应该。”这句话的语气不是很确定。

 

Arthur的双脚开始走动。他的手伸向腰间——没带剑。那很好。因为他要去的地方，它将派不上任何用场。

 

他脑中浮现出另外两件事，他曾经做过即将要去做的事——他允许自己回忆，就算知道眼下这会让他偏离另一项过于重大的领悟。第一件，当Gaius根据Uther的指令给Arthur下药将他锁在房内——防止Arthur迎接亲自接受的挑战，而与此同时Uther以身犯险参加了生死决斗。

 

_我以为你会死，我不能冒这个险——你对我来说过于珍贵。_

 

难道Arthur珍惜的人对Uther就一点意义都没有吗？就算他继承了父亲的作风，虽然他从不承认。也很少表现出来。

 

然后，第二件。当他责怪是父亲让他失去了不可替代的人，造成了他二十多年人生的缺憾。他的母亲。

 

那天，在那个女巫用邪恶的巫术让他见到母亲的样子后，他曾全副武装去找他的父亲兴师问罪。那天是Merlin跟着他。提醒他不该相信魔法—— _你为什么要这么做，那时候，Merlin；这也会要了你的命_ ——睁开双眼他看到的是真挚的雄辩，告诉他这不是答案。

 

Arthur发现自己站在两扇橡木门前，他的父亲早上会在里面主持议会——临时通知出席者的非正式会议。现在没有Merlin来阻止他了——这是他父亲自作自受。

 

他猛地推开门。

 

“Arthur，”他的父亲平静地招呼道，几乎有点谨慎。他的凝视是不是短暂地移向了Arthur空荡荡的腰间？Arthur隐约察觉到屋内的其他人正在离去。

 

“你杀了Merlin，”他说。

 

“一名罪犯昨天被执行了死刑，没错。”国王的视线离开他并挥手示意其他人让他们两个单独待一会儿。

 

不能让人听见这些。他脑中高贵王子的理性部分同意了这点。但其余部分在咆哮， _该死的为什么不。应该让所有人都听到。_

 

“你杀了。我的仆人。”

 

“你的仆人承认他触犯了一条以死论处的法律，Arthur，”Uther提醒他，在他面前的文件上不耐烦地敲着手指。

 

“你杀了我的朋友。”他极力克制自己不发出尖叫。

 

Uther并未主张 _仆人_ 的身份没有资格成为他的 _朋友_ ，而是斥责道，“你本该选个更好的朋友。”

 

这次，Arthur尖叫了。“ _没有更好的朋友了！_ ”他紧紧捏着最近的椅背，力道大的令他手指发疼，模拟为了控制威胁着他的情绪所做出的努力。“你让Gaius给我下药。”

 

“当然，”Uther说，既宽容又不屑。“我估计你会惹事。”

 

“不。”就在那一刻，Arthur意识到另外一件事。因为Uther完全可以像之前那样让Arthur睡去然后锁起来。“不，你让Gaius给我下药，让我顺从。让我成为你的 _帮凶_ 。你让我在你烧死我的仆人，我的朋友时，在民众面前，像只老鼠般安静地站在那个阳台上站在你身边。就好像我赞同你这么做一样。”

 

Uther的手肘撑在面前的桌子上，双手交叉握拳。“你的意思是你不赞同？”

 

Arthur瞪着他。他曾争辩Guinevere使用魔法是出于最善意的动机理应得到宽恕——如果她用魔法治好了她的父亲。他曾帮助Morgan将那个德鲁伊男孩送回他的族人身边——他还未遇到过一个堕落的德鲁伊；大概他们拥有某种安全措施，能避免在使用魔法过程中被腐化，但他们确实是在玩火，他只能相信他们对其中的风险心知肚明。

 

“关于Merlin的事，我几乎从来没有认同过你的观点，”他听见自己说，并意识到这一点千真万确。

 

“好吧。那我真该为除掉他感到高兴。”Uther将注意力转回他的文件。

 

而这就是Arthur为什么庆幸自己没带武器。Merlin当时不想让Arthur被失去母亲的痛苦冲昏头脑，一时冲动杀死自己的父亲。他有足够理由相信Merlin也不希望他这么做。

 

_别恨，不管发生什么。你是个更出色的人。_

 

Arthur下定决心安静地控制了自己的情绪片刻之后，Uther抬起头，小心翼翼地顺着他说道。“听着，Arthur，木已成舟。等你当上国王，你就会好好考虑你对法律的责任了。你不能任意选择是否遵守法律，否则这就是一纸空文。而且这件事充分证明了对巫术警惕的必要性——任何人都可能受到诱惑，为了各种理由，并屈服。”

 

在Arthur看来，这些文字，如果单独拿出来讲，都是真理，然而他们组合的方式，听起来却错漏百出。

 

_他的命不是没有价值，只是不如你的那么重要。当你成为国王，这个男孩不会是最后一个为你而死的人。_

 

当他离开屋子朝身后望去时，他曾说， _你怎么看，Merlin？_ ，他当时在寻找某种东西。然后在他的仆人特有的胡言乱语和乡民的单纯中，他洞悉了当初未能察觉的东西。

 

但Merlin已经不在了。

 

“父亲，我…”他无法说服自己说出 _原谅我_ ，或为他的打扰道歉。“我…感觉不在状态。我想我要去御医那里一趟。”

 

“好主意，Arthur，但…别对Gaius大动干戈，如果可以的话？”Uther露出自鸣得意的笑容。“你不能因为比起那个男孩他更忠于统治者的命令而责怪他。整件事中他都表现地非常明白事理并予以配合——你也许能从他身上学到点什么。”

 

Arthur离开前简短地低了下头。是的，他要控制情绪——这并不是Gaius的错，毕竟，还有Arthur的责任救Merlin脱险——但。他完全打算从Gaius那里也了解点东西。

 

* * *

 

Merlin醒来后感觉在发热而且昏昏沉沉，不适的抽痛感贯穿着脑袋和双手。他含糊地念着Gaius的名字，但未尝试移动。

 

“他恢复意识了。”Gwaine依旧在那里。

 

他对着上方一片绿色眨了眨眼，感觉身下的地面温暖坚硬。他的左手随着脉搏的跳动一阵阵剧痛，随着每一次心跳越发剧烈和清晰。

 

“Merlin？”

 

他又眨了眨眼让视线清晰，然后转头将注意力集中在老人身上。Gaius在他左侧；他忍不住低头凝视自己的手，凝视那根小指——现在短了一寸左右，可能，由于缠着绷带他也无法确定。

 

“Merlin，我…说不出我有多抱歉。我必须这么做…现在，你会好的。我知道你清楚，但我还是要提醒你。你会感觉疼，肿，僵硬——尤其是那根手指。裂纹四到六周内会痊愈，但那根小指要恢复正常功能可能会多花两周。如果你决定留在Camelot…”

 

他试着点头。他想，喝点水，过一会儿，他应该就能再次开口讲话了。此刻，光是想到他的手就让他胃里翻滚。

 

“两到三天后我会再来，”Gaius继续说。“在那之前，让你的手休息，保持举起——但定期活动下未受影响的关节，一直往上包括你的肩膀。注意感染的迹象，还有出血量——有血是正常现象。那之后，我可以出城来见你——在这里或者其他地方——可能一周两次，避免引人怀疑。”

 

“消息和补给？”Gwaine提议。“我们没法去市场。”

 

Gaius点头。“由于我现在得自己采草药了，我不认为频繁地消失会引人怀疑。”

 

“我依然可以…帮你…做这些，”Merlin提议，一声缓慢地低语。他稍稍举起右手，体验被层层叠叠包裹起来的笨重感。“也许。不用等太久。”

 

“我会帮忙的，”Gwaine承诺。“我甚至可能安排点东西回报你，在树叶和花之外？像是肉类或者毛皮什么的？”

 

“我担心的是你们两个，”Gaius告诉他。“毕竟，我一个人都过了这么多年了。”

 

“我们会没事的，”Gwaine说，伸手拍了拍Merlin的肩膀，后者依旧平躺在毯子上。

 

Merlin喉咙发紧。他不禁感觉自己让Gaius失望了，某种意义上——不得不同时离开他。“我应该更谨慎的，”他细声说。“对不起。”

 

Gaius的表情柔软了下来，露出悲伤的笑容，当Merlin因某事大笑出声而他忍不住加入时也会露出那种笑容。“任何事发生都有原因，我的孩子，”他告诉Merlin。“甚至这件事也会有好的一面。你会发现的。”

 

Merlin点头，弄皱了头下枕着的毯子。局面曾一度陷入绝境，但…

 

信任…希望…等待。

 

* * *

 

Arthur再次发现医师的住所空无一人。他和Leon交换了一个眼神，后者跟随他一起来到这里——也许是接到命令不能让他落单；Arthur没问他也没说——他想到他们上次在这里等Gaius时骑士的建议。

 

也许他只是…离开了。

 

等待期间，Arthur在屋内来回踱步。他允许自己朝三级台阶上看了一次，看着Merlin紧闭的房门。伴随着一阵愤怒——懊悔——内疚——悲痛的感觉，这让他想到Merlin的东西，到时候Gaius很可能要处理。到时候得扔掉，因为没理由留着。

 

他在想是否应该走上去——不是今天也或许不是短期内…然而话说回来，在Merlin出现之前他从没理由上那里。如果他再也不上去…也没人会评头论足。

 

然后他想到了Merlin的母亲。某天，他必须去面对她。

 

他突然感觉疲惫不堪，瘫坐在Gaius桌边的长凳上。而Leon识趣地保持沉默。

 

没过多久，事实上，随后老人推门走了进来，低着头弓着肩膀，药箱的背带挂在一侧的肩头，一只空篮子挂在另一边的胳膊肘上。他蹒跚地走进屋并关上门，将手放在门上片刻，然后转身看见了屋内的人。

 

“早上好，Gaius，”Arthur平和地说。“或者我该说，下午好？你已经开始忙碌的一天了。”

 

“茴香，”老人不带歉意地陈述。“拳参，还有迷迭香。我现在得自己去补货了，你懂的。”

 

Arthur感觉自己有点自私，他想起Merlin也曾无数次为老人跑腿。有点内疚。还有点愤恨。“但你的篮子是空的。”

 

“所以，很明显我不走运，”Gaius怒斥道。然后几乎立刻就缓和了情绪，走向Arthur。“抱歉，殿下，这对我们都不容易。您的头怎么样了？”

 

“没事。”Arthur避开了Gaius的手，站起身走开。 _我的心才是问题所在。_ 他略显盲目地拨动屋内另一张桌子上的杂物。“你昨天给我喝的不仅仅是缓解疼痛的药剂，Gaius。”

 

停顿。“不。”又一次停顿。“你父亲——”

 

“我知道。我今早已经跟他谈过了。”Arthur转身，谨慎地背靠着桌子，抓紧桌沿提醒自己真的要开口问了。尽管看上去可怕到不真实，但这都是真的。“我的朋友就死在我面前，Gaius，而我居然都没有注意到。”

 

Gaius表现出一丝沮丧。“你可能更希望不记得整件事，殿下。”

 

这一点，Arthur考虑，确实没错。“不过，你怎么能这么对他，Gaius？”他更加温和地问。“在他看来一定以为我根本不在乎。”

 

“你不该想太多，”Gaius用相似的口吻回答，穿过屋子站到他身边。“就算他介意，也没有持续多久。”

 

Arthur低下头将指甲掐进桌子的木板里，啜泣声被安静地强压在胸口。

 

“他昨天在广场上最后说的话。”老人的声音如此柔软以至门边的Leon根本不可能听见。“是对你说的，Arthur。他说他很抱歉。他只尝试用魔法做好事。只为了你用。”

 

Arthur点头示意他听到，领会了这些话。他的错。这是他的责任，看着他的仆人遵守而不是违反法律。确保他明白魔法的危险性，保护他不受善意的错误带来的后果危害。

 

但是。Arthur抬起头看着Gaius。对方并未表现出多少悔恨——虽然他理应共同承担这些责任。

 

“如果你没有听从那道命令，”他沙哑地说。“如果你告诉我父亲让你做什么，我就能自己做决定——我们也许就能有机会救他，Gaius。我们也许就能帮他了，他现在也许就能活着，在某处，健康的活着，你怎么能？如果你曾经注意到他对魔法有兴趣——”

 

“Prince Arthur。”老人带着年龄和阅历赋予他的全部威严站起身。“你可以等你准备好知道答案时再来问这些问题，但现在，我会感谢你不再暗示我不在乎我的孩子！请原谅，今天我会很忙。”

 

他瞪着他们两人；Leon打开门于是Arthur发现自己未再说一个字也没回望一眼就离开了屋子。


	8. 宴会与斗争

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur心中已对Morgana起疑，并对魔法相关的法律产生了质疑，另一方面Gwaine发现Morgana和Morgause私会后开始与Merlin一起暗中掩护巡逻队…

****Arthur梦见了Merlin。

 

他梦到他们一起穿过一片成熟的麦田，走向Camelot——而出于某种原因，Merlin在他前方九到十步的距离处带路。背对着Arthur。脚步看起来就像他很不安——然而Merlin很少不安，这让Arthur困扰。在梦里，Arthur对他叫道—— _慢点，等等。_

 

_看着我。_

 

在梦里，Arthur挣扎着想走快点，追上去，但他穿着正式场合的锁子甲,而且茂盛的麦子像水一般拖着他的靴子。他低头看了眼脚下——而当他再次抬头时却发现只剩下他一个人。

 

阳光普照。城堡白色的石墙反射着完美的景象。他的周围遍地丰收，没有一丝威胁的迹象。这本应是闲适的。

 

但他孤身一人。

 

在第二天下午，Gwen找到了他，她从身后叫他的名字吓了他一跳。她快步走到他身边时快速看了眼周围，让他知道此时周围没人，然后她投入他怀中。而他抱着她。

 

他能感觉到她安静地流着泪颤抖。“我非常，非常抱歉，”他把脸埋在她的秀发中说。

 

她退后抬头看着他，哭相依旧可爱。“这不是你的错，Arthur，不是。他不会希望你责怪自己的。”他尝试点了点头；他的喉咙突然痛苦地哽住了。她再次埋进他怀中，更安静地慰藉。“我无法相信他已经不在了，”她再次开口。“我在每个角落寻找他的身影——今天两次有人叫我的名字而我都以为是他…莫名其妙的。”

 

“Guinevere，”他说道，用一种 _请求她停止_ 的口吻。

 

“哦！这对你一定更艰难，他几乎无时无刻不在你身边，”她反应过来。“Morgana说你曾见过他，就在——他们说的是真的吗，说他…说他… _崩溃了_ ？我没看见他—— _在那期间_ ——我不敢看——”

 

他再次叫她的名字，绝望地。她温暖的担忧正撕开他的面具，他想借此故作坚强和克制，直到他表里如一无须继续伪装。“我不能…我现在不能跟你说这些。”

 

“对，当然，你说的没错，”她说着退后一步，急忙擦去脸上的泪水并拉挺裙子的褶皱。他隐约认出这应该是她最喜欢的那条紫色裙子。“但Arthur，等你准备好谈了——你知道总有一天你会需要——可以随时找我。”

 

“你也可以找我，”他嘶哑地说。

 

她耸了耸肩，开始退后。“我可以找Morgana倾诉，”她说。“Arthur——他相信你有一天会成为一位伟大的国王。现在，你能给他的最好的回报就是…努力让他骄傲？因为他一直都是，你知道…非常为你骄傲。”

 

那之后，Arthur只能去训练场将两个靶子打到稀烂作为发泄。

 

他梦见下着大雨。倾盆大雨，而他在训练场上重击一副捆在柱子上的破旧盔甲，像个新上任的护卫迫切想证明自己的力量和决心一般拼命挥砍。

 

在他的梦里，他绝望地想驱除心中的恶魔，因无助感和丧失感产生的愤怒、内疚和挫败。因为生理上的疲惫隐约能带给他缺乏逻辑的成就感。那是他极度渴望的东西。

 

未能察觉死亡令他狼狈、浑身湿透、愤怒，但他依然感到——在梦里——只要他转身向后看，Merlin就在那里。靠着墙，没有伸出援手也未出言安慰，仿佛他也洞察了Arthur对一切的无力感，但他就 _在那里_ 。陪Arthur淋雨—— _我不希望你感到孤独_ ——生活看似徒劳，但有人分享时，它还是值得的。

 

但在梦里，Arthur无法转身。他知道Merlin在那里，陪着他等待受苦，但他周围环绕着一个微弱可怕的低语声， _如果你不转身去看，如果你没看到他，他很快就不在了。他将离开。他将消失，就像雨中的一缕轻烟。_

 

他挣扎。他反抗——而当他终于成功扭过头时，眼前却只有他的枕头。暴雨击打着刚拉开窗帘的窗户——能看到下面广场的窗户——而Orryn正在准备Arthur起床后梳洗用的温水。

 

雨下了一整天。

 

之后当他们坐在Morgana的生日宴会上时，透过高高悬在宴会厅外墙上的彩色玻璃，依然能偶尔看到外面的闪电。

 

他慵懒地坐在椅子上，Morgana坐在他父亲另一侧，正一个接一个拆着来自五大国王室贵族的礼物。他感觉到Guinevere移步为她的女主人斟酒时她的手轻抚过他的肩膀。他感激这种同情安慰的动作——而且他想到也许这样表达出来也能让Gwen好受些——但从某种角度，这令一切更艰难。他以不同方式体验着相同的不协调感——一方面把关于他前任男仆的一切思绪，一切联想和后悔，从脑中去除能让他好受很多；而另一方面，其他人同样的表现又令他倍感愤怒，贬低那个人的价值甚至完全忘却他的存在。

 

当最后一名侍从手捧装着他礼物的雕花盒子走上前时，他坐直了身子，因为他知道Morgana——还有他父亲——的注意力会再次回到他身上。他在他们面前隐藏了混乱的反应——他称之为反应，因为他依旧抗拒用 _感受_ 和 _情绪_ 这两个词——他没有单纯地从早到晚跺着脚大喊大叫，也没有一整天焦虑板着脸，只是和往常一样继续履行职责，用Orryn的名字代替Merlin。

 

想到Orryn——Arthur第三次将手盖在了酒杯上，阻止他的新仆人反复斟满他的酒杯。他甚至可能回头瞪了那个人一眼，就因为他没看出来Arthur不想再喝了，但看到这个矮个子一头蓬松毛发的男人手捧酒壶和Guinevere并排站在墙边，领悟给了他重击。那是Merlin的位子。站在那里的本该是Merlin。

 

然后当Morgana打开木盒举起他为她准备的作为生日礼物的那把匕首——朴实但优雅，锋利但无害——他僵硬无声的点头回应了她的惊喜和赞许。

 

因为Merlin在出发巡逻那天早上曾调侃过他——女孩子不都喜欢漂亮的东西吗，珠宝，也许——而Arthur曾嘲笑他， _你以为你有多了解Morgana。_ 而Merlin曾愚蠢地重复原话作为反驳， _那你以为你有多了解Morgana…_

 

也许他是对的。今晚，Guinevere的双眼发红，而且他两次看到她在擦眼泪。Morgana却美的无懈可击，她高傲的精神享受着整晚的关注，带着一丝不屑，有一点…不对劲。

 

也许他这么看她是不公平的。也许她是在用娇惯的贵宾和国王纵容的养女的伪装掩饰自己，去忘记发生在Merlin身上的一切。但他认识的那个Morgana——一年半之前——会闷闷不乐，会怒目而视，会毁掉整个夜晚，仅仅为了惩罚Uther，让每个人都清楚看到她叛逆的谴责。

 

等收完所有礼物，表演开始时——今年是乐师和杂耍演员——Arthur离开了席位。

 

厅外，走廊——带顶，一侧墙上是一排开放的圆拱——凉爽潮湿。滴滴答答的雨声伴着浓郁的青草、夏季和湿漉漉的石头的气息。

 

Arthur闭上眼，感受不时飞溅和散落到他皮肤和头发上的雨滴。他也许在那里站了一分钟，也可能是一小时，直到她高跟鞋的声音和她的嗓音打断了他的忧郁。

 

“Arthur。”傲慢嘲讽的语气，典型的Morgana——但在眼下却显得怪异。她曾经是个更善解人意的人。她曾经会更加明白事理。

 

“很抱歉我提前离席了，Morgana，”他说，并未睁开眼。“你该回里面去——外边的雨水会毁了你的裙子，而且里边的人会想你的。”

 

“你想他，对吗。”任何同情的迹象都被质疑淹没。

 

“你看了吗，Morgana？”他温和地说，并未回答她的问题。

 

“什么？”

 

“你肯定猜到我被人下药了，那天，”他继续说，睁开眼面对她，夜晚的走廊中光线昏暗，她的脸大部分都在阴影中。苍白的脸，深色的嘴唇和双眼。“我根本不记得在广场上看到他，或听到他说话。”

 

“算你走运，”她嘲讽道。

 

他想起从前她总是寻找借口避免出席这种场合。从Gaius书中寻找各种Uther能接受的疾病作为理由。“所以，”他解释，“我无法完全说服自己他已经不在了。我是说，我知道他死了。但我发觉自己在等他，就像他只是去给Gaius采花了，或只是回家看他母亲去了，亦或是去该死的酒馆喝酒去了。我发觉自己思考要跟他说的话，想让他干的杂物——”

 

“你有个新仆人，”她说。“Orryn看上去人不错，很有能力。”

 

“是的。”而且跟洗碗水一般无趣。“一部分出于他死的方式——我没看见，没见到他的尸体…”他现在已经能克服哽噎的喉咙说出这些话了；也许他正在说些不该说的话，他应该闭嘴，将它们尘封起来——但也可能说出来会有 **帮助** 。某种意义上。“部分因为…我认为判他死刑不公平。而且我本该更努力去救他。”

 

她哼了一声，这种反应令他意外；他想不出这么做的理由。“那你准备怎么办？”她质问。

 

“你指什么？”

 

“你刚让Uther杀了你的朋友——你还能这么称呼他，将一个巫师称作朋友？——然后继续当你父亲完美的儿子？”

 

“你想让我怎么办，Morgana？”他疲惫地说，无视她吐出巫师这两个字的语气——或许被金发女巫绑架离家后艰难的一年令她产生了堪比Uther的对魔法坚定的敌意。然而他依旧无法把 _Merlin_ 和 _巫师_ 联系在一起。“既然帮他逃走已经没有意义了，用何种方式悼念他才合适呢？我是不是该在你的生日宴上来场政变？扔出护手挑战国王？”

 

“为什么不，”她说。

 

他发出不耐烦的声音。“我真的必须跟你解释这些吗？这并不能让他回来。而且尽管我对父亲掌控我的手段感到愤怒——”为自己没能意识到他父亲很可能在他巡逻归来下马的那一刻就已经看穿了他的事实感到愤怒——“我们永远得考虑忠诚的平衡。”

 

“忠诚，”她冷笑了一声。

 

他走到一边，沿着开放的走廊指向她身后的大厅，她的目光跟随他的指示。“比方说。Sir Brenner。如果我公开违抗父亲的命令——不管什么命令——Brenner是否会站在我这边。他是否会拔剑对抗我父亲，或是拔剑对付我。他是否会杀我，听从国王的指令如果我反抗就俘虏或制服我？或者他是否会让我杀了他，因为他不能杀国王的儿子？”

 

Morgana沉默了。她通常无视宫廷和王室更微妙的差别，直截了当冲着目标，但要不是审讯当晚Sir Leon的一席话，Arthur本人也许没能力如此清晰地表达出这个问题。

 

“我说的是不公平，Morgana，并非不公正。如果Merlin是个陌生人，我不确定自己会不会站出来。参与进来。”这困扰着他，他得花时间好好想清楚这个问题；主持正义时不应带有偏袒。“从他的法律来说，他并 _没做错_ 什么。”

 

“没做错什么。”她气得毛发直竖，站在他身旁的阴影中。“你跟他都是一丘之貉，所以，所有使用魔法的人都该死？”

 

“我怎么想不重要。”然而。“我不是国王；法律不由我来制定。” **…** _然而。_ “我怎么能为了一己私欲要求宣誓忠于Camelot和她国王的任何人，或任何骑士站起来反对那个人和他的法律，就凭有朝一日我也会坐上权力的宝座，会记得这些并给予奖赏？如果我现在不以身作则——我怎么能指望在登上王位带上王冠后，能不借助武力镇压那些秉持异议的人，继续维护法律？”

 

她静静地退了一步。“你跟他如出一辙，”她说。她的声音冰冷严厉。

 

当她转身再次悄然离开时，Arthur的灵魂深处松了口气，他走到走廊一边，让大雨泼在身上，浸湿Orryn准备的毫无意义的华丽服饰，恭敬但缄默。

 

神啊，他希望不是。

 

他清楚严格执行法律是 _最简单_ 的。而宽恕——或 _修正_ ，他不自觉地发抖——微妙危险而且复杂。

 

如果他主持一个确证且已经认罪的巫师的审讯——或任何违法者的——听信他人之言，说罪人是出于最善意的动机做出的行为，给予宽恕并采用了较轻的处罚…结果却导致罪犯变卦，在未来的某天，伤害到其他人或杀人…他是否也负有部分责任？

 

或者他是否该在行为做出前就惩罚——就像Merlin被惩罚一样——有能力和倾向犯下邪恶罪行的人？他父亲的政策表示肯定。以地毯式毫不让步的禁令防止罪行发生。这也许是实用的权宜之计，但他怀疑自己并不相信这是公正的。

 

老天。谁会知道 _这一切_ ——将来的国王，但目前尚未继位——会是这样一个无解难题的泥沼。

 

他离开开放的圆拱向自己的房间走去，决定不再回其他人那里，甚至不去请求正式退席的许可，鉴于他浑身湿透的状态。不幸的是，他意识到，在黑暗中偷偷走回房间，这在一周前，是另一个他本该和Merlin讨论的话题——争论，羞辱，盘问——最终找到他通向明确信仰的核心之路。

 

Arthur梦到了Merlin。

 

梦到一大早在森林中舒适的篝火边醒来，困倦但安全。梦到他睁开眼看见他瘦长的黑发男仆把膝盖抱在胸口，直愣愣地盯着那一小团火焰。他瘦削的脸上露出聚精会神的严肃表情，而火光在他眼中反射出金色的光芒。

 

在梦里，他并不害怕——Merlin使用魔法——他只觉得满足。但他感觉必须让年纪小的那个人看着他；在梦里，他无法挪动双手找能扔的东西。但Merlin丝毫没有察觉到他凝视的分量，所以他挣扎着做出那个名字的口型，从肺部挤出空气发出那个声音——

 

然后在一片黑暗中在他自己的床上醒来，在他自己的房间里，听见自己成功发出了那个不协调、令人失望的声音。

 

“ _Merlin。_ ”

 

不，他已经不在了。Arthur必须想方设法坚持下去—— _让他骄傲_ ——独立地。

 

* * *

 

事情始于一个脚印。

 

结果导致Gwaine天黑后独自回到他和Merlin的露营地，而且陷入了深思。

 

雨当天早上就停了，虽然地上还是湿的——让他有机会发现那个脚印，偏离线路然后走上发现之旅。虽然早上雨就停了，天空依旧阴云密布，黑夜也提早降临。

 

Gwaine轻手轻脚踏入森林中最近四五天他们的活动半径时，篝火已经被封起来了。煤炭在整洁的小坑里闪着火光——Merlin肯定用了魔法。

 

Gwaine笑着俯视他朋友一动不动熟睡的修长轮廓，并取出他自己的毯子。只是垫着更舒服，而不是因为防止潮湿的地面弄潮他的衣服——们的生活圈内一点都不潮。

 

这是种意外很容易习惯的东西——但同时也令人吃惊，每一次。Merlin的魔法。看他缓慢小心地走路很奇怪——如果他绊倒了没法用手撑住自己。他走路时会举起双手弯曲在胸口——水壶漂浮着跟在他身后，毫无疑问是壶自己灌满了溪水。而在营地时，木柴会自动堆在一起，不穿的衣服会自我清洁，尽管他不去注意这些。

 

此外，一动不动坐着的时候，年纪小的那个人还在他们头顶和四周，用交错排列的树枝和树叶，搭建了一个足以让盖屋匠嫉妒的遮风挡雨的地方。没用一句咒语。

 

 _你到底有多强_ ，Gwaine曾用开玩笑的方式表达他的困惑。

 

Merlin的回答带着不悦——因为他几乎每时每刻都在忍受疼痛，Gwaine明白，他不可能一直保持开朗，而且糟糕的天气倾向于使关节和骨骼的伤势恶化—— _我怎么会知道？你说说你的剑术有多强？_

 

随后他们陷入了争论和调侃，比较和对比他们各自技能的力量，训练，潜力和创新，尽管外面暴风骤雨电闪雷鸣，他们的篝火依旧完美地保持干燥。

 

Gwaine铺开他的毯子背朝下躺下，没有吵醒Merlin，他手指交叉垫着头，靴子在脚踝处交叠。

 

Gwaine发现Merlin表面上友好坦率快人快语，但也深藏不露。而且他毫不怀疑Camelot内部暗流涌动。瞬间，Gwaine对他自己感到惊奇，因为偏偏是他——在这个国家在这群人中——居然乐意听一个小他好几岁的人的话。乡下孩子——仆人——巫师，熟悉一个比村庄大得多的城市——而他自己，可是个四处流浪见多识广的骑士之子——法外之徒。尽管他们对风险和威胁的经验应该不相上下。

 

独来独往，他的成年生活一直如此。而Merlin的闯入，几乎自然得可怕。

 

自从山顶上那次突如其来的魔法亮相后，年纪小的那人不太乐意交谈。Gwaine清楚他敏感的朋友不仅在适应身体上的局限——包括永久性的那个——他还失去了过去三年多建立起来的整个生活，而且并非出于自愿。他没有给Merlin的沉默施压，也没有提议任何行动；甚至他们营地周围那些杂务都是Merlin主动承担并借助魔法完成的。

 

但是。Gwaine今晚的发现，还是应该跟他信任的又了解Camelot内部人员和阴谋的人讨论。等Merlin准备好之后。

 

似乎他才闭上眼，周围任何风吹草动都能立刻唤醒他的直觉，就把他从睡梦中叫醒。他紧张地躺着，听见Merlin，又一次，发出压抑的声音。

 

Merlin当然会做噩梦。他自己也时常会做，可能每个人都会，就算没有不久前的恐怖经历，酷刑、几乎被处死及其造成的身体和精神上的创伤。问题是要不要叫醒他。是让他自己醒过来冷静下来，将这段小插曲保密——还是打断他正经历的任何恐怖场景，代价是可能的尴尬和歉意。就算Gwaine表示没事，反正他还没睡，只是想确认他没事。

 

他知道通常自己从这种情况中醒来，会庆幸没人看到他无意识的恐惧和软弱。偶尔，如果身边有个人能听他复述梦境，认同它的非理性，甚至一笑而过都会有点帮助。

 

作出决定后，Gwaine起身蹲到火边，从附近的柴堆中拿了根粗棍拨动让火苗燃起，然后把木棍丢进去又加了一根。亮光通常对驱散噩梦也很有帮助。

 

Merlin不自觉地又发出一声压抑的呜咽。Gwaine停下看着他，想他是否应该——

 

Merlin猛地坐起，双手依旧保护性地捧在胸口——张大嘴无助地喘息着，火光映射出混乱的双眼，闪着金色——

 

随后他们篝火中刚燃起的火苗瞬间完全熄灭了，就像被掐灭的蜡烛。

 

Gwaine听到他在黑暗中喘息，迟疑了片刻试探道，“Merlin？”

 

他的回答心不在焉，“是的——什么？—— _见鬼_ 。”

 

愚蠢的问题，但他还是得问。“你没事吧？”

 

停顿。沉默。然后他听到Merlin叹了口气，谨慎地放松下来，火苗重新点燃，Gwaine再次看清Merlin的脸的瞬间，魔法从他的眼中退去。他的表情焦虑不安。

 

“只是个梦，”他说。

 

“愿意跟我说说么？”Gwaine建议。Merlin没有回答，甚至没有开口拒绝，只是紧张地盯着他们白色滚烫的火焰中心，于是他继续，故意用惹人讨厌的挑衅口吻说。“好吧，那告诉你我的吧。有两个女孩子，我没穿衣服，然后——”

 

“Gwaine！”Merlin此刻正看着他，强忍着微微露出的笑容。

 

“怎么？”Gwaine笑着回复。

 

Merlin又叹了口气，不再克制笑容。“我梦到…行刑。”Gwaine中立地表示理解。“只是…是Arthur。在火刑柱上。他们准备杀了他，他要死了，我 _知道_ 。这 _即将_ 发生， _已经_ 开始了。然后我——你知道梦里是什么感觉——我动不了。我被困在原地，还有我的魔法也是。”

 

Gwaine为他们彼此感到自豪，交谈中 _我的魔法_ 这几个字自然而然从年纪小的那个人嘴中说出，Merlin不再有一丝犹豫，而他自己也丝毫未表现出根深蒂固的紧张。

 

“我甚至无法转头看他，”Merlin轻声说完。然后用前臂背部擦了擦眼睛，撑在屈起的双膝上一直捂着脸。即使在他笑着吐了口气之后。“看起来太 _逼真_ 了。”

 

“抱歉。”Gwaine挪回他的毯子，盘腿坐下。

 

“没事。”Merlin似乎想起了别的事情。“Gwaine。”

 

“怎么，老弟。”

 

“你回来…晚了。”年纪小的那人听起来有点羞愧，虽然Gwaine不清楚原因，他没有露出脸。“我以为…也许你决定…”

 

“我在跟踪，”Gwaine说。因为对年轻的巫师来说，事实胜于雄辩，他认为，嘴上重复再多遍会陪着Merlin的承诺，也不如一直待在他身边更有说服力。那也是他从来没经历过的，证明自己的忠诚而不是宣誓——这是全新的体验，但感觉不错。

 

“你去打猎了？”Merlin用挖苦的语调说道。

 

“等我有了弓箭再说吧。”这并不是个坏主意，如果他们准备在野外生活一段时间的话。“不，我只是在追踪一道足迹，”Gwaine纠正到。因为或许此刻正是提起他发现的最好时机；也许他对Merlin家乡和朋友的兴趣能有助于证明他的动机。“人类。女性。”Merlin放下胳膊时他露出了笑容，但手指指着年纪小的那人的表情。“不是你想的那样。脚印，通向黑暗森林。明显是女人，而且一个人，所以我跟踪了她。而且你永远都想——或者也许你能猜到。我看见了谁。”

 

Merlin小心翼翼地把一边太阳穴靠在伤得较轻但依然缠着绷带的右手手掌上。“我们都认识的人？”他说。“高个子，黑发，漂亮？”

 

“是的，”Gwaine确认，脑中再次浮现出女人的样子。从安全距离外，因为要是被陪着他的守卫发现就露馅儿了。“另一个，高个漂亮一头金发。一看就知道不是好人。”

 

“Morgana，”Merlin说，Gwaine点头；在Camelot短暂停留期间，国王的养女曾给他留下难以磨灭的印象，虽然他当时没机会和那位美人互动。“那么，还有Morgause。”

 

“她是谁？”

 

“麻烦，”Merlin说，毫不犹豫简单扼要。“Morgana的姐姐，而且是个厉害的女巫。今年年初她们与Cenred结盟一起攻打过Camelot。”

 

“啊，”Gwaine说，想起关于邻国统治者和他的女巫同伙的谣言。“里应外合。”

 

Merlin点头。“Cenred的军队——和魔法。”

 

Gwaine猜测他没说出口的部分——而且估计在逼迫下他才会承认——他一定参与了击退魔法的攻击。“而Camelot的人并不知道她的真面目，”他说，并不是疑问句——如果他们知道，她就无法独自去树林里见她的同伙了。

 

“你待的地方能听见她们说了什么吗？”

 

“不，金发那个派手下在她们周围守着。”

 

Merlin的笑容突然咧地更大，Gwaine当它是种胜利。“高个子男人，黑色斗篷，拳头很硬？”他说。

 

Gwaine笑着回复。“你见过他们？”

 

Merlin没有回答；他的笑容变得神秘。“这是——Morgana的生日，今天。昨天？或者…两天前？总之，只有这个可能。生日快乐妹妹，你收到我匿名送的礼物了吗…我打赌Morgana已经告诉她我的事了。”

 

“幸好你已经死了，”Gwaine评价，而Merlin只是吐了口气并没有笑。“或者…也可能他们还有别的计划？”

 

“Gaius两天内会再来，”Merlin回答。“还有——如果你没意见——也许我们能搬到离城堡近点的地方。也许可以开始掩护某些巡逻。也许…”

 

“太危险了，”Gwaine说，想到最后那条建议。“除非你能像混战中那两个小偷一样改变容貌。不管怎样，你确定自己已经能加大活动量了吗？Gaius让你休息。”

 

“但是。”Merlin稍稍坐直了一点，没有反对而是决心。“我的魔法完好无损。还有我的双脚。”

 

* * *

 

Merlin独自在森林中等待。蹲坐在小坡上的一棵树下，这样就能看清周围十几步内的一切。

 

有那么一阵，这很舒适。四周一片寂静，除了过去的一刻钟里已经习惯他存在的鸟类和野生动物发出的声音。没有待完成的工作，也没有待提醒的杂务，不需要因为迟到急急忙忙；他只是等待。他拿出水袋快速喝了口水，随后眯起眼看了眼日照估算时间；预测巡逻队出现前他大概还要等多久。

 

已经过了差不多三周了；他好奇今天会不会见到Arthur。因为近距离观察有 _暴露_ 的危险，而他们显然冒不起这个险。

 

不过，至少这三周过得很有意思。Gaius成功给他们送来不少东西，而Gwaine则意外的擅长设置陷阱，捕猎兔子和鸟类。他们也从Camelot附近的村子偷过几次东西——院子里的蔬菜，刚出炉的面包，晾衣绳上的一两件衣服，但Merlin坚持要做点补偿——留下满载的木箱或是两只兔子——或只是毛皮——甚至是一个完美隐藏的健康幸福的护身符。

 

Arthur并不是每次巡逻都参加；他们也心照不宣地决定并不是对每次巡逻都给予掩护——只针对王子参与的。王子出巡过两次，自从…自从Merlin离开Camelot之后，但基于各种原因——距离，地势，Merlin被发现的风险——Gwaine一个人完成了那两次掩护。回来的时候一肚子脾气。他表示要在不被发现的前提下步行跟上骑行的巡逻队是件费力不讨好的事；Merlin暗地里认为那是因为两次都没遇上什么麻烦。他很清楚没有发生预期的危险会让人感觉多暴躁。

 

巡逻是随机的，要出其不意逮住犯法者或防止临时过夜的营地成为吸引敌对势力的常驻营地。但——随机地——巡逻关注Camelot边境一切可疑的行动，尤其是有争议的地区，另外时不时在边境小镇露个脸。骑马进城——询问投诉——陈述议题——骑马出城。

 

但是。偶尔会惊吓到逃犯或小偷。巡逻存在固有的来自地势，天气和野生动物的风险。而且，Merlin从未幻想过Morgause和Cenred会心甘情愿把他们贪婪的目光从Camelot移开。不过，所幸的是，Morgana应该不会未经授权私自行动——他相信来自Camelot内部的威胁能给他足够的准备时间，让他有机会采取行动。

 

因为作为国王顾问团值得信任的成员之一，御医私下很了解每周制定的巡逻日程和路线，这让他有足够时间在见到Gwaine和Merlin时通知他们，每隔三到四天。

 

Gaius和Gwen谈话的频率也让他对Morgana的动向一清二楚。Merlin从Gaius未说出口的话中猜测，Morgana完全没兴趣放任Gwen为他被处死的事哀悼，因此她只能和年长的医师分享彼此的痛苦，寻找理解的朋友，并帮助Gaius适应失去第一助手后的日子。她不能向Morgana倾诉，也不能被人发现向Arthur倾诉，所以她只能去找Gaius。

 

Merlin希望某天也能得到她的原谅。这种必要的隐瞒——除了对他魔法必要的隐瞒之外。

 

啊。远处的声音让他竖起了耳朵；他转头，片刻后又重复了一遍。又过了一会儿，他认出了巡逻队接近的声音——骑在第一匹马上的人领先他的同伴咫尺之遥，这样能更好地注意到任何沿路被他们惊扰的动静。根据领队不同，他身边或身后可能有也可能没有人跟随。

 

今早的巡逻队形基本上是个变形的环状。Gwaine会全程跟随，但由于Merlin动作还是很慢——他的手在心率加快时会疼——他只掩护离Camelot最远的那一段弧形线路。

 

此刻，他在原地待机，安静地隐藏着；他们会在离他三十步远的地方路过。他看着他们骑行直到确定人数和位置——六个人，保持着谨慎的距离——他转移目光搜索着，直到看见不认识的第七人。

 

Gwaine一边盯着巡逻队一边慢慢向前移动，等他停在一棵歪歪扭扭的橡树树干后，他转头搜索巡逻路线以外的区域——然后注意到Merlin站了起来。对方笑着点点头——检查下巡逻队——之后几乎悄无声息地跟他汇合。

 

“Arthur没和他们一起，”他说。

 

Merlin心下一沉。“为什么？”

 

“不清楚。你还想跟着他们？”

 

他考虑了一下。他们所有家当都装进了肩上的两个背包里；他期待渴望这次远行不仅是因为能再次见到他的王子，亲眼判断他过得怎样，也是他第一次得到真正的锻炼，自从…自从。而且如果今后他将长年在Arthur走出下城区后跟着他，他也得开始习惯这种方式。

 

“我们走，”他说。

 

Gwaine点头，并超过他开始带路，步伐一会儿快走，一会儿慢跑，走走停停，有时又落在后面。

 

Merlin用双手大拇指勾着背包的肩带；这能让他走路时保持双手举起——除了撞击，没有什么比在两侧甩动双手疼的更剧烈了。两处脱落的指甲现在已经长出一半，只是有点讨厌，依旧缠着绷带的只剩他左手的最后一根手指，无法活动的还有被柳树皮夹板固定的两根骨折的手指——幸运的是它们靠在一起，是右手中间的两根手指。 _幸运_ ，他暗自苦笑了一声，并叹了口气。

 

有时他得空捏短了一截的那根手指指尖——这还能称之为指尖吗？——假装搓揉失去的那截手指，缓解疼痛。不管这是否有意义，但这样做确实有点帮助。

 

他们赶路时，他一路标记他们的位置，因此当Gwaine转弯，走过一棵长满苔藓横跨夹在陡坡中的小溪的大树时，Merlin没吱一声跟在他身后。右转能让他们在保持听见巡逻队声音的情况下，以直线距离穿过巡逻队弧形的路线。然后走下一个缓坡再爬上下一个上坡，这样他们就能再次在树丛和灌木中看到远处闪动的红色。

 

“你还坚持的住吗？”Gwaine说。

 

他的三根手指在疼。但他早就习惯了，疼痛和忍耐，而且估计还得再花三周才能摆脱。“我可以继续走。”

 

这时Gwaine停住了，而Merlin也警觉起来。声音虽然微弱但绝不会错——叫喊声和金属撞击的声音。Gwaine吐了几个脏字冲上前去，把背包一扔猛地抽出剑。Merlin动作迟缓笨拙地跟在后面；他必须小心把肩带从胳膊上滑下来才能摆脱背包，慢慢移动双手——因此匆忙中背包在他的背上来回撞击。

 

两名手持武器的人发现了跑动的Gwaine；他几乎未停下脚步，一剑贯穿一人的胸腹，转身挡开另一人的武器并反击。Merlin闪开给他让出空间——看见身后另一名敌人，看起来有意图打算伏击——于是他用魔法猛地推开那人，后者直接向前飞出了视线。

 

爬出山谷，上到山脊——他捕捉到了Gwaine的目光并对他提议分头包围战场的暗号点点头。

 

六名骑士下马围成松散的一圈，一致对外防止敌人从背后攻击。指挥的骑士吼着命令，其余人忙于战斗——其中一些以一对二——那是Leon。

 

Merlin已经上气不接下气，他的双手在抽痛，而且这并不是一群意外受到巡逻队惊吓的乌合之众。因此他坚定果断地聚集魔法，没花时间念咒语。

 

那个人在草地上滑了一跤，条件反射疯狂挥动他的剑砍断了旁边一人的腿。而后者在防御的紧要关头丢失了手中的剑——另一人被丢失的武器绊了一跤，正好跌进箭矢的飞行路径。Merlin甚至都没看见弓箭手；越过又一棵树，他看见那人正蹲在他上方，距离他五步远的一棵树上，离地十尺。

 

想起了另外一件事，他笑了笑指引一股更复杂的魔法。支撑弓箭手的树枝突然折断，伴随着一声恐怖的叫声人跌了下来——只剩弓和箭筒挂在树上。Merlin满意地点了点头——但他的手真的很疼，而Arthur甚至都没出现。

 

一名袭击者喊了几句，挥舞着手打转，于是其余人一股脑退出战圈，撤退消失在远处的林子中——丢下倒地，死亡，受伤的同伙。巡逻队貌似进行了短暂的商量；Merlin警觉地看着他们，确保没人发现他的撤离，又迅速朝上看了一眼回收弓和箭筒，然后回到Gwaine丢下背包的地方，捡来的武器跟在他身后在半空中上下摆动。

 

Gwaine在不久之后到达，朝他慢跑过来的同时将剑插回腰间。

 

“巡逻队也准备走了，”他报告，并迅速犀利地检查了Merlin一遍。“他们也许会带更多人回来，带走受伤的俘虏，或者也可能他们只想毫发无伤地回去。但他们依然寡不敌众，而且大概率不想冒再遇到冲突的风险，如果其他人卷土重来。”他弯腰在草地上擦干净他的刀，然后同样插回腰间。

 

Merlin不置可否地出了一声，然后借机蹲下休息一会儿。有时双手的痛感——虽然只是钝痛——依旧让他反胃头晕，而避免长时间保持站立能有所缓解。“我有东西给你。”

 

他朝面前地上的长弓和箭筒点了点头。Gwaine上前一步看他指的是什么，随后对他的发现发出了喜悦的声音，他弯腰捡起武器，用胳膊肘夹住箭筒，试了试弓弦。“谢了，老弟。”

 

他们听到几个人互相呼唤，随后是步伐更快的马蹄声；听起来他们没有继续沿着这条路线前进，而是直接改道回Camelot。Merlin向后窥视，看到红色的披风一闪而过，然后再次剩下他和Gwaine两人。

 

“你觉得他们自己应付得了吗？”Gwaine愉快地继续说，抓起他的背包背上，和箭筒一并挪到舒服的位置。“我怀疑自己没本事跟上他们的速度，而且你…”Merlin察觉到朋友的目光，刻意挺直了肩膀抬起下巴，虽然他的胸口依然贴在膝盖上。“需要休息。”

 

“对同一个巡逻队发起两次进攻的可能性微乎其微，”Merlin同意。

 

“而且Arthur没跟他们一起。”

 

“这不是一群盗贼，”他评论，“受到随机的巡逻惊扰。”

 

“伏击，”Gwaine简洁说道。“你也想到了？是雇佣兵，我得说。我认为他们发现Arthur没和骑士一起时就撤了。”这并不是个问句。“我们所在的地方靠近Cenred的边境。”

 

Merlin叹了口气。绑架企图，很可能是Morgause和Cenred挑唆的，根据Morgana提供的巡逻信息。“我好奇他今天为什么会留在Camelot，”他说，基本是自言自语，试图无视令他颤栗的不适感，他怀疑这与他已经停止的行动和聚集魔法无关了。

 

Gwaine对Merlin做了个 _别自寻烦恼_ 的表情。“最后时刻改变行程，也许。我们后天跟Gaius聊聊就知道了，”他说。“你愿意帮我一起搜——”他回头指着战场的残局。

 

“我的天，Gwaine，”Merlin说，于是他的朋友笑了，他是故意用这话刺激他的。但并未像预期那样得到对方开玩笑的回复。Merlin选择不去看他的朋友在尸体中翻找有用的物品和补给。他觉得这很倒胃口，尽管他也知道Gwaine的理论更实际。“不，还是留给你吧。我们这里离一个地方很近，一个我很久没去，但很想再去一次的地方，而且…”

 

“适合晚上露宿的地方吗？”Gwaine说。Merlin耸了耸肩； _那里_ 不行，不过也许附近可以，有个地方不错。“给我一小会儿让这些家伙给我们的秘密保护行动做点贡献，之后我就陪你去。”

 

Merlin吐了口气。“客气点。”

 

Gwaine给了他一个笑脸；他其实也不比Merlin更喜欢在尸体上翻找，但他很擅长轻描淡写必要的不愉快。。“一直都是。”


	9. 公主与妖精

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 为了让Arthur打起精神，Uther开始给他物色新娘，Merlin在掩护完巡逻后带Gwaine去了阿瓦隆并说起了曾经喜欢过的姑娘，另一头Arthur对巡逻队的幸运产生了质疑于是打算去核实Merlin的供词…

Arthur迈步踩在抛光的木质地板上，在一侧墙上的连排窗户透进的阳光中，走进了接待大厅。他没有迟到。Uther本人也刚到大厅最里面通向讲台的三级台阶旁；因此Arthur并没有迟到。

 

Orryn慌乱地跟在他身后，试图将他的仪式专用披风得体地扣在他肩上；Arthur挥手让他退下。他不在乎这次突然的来访是否意味着他的新男仆只来得及在他的巡逻装外套上这件披风，代替锁甲。他也不在乎被在场的其他人发现。

 

“Arthur，”Uther心不在焉地跟他打了声招呼，看着他身后大厅另一头的大门；Orryn终于领会了他的意思，顺从地退到其他围观者中。“这是激动人心的一天。”

 

激动。这不是他会选择的词，但Arthur认为没必要跟他父亲争论。“Lord Godwyn的到来向来都值得庆祝，”他中立地陈述。

 

“还有Elena公主，”Uther补充。暗示性地。这就足以让Arthur起疑。“我听说她是个美人。“

 

“确实，”他只是说。

 

“哦，是的。”他父亲依旧没有看着他的眼睛。“漂亮，充满魅力，机智…文韬武略。”

 

“文韬武略？”Arthur难以置信地说。到底发生了什么？

 

“我一直都认为，我们一直都认为。也就是Lord Godwyn和我。”几乎，他都觉得国王 _惊慌失措_ 了。“也就是，他觉得你文韬武略，并非Elena公主。”

 

文韬武略。于是Uther慌了。“父亲，你是不是想说——”

 

“Lord Godwyn是个重要的盟友。这种结合带来的力量不可小觑。”

 

Arthur故意背对着正等待客人到来的空荡荡的门口，走到他父亲眼前。“你是想安排我和Elena公主的婚事。”

 

Uther对上了他的视线，终于。“我知道你会理解的，”他说道，明显带着宽慰。

 

“这不可能。”Arthur几乎一辈子都未如此肯定过；他已经受够了被人掌控，压迫并强制他做有违自己意愿的事。

 

国王不耐烦但温和地哼了一声。“Arthur。我并不是没注意到你最近一反常态的忧郁。”

 

“忧郁，”Arthur刻意清晰地念了一遍。

 

“我决定是时候制止你继续放任这种过度的敏感，改将注意力放到Camelot的最大利益上来，准备一个继承人。”

 

“所以你不仅安排了我的婚姻，还替我安排好了家庭。”Arthur挑眉；他不知道该感到好笑还是愤怒。

 

“这能分散你的注意力，同样，”Uther说。“你需要振作起来。”

 

好吧。是愤怒。Uther指望他 _娶个妻子_ 就能忘记短暂——却漫长——的三周前发生的事？这个想法令他想吐，他毫不在意即将到来的客人开口说道。

 

“我完全看不出我的态度有什么值得你担心的，”他陈述。他心底那一处的痛楚——因为父亲理应关心影响儿子情绪的因素——并不明显。“你是想抱怨我没有尽忠职守？”

 

“不，Arthur，当然不是，”Uther安慰地说。

 

“那是训练质量还是众人的士气受到损害了？”Arthur继续施压。他刻意把该做的一切都做到绝对完美，用忙碌去尽可能逃避思考和感受。

 

“不，但那不是关键——Godwyn！”

 

Arthur在他父亲迈步迎接到访的另一名统治者时转过身，那是一位一头灰发面相慈祥的人，方脸浓眉——带着一顶相当重的王冠。

 

“Uther！”双方毫无保留地握紧对方上臂时另一人问候道。“哦，多久没见了。”

 

“Elena公主，”Uther转向那位蓬头垢面，表情茫然，穿着一身毫无吸引力的柠檬黄裙子的金发女子。“非常欢迎你的到来。”他向她伸出手——但女孩居然直接在他跟前面朝下摔在地上，Arthur甚至来不及做出反应。

 

她难为情地抬头笑了笑，爬起身，就像Mer——就像顽皮的乡下孩子一般，以堪比忙碌的洗衣妹的力道拍了拍她的裙子。

 

而他们还指望他——看到Leon出现在大厅另一头敞开的大门口，Arthur将自己从叛逆混乱的思绪中唤醒。他们提早回来了？骑士对上他的目光，意味深长地点点头，然后再次无声无息地离开。

 

“很抱歉，各位，”Arthur开口对正在重复些陈词滥调的另外三人说道；甚至Morgana都表现得很疏远，尽管近来这在她身上并不反常。“我得去听听今早巡逻的报告，他们刚回来。”Uther转身一脸恼火地看着他，Arthur预期他打算开口否决。“还有，确保仆人为我们宾客的到来做好准备。请恕我先行告退——”

 

“当然，Arthur，”Godwyn体恤地说；Elena看起来有点不自在。“职责所在——不，Uther，年轻人很忙的，你和我一样清楚记得那些时光…我们稍后有足够的时间讨论…”

 

Arthur转身走出大厅，听见Orryn在他身后；之后在转角处独自前往宾客的房间。他一次跨过两步台阶，随后从身旁的窗户中看到Orryn出现在广场；他会指挥卸下后堆在广场上的行李的搬运工作。这个人永远都效率高的离谱，让他有点…寂寞。他摇摇头；这种词怎么会出现在他的脑中。

 

他穿过通向客房的走廊；他的脚步跟随着他的心率，而在看到那名女仆的瞬间加快了速率。“Guinevere。”

 

桃粉色的裙子猛地转身，随即她的脸上亮起了温和的笑容，等待他追上她。

 

“你给了他们最棒的客房，”Arthur补充。并不是因为有必要这么问；Guinevere在她的工作上与Orryn同样高效和体贴，但同时也勇于表达而且聪明。而且这是个体面的开场白，比他们过去两周尴尬的 _你怎么样_ 要好太多。

 

“一切都有条不紊，”她让他放心。“一定能给Elena公主留下深刻印象。”他点头，希望他脸上的表情没有泄露他在接待大厅的反应——但同时又希望能 _有个人_ 听他倾诉——“怎么了，Arthur？”她继续问，黑色的眉毛间出现了一道褶皱。“你好像有心事。”

 

Arthur叹息着抚了下前额。“我父亲给了我一些意外的消息。他想让我和Elena公主结婚。”

 

“结婚？”她目瞪口呆地说。因为没有任何前兆，也没有谣传——起码就他所知——王宫中的传言，提到过这件事的筹划。

 

他突然很想碰触她——甚至只是握住她的双手片刻——这驱使他在走廊中向她靠去。“我不会的，”他说，并希望这听起来如他所愿的那般坚定，而不是孩子气的无谓反抗。他摇摇头，尝试表明他的想法。“他以为能借此缓和我近来的情绪，不管那是什么。”

 

她的下巴僵直，转移了下身体的重心，于是他理解了。

 

“有那么明显？”

 

“关心你的人一眼就能看出来，”她说，没过多久她就意识到自己说了什么，脸颊泛起了粉色。“我是说，我们当然都关心你——毕竟你是王子，谁能不——”

 

他握住她的手，而她咬住了嘴唇。

 

“如果我听从了，如果我娶了她，你会怎么样？”他温柔地说。

 

“我会看着你成长为配的上Camelot的国王，”她说，“本应如此。”

 

她的双眼湿润而闪烁，他突然想到，公平或不公平——Uther已经夺去了Merlin，一个勇于坦白的朋友，直言不讳，而不是顺着他说话。他们 **共同** 的朋友；Morgana已经不再是那样一个朋友了，自从经历绑架又重新回到他们身边后。他不能再失去Guinevere，她不应忍受他被逼强加于他们之间的距离，就为了让他和其他的女孩结婚。他不会再让他父亲干预他的人际关系了，再也不。

 

他揉了揉她的手指。“你知道我不能对宾客无礼，”他说。他很遗憾让他们远道而来的客人空手而归；他很抱歉辜负Elena的心意，如果他伤害了他们——但最重要的，他为父亲主导的整件事感到愤怒。“但…宾客，永远只是宾客。”

 

“也是盟友，”她几乎用耳语说道。

 

这提醒了他，不管是否是有意图的，情况都很微妙，需要谨慎处理。在不得罪对方的情况下，维持自己的决定——当然，只要他没做错。

 

他笑了，尽管已经听见身后提着客人行李的仆人匆忙沉重的脚步声，他依然抬起她的双手匆忙亲吻了她的指关节——这让她的脸颊再次变色——随后他迈步离去。

 

* * *

 

夜晚宁静安详。晴朗；Merlin可以透过头顶的枝叶看见不少星星。又是一个不眠之夜，不过至少这次不是因为不适；他双手的痛感早就缓解了很多。

 

今晚，他能感觉到阿瓦隆潜在的魔法，即使远在百步之外。

 

Gwaine正发出微弱的鼾声；想起他们之前在岸边的对话，Merlin忍不住露出揶揄的笑容，动了动枕在背包上的脑袋当做摇头。

 

“是个湖！”Gwaine从树丛中看到湖面银色波光的瞬间曾惊呼。他曾将背包扔在长满草的岸边，脱下外套，伸手去解裤带。

 

“你想干嘛？”Merlin当时说，被他朋友有幸见到圣地的反应搞糊涂了。

 

“这是个湖。我准备游个泳。”

 

“真亏你想得出来！”Merlin说，他笑着无法否决。

 

“至少洗个澡？”Gwaine露出恶作剧般的笑脸恳求。

 

“绝对不行。”

 

“所以，这个地方有什么特别的吗？”Gwaine说。他重新系上裤带，但并未去捡外套和背包，倚着胳膊肘半仰着，伸展双腿。“除了那什么通往另一个世界的大门之类的。”

 

Merlin越过湖面凝视着远处的山脉，入夏的第二个月几乎已经没有积雪，倾听波浪轻柔拍打石子和芦苇的声音。这一刻，一切都很平静，这让他更容易想起第二次来访，而不是第一次。放手和承认失败的痛苦已经淡化为微弱的回声，甜蜜苦涩；然而，他对她的爱，如同他感受到的来自她的爱，依然扎根在他灵魂深处。

 

“我曾爱过，”他承认。

 

值得赞扬的是Gwaine并未表现出惊讶。“好样的，”他评论。“她是谁？”

 

深色的眼眸倒映着闪烁的烛光——一个美丽甜蜜悲伤的笑容…他们的 _吻_ …片刻之后Merlin回答。“一个德鲁伊。”

 

Gwaine发出了愉快领悟的声音；他很可能猜到了Merlin未说出口的话——Merlin的魔法在他和德鲁伊女孩之间不会造成任何困扰。不像对方如果是普通女孩的话。“我猜，她也爱过你？发生了什么？”

 

当她发现他知道真相后她的眼泪，她的孤独和恐惧，她的痛苦，她的羞耻…他当时曾打算离开Camelot和Arthur——他已经 _收拾好行囊_ 准备离开了。而现在…他确实离开了。他深吸了一口气然后呼出。“她被诅咒了，”他告诉他的朋友。

 

“字面意义上的诅咒，”为了明确，Gwaine说道，而Merlin点点头。“我想我对细节不太感兴趣。如果你不愿意讲的话，怎么？”

 

“不，”Merlin轻声说。“最终…好吧，最终她死了。最后我把她带到这里…”微风吹拂着他的头发，抚摸着他的皮肤，让他平静。抚慰他仍旧依稀感觉到的渴望，那种对平凡恋人简单生活的渴望，那种像他这样的人永远得不到的生活。这一刻，使命只是种无力的慰藉。

 

Gwaine坐起身，两条胳膊搭在膝盖上，凝视着湖的另一边。“很遗憾你们没能在一起，”他沉思着说。“我…从未遇见过值得记住的女孩。”

 

“能遇见她我很幸运，”Merlin静静地说，半自言自语。 _我希望你在这里_ ——虽然这个想法只是惆怅的幻想，而非正经的渴望。

 

“你想在这里扎营吗？”Gwaine问。

 

“不，不在这里…但不远。”

 

Merlin闭上双眼，现在已经快到午夜，然后做了个深呼吸。对他的灵魂来说，这个地方如同Gaius最有效的镇痛药膏和治愈药剂。

 

从不同角度。他在这里哀悼过死亡，也造成过死亡，而且就像他来到Camelot之后生命中的几乎所有事——最终都回归Arthur。归于魔法，还有共同的使命，以及他天赋的用途。

 

保护Arthur，那个有一天会在魔法回归中扮演重要角色的人。方法和时间，他不知道。但他相信一定有办法，让他保护Arthur。即使游离于Camelot之外，甚至只有Gwaine——和Gaius不时的——帮助。他能做到，因为他必须做到，而且如果他必须等待多年才能再次获得机会向Arthur展示魔法真正的本质，他会的，因为他坚信，如果——不， _当_ ——Arthur意识到真相，他会做出正确的决定。结束对无辜者的迫害，允许拥有魔法的人为了王国的利益学习并使用魔法。

 

几年，也许。但他会的，不管付出什么代价，他都会——

 

Merlin突然坐起身，身体因受到冲击呼吸急促，就像冰冷的水从他血管中流过。

 

阿瓦隆，他本能地察觉。有人激活了入口。召唤希德精灵——他曾有过这种感觉，飞奔穿过森林，努力赶在绑架他的王子的两人牺牲Arthur的灵魂换取Sophia的永生前追上他们。

 

他的脊背一阵颤栗，泛起一阵激动，焦虑——力量，以及疑问， _为什么_ …他甚至来不及理性地分析利弊，就起身悄悄穿越树林靠近。

 

湖面泛起蓝色的雾气。他自然地，不引人注意地进入时间静止的区域，另一个未被察觉的魔法生物悄悄上前观察。每一步都伴随心跳。每一瞬间都能看到自由自在变幻莫测的精灵掠过湖面，溅起水花，享受着秘密不可思议的狂欢。

 

现在，这让他更清楚地想起第一次来访。而且岸边有个人影。

 

Merlin小心翼翼地走到一旁，藏好——如果被发现，他们的国王无疑会立刻要他偿命，而且他的残忍和反复无常比Uther更可怕——随后蹲下观察她。

 

或者说…它？

 

显然不是人类，令人作呕的淡紫色皮肤，点缀着巨大的黑色斑点；耳朵和鼻子有人类的三倍大，而且很尖。还有牙齿。此外生物的两边耳朵上还并排竖起两团黑色的粗糙头发，像两只角。

 

它鞠了个躬，说了些奉承话，随后Merlin的注意力被吸引到了一个在空中盘旋的蓝色生物。他手中的东西——还没有一根树枝长，但却精确致命——这足以让Merlin辨认出他的身份。希德族国王。

 

“我真心希望你带来了好消息。”声音粗鲁近似咆哮，但声调很高，所以穿透力很强。也可能是因为其他声音都被时间停止了。

 

“两位父亲都致力于这次的结合，”矮胖的紫皮生物说。Merlin大胆猜她是女性，然后继续听。这不关他的事，但话又说回来，Camelot发生的一切都是他的事，不是吗？

 

“我们等这一天等了很多年了，”国王说。提醒，或是警告，也许？

 

“只是时间问题，尊贵的陛下。您一直都很有耐心，尊贵的陛下。”

 

蹲着藏在树后，Merlin做了个鬼脸。这生物是个顶级马屁精——只是希德族人不穿靴子，他们长长的蹼足裸露在外，更便于沉入湖中——他摇摇头。说不定他如果替希德国王干活也会卑躬屈膝。

 

“那女孩呢？”

 

生物露出了傻笑，画面不忍直视。“她完全不知道体内住着妖精，就等着融为一体了。”Merlin面部抽搐了下，对那位不知名的不幸女孩感到同情——但国王的回答令他恐惧地僵住了。

 

“但在她和Arthur结婚之前这不可能发生。”

 

等一下，什么？他感觉自己的血流像湖水般缓慢冰凉。他们在说谁？Arthur只会娶Gwen，但如果Gwen体内存在妖精Merlin肯定会发现——他们说很多年，所以不是她——除非王子被施了法。又一次。他抓紧树干，感受着粗糙树皮上纵向的沟槽，让自己留在现实中。Arthur为什么留在Camelot，而没有和巡逻队一起外出。

 

“而且很快，我向您保证，”生物正让他的主人放心。“之后您就能得到最渴望的东西了。在Camelot的中心安插您的人。希德族王后。”

 

哦，为了神圣的一切。

 

生物释放魔法时Merlin待在原地不动；光芒退去变回了午夜微弱的波光，舞动的希德族人再次从凡间隐匿。他听着它在灌木中滚动，朝着Camelot的方向，并起身跟上，但更慢更安静。

 

同时面对两个阴谋？女巫们想绑架Arthur——无疑是想借此削弱Uther，虽然她们对Arthur也绝对没安好心。他很怀疑她们会轻易放他回来重登王位，对她们的罪行展开报复。而现在希德精灵要他结婚，然后死。

 

而Merlin自己可能也需要好好睡上一觉。

 

 _好吧_ ，他沮丧地想， _我们总想要得不到的东西。_

 

只可惜他没办法让希德精灵和女巫们互相残杀，然后和Arthur躲在一边看热闹坐等两败俱伤。

 

* * *

 

尽管Orryn每天很早就到Arthur的房间，他仍旧经常发现Arthur已经醒了。原因很简单，Arthur经常感觉难以入睡。

 

那天早上，Arthur多了一个失眠时可以关注的议题。

 

他会晚点再担心Elena的事。大概…三小时后，等他邀请她参加一场并不期待的骑行和野餐。但这是他欠她的——还有Lord Godwyn——为了他们的长途跋涉，以及他们和Camelot亲密的盟友关系，他必须参加。对他们表示诚意。

 

因为他确信他父亲最终并未接受昨夜晚餐时的对话——私下的，为了让他们的客人第一晚先休息，洗去旅途的疲惫，为次日晚上更公开的宴会做准备。

 

“Lord Godwyn，你知道，”Uther教育他——即使没有Morgana在一旁热衷地旁听，这也是个很不舒服的话题——“不仅是我一个非常好的朋友，也是Camelot长期的盟友。”

 

“我对Lord Godwyn没有任何意见。我对Elena也没有意见，除了结婚，”Arthur曾冷静的表述。专注于用餐，沉着从容，虽然他现在想起当时的晚餐食之无味。“而且如果盟友关系是长期的，不需要我们的婚姻来巩固。”

 

“当我们谈论你的未来时，Arthur，我们指的不仅仅是你个人的幸福，还包括整个Camelot的安全和保障。”

 

 _安全和保障_ ，Arthur再次思索，手指敲打着面前桌上的文件。 _整个Camelot的。_

 

“有一天你会成为一位丈夫，”他父亲曾继续说——于是Arthur不自觉地看向正服侍他们三人用餐的Guinevere，这很可能被Morgana看在了眼里——“但更重要的，有一天你会成为一国之君。”

 

“是的，”Arthur的语气很从容，他的心在狂跳，虽然他努力掩盖一切焦虑的迹象。“是的，我会的。而且，如果你们认为我已经到了结婚的年纪，父亲，你也是时候别再把我当小孩子对待了…或是指望我像个孩子一样听话。”

 

屋内一片寂静。Guinevere抓起酒壶瞪大了双眼，而Morgana和Uther则神似地眯起了眼睛。

 

“请你再说一遍，”国王生硬地说。

 

“你邀请Godwyn和Elena过来，但事先完全没跟我提过这次来访以及它的目的，”他说着，放下刀叉双手抓紧隐藏在桌下的座椅扶手。“你在客人到来前，在挤满人的接待大厅正中央通知我我的责任是结婚——很有可能，你认为在公众场合进行这种对话能逼我就范？”

 

他没有说的是， _就像你让人给我下药，表现地好像我赞同你以魔法的罪名处死我的仆人。_ 他努力克制自己没有说出这句话。并未在他父亲灰色的双眼中寻找一丝愧疚的火花。

 

“我已经不是个出于羞愧，不据理力争就顺从的小孩子了，只会单纯地言听计从，”他继续说。“我很清楚Camelot的安全和保障，这是我最关注的。但是，这是我的生活。因此我不会和没有感情的人结婚——出于我对Godwyn和Elena应有的尊重，在这件事上我会对他们如对你一般坦诚。”

 

Uther张了张嘴，他无话可说。Morgana一脸震惊——勉强的钦佩夹杂着令人费解的恼火，他认为，但他此刻并不关心她的反应。

 

“我很乐意礼貌周到地对待你邀请到Camelot的每一位客人，”他说着从桌边推开椅子准备离席。“但不会举行婚礼，如果你不去消除这个误解，那么我无疑会去。晚安，父亲。”

 

他已经很幸运了，看着Orryn抚平红色床罩上的褶皱时他自嘲地想， 好歹能待在自己的房间，还没被锁起来。但也许是因为Uther终于意识到自己的儿子已经长大了，因此需要获得应有的对待——又或许他只是不想尴尬地通知他们的客人，Arthur因为被捕不方便出现，除非他遵从君主的意愿。他希望事情不会走到那一步。他希望自己能赢得父亲的尊重，而不是用威胁的方式要求。他希望这种行动在将来不会定义他的品性，他父亲过多的干涉令他感到不适。

 

Arthur懒得去问Orryn是否已经把一切安排妥当。他已经知道答案了， _当然。_ 这名仆人似乎将未能 _完成_ Arthur安排的任何工作作为一种失职。他有些不情愿地将注意力再次回到他失眠的根源上，他桌上的文件。

 

最上面是Leon提供的他昨天早上为了迎接来访的王室没能参加的那次巡逻的报告。主要是为了让Arthur过目，也因为他们能私下讨论的概率不大，文件中附带了一张明显的道歉字条，为大约三周前Leon曾说过的话。

 

_如果他已经用这种魔法很多年了…_

 

六名骑士在被对方打了个措手不及，而且是以一对三的情况下，从冲突中毫发未损地回来了。他们未能搞清楚袭击者的身份和动机，但Arthur看出了Leon字里行间想表达的意思。

 

雇佣兵。而且至少一名——很可能是带头的——曾在撤退前大喊，“他不在这里！”

 

作为王子，他并不意外被当成绑架的目标。更令他担忧的是这群人是如何知晓路线以及Arthur是否参与这类机密信息，虽然宫廷存在间谍也不完全出乎意料。

 

但困扰Arthur的是细节。应该是骑士在确保人身安全后，在迅速赶回Camelot前匆忙收集的，但…两名敌人中箭，至少一具尸体背上插了一把刀。而骑士们自卫的时候，至少在这次冲突中，他们只用了剑。Leon亲眼看到两名敌人滑倒，绊倒，另一名意外丢失了手中的武器，要了身边一人的命。

 

所以才会有道歉的字条。Leon后悔曾暗示Merlin用过的魔法远不止被目击的那次——好运似乎一直青睐骑士们，尽管…甚至在…后…看起来他们无法解释的好运真的只是单纯的运气。

 

“还有别的需要吗，殿下？”Orryn说，礼貌且顺从，双手在身前交叠，恭敬地点了下头。

 

“不，目前没，”Arthur说。“半上午的时候到广场见我。”

 

“是，殿下。”

 

当仆人小心翼翼地关上他身后的卧室大门后，Arthur翻到Leon报告的下一页。尽管他几乎已经能背下来了，但他仍需要弄明白其中的含义。

 

_你用魔法多久了？…我不知道。_

 

_你什么时候开始使用魔法的？…我不知道。_

 

_谁教你的？…没人。_

_你在哪里学的？…我没有。_

 

一直到， _他用一个咒语杀了狮鹫和寻水兽。_

 

如果这是一连串谎言。为什么？如果这只会让Aerldan变本加厉地伤害他，Merlin为什么要说这么离谱的事情？他为什么要在承诺Arthur说出真相后继续撒谎？除非他已经疯了——但就Arthur和Merlin相处的那短短几分钟内，他并没看到，察觉到或是相信这点。

 

如果这就是真相。不，不可能。

 

那就只可能是，一部分真相和一部分严刑拷问下产生的幻想。

 

也许这已经无关紧要了，因为Merlin已经死了。也许他该把整张纸扔进火中，加倍努力忘却。

 

但是。一个微弱非理性的声音说道，如果。尽管其可能性低到不切实际，一个强大的巫师，强到足以杀死如房子一般大的怪物，足以杀死一个Merlin还没出生就已经非常强大的女巫…然而，他却被一个禁止魔法的国王处死？

 

那个屏障。如果Merlin的魔法不止是一个抢走敌人宝剑的咒语，那个屏障理应使他感到无助。除了，Gaius移除拇指夹的那一瞬间。到底发生了什么？强大的魔法？但并非来自Aerldan——也非符文本身，那说不通——所以只可能是…

 

不过，以Merlin当时的情况…他的 _双手_ …不，也许根本没有逃脱的可能性，因为他伤的那么重。

 

Arthur一直在躲避Gaius。他承认这点。在Merlin来到Camelot之前，Arthur偶尔会去医师的住所，或是出于无聊，亦或是为了他的下属多学点战场救援，如果伤病严重——但不常见；作为王子如果情况所需他会召见医师。但在Gaius履行职责期间，他经常会停下来讨论，或是跟他走走，而在Merlin到来之后，他去的就更频繁了，经常是为了寻找那个拖拖拉拉或不见踪影的仆人。

 

过去的三周，他没有找医师的需求。他不想看到Gaius为Merlin伤心的样子。他曾希望，宁可，这些反复出现的 _我想如果_ 能消散和消失，会逐渐发现想起他前任仆人的频率会越来越低，懊悔的情绪会逐渐减弱，但是。

 

他叹息着抓起那张纸，团在手中。但并未走向火堆而是转身朝门口走去。

 

* * *

 

拂晓十分，天色渐亮，Merlin椅靠在他房间窗边的桌子旁。

 

屋内弥漫着灰尘和久未通风的味道；他忧伤地对自己笑了笑。这间房间显然已经没人用了。他将靴子在脚踝处交叠，双臂抱在胸口等待着——但他的双手轻轻抓着上臂而不是埋在其中，考虑到还有三根愈合中的手指。

 

Gaius坐在Merlin的床上，弯腰看着膝盖上打开的书，边研究配方边嘀咕，抱怨着Meredor女巫的事情。自从Merlin谨慎但温和地把他的导师叫醒，无视后者对他居然溜回城堡的质问和威胁，告诉他更加紧要的消息后，他们已经花了三个小时，浏览Gaius的书籍寻找解决方案。

 

略微宽慰的是，理论上说来访的公主，将与Arthur订婚的那位，并不是希德精灵，而是被附身了，真正有威胁的是假扮成她女仆的妖精。Merlin换了个姿势，靠着胳膊肘勾着的那根从床底地板下取出的手杖。如果他们把妖精从Elena体内赶出来时需要防御——这是他们能选择的唯一合理行动，因为这次他们同样无法公开向国王或王子传达他们掌握的信息——但至少这次他不用杀死女孩。但愿，Arthur不会因为被下咒而维护她…

 

“Arthur跟她独处过吗？”他大声说。“你见过他们在一起吗，他看上去像是被她迷住了吗？”

 

“我没发现，”Gaius头都不抬简短的说。“不，而且我怀疑——一个心有所属的人，就像你说的Arthur应该是，对大多数恋爱咒语和法术都会有更强的抵抗力。”

 

不错。至少这次不用把Gwen卷进来了。

 

“他怎么样…整体上？”Merlin鼓起勇气问道。生气？高兴？或者界于两者之间？

 

“我不确定我是回答Arthur精神状态如何的最佳人选，”Gaius头都没抬对他说道。“我有…两周没有私下见过他，或跟他进行任何有意义的交流了。”Merlin的目光顺着他的手指细数抄在纸上的清单，思索着Arthur回避医师能说明些什么。“我相当肯定大部分原料我都有，”Gaius继续说。“但要制成这种药剂我还需要水芹的雄蕊，我手头没有，而且也没法轻易弄到。”

 

“水芹，”Merlin重复，同时走上前研究书页一角上花朵的插图。

 

“它们比四叶草还少见，长在泥泞的沼泽地带。”

 

Merlin缓慢地点点头，牢记插图，在脑中定位了几处Camelot附近类似的地点。“我今天给你弄来，”他承诺。“今晚送给你，等我和Gwaine从地牢隧道溜进地窖的时候。”

 

“除非公主要休息了，否则Grunhilda是不会来的，”Gaius提醒他。“我是说，即使她接受我荒唐的邀请。”

 

Merlin极力不笑场。“你得确保她无法拒绝这项邀请。”老人不友好地皱了下眉，于是他赶紧说道，“今天怎么样？如果Elena不构成威胁，我们只需要让Grunhilda远离Arthur就行了，对吗？”

 

“我想我听说Arthur邀请她今天上午去郊外骑马了，”Gaius回答，他本人也赞成换个话题。

 

“我们还得想个办法让她明天一个人待着，”Merlin说。“等你准备好药剂。”老人又得不眠不休地彻夜工作了；他脸上微微抽搐，对老人感到同情和抱歉，但后者貌似并未察觉。

 

“嗯。还有某个你能安全到达的地方，”Gaius加了句。

 

“也许再去骑一次马？”Merlin说。

 

老人摇头。“这不简单；这不仅仅是一次社交访问。Uther无疑会对Arthur施压，让他求婚，Godwyn和Elena也都期待着这一刻。”

 

医师住所另一头传来的声音让Merlin不自觉地挺直了背脊，心脏在胸口加速狂跳。

 

“Gaius？”是Arthur。Merlin的导师焦虑地看了他一眼，他立刻就领会了—— _不能让他发现你在这里。_

 

“咱们今晚地窖见，”Merlin嘘声说，Gaius才来得及点头，他已经念出那个三周前坐在审问人椅子中时，他的导师塞进他手中的咒语，再次瞬间离开Camelot前往远处的森林。“ _Bedyrne me——Astyre me thanonweard！_ ”

 

伴随着魔法带动空气吹乱他的衣物，整个房间在旋转中由褐色变为绿色，他想， _Gwaine绝对不会相信这些！_

 

_来吧，再次。_


	10. 危机四伏之地

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur向Gaius核实Merlin的供词，并慢慢了解到大清洗的真相，与此同时Merlin和Gwaine正想办法除去希德精灵的威胁…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章穿插原剧第三季第六集剧情。

Arthur推开了医师住所的大门，快速扫了一眼四周——然后恼火地叹了口气。这个人永远都不在家，不像从前。

 

一个微弱的声音质疑道， _这能怪他吗？_

 

他在安静、空荡荡的屋内站了片刻，呼吸着熟悉的味道，无论看向何处他都能看到Merlin的身影，听见他的声音；他害怕这种感觉，因为他想留住它，但同时又再也不想经历它。

 

但是，有人声。这可以很好地转移注意力。他又向屋内走了几步，窥视各个角落和高处Gaius存放更多书籍的地方——没人。屋内只有他一个人除了——

 

“Gaius？”他对着Mer——后面储物间的门叫道。

 

安静了片刻。之后Gaius打开了门，严厉悲伤，脚步沉重走下了通往主屋的三级台阶。“殿下，”他说。“什么事让您这么早过来找我？”

 

“你刚刚在干嘛？”Arthur说。略困惑，也对开始谈话有点犹豫。

 

老人的脚步停在了最后一级台阶上，手依然留在扶手上。“我在跟Merlin讲话，”他说。

 

Arthur盯着他看了一会儿，直到脸发热才垂下了视线。每个人表达痛苦的方式都不一样；他有点害怕如果自己开始跟Merlin的鬼魂讲话会说些什么。

 

“Guinevere说她无法相信他已经死了，”Arthur说。

 

“那您呢，殿下？”Gaius走到桌边坐了下来，手肘撑着椅子的扶手，沉思着将双手十指如帐篷般顶在一起。

 

Arthur发现自己无法站稳。如果喜爱是种弱点，那这是什么？他见过悲痛对他父亲造成的伤害，为了让自己远离这种伤害，从小到大他都没让任何人过于接近他。“我知道他已经不在了，”他大声说。“我懂。我知道他不会回来了，不管我做什么…”做到最好，或最糟，这两种倾向他都有，在不同时候。让Merlin回来，作为他完美表现的奖励，或是平息他的王家脾气。尽管这个想法有违逻辑，但总是挥之不去。“我在想，我当时是不是还有其他办法，如果我当时能说些什么，在那次愚蠢的冲突后，在骑士们目击他使用魔法后。”

 

“Arthur，你不该——”Gaius开口抗议。

 

“我知道 _现在_ 这已经于事无补了，”他说着在门口转身走回屋内的台阶处。“但我想…还是有很多事情我不明白，Gaius。我感觉，如果我能更好地理解 _发生的事_ ，那…”

 

“类似的事情就不会再发生？”Gaius说。

 

Arthur停住点了点头，注视着地面。防止类似的事情发生在别人身上，任何他有责任保护的人——也就是Camelot所有的百姓，不是吗。等他当上国王的那天，如果他要贯彻他的王国的法律，他必须确信自己能问心无愧。“我无法控制地认为这很重要。如果我对某些事情一无所知，或着我的认识完全错误，等我当上国王，我如何能确定自己采取的是正确的行动。”

 

“比如？”Gaius邀请他继续。

 

见鬼，从何说起。他并未准备好审视自己因为和Merlin的密切关系，就想为他法外开恩的冲动。也许今后再也不会遇到类似的问题。但罪恶、无辜、魔法和动机的观念都如此复杂。他的双脚再次擅自移动，带动他在思考时来回踱步。

 

“我明白他那天干了什么，”Arthur对着他走动的脚尖说道。“而且我清楚他为什么那么做。”尽管他希望Merlin从来没有做那件事，为了Arthur冒生命危险。“但…其他的呢。”

 

“其他的，殿下？”Gaius打算让Arthur再具体一点。

 

“他在审讯中说的那些。他告诉Aerldan的事。甚至——不管那是什么，当你释放他的时候。”一切导致Arthur最终无力挽救Merlin的事情。他伸手从背心里取出那张已经困扰他数周的折起的纸。打开，放在Gaius面前的桌上，双手打开撑在纸上，对着老人。“我想知道真相。”

 

Gaius探身上前读了一会儿，之后又重读了一遍，布满皱纹的手指温柔，几乎虔诚地抚过Arthur亲手写下的Merlin的供词。

 

_你用魔法多久了？…我不知道。你什么时候开始用魔法的？…我不知道。_

 

“Arthur，就我所知，这都是真的。”

 

“什么？”他说着震惊地直起身。“你是什么意思，就你所知？还有他怎么可能杀了Morgana，或是用一个咒语在不同时间杀了两个魔法生物？”

 

Gaius叹气。“如果你不相信Merlin，你也不会相信我，因为这里面大多数事情我也无法给你第一手的证据。”

 

Arthur稳定了自己的站姿，双臂交叉在胸前。“那你能给我哪些第一手证据？”他询问。

 

“我记得醒来发现自己就躺在那边的地板上，而Merlin怀里抱着那个镶着铅条的木桶，”Gaius直白地说。“Guinevere当时也在场，你可以问她，不过我向Uther展示时，你自己也曾听到过容器内小妖精的声音。”

 

为了让Merlin洗脱巫师的罪名，Arthur暗自哼了一声。一项由被小妖精附身的Gaius提出的指控。好吧，Merlin有时候出奇的足智多谋；Arthur不介意承认那个仆人能想出办法驱逐并捕获小妖精。

 

“我当时也和那个女巫Nimueh一起在那个岛上，”Gaius说。“那是个又长又复杂的故事，但结果是，你当时被寻水兽所伤，因为她的欺骗和背叛，我去找她对峙。她攻击了我——等我醒来后她已经不在了，而Merlin在我身边。”

 

Arthur走到餐桌边，慢慢坐下。多少次，他也能说出同样的话。当我醒来后，Merlin在我身边，之前一切的危险，都 _消失了_ 。不。不可能。尽管，很有可能她小看了他，而他成功接近她后用刀或是…

 

“我看着他练习那个帮助杀死狮鹫的咒语，”Gaius继续说。

 

Arthur的世界终于崩塌了。狮鹫曾威胁过Camelot… _三年前_ **。** 有那么久，真的吗？那么Leon没猜错，至少Gaius曾纵容Merlin练习魔法—— _怂恿_ ？

 

“我当时说过，凡人的武器都无法杀死它——您自己也发现了你们的枪和剑毫无杀伤力。然后您和您的下属离开Camelot去迎战它的那晚，我看到他终于成功了——他手中的刀发出了蓝色的光芒，之后他飞奔出门去追你们。”

 

蓝色的光芒。Arthur低头埋入双手中。希望自己能 _想起_ ，或忘记。凡人的武器——杀死狮鹫的功劳最后归功于Lancelot，但Arthur一直没想明白为什么只有 _他的_ 枪起作用。蓝色的光芒——他让自己摆脱这个想法。Merlin当时正处在死亡的边缘——迷失在混沌的黑暗中，就像他被困在那个差点将他埋葬的洞穴中一样。不可能。

 

就像刻在他胸口的符文让他不可能使用魔法一样？

 

“有可能他把同一个咒语附在武器上杀死了寻水兽，”Gaius说，有效地转移了Arthur的注意力。“在当时的情况下，就算Aerldan误解了他说的话我也不会意外。同一个咒语，但是在两个时间使用。”

 

那意味着，从他们互相认识的那年Merlin就在使用魔法了。不同的咒语。该死，这意味着他不仅仅涉足了邪恶的魔法，他…到底已经堕落到什么程度了，而Arthur却没发现？

 

不。他否定了自己的想法，从长凳上起身再次开始踱步，带着几分焦躁不安。Merlin曾请求Arthur不要去恨，说他是个更出色的人。他曾用被酷刑折磨过的手指确认Arthur的安危——他曾拒绝为了自保逃走，他曾救过Arthur的命。这一切要如何定义为堕落？这甚至都算不上自利！

 

所以。要么就是Gaius在说谎或弄错了——他偏向于弄错了，但Gaius和Arthur一样了解Merlin，而且如果他认为Merlin拥有对抗女巫和使用高级魔法的能力——天哪，仿佛他所有的想法和记忆都分崩离析，被扔出窗外吹散在风中。他知道Merlin曾参与释放Mordred；如果他承认他的仆人抓住小妖精，杀死女巫和狮鹫的可能性，那他该如何看待其余那些事情？没有参与释放铁匠Tom或是那个叛逃的德鲁伊Alvarr，这不难相信。他甚至可以接受治好Tom也是出于Merlin的渴望。但是为什么要杀Sophia？为什么声称自己杀死了Morgana？还有 _巨龙_ ？

 

他看了一眼Gaius桌上蜡烛的刻度，知道在见来访的公主之前他只有不到一个小时的时间，之后他就得陪她去骑马野餐，表现出礼节性的兴趣和良好的教养——还有她的笨拙，让他想起Merlin，但他得到的并不是欢乐的回嘴，而是让他束手无策的来自异性的尴尬。他总不能叫Elena白痴。

 

Arthur叹了口气转身靠回工作台，小心注意自己的重量不会破坏Gaius的设备。“那最开始的那些问题呢，”他说道。

 

“也都是真的，”Gaius说。“我第一次发现他的魔法时，他也是这么告诉我的。他从未学习过，也不知道任何咒语，他在摇篮里就能用意念移动物品了。”

 

“但这一点，你只有Merlin或是他母亲的一面之词作证，”Arthur指出。

 

“我想不出他们有任何理由在这点上对我撒谎，”Gaius说着坐回自己的位子。“我第一次见到Merlin是在他——用魔法救了我两秒钟后，而且没用任何咒语，或者说是确认我不会立刻召唤守卫后。对于一个陌生人。我此前从未见过类似的事情，之后也是。”

 

这点，Arthur可以相信。理论上。如果有人有生命危险而Merlin能做点什么，他会不假思索地行动，完全不考虑合法不合法。

 

“但这说不通，Gaius，”他说。“我知道Merlin——跟别人不一样。但你要我相信他婴儿时期就在用魔法了？不是主观选择而是出于本能…天生的能力？而且以某种方式使用了二十年的魔法——不管用不用咒语，有没有培训——还保持内心没有一丝邪念？因为我了解他Gaius，懒惰，讨人厌，没规没距还笨手笨脚——不管Merlin是什么样的，他绝不邪恶。要用多少魔法，多久的时间才会开始堕落？”

 

 “Arthur。”Gaius从桌后站起身。“你还记得历史课上是怎么介绍大清洗的起因的吗。”

 

他吹了口气，但他知道想从老医师口中得到更多答案只能先容忍他跑题。“国王被亲信的密友背叛了，一名拥有一定力量的女巫，然后他发现巫术会使人堕落。因此，使用任何形式的魔法，或任何鼓励，帮助或支持这些继续给自己和周围人带来危险的人——你和我一样清楚禁止的法律，Gaius。”

 

“那次背叛的事件，”Gaius紧紧盯着他说道。“你对那件事知道多少？”

 

“我——”他不安地停住了。细节，有人告诉过他任何细节吗？他甚至不知道那个女巫的名字和罪名？

 

“她的名字叫Nimueh，”Gaius温和地说。“旧教的一位女祭司——是的，就是Merlin为了保护我杀死的那位。你父亲需要继承人，但他深爱的妻子无法受孕。Uther找Nimueh想办法，但其中涉及的魔法很高级而且很复杂——在怀上你的时候，对你的父母和这个世界来说，你获得了生命。而在生你的时候，为了维持平衡一个生命会被夺走，而——”

 

“我的母亲，”Arthur说。他的嘴唇僵硬，还有他的双腿。他低头看着自己的双脚希望身后的桌子不会塌下；他不确定能稳住自己。

 

“Nimueh当时很年轻而且可能并不是很谨慎，”Gaius说。“而Uther也可能急火攻心，根本听不进警告。”

 

Arthur麻木地屏蔽了老人的声音。他曾听过这个故事，从女巫Morgause召唤出的影像那里，作为让他和他父亲反目的阴谋的一环。他当时曾以为，这是又一个魔法邪恶本质的铁证。

 

差不多两年前的那一天，他听到了如此多的谎言。当他违抗他的父亲逃出房间，离开Camelot，将头放在断头的木桩上证明自己的荣誉和真诚时，是为了什么？为了成为女巫和父亲之间的一枚棋子——报复和自卫，两者皆出于 _自私的_ 动机——他母亲的影像和记忆被人扭曲，他们利用了他失去的东西和他的爱还有…

 

到头来，他最终听取了Merlin的忠告。虽然现在看起来，那也是谎言，但…是为了Arthur。甘愿否定自己——如果他相信Gaius的说辞，也就是在Merlin来Camelot的第一天他就知道并接受了他的魔法——阻止Arthur犯下弑父的罪行。即使这是一项符合骑士准则的行为，提出挑战，决斗，并取胜。

 

对与错，合法与非法—— _哪一边？_

 

Arthur抬起双手，手指从发间穿过，短暂地抓着头发和自己的脑袋，然后顺着后颈抚平。

 

“Nimueh抗议说她没有设计夺走王后的生命，她事先并不知道谁的生命会作为代价，”Gaius继续说。“Uther相信了她，取而代之开始怪罪魔法本身。他宣称这是一种让人堕落的，阴险的，不可逆的力量，除非彻底铲除，没有人是安全的。他允许我们中的一些人宣誓放弃魔法，没有给予惩罚。任何使用都会遭到迅速无情的处罚，任何被抓获包藏被指控使用魔法的人…”

 

“所有德鲁伊人，”Arthur低声说。而且因为他们从很小的年纪就开始教学魔法，“还有他们的孩子。”

 

“就算这样。Nimueh最终还是被宣布为敌人，因为她继续使用巫术，违反Uther新的法律。于是，这也成为证据，证明魔法能让朋友反目。”

 

他现在能更好地理解在审讯Merlin期间老人的行为和沉默了。包藏巫师的指控带来的后果远比Arthur担心的其他人指控他被施法的后果更为严重。

 

因此。这不仅仅是该在什么时候做出判决的问题——在用巫术犯罪既遂后，还是在发现魔法潜力时，为了防止未来的罪行。

 

“你是想说。”Arthur离开老人，回到墙边的长凳上。“你是想说，我父亲是错的？魔法不会使人堕落，并不像我们过去二十二，二十三年来知道的那样？”

 

Gaius转身坐在了三角凳上，身体前倾抵在袍子下的膝盖上。“魔法不会使人堕落，Arthur。这是种中性的力量。”

 

“它会扭曲自然，”Arthur争辩。

 

“它是自然的补充，”Gaius纠正。“ _力量_ 会使人堕落，Arthur。我一把年纪了，见得多了。财富的力量。职位地位的力量。技能的力量。都可能被滥用，反复自私地滥用才是改变一个人本质的原因。”

 

他不得不承认，他也曾经见过。富人比穷人影响力更大。有的贵族慷慨地用自己的财富改善他照顾和保护的人的生活，议员用他们的智慧和学识推动高尚的行为，拥有天生或后天身体技能的人无偿为国王和王国服务。

 

当然也有把财富浪费于放纵自我的贵族，只顾着个人利益的议员，为了一己私利投靠无法无天的雇佣兵或盗窃团伙的技能娴熟的战士。

 

那并不意味着金子使人堕落，因此它就是邪恶的，应该被禁止。当然也不包括教育，或技能，甚至是出生于贵族家庭——那甚至都无法选择。

 

“魔法和这些东西并无区别，没有更好或更坏之说，”Gaius说。

 

“但我曾见过魔法被用于那些可怕的用途，”他无力地反驳。“那些怪物——那些想害死我父亲，还有我的巫师。”

 

“任何人都可能屈服于为失去的一切复仇的诱惑，”Gaius说。

 

Arthur突然坐了回去。他也是，不是吗。还有他父亲，在发动大清洗这件事上。

 

“你也见过魔法善意的用途，虽然它不得不隐藏——和以死论处的魔法，和用于攻击或伤害的巫术一样。你也认识抵制住诱惑，没有为失去的东西复仇的人。不仅如此，他关心那些将他视作敌人的人——你，你父亲，Morgana，骑士们。他为了那些嘲笑他欺负他的人完成了伟大杰出的功绩——如果给他机会，他依旧会继续这么做。”

 

他无法思考这些。他当然清楚Gaius指的是谁；尽管他说 _我无法提供第一手的证据_ ，Arthur自己也亲眼目睹过。

 

Merlin曾在整个宫廷面前救过他，而当时他们不过是在大街上干过架的敌人。好人没好报——作为感谢，Uther把他交给了Arthur，而Arthur则以让他过的苦不堪言作为感谢。有时故意有时无意；当时的Arthur曾经把居然要别人救他的事视为耻辱。哦，传言四起——一个乡下男孩救了王子…因为他的反应神经更敏锐？因为他对危险更警觉？Arthur曾一度竭尽所能羞辱Merlin作为回报。

 

然而仅仅几周后，Merlin就心甘情愿喝下他认为有毒的酒，为了不让Arthur喝。

 

如果Gaius是对的，Merlin一开始就会魔法，那为什么。为什么要救Arthur，毕竟他只会看着他被处死。为什么要阻止Arthur杀死他的父亲——如果他当时没插手，Arthur现在已经是国王了，可以主持他的审讯，揭示他的魔法，还可能给予宽恕…

 

“但这一切都没有道理，Gaius，”他说，咽下他的罪恶感。“如果他知道自己有魔法——而且没打算放弃使用——他为什么要来这里？”

 

“我恐怕只能给你一半的答案，”Gaius告诉他。“我提过Merlin刚来的时候，他的魔法纯粹出于本能；他几乎无法控制自己使用，这让他的生活充满变数，甚至是在Ealdor。他来这里是为了学习如何控制。如何隐藏。”

 

“学习…”Arthur重复。“跟你？”

 

灰尘刺鼻的屋内一片安静。他意识到自己也在要求Gaius坦白，而当老人回答时他感到自豪，荣幸和害怕。

 

“是的。”

 

“为什么是你？”他说。天呐，Uther宫廷的核心成员之一。

 

“我认识他父亲，”Gaius温和地说。

 

又一次震惊——在一连串的震惊后——他几乎已经麻木。 _我记得他说过他不知道自己的父亲是谁，从没见过。_ Arthur将他的思绪组织成问题，说道，“那他的父亲是——”

 

“另一位魔法使用者。”

 

Arthur不打算辩论魔法是否具有遗传性。他的父亲曾因为这种可能性处死过小孩子，他知道那些传言。尽快斩草除根甚至感觉更仁慈和安全。

 

“他为什么要留下来？”他温柔地恳求说。“你的话听起来就好像他早就学会控制了，而且显然他也很好地学会了隐藏。他为什么不再次离开Camelot？”

 

Gaius犀利地注视了他片刻。“我想您知道答案，殿下。”

 

_我很高兴做你的仆人，直到我死的那天。_

 

Uther永远不会改变他的观念或法律。然而如果，就像Arthur怀疑，明白，抗拒的那样，法律本身就错的离谱，当他当上国王时，他必须有所作为。他必须尽他所能地反对它的执行，即使是现在，就算他只是个王子。Merlin是否是为了让Arthur领悟这一点才牺牲了自己的性命呢？

 

“他一生中大多数时间都被人说魔法使他邪恶，让他成为一个怪物，而辅佐您，令他觉得自己找到了真正的价值，呼吸的正当理由。他的使命，您也可以这么说。”

 

_Camelot有什么那么重要？_

 

_你。_

 

Arthur从生理上感到不适，他用手抚过双眼。 _Merlin，Merlin。你真该走的。_

 

好吧。一半答案，他猜测另一半答案应该能在Merlin旅途的另一端找到——起点，从让他来这里的那个人那里。也是唯一一个能准确回答Merlin是何时开始使用魔法的人。

 

他叹了口气，再次起身走到紧闭的门边，停下脚步研究木板上粗糙的纹理。Gaius告诉了他真相——从这名老医师同时也是曾经的魔法使用者的视角。

 

他的父亲同样，无疑，相信他教给自己儿子的是真相。从他的视角。那么谁是对的，谁又欺骗了自己？

 

“感谢你回答我的问题，Gaius，”他大声说。

 

“我的大门永远为您敞开，Prince Arthur。”这是医师的口吻，富有同情心的诊断。

 

他伸手拉开门闩离开屋子走向中庭。这是个复杂的问题，而且或许没有完全客观的答案。那么，这将取决于他，去尽他最大努力，在逻辑和最清晰的证据的基础上建立自己的信仰。

 

然而，眼下，他不得不先去处理他们客人的事情。

 

* * *

 

Gwaine被一阵狂风和不知所云的人声吵醒。他猛地从毯子上坐起，右手握着睡觉时永远谨慎置于身边的剑柄上。

 

他立刻就发现了他同伴的身影，趴在离他几码远的地上；Merlin舒展四肢俯卧着，依旧缠着绷带的双手小心地托着脸。半梦半醒中Gwaine迷惑了一瞬间，想起三周前刚从火刑中逃脱的Merlin以及悬而未决的问题， _我们接下来该怎么办。_

 

随后他意识到Merlin在笑。

 

尽管是忧伤的轻笑，而当他放下双手后，眼中依然闪烁着尚未淌下的泪水，表情讽刺。“差一点。”

 

“发生了什么？”Gwaine询问道。“你去哪了？”

 

Merlin用肘关节撑地，避免用手，切换到坐姿——撞到了之前藏在身下的物件。一根长棍，白色但不光滑——可能雕琢过，Gwaine看不出上面的花纹有什么特别——一头以某种方式镶嵌着发光的蓝色石头，足有鹰蛋的两倍大。

 

“还有那是什么鬼东西？”Gwaine一脸疑惑又问。

 

Merlin告诉了他。

 

有时，听他朋友嘴中说出那些离谱的事情，他的脑中会一闪而过这是不是有点太夸张的念头。他看着Merlin湖蓝色的眼中诚挚渴望的神情——又会想， _魔法。_ 他好奇Merlin的生活是不是一直都这么不可思议。

 

然后他想到了很多可以分享给酒友的故事。

 

“所以你在湖边看到的那个生物，”他说，慢慢重复整个故事确保自己理解的没错。

 

“Gaius认为是个妖精，从外表来看，在国王的随行人员中，那只能是公主的女仆。”

 

Gwaine出声表示接受。“你无意中听见一个妖精和它们的国王密谋先把Arthur睡了再把他脑袋砍了——”Merlin被他轻浮的描述逗乐了，做了个鬼脸抗议——“你一路跟踪她-它-不管那是什么东西回Camelot，从守卫眼皮底下溜进城堡，去那个三周前差点要了你命的地方？”

 

“那是Uther的错，”Merlin声明。“那些守卫根本防不住有魔法的人。退一步说，就算被人看见了，他们也只当是见鬼了。”

 

Gwaine摇头叹气。至少年纪小的这个人是在深夜展开这种高危行动。“所以Gaius说…”

 

“来访的公主大概率是被附身了而且完全不知道自己体内住着个妖精所以我们得帮她另外Gaius会做一种药剂但他需要水芹而我今天会去帮他弄来。不过Arthur要跟公主去骑马所以你得跟着他看着他确保他安全因为他爱Gwen所以他肯定会拒绝向Elena求婚而我确定希德精灵肯定不乐意这样。”

 

“所以说你去采花，”Gwaine说，“而我就去看着Arthur讨好一个他不喜欢的女孩。了解。之后呢？”

 

“今晚我们回Camelot——我知道一条直通城堡底部的路，别担心——这样Gaius就能制成释放公主的药剂了。如果那个老女仆是个妖精，Gaius知道怎么把它引到地窖，之后我们就能把它困在那里，不受干扰让Elena喝下药剂。”Merlin一副胜券在握的样子；Gwaine也不想给他的计划挑刺。但为了大家…

 

“Gaius要怎么把妖精引到地窖？”他说。对他朋友的反应没有半点准备——即一脸调皮的笑地几乎睁不开眼睛。

 

“妖精显然对——杰出的男士没有抵抗力，”Merlin说。“如果他邀请她见面…”

 

“你说什么？”Gwaine严密地说。“你的意思是她被Gaius吸引了？和他见面——恋人幽会？”Merlin窃笑；Gwaine哆嗦了下饶有兴味地耸耸肩。“额。好吧，那等希德精灵离开女孩后呢？它会乖乖地飞回湖里去？“

 

“那时候就轮到这东西登场了，”Merlin解释时碰了碰手杖。“从我的经验来看，希德族自以为是又记仇，但这东西应该足够保护Gaius和我了。我不认为希德族了解发生在我们的世界中的一切，除非有人打开阿瓦隆的大门——因此它们需要妖精当它们的仆人。如果这个特定的精灵和妖精一直不向他们的国王报告…”

 

“它就不知道具体发生了什么阻挠了它的计划，”Gwaine点了点头补充道——之后向一侧歪了下脑袋，讽刺道，“从你的经验来看？”

 

Merlin的笑容收敛且隐蔽。“不可否认很有限。”

 

“你知道我一直记着你拐弯抹角提过的那些你脑瓜里的故事，”Gwaine告诉他，转身卷毯子准备出发。火堆的另一边，Merlin的毯子自觉地重复同样的动作。“总有一天我要听你给我解释。那么，我在哪跟你汇合？”

 

“城堡西北角，塔楼外四十步远的地方，”Merlin回答，挣扎着起身并谨慎地用左手前几根手指捡起手杖。“祝你跟踪Arthur一切顺利。”

 

Gwaine粗鲁的出了一声。“见鬼，估计会很尴尬。”

 

“他根本就不知道你跟着，”Merlin有理有据地说。几乎。也带点作弄。

 

Gwaine背上背包，一只脚的鞋底踢了踢散在周围的篝火的灰烬。“更糟。”

 

他花了将近三小时才到达Camelot。到达时几乎已经是半上午了，但他知道自己没错过那对王室，之前的一个多小时他一路都在注意。而且没有护卫跟着在野外乱跑对他们来说也不是很安全，这让Gwaine能从他们分散的地点一路跟着他们。

 

Gwaine找到Arthur时能从树丛间看见塔楼上飘舞的三角旗。但来得快去得快，他马上就跟丢了。

 

“赛马，”他自言自语抱怨道，看着一位身穿黄色裙装的金发女孩一阵风似的从面前穿过。

 

她一脸愉悦处于领先——但明显落后于她的Arthur那一脸惊慌失措的表情让Gwaine觉得这趟还是很值的。Gwaine转身跟上，发现了第三匹马，马上是一位穿着普通，毛发蓬松的陌生人，他的步伐更容易跟上。而这个人——Arthur的新仆人，Gwaine并没多大兴趣猜测——显然知道他们的目的地。不过当他们停在一条三步宽的小溪边遍地青草的斜坡上时，他还是松了口气。他喘了口气，确认Arthur并没在骑马飞奔时摔下马弄断脖子。

 

“如果你有事，Merlin可是会怪我的，”Gwaine小声说，并调整下他的装备便于爬到附近的树上。

 

从这个位置他能清楚观察整片区域，如果他们决定去散步——他不用动，也不会被发现——就可以定位一定距离内从任何方位逼近的危险。公主本人浑然不知，她体内的希德精灵也无能为力，而她的女仆则太过显眼；他判断王子唯一的危险在于来自外界的出乎意料的威胁。

 

“我可不是因为怕他这个意外强大的巫师会把我怎么样——你懂得。”伸手抓住下一根树枝，拽着爬上去然后再下一根。“我是怕他用那种迷失小狗般的眼神看着我，让我想把自己掐死——你知道——你并不值得他为你付出这么多。”

 

Gwaine找到了一个最佳位置后坐下打发无聊的一天。

 

只是这并不是那么无聊。有几次，他甚至希望自己能再靠近点，听听他们在说什么。作为公主来说，这个叫Elena的女孩看起来很有趣。如果她是客栈老板的女儿，他也许会试着接近她。

 

他看见她像哥们一般用力锤了Arthur的胳膊。看到她打喷嚏——从王子的反应推测，她应该是喷了他一身——笑着想到那个头发蓬松的仆人得清理那些。他甚至有几次听到她呼哧呼哧大笑的声音——或许作为公主不太得体，但却能完美地融入酒馆的氛围，就像Gwaine讲段子时说到他最喜欢的那句，雄鹿转向母鹿说， _谢谢，亲爱的_ **…** [注]

 

而且她很明显正被一个妖精附身。

 

Gwaine摇摇头，从树枝上摘下一片半挡着他的叶子。这地方从来就没有消停过，不是吗？欢迎来到Cemelot。

 

* * *

 

Merlin敢打赌，在黄昏后降临的暮色中，Gwaine绝对是先闻到了他身上的味道后才看见了他本人。

 

在Camelot各处的低地中打滚了大半天，他的嗅觉基本已经对此麻木了。当Gwaine离开树干，示意Merlin他的所在时，后者听到他反胃的声音还是忍不住笑了出来。

 

“我希望你这副模样，”Gwaine指着从头到脚都是烂泥的Merlin说，“意味着有所收获。”

 

Merlin用左手拇指和另外三根手指小心地托着手杖，靠在上面，拿起水芹——叶子，白色的花，根还有其他部分。“那Arthur呢？”

 

“依旧是安逸的单身男士，”Gwaine说。“就我所知。现在告诉我隐藏的通道在哪里？”

 

Merlin的魔法毫不费力就绕开了格珊上的锁，他用左边的胳膊水平夹着手杖，手肘和手腕受力，以便爬进通道。他的魔法同样也不费吹灰之力就帮他绕过了看守牢房和通往地窖楼梯的守卫。

 

“他们对魔法并没有防范，对吗？”Gwaine在Merlin耳边轻声说，看着最后一名士兵在岗位上倒地，安详地打起瞌睡，之后他们溜进了安全区域最大的房间内。

 

“这是Uther自作自受，”Merlin回答。等Arthur当上国王，Merlin会亲自确保城堡内的安全 _名副其实。_

 

他们等了将近一个小时；在公主准备休息让女仆离开岗位前，Gaius没指望跟那个妖精约会。Merlin时不时拍掉点身上干结的泥土；他的衣服，靴子，皮肤和头发上大部分臭烘烘的烂泥都已经干了——在他行动时干裂的碎片一片片脱落，虽然他曾在路过小溪时尽量把手和脸洗干净。最后他们终于听到了下楼的脚步声，御医随后出现。

 

“哦，你在这。”Gaius噗地喘了口气，对站在一旁注意其他人接近的Gwaine点点头。“你找到了，水芹？”

 

“长在泥泞的沼泽地带，”Merlin重复着书上的原话。“在泥泞的沼泽地正中央。”不过他很感激他两个朋友都没有挑明—— _你绊了一跤，对吧。_ 因为他依旧没法用手阻止自己摔倒。

 

“很好，”Gaius说着拿起植物的茎仔细研究起来。

 

于是Merlin更仔细地观察了老人；他穿着件精致的深绿色袍子，领子上绣满花纹。“你穿这么体面干嘛？去见你的妖精？你看着很气派，Gaius，完美的诱饵。”

 

Gaius搂着胳膊用严厉指责的目光看着他，无视Gwaine捂着的嘲笑声。“她不是我的妖精，”他说。“尽管我现在确定，那就是它的本体，根据她在宴会上的表现来看。现在Merlin，如果这行不通，如果她看起来要强过我——”

 

Merlin忍不住想找点乐子。或许是因为受Gwaine过去几周的影响。“我会坐等围观的，”他一本正经地承诺。

 

“你得帮我，”Gaius忧心忡忡地纠正道。“如果这能行得通——”他将目光也投给了Gwaine——“以后都不许再提这件事。”

 

Merlin忍住没笑出来，答应后换了个话题。“所以说…宴会？”

 

Gaius深呼了口气。“当然是为来访的王室举办的，而且旨在求婚订婚。不过，你会为Arthur感到骄傲的，敢于对Uther和Godwyn拒绝这项结盟，也是出于对Elena的考虑。”

 

“他不会娶自己不爱的人，”Merlin猜测，他感到很骄傲，而且希望自己也能在现场见证那一刻。他知道否认和压抑情感，本能，渴望的代价——尽管作为王位继承人和未来的国王，Arthur应该也很清楚这点，但他还是很欣慰这次能有不同的结果。同时也为Guinevere感到高兴。

 

“就我所见，Godwyn对Arthur刮目相看，而Elena公主也松了口气，甚至连Uther都没有彻底被激怒，”Gaius说。“另外。今天早上，Arthur差点发现你在我屋里的时候，他当时是来问我——”

 

Gwaine嘘了一声让他们注意，身体紧贴门径内侧的墙边。“有人来了。”

 

一个模糊的女性声音激动地在石廊中回响。“你好，亲爱的！”

 

Merlin一个箭步躲进齐腰深的地窖，谨慎握着手杖——安静隐蔽。他听到起伏不定的脚步声，和嗓音，当那个生物进入地窖时，她荒唐的热情却毫不衰减。

 

“哦，多浪漫的地方！”

 

他发誓自己听见了Gwaine的嘲笑声。他朝着敞开的格珊大门小心地移动，仍旧以地窖做掩护。他的朋友从另一边溜到门外——扫了眼走廊——招呼Merlin一切正常。

 

“我 _做梦_ 都在想这一刻！”

 

Merlin快速跑上前加入Gwaine，瞥了眼那个横向几乎达到身高的穿着长袍的形状，比Gaius矮了几乎一个头。定制的帽子底下翘出灰色毛绒绒的头发，但她背对着Merlin，面对Gaius——医师脸上展示着他从未见过的拘谨表情。

 

“我也是，”Gaius无力地赞同说。

 

“渴望这一刻，”大婶大胆地继续说，并凑上前。Gwaine在Merlin身后愉快地轻声说了句脏话。

 

Gaius就像吃了一嘴苍蝇般重复了那个词。“渴望。”

 

“终于，”那个生物喘着气，向往地靠近说道。“我们将合为一体。”

 

Merlin对Gaius感到同情，于是挥手。医师握住妖精的肩膀，将她转了个身——Merlin看见她肉鼓鼓的脸上双眼紧闭，明显一脸期待地撅着嘴——而Gaius简直是跳到门口的。Merlin和Gwaine猛力关上栏杆铁门，并念咒语锁上。“ _Ne un clyse_ ！”

 

妖精赶紧挪动庞大的身躯来到门口，紧紧抓着栅栏将脸和身体挤在中间，像是以为自己有办法从里面挤出来一样。完全无视在场的两位年轻人，向Gaius请求，“你永远不会知道自己错过了什么！”

 

Gaius的手抓着Merlin的袖子，仿佛刚脱离巨大的危险。他松了口气回答她，“我会记住你的话的。”

 

然后毫无预警地，那个又矮又圆的大婶张开嘴——吐出半尺长的厚实圆润的 _紫色_ 舌头。在Gaius脸上上下舔了一番，Merlin都没来得及把他拉走。

 

Gwaine腰带上的剑已经出鞘三寸；他受惊反胃的表情让同样感到恶心的Merlin忍不住想笑。

 

“至少，”Merlin大声说，“现在我们知道她就是我在湖边看到的那个妖精。”

 

那个生物第一次看向他——并咆哮了。不过这种反应来自一个圆脸的大婶，并没多少威慑力，但…保险起见。他拉着他的同伴朝走廊走了一段，但未到楼梯顶上正在打呼的守卫的视野范围内。

 

“Gwaine，能把你的剑给我下么，就一会儿，”他要求，于是他的朋友配合了。他念出曾经成功让武器增强对魔法生物杀伤力的咒语。“Bregdan anweald gefeluc。”然后交回给Gwaine，警告他，“别让她跑了。”

 

Gwaine看着剑刃上蓝色的光芒消失，兴奋的笑脸转变为失望的鬼脸。“不会的，”他说。“你觉得这得花多久？”

 

“配制效力完全的药剂得花上半小时，”Gaius说，已经用他绿色袍子的袖子抹了把脸。“服用药剂花不了多少时间——如果Grunhilda在这里的话——”Merlin和Gwaine都不自觉地看了紧锁的地窖大门一眼——“要进入公主的卧室并不难。一旦希德精灵离开她体内，她很可能根本不记得今晚的事情。如果我们运气好的话。”

 

“那如果她记得呢？”Gwaine说。

 

“我们只能希望能说服她这是个噩梦，”Gaius总结道。

* * *

注：原文是Thank you， my deer…英文中鹿deer和亲爱的dear发音相同。


	11. 无影无踪

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin除掉了希德精灵，Gwaine解决了妖精，Arthur解除了婚约，于是下一步Arthur决定继续寻找真相…

“洗干净，”Gaius不容置辩地要求道，在他们进屋后关上了他屋子的大门，并罕见地插上了门闩。“就算守卫没看见你或听见你的声音，他们都能隔着三条走廊闻到你身上的味道。”

 

Merlin将手杖放在门后的角落，并听从了医师的话；他脱下斗篷和上衣清洗，用一个咒语去除了泥土和污渍，然后将它们放在病床上，走向洗漱架。“在地窖里，”他边说边倒水，并以一个眼神用魔法加热，“你说Arthur今早过来想干什么来着。”

 

他转身看着导师用一把精致的镊子摘下水芹花白色的花瓣，装入桌上三脚架夹着的一个窄口瓶内，瓶子底下点着蜡烛。Merlin开始轻手轻脚地拆左手小指的绷带，准备清洗。

 

“显然王子抄下了你审讯的部分内容，以及你给Aerldan的供词，”Gaius说着用一把更紧的钳子夹起玻璃混合瓶，把花瓣投入瓶里的液体中，没有用手指去碰滚烫的玻璃。“三周后的现在，Arthur正纠结于有关魔法本质的问题——好，坏，还是中性——还有禁令是否有违伦理。关于你的魔法的问题，Merlin，由那两个问题引申出的。”

 

Merlin看着最后一圈绷带离开他的皮肤，失神地陷入怀疑之中。他花了三年的时间暗示，希望，伺机，同时又害怕——而在他‘死’后三周，Arthur居然积极主动去寻找启发。

 

“那——”他咽下一阵困惑而矛盾的情绪。胜利，恼怒，安心，急躁——“那很好，”他牵强地说。

 

Gaius将药剂放回火上走到他身边，把摊着的脏绷带放到一旁。他抓着Merlin的肩膀转过他，借着屋内的烛光检查他胸口抑制符文留下的那些痕迹，断断续续而且正在消退，他满意地嘀咕了一声。之后医师抬起Merlin的手检查短了一截的那根手指；关节切口处的皮肤已经长好，虽然依旧很嫩，碰着还很脆弱，而且血流加快或加剧时会有抽痛感。

 

“看上去恢复的不错，Merlin。”他说。“你有没有什么特别的刺痛感？没有？让我看看另一只手。”

 

Merlin让他解开将柳树皮绑在他骨折手指上的脏布条，树皮制成的狭窄夹板保护性地覆盖住他的手指，从掌根一直延伸到指尖以上。“你动它们的时候只有非常轻微的不适？”

 

“还是有点僵硬，”Merlin承认。“但我现在能用它们了。”一点点。小心地。他转回脸盆边，缓慢地使用肥皂和布，以免不必要地撞到或推挤到这几根手指，于是老人再次回去监督他的制药进程。

 

“我对你非常骄傲，Merlin。”Gaius的声音打断了正在洗头的他；他正闭着双眼，为免把水溅得到处都是弯腰对着脸盆，他只是停下了动作开始听。“我充分相信Arthur在摒弃魔法的本质是邪恶的，会让所有使用者堕落这个观念，进而相信魔法的善意用途的这条道路上开了个好头。他在质疑自己的信仰，而且除非得到真相他是不会罢休的。”

 

Merlin哆嗦了一下，并非由于裸露的湿答答的皮肤。他犯过很多错，撒过谎——王子是个不依不饶的猎人，当他发现那些Merlin自己都后悔不已的事后会怎么想？ _别恨我_ **…** 他拿起毛巾擦干自己，想找点事做转移注意，然后发现Gaius正看着他，也许只是在等待或计算给被附身的公主制作药剂需要的时间。

 

“你已经取得了部分成功，Merlin，”他的导师用略带责备的语气说道，仿佛Merlin已经当场出声否认。“你对他的耐心，忠诚——甚至是你日常的服务——都开始得到回报了。Arthur不会去质疑一个因巫术被处死的陌生人是否无辜。如果他没有察觉到你关心他为他牺牲的真相，他不会去思考魔法可能存在积极的一面。他的良心告诉他一个无辜的人被处死了——而他给自己强加了某项使命，如果他能阻止，一定要确保类似事件不再发生。”

 

“作为王子，他能做的有限，”Merlin提醒老人，努力让自己的声音保持冷静。让现实约束他灵魂中疯狂几近痛苦燃烧的希望。“而且可能很多 _很多年后_ 他才会继位。”

 

“拭目以待吧，”Gaius承认。“也许是因为我已经等了太久，有点操之过急。现在，我给你准备了新的绷带——这几根手指还得再保护个几周。穿好衣服——在你穿戴完毕前药剂就能完成了。”

 

Merlin套上刚清理干净的衣服，未系上领口的系带——这很困难而且费时，不管是用手还是魔法，而且也不好意思让人帮忙。他又花了点时间用魔法清理裤子和靴子，当Gaius把药剂倒入药瓶时他将斗篷批到肩上。

 

“好了，”老人说着用一片上过油的皮革封住瓶口，以防路上漏出来，“让我们希望你的运气还是一如既往，Merlin。”

 

他以一个鼓励的笑容回应了他的导师，并再次拿起手杖——Gaius不赞成地挑了挑眉，然后走出了屋子的大门。Merlin跟在他身后大约十步远的地方。Gaius可能比城内大多数人都更熟悉城堡的构造，他知道什么时候该走仆人的秘密捷径，什么时候该直接上前用严厉地质疑或含蓄的责备转移守卫的注意。他的魔法只是给医师的秘密行动加了个双保险。

 

当他们到达城堡内客房专用的区域时，Merlin发现自己希望整件事能悄无声息地完成，为了Gaius。他毫不怀疑老人在必要时搪塞推诿的能力，为了保护病人或爱人，但是因午夜擅自闯进公主卧室而面对两位国王——只能说幸好Gaius已经一把年纪了。

 

溜进门后，他在身后把门关上，在黑暗中差点撞到Gaius后背。片刻后他知道为什么医师停住了脚步——Elena正在床上呜咽，持续的声音显示她不仅身体难受，精神也同样不安。

 

“噩梦？”Merlin在Gaius的耳边小声说。

 

“你能不能点根蜡烛，”他的导师回应。

 

Merlin集中精神念道，“Bryne，”随即床边桌上的一根细蜡烛闪起火光，照亮了女孩——看不出丝毫安稳的睡脸。

 

她仰卧在床上，双手握拳紧紧抓着枕头的两边，金色的卷发杂乱地散在四周。她扭动着低声哭喊——而她的表情短暂地扭曲了一下，露出蓝白色的皮肤和锋利的牙齿。Merlin——紧跟在Gaius身后犹豫不决地靠近备受折磨的公主——吓了一跳，向旁边跨了一大步，举起手杖摆出防御的架势，他尝试把棍子夹在手肘和肋部之间让自己握得更稳。

 

“那是什么？”Gaius小声说；Merlin羡慕他能这么冷静。

 

“我见过——我就是见过，希德族，”他嘘声回复。

 

“那么，越快越好，”Gaius决定。“做好准备，Merlin——她从小到大一直在不知情的情况下做着精灵的宿主。如果可能它一眨眼功夫就会回到她体内。”

 

医师匆忙来到床边；Merlin绕到床尾，举起手杖时刻准备着集中力量释放致命的闪电，压制催促他导师的冲动。Gaius打开药瓶，把袖子向后甩了甩，轻柔地用一只手托着公主的后颈和脑袋将她扶起。Elena又一次张口发出了呜咽声，于是，拥有数十年治疗昏迷和不配合的病人经验的医师，将药剂倒入了她的喉咙。

 

Merlin看着她抽搐着吞下——之后痉挛着摆脱了Gaius，僵硬沉重地躺倒在枕头上。他站直了身体——他并不享受评判针对Camelot的魔法威胁，更不喜欢充当那个行刑的人——但形势所逼。没有别人可以依赖，Merlin必须把自己的感受放在他的国王，Arthur的王国，以及百姓和盟友之后。

 

公主的头上冒出了一个蓝色的小光点——速度太快他没看清是从嘴里出来的，还是直接穿过皮肤冒出来的——他将他的力量瞄准然后释放。一道蓝色闪电从床上穿过，在离Gaius仅几寸远的地方把希德精灵炸了个粉碎，随后立刻消失在空气中，老人被吓得跳了起来。Merlin也跳了起来，汇集的力量令他愈合中的手指一阵刺痛。

 

“哦，天呐！”公主倒抽了口气——于是Merlin认为最好还是在她发现之前转身躲进门后凹陷的壁龛里。

 

“放轻松，孩子，”Gaius用他最擅长的将一切都交给医师的口吻安慰道。“没什么可担心的，我是Camelot的御医Gaius。你做了个噩梦，还记得吗？”

 

“噩梦？”公主说；Merlin无法从藏身之处看见她，但她的声音听起来更有力，更自信——没有一丝一开始听到的那种难受呜咽的痕迹。“你肯定弄错了。我感觉好极了——我很多年都没感觉这么棒了。”

 

“啊，”Gaius说。“我为Morgana小姐治疗了很多年噩梦——就算我的配方现在还不尽完美，但起码我的经验丰富。我确定您现在肯定能睡的更好。殿下。”

 

“我想是的。谢谢你，Gaius——Grunhilda去哪了？”

 

Merlin感到一阵轻微的不安，直到他听见Gaius令人欣慰的平静回答。“我肯定她就在附近。现在最好睡会儿，天很快就亮了。”

 

他们互相道了晚安之后，Gaius听着刚获得自由的女孩舒适的翻身声，在门口与Merlin汇合。

 

“你可以把这个带回去，继续藏在我床底的地板下面？”Merlin小声说着，将手杖交给Gaius。

 

“没人会注意老人用拐棍走路，”Gaius用相同的安静语调回复。“你是不是直接去地窖处理那个妖精？三天后我会在下城区外的空地北边那棵扭曲的橡树旁等你。除非在那之前我有别的消息通知你。”

 

“Gwaine和我会每天检查一遍山谷，”Merlin承诺。刻意回避老人第一个问题。不，他并不打算 _直接_ 去地窖。

 

“小心点，”当他们关上身后的客房大门时Gaius对他说，并准备分道扬镳。

 

他忍住没有说出那个轻率的回答， _能出什么事_ ，而是用一个微笑作为回复。“我会的。”

 

* * *

 

Arthur慢慢将自己泡入热水中，倚靠着垫在身后的毛巾，让紧绷的身体放松。他刻意注意放松每块肌肉——于是不得不重头再来一遍。

 

他并不是真的需要洗澡。在当天骑行完毕，晚宴之前他就已经快速清洗干净了。而且盛夏将至，他也不是为了享受被热水包围的感觉。晚宴已经结束。他未受阻挠就成功拒绝了婚约，还未影响到同盟关系。

 

他当时站在Elena身旁的位置，吸引了整个大厅的注意。在整整两分钟的沉默注视中，他的父亲一脸满意的表情，深信Arthur已经下定决心听从并取悦他。

 

_Elena，你是个非常好的女孩，但…_

 

她知道他想说什么。两人私下的约会偶尔气氛尴尬，但是一旦说到订婚的事——Elena对于跟陌生人结婚的热衷程度与他不相上下，他们都拒绝将就，不想在交往关系中用安全和尊重取代爱——他们试着达成了一致。 _我们都是出于责任…我希望有一天我们都能找到真爱。_ 他确信他们父亲的协议与合作不会受他和Elena的决定影响。只是，他们不会在一起。

 

Godwyn当时的表情意外但和蔼。他叹息，并转头和他女儿交换了一声宠爱的叹息，随后以举杯回应Arthur。Uther并不乐意接受无法改变的事实，但依旧足够老练地同Godwyn一样表现出善意的默许。

 

至少，在来访的王室在场时。

 

Arthur计划在Godwyn一行离开后的几日内进行一次远途打猎——不管是对他还是他父亲，分开一个礼拜左右对彼此都是好事。国王能更好地消化自己儿子轻微的叛逆行为——事件本身并未得到预期的结果，Arthur的态度也未能转变——然后等Arthur回来后再决定是严肃处理，还是就当完全没这回事。

 

他换了个姿势，感觉水波拍打着自己的皮肤——胸口，上臂和膝盖。空气并不像他吸入的那般湿热，不再是，水温在逐渐降低。

 

可惜精神不像肉体那般容易放松。既然现在Elena和他们的婚约问题已经尘埃落定，他的思维又回到了那个更深刻但时效性没那么强的问题上。

 

Arthur打算离开Camelot更重要的理由。他今早从Gaius那里听到的完整和不完整的答案，暗示还有那些难以置信的断言，令他的思维打结，热水也无法舒缓。就算答案在Merlin身上已经补救不了任何事。就算Arthur了解了他仆人的过去，他的秘密，他的能力和成就—— _成就_ ，他自嘲地哼了一声；一个月前，他会认为只要Merlin早上能准时就算是一项成就了，或是从训练场把他的盔甲扛回来的路上没掉任何东西，或是扫完马厩还能保持 _头发_ 干干净净——也无法让他再回来。无法改变发生的一切。

 

但如果Merlin曾为了Arthur工作，牺牲，冒险…他觉得他有责任表示尊重。如果这是他欠他的，他会用一切方法偿还。而且，公正也是作为国王的责任。

 

他宁可希望在这一切发生前有机会跟Merlin谈谈。 _你会听他的吗？你会相信他吗？_

 

水温一点点变凉。他开始思索对这件事真相的调查最终能否让他的内心得到安宁，或只是徒增无解的疑问困扰他的余生。Arthur叹息着抓紧他浴桶的边缘，收拢身下的双脚从水中站起身，伸手去拿浴巾。

 

让他惊讶的是那块厚厚的布料越过了距离直接到了他手中，他剧烈的反应令他差点被浴桶绊倒。

 

“噢！我很抱歉，殿下，我不是故意惊吓你的！”

 

“Orryn，”他说。“我跟你说过我自己能解决，今晚你可以退下了。”

 

Arthur踏上毯子将浴巾围在腰上，伸手拿另一条毛巾擦身时，仆人强忍住没把哈欠打出来，也没能回答。如果是Merlin，他会毫不收敛地打出来，提醒Arthur已经很晚了，并让他为这么晚还留他坚守岗位感到内疚。如果是 _Merlin_ ，没等Arthur说完 _打发他走_ 的话就已经出门了。

 

“我已经将您的睡衣放在屏风上了，”Orryn例行公事地说；Arthur听出了潜台词， _按照您的习惯。_ 他已经学会不必为Arthur穿上睡衣这一点了。

 

“你真的不用留在这里，”Arthur告诉他，从石地上踩过。如果他知道这个人会在他泡澡思考的时候不引人注意地站在角落…

 

“我更倾向于及时处理掉洗澡水，”Orryn说，匆忙去取之前装水过来的水桶。

 

Arthur用毛巾擦了擦后颈掩饰自己的不自在。他忘了这种主仆间的默契是双向的；他也得花点时间去了解Orryn的习惯。过了今晚，整个王宫的仆人都会同情Orryn，得在这么晚的时间，在楼梯上跑上跑下搬运这些没必要的水。

 

三年之前，他从不会考虑自己的突发奇想是否会给他人带来困扰。他也不会在意自己在普通民众和下人眼里的形象；他会想当然地认为尊重来自他的身份和头衔，他可以用能力要求尊重。Merlin以意外且鲁莽的方式告诉他真正的尊重是需要赢得的。还有，不光是那些有权有势的人，所有人的尊重都同等重要。

 

当Orryn跑完第一趟时他已经穿好了衣服，仲夏之夜他只穿了条睡裤，他赤脚踩在凉快宜人的石地上，倚着窗沿看向窗外的夜色。等待一阵微风，但多半无果。

 

“需要我在回程时为殿下您带点什么吗？”Orryn问，并放下一个水桶小心无误地关上房门。“也许一点喝的或是新鲜水果？”

 

“不用，”Arthur转头，但依然靠着墙，看着仆人重新将水桶装满。

 

如果是Merlin，他会门都不关就走了，或根本不管动静大不大直接在身后把门踢上。如果是Merlin，他绝不会主动揽更多的活。他会随口说些让Arthur嘲笑的蠢话——然后后者会发现自己坦诚地回答意想不到的问题， _怎么了，Arthur？_ 如果是Merlin，他会主动提出建议，而且那个建议往往出乎意料的合理。

 

他会在宴会上跟Gwen唠唠叨叨或窃笑，心不在焉地站在贵宾席后墙边的位置——他会知道Arthur很喜欢Morgana的女仆，不管追求正式交往会遇到多少束缚苛责。他甚至会鼓励Arthur发展地下恋情。他会用那种看好戏的赞同目光看着Arthur，导致后者教训他或是朝他扔东西，尽管他也认可Merlin的赞同给了他信心，确信自己没做错。

 

还有他 _必须_ 停止对比这两名仆人，不仅为了他自己也是为了Orryn。

 

Arthur突然难以言喻地想知道Orryn的想法。“你很可能认为我是个白痴，”他评论。

 

仆人差点打翻了手上那桶洗澡水，而且无法有效掩饰Arthur的意见给他带来的惊恐。“殿下！当然不是！”

 

他到底知不知道Arthur在说什么？“Elena，我是说，”他补充。“一位美貌的金发公主，而我却拒绝与她的婚约。”Orryn是否清楚Arthur偶尔会幻想Guinevere会说的话，如果他…如果他知道，他会赞成吗？

 

Orryn盯着他，嘴巴张张合合，像是无意识地模仿鱼的动作。而如果他是Merlin，Arthur就会… _不_ ，他严厉地告诉自己。 _别这样。_

 

“这…”Orryn迟疑道。Arthur等待他的回答。“这是您的选择，不是吗，殿下？”仆人对自己点了点头，回答自己的问题或是为他的异常大胆消除疑虑。“那么我相信您一定有充分的理由。”

 

Arthur能在脑中清晰地听见Merlin的声音。 _我认为你疯了，我认为你们都疯了，结婚是为了爱，而不是利益。_ 虽然Merlin顶多只对漂亮姑娘表现出过转瞬即逝的欣赏，但他显然拥有那种浪漫的情怀——当着他的面，Arthur很可能称之为女孩子气。

 

他放慢语速说道，“我无法选择是否统治Camelot，但老天在上，我至少有权力选择 _如何进行统治。_ ”

 

Orryn消化了一会儿，转身拎起两个再次装满的水桶，微微鞠了一躬朝门边走去，是表示赞同还是仅仅做出回应，Arthur还无法辨别。

 

他又加了一句，“谢谢，Orryn，我很感谢你留到这么晚。”

 

“殿下。”对毛发蓬松的仆人来说，这不过是尽他的职责而已。

 

Arthur的眼角捕捉到了一闪而过的动静，于是他本能地转头辨认。他的镜子，挂在洗漱架上方，从这个角度能看到接待室的门口，和Orryn正面对的通往走廊大门的方向相反。

 

镜子里照出了一个男人的身影，随意地倚在门内的墙边，身穿深色的裤子，朴实的白上衣外披着一件深色斗篷，帽子搭在肩上。

 

它照出的是Merlin。带着极其自豪的笑容。

 

Arthur的喉咙因某种情绪哽住了，这种情绪与恐惧和痛苦全然不同。甚至不是内疚，或片刻的精神失常。

 

希望。

 

_希望？什么？_

 

他感到脸上逐渐展开回应的笑容——他放开双臂，来不及理智思考就已经大步上前，朝着能看到接待室门径的地方，而不仅仅是反射的影像，走去。

 

那里并没有人。没有任何声音的迹象，也没有一丝空气被动作呼吸扰乱的痕迹。

 

“你看到了吗？”Arthur询问，加快步伐朝走廊另一头张望，又转头看着另一间房——一间没人用的房间。

 

“看见什么，殿下？”Orryn费劲地在敞开的门口转过身，拎着沉重的负担。

 

“没什么，我想。没事了。”Arthur回到卧室，Orryn小心地在他身后再次关上房门。

 

他坐在床沿上，任由窗帘和窗户敞开着。他开始产生幻觉的想法理应令他困扰；另一个解释是可能真的出现了鬼魂，以某种方式。

 

但却没有。

 

他趴在床上闭眼睡觉，依旧能感觉到那个笑容细微的痕迹。而且就算他做梦，他也并未受打扰，他不记得。

 

* * *

 

“如果你把门打开，”妖精说，用她自以为很迷人的样子挤眉弄眼，“我原谅你参与这次残忍的欺骗。我绝不跟你计较，我尊贵的国王也永远都不必知道这些。他生起气来是个十足的危险人物，还有相信我，没什么比忤逆他更能激怒他的了。”

 

“你确定他不是Pendragon家的远房亲戚？”Gwaine油嘴滑舌地回复。

 

她使劲摇动栏杆，脸拧成了一团，一副进攻的架势。他举起剑，于是她退到了剑的攻击范围外，就她的体型来说意外地灵活，虽然，他其实并没打算吓唬她。

 

“听着，我提个建议，”他又说。“你和我，我们俩已经被今晚的行动除名了。虽然我希望加入——希望自己在战斗中不可或缺——但我还是知道不该没有武装就趟那浑水，对吧？你要是聪明的应该也赞成这一点，你没发现吗。我朋友去对付你们的换灵——我们就坐等——之后就随便你是逃跑还是藏起来，免得你们那个愤怒危险的国王发现你失败了。听起来很有道理吧，不是吗？”

 

妖精瞪着他，然后盯着锁，开口吐出一句话——当Gwaine看到她的眼睛闪过一瞬间的金色时，他意识到那是句咒语。

 

“你干什么？”他明知故问。

 

她无视他再次开口，双眼放光，不过门依旧没一点动静。她走上前，伸出手像要抓栏杆，但看到他举剑明确警告时停住了，挫败地咆哮了一声。

 

“我好奇Merlin知不知道你本身也会魔法，”他说。

 

“你最好逃走躲起来，小骑士，”她眼睛盯着锁斥责他。

 

“哦，我不是个——算了，”他说。他突然改变策略，跑向走廊，趁她用魔法攻击他之前离开她的视野——他可应付不了那个。Gwaine确实发现很多人都明白的太晚，小心驶得万年船这个道理。

 

他闪进墙上的一个缺口，听见轰的一声！之后是门哐当哐当的撞击声；他估计门已经从门框上被炸飞了。妖精发出了胜利的欢呼；但楼梯口的守卫却毫无反应。

 

_我得记得好好表扬下Merlin的沉睡咒，相当管用。_

 

Gwaine做好准备，听着迅速挪动的脚步声——她以为他早就逃之夭夭了——他冒险偷看了一眼，看到她正走上第一级台阶，急切地一心往目的地跑去。又走了两步她已经离开他的视线和攻击范围，Merlin施过法的剑都无用武之地。他绕过转角，踮着脚尖跟上——然后跃上她已经爬过的那几级台阶，朝她身后一剑刺下去，一直没入剑柄处。

 

她弓起身——尖叫着——放着光还不停抖动，随后变得透明，接着隐形最后消失的无影无踪，只在台阶上留下一堆沙土。他的剑上甚至连血迹都没有。

 

“老天，”Gwaine在黑暗中感慨道，吓了一跳。

 

好吧，至少他不用处理尸体——不过他很庆幸不用跟人解释那扇门是怎么从门框上掉下来的。他背靠墙坐着，正好躲在守卫视线范围之外，以免他醒过来，然后继续等待。

 

等了一个多小时，如果他判断的没错。之后他听到轻柔但匆忙的脚步声朝下走来——Gwaine抓住机会，起身，斜着探出身体，举起一只手拦住正往下走的Merlin。

 

“别踩到妖精，”他轻描淡写地说，于是Merlin的目光落到了那一小堆奇怪的沙土和石子上。

 

“出什么事了？”他说，脚放到墙边准备继续下楼，他窥视了一圈，发现落在走廊一角歪歪扭扭的格珊大门。

 

“她会魔法，”Gwaine说。“炸开了门。我从背后用剑偷袭了她。你那头情况怎么样？”

 

“一切顺利，我猜。”Merlin蓝色的双眼隐藏着笑意，而且他看上去很开心，自从Gwaine找到他以来第一次见他这么开心。“希德族解决了，妖精也解决了，而且Arthur安然无恙。”

 

“干得不错，”Gwaine赞同。不过也许，这一个晚上已经够充实了？“趁守卫没醒之前先离开这吧，怎么样？”

 

* * *

 

“打猎？”Guinevere面无表情地说，半个身体被Morgana的房门遮住。

 

“是的，我能进来吗？”他说。他一整天都在等机会跟国王的养女还有她的女仆聊聊，但他想聊的内容——就像跟御医聊的那些一样——都涉嫌叛国，所以不能在随意的场合进行。“Leon和我天一亮就走，在走之前，我想跟——跟Morgana，还有你聊一聊。”

 

她朝身后看了看——想必是看Arthur视线之外的她的女主人——然后点了点头，为他打开了门。Morgana正坐在梳妆桌前，忙着打理头发还是珠宝之类的东西；至少她还没开始做就寝的准备。

 

“我们才送走了Lord Godwyn和Princess Elena，”Morgana背对着他说道，“现在我们也得跟你说再见了？”假装表示不悦。

 

“只去几天，”他让她放心，然后他大胆提出，“只要能让我往返Ealdor一次。”两个女孩都震惊地看着他；Gwen一只手捂着嘴，深色的双眼流露着同情。

 

Morgana皱起眉头。“你为什么——”她尖锐地说，但未说出口，只叹了口气，回头继续对着梳妆桌上的小物件。“哦，因为Merlin。”

 

“我是想，如果你们想去，”他说，主要是对Guinevere说；她是唯一看着他双眼的人。

 

她双目放光，但Morgana却漫不经心地简洁说，“我们不行。怎么跟Uther解释你打猎的时候为什么会带上我们。”

 

“也许我们可以告诉他…”女主人的一个眼神让Guinevere没了声音，她悲伤地给了Arthur一个含泪的笑容。“那就帮我们向Merlin的母亲传达下关爱吧，殿下？”

 

“我会的，”他说。也许下一次，用另一个借口的时候——虽然从前的Morgana绝不会被缺乏借口阻拦。也许她对离开城堡感到紧张。

 

“在你上路打猎前有什么想谈的吗？”Morgana提出，心不在焉地磨擦一面手镜雕花的背面。

 

“几天前，我跟Gaius聊了很多，”Arthur说，然后抓到Guinevere眼中闪过了些什么——他想起她正努力多花时间帮助那个老人。在Arthur的印象中，只要杂物都已经完成，Morgana慷慨地减少了要她陪伴的时间。“怎么了？”他对她说。

 

“他也对我说了一些事，”Guinevere承认，紧张地看着Morgana。“我问他，Merlin是不是真的治好了我父亲。”

 

“答案是肯定的，”Morgana回应，并不是一个问句。Guinevere点头；Arthur提醒自己Gaius并没有亲眼见到。铁匠本人也未意识到身上被用了巫术，就Arthur回忆，他只是耸肩表示奇迹般的痊愈也是有可能发生的。“嗯。”国王的养女不耐烦地在天鹅绒垫子上动了动。“那么长时间，他一直在用魔法。却没告诉我们任何人。”

 

“你能怪他吗？”Arthur无意间脱口而出。“这是违法的，以死论处——看看被一群骑士目击到他用一个防御咒语保护我，然后承认之后发生的一切！”

 

他很清楚自己说的是 **违法** ，而不是 **邪恶** 。不过这种区别对在场的除他以外的任何人都毫无意义，他是未来法律的管理者。

 

Morgana的怒火并未平息。她带着冷峻可人的面具，眼中迸发着绿色的火星。

 

“对不起，”他让步了。“我不是来吵架的。只是想问问我父亲提到的审问人的报告，你们有谁了解更多细节吗？”

 

“你什么意思？”Morgana傲慢地问。

 

“比如，你知道Merlin确实帮忙释放了那个德鲁伊男孩，”Arthur提示。

 

“他也确实抓住了小妖精，”Guinevere在片刻的沉默后提起。“我们当时不得不给Gaius下毒，这样小妖精才会在他快死的时候离开他的身体。”

 

“Merlin给Gaius下毒？”Morgana质问，转过身面对他们。

 

Guinevere点头，双手拧在了一起。“我们准备了解药——本来我应该在Merlin把小妖精弄进桶里的时候给他服下的。”

 

“解药，”Morgana讽刺地说。“很好。”

 

“那你呢？”Arthur说。也许她又头疼了；她头疼的时候脾气很差。

 

“Arthur，那都是几周前的事了，”她说，又一次对梳妆桌展现出更大的兴趣。“我不记得他说过什么了。”

 

Arthur开始以缓慢的步伐来回走动。“Gaius说他看见Merlin练习那个杀死狮鹫的咒语——而且同一个咒语很可能也杀死了寻水兽，在我被它所伤失去意识后。我相信Merlin说他 **没** 做过的那些事，比如释放那个叛逃的德鲁伊。”

 

“或是我父亲，”Guinevere轻声补充。他记得当时她有多不安，想要知道为什么她父亲会在审讯前逃走。Morgana扭过头，仿佛很不自在地动了动。

 

“你告诉过我一些关于Sophia Tirmawr的事，对吗？”他又说。“你曾警告过我…我没听你的，我想，但我的记忆不是很清晰。”

 

“那你还指望我记得清楚？”Morgana犀利地回复。“我不知道，我也不记得了。”

 

他在她座椅的一码半的距离处停住。“当他承认杀了你的时候，你有没有头绪他到底指什么？为什么他会说那种类似你打算杀其他人报复的话，甚至也许是某些Aerldan和我父亲误解的事情？”

 

“不，我毫无头绪，”她立刻回答。“Arthur，他们两个都说了他在胡言乱语——而且你也清楚他有多执拗，一直都是。”

 

她的态度令他困惑。他用低沉的声音问道，“你和他之间发生了什么？”

 

Morgana扭了扭肩膀，并没有看他。“是什么让你觉得有事发生？”她说。

 

Arthur看了Guinevere一眼，后者正双手紧握在胸前，她知道他指的是什么。离开Camelot的一年改变了Morgana，但她直截了当地拒绝跟任何人谈论期间发生的事，甚至是Gaius和Gwen。 _太可怕了_ ，这就是她诉说的全部，以及颤抖着说出的， _我想忘记。_

 

现在，他想起他最后一次见到她的场景，被Morgause抱在怀中，Medhir的骑士倒地不起的同时国王和Camelot的其他人反而开始苏醒。他一直在跟不死骑士作战，但Morgana被掳走时Merlin就在她身边。

 

“你是不是为自己遭遇的一切在怪他？”他温和地说。于是她敏感地表现出了不自然。“不，我很抱歉，我不是故意想冒犯你的——你确实该生我的气，Morgana，我没能救你，也没能在那一年中找到你。这不是Merlin的错，一个仆人能把女巫怎么样？”

 

“但他并不是单纯的仆人，不是吗？”她刻薄恶毒的语气让他震惊。“他那时候就有魔法了，不是吗。”

 

是的，Arthur估计是那样没错。但他依旧不怪Merlin当时没能阻止Morgause——他记得当时笼罩整个城堡的那个沉睡魔咒。感觉大脑，双手和舌头都像裹在羊毛里一样，疲倦嗜睡的感觉一直不断在加剧，他甚至无法正常思考。

 

或许Merlin就是那个意思——当他们那一年都没找到Morgana时，他们以为她可能已经死了，几乎名副其实地消失了，所以也许他对没能救她感到内疚。

 

只是——Morgana当时不知道他会魔法。或在她回来后，直到其他人都发现。而在那次致命的巡逻前几个月，她对他的态度一直都很冷淡。

 

“肯定有——”他开口。 _其他原因，_ 但她并没有给他说完的机会。

 

“Arthur，你能不能别再拿你的问题打扰我了？”她不耐烦地说。“天很晚了，我也累了，而且我也没发现他说过的话还有什么深究的意义。我不愿再想起他或是谈论他，我想忘掉！”

 

 _太可怕了，我想忘记。_ 然而，她却主动站在阳台上看着Merlin被烧死。这让他思索也许她真正的意思是， _我永远不会忘记。_

 

“当然，Morgana，”他说。“我很抱歉打扰你。等我回来后见。”

 

“回头见，”她讽刺地说。

 

没有 _一路顺风。_ 甚至都没说， _晚安。_ Guinevere在她身后皱起了眉头，跟着Arthur来到门口。

 

“照顾好她，”他安静地对Gwen说，两人再次站在了大门两边。

 

她深色双眼中的悲伤令他心疼。“我会的，”她承诺，当他转身离开时又叫住他。“Arthur。当Gaius体内的小妖精指控Merlin用巫术，并把那本魔法书交给你父亲时，你觉得那本书会不会真是Merlin的？”

 

他抿紧嘴唇摇头示意， _我不知道。_

 

“但是Arthur，”她继续说，抓弄着大门边缘的木纹。“他当时也被关在地牢里等待处决…而当晚，他却到我城里的家中找我帮忙。”Arthur点头；他猜他知道她想说什么。“我当时没…问他，指控是真是假，”她承认。“Gaius当时的表现很奇怪，我只是单纯的相信Merlin，他被附身了，所以指控只是为了除掉Merlin。”

 

“我们所有人都这么认为，”Arthur说。

 

“但——他确实逃出了牢房。如果——如果他那时也用了魔法呢？”

 

Arthur感觉到自己的嘴角上扬。“我不会觉得意外，”他告诉她。

 

“那…他为什么不再逃走呢？为什么上个月他不用魔法逃出牢房？”

 

“我认为他希望接受审讯，”Arthur说。“他告诉我，他没有做错任何事。”让人不安地想法——他当时是不是希望Arthur对他进行审判，而不是Uther？ _当他们告诉你我说了什么，不要恨我。_

 

“是的，但——在那之后。当审讯出了问题，而他落入了那个可怕的男人手中后。当他被 **判刑** 时，Arthur，他为什么不想办法逃脱？”

 

“我认为他当时无能为力，”Arthur慢慢说道。“他们用了种符文，我认为那东西封住了他的魔法。”除了他从椅子中被释放时的那一次爆发？“Aerldan——伤了他，很严重…”他的记忆中回响起Gaius的声音， _有时，最好把事情交给别人去办…_

 

两行泪水从她圆润的脸颊淌下，于是他抛开了那些思绪。他温柔短暂地亲吻和触摸了她的指尖，放到她的嘴唇上。

 

“旅途中请一定要注意安全，”她低声说。“Ealdor在Cenred的领土上，而且他的军队四个月前才进攻过Camelot。”

 

他给了她一个笑容；她的挂念以某种方式令他温暖给他力量。“我会小心的，”他保证。


	12. 穿越边境

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur在Hunith那里对魔法有了进一步了解，Gwaine在Hunith那里修了个篱笆，Merlin在Hunith那里蹭了顿晚饭…

“先别拆包。”

 

Merlin正蹲在一圈石头旁边，搭建火堆，他们又一个临时的家的中心。他抬起头。Gwaine慢步穿过树丛笑着跑向Merlin，指间夹着一片羊皮纸。

 

“Gaius的消息？”Merlin猜测着直起身。

 

“他说Arthur获准离开Camelot几天去打猎，”Gwaine说着，走到Merlin身边把信递给他。“但他认为，Arthur的目的地可能是Ealdor。”

 

“哦。”Merlin接过羊皮纸，但没看。

 

这个消息并不完全出人意料；他想过Arthur可能会走这一趟，或者送个信，或只是确保Gaius联系过他母亲。得知他的王子会亲自去他很欣慰——有点抱歉——为Arthur该以怎样的心境面对这特殊的责任而感到内疚——他思索了片刻，Arthur是否会亲自去慰问为Camelot捐躯的骑士家属——

 

“不——Ealdor—— _不_ ，”他重复。“那是Cenred的地盘。”这也是他被捕后，确信Uther不会派兵去追捕他母亲的原因之一——就算他真想过。在经历了年初的敌对后。

 

“是的，”Gwaine从容地赞同。

 

“如果他告诉Morgana他要去那里？他不会带很多骑士作护卫——Uther不会允许的——一两个，也许…”

 

“这次，我们真的可以赚个——哦，等一下，他们可没花钱雇我们做这些。”另一名逃犯笑了笑，毫不担心即将面对的风险和威胁。

 

Merlin挫败地叹了口气。这个秘密结果就和他的魔法一样。保护Arthur，但不能让他发现。被发现的后果会威胁到他的人身安全，而结果往往不尽如人意。

 

“你能现在就去Ealdor吗，先巡视一遍？”他说。“或者先给我母亲提个醒？我会等他们然后跟上Arthur和他带的人。”

 

Gwaine点头，检查了下肩上背包的肩带，随后甩开面前的头发。“你有本事跟上他们？骑马的速度，走个一天半？”

 

“我要是跟不上，会想办法拖住他们。”Merlin回了个笑脸。转念想想，他自己也很乐意再次见到自己的母亲。

 

* * *

 

“到边境了，殿下，”Leon扭头看了一眼。“翻过那座山。”

 

Arthur不置可否地回应了一声，他的目光停在Leon马鞍后的母鹿尸体上。毕竟，总不能空着手去拜访Hunith。而且这么做，他们也算是完成了此行的表面任务。

 

不过，他的耳朵却警觉地注意着周围森林里的动静，除了他们坐骑发出的声音外。目前为止，只听到无害的野生动物的声音，但他们已经接近Cenred的边境。

 

Arthur无法克制地觉得讽刺。他和Leon都穿着朴实，为了掩盖身份进入这个国家，被发现意味着丧命，仅仅是踏过边境都等同于宣战。尽管他们并无恶意，也无歹念；他们只是来寻找答案，为了更好地理解魔法的真相。

 

三年前，当Merlin踏上前往Camelot投奔Gaius的旅程时是否也有同样的感受？

 

他无法想象有意图地进入Cenred的城堡，更不用说独自在那里度过三年时光。希望没人会认出他或出卖他——说实话，他不确定自己是否会认为任何情报，开导或训练值得冒这个险。然而…如果Cenred有个儿子，而Arthur认为也许，只是也许，将来会成为一名更好的统治者，会以更开明的态度对待Pendragon和Camelot——他的家族和他的百姓，他是否会留下，辅佐他，等待，并尝试引导他？还是会在初次面对威胁时就袖手旁观，让敌人之子死于非命，寄希望于新的统治家族会更爱好和平？

 

令他羞愧的是，在很长一段时间里，他都未给Merlin任何鼓励，没给他任何对Arthur保持信心的理由。恰恰相反，他刻意刺激年纪小的那个人，相信Merlin总有一天会放弃然后辞职，让Arthur成为他们之间意志力较量的赢家。只是…

 

_我相信你的命运。你将成为Camelot有史以来最伟大的国王。相信自己。_

 

Gaius说过， _辅佐您，令他觉得自己找到了真正的价值。_ 他的 _使命。_

 

“从没觉得他有多少耐心这种美德，”Arthur大声说。确实，他从没觉得Merlin有哪方面特别突出的。乐观，或许，但他更多地把它归咎于Merlin的天真…这点也需要重新认识。完全有可能 **他** 才是两人中天真的那个。

 

“从何说起，殿下？”Leon稍稍收了下缰绳让Arthur的栗色骟马走到身边。

 

Arthur想起开战前，Merlin在他房间里把剑交到他手中时说的话。还有那之前的试探性的鼓励， _看看我们的阵容——你和我。我会一如既往在你身边保护你。_

 

_你试过要告诉我，对不对。但你觉得你死了要如何保护我效忠我？_

 

“Cenred的军队，”Arthur委婉地提到。“进攻的时间，和我们救回Morgana的时间相差多久？”

 

“我想不出一周，”Leon说。幸好他是个沉默寡言的人，没有问 _为什么。_

 

Morgana失踪了整整一年。然后，她回来后没几天，Merlin就失踪了，而且连Gaius都说不清他的去向。Arthur一直没有得到个像样的解释。

 

“上次有人进攻城堡是多少年之前？”Arthur说。“此前从来没人攻陷过，但Cenred却出手了。为什么？”

 

“因为他有那个巫师做内应，混在难民中间，”Leon回答，虽然他清楚Arthur也知道这些。

 

这个问题几个月前就有答案了，当时混战比赛在即，他们正在调查与Sir Oswald和Sir Ethan死因有关的魔法，结果却找到了那个声名狼藉的巫师小贩，他将血水晶卖给了那两个死在自己帐篷中的潜在杀手。一名骑士认出他在Cenred围城期间曾寻求庇护——于是召唤危险的骷髅军的罪名就自然而然按到了这个死人头上。

 

因为Morgana在地窖中摧毁魔力焦点时没看到其他人。就在她回归的那周——而且显然她和Merlin发生过争执。

 

如果他是他父亲，他很可能因为最新曝光的Merlin与魔法的联系，对他产生更多猜疑。但他当时也见到了Merlin指着第一个骷髅袭击者时脸上的表情，在Arthur试图命令他离开激战中的战场时指着他身后——惊恐地无法动弹。就算Merlin显而易见很擅长隐藏他的魔法，他也掩饰不了反应和情绪；他对Cenred这项阴谋一无所知。

 

他很庆幸他父亲在Merlin的审讯期间没想到这名仆人来自Cenred境内的村庄。对Uther来说，只要宣布小贩这名明显的叛徒，整件事就结束了并很快被遗忘。

 

但Merlin为什么要为那场战争与Morgana争吵呢？而且是足以持续数月的敌意；Morgana仍旧不愿提起，而且两个人都没跟别人提过？好吧，也许Arthur需要再跟Gaius聊聊 _这件事_ 。

 

“他肯定没有足够的人马再发动一次那样的全面进攻了，”Leon说，他指的是他们脚下这片领土的统治者。

 

“但是上周那群人可能是他派来的，”Arthur说。“我本该参加的那次巡逻？”片刻的静默沉思被马蹄踩踏林中地上蕨丛的声音打破。

 

“但他的间谍，他的巫师，”Leon说，“在跟混战中死亡的那两人交易时被杀了。”

 

Arthur不满地低声怒道。“他这么快就能在我父亲的宫廷安插 _另一名_ 间谍？”

 

Leon困扰地看了他一眼。之后，又看了一眼。“殿下，如果您预计…这次旅途会遇到麻烦，我必须坚持我们现在就回Camelot境内。我一个人无法保护您，而且我认为——”

 

“没事的，Leon，”Arthur让他放心，并催促他的马加速走到骑士身前。“只有Morgana和Guinevere知道我们真正的目的地。”

 

“去——Merlin的村子。去看他母亲，”Leon说，探身向前避开一截垂挂的树枝。

 

Arthur并未告诉他， _我有一天晚上看见Merlin了。_ 完全清醒，没有喝醉…他没说， _我想我看见Merlin了。_ 他不确定自己是否希望再次见到Merlin，甚至是否会像Gaius一样开始对Merlin说话。或者他是否该跟老人提起见到的一切。这是否是某种疾病或不稳定——这与他父亲在Cenred入侵前夕染上的疾病如此相似——或者有没有可能…他对魔法知之甚少；就算没有水晶和咒语，是否也能通过某种方式…他见到的一切都是 **真的** 。

 

“我恐怕这是我必须要做的，”Arthur叹息。如果他想在情感上也如理智上一般接受Merlin已被处死的事实，向前继续他的余生。

 

Leon也曾失去过战友；他理解有时需要做些超乎理性的事情，来接受失去的现实。他同情地对Arthur点点头，随后两人再次将注意力重新转回到周围的敌境之中。

 

* * *

 

Ealdor是个古朴秀丽的地方。

 

至少，Gwaine调整肩上的负重，加快脚步时纠正到，村庄周围的野外风景如画。走近后，却几乎完全看不到 _古朴_ 的影子，逐渐转为 _勤勉_ 和 _节俭_ ，之后最终变为农民从一无所有中创造财富的顽强精神，或许从某种程度上一切都处于匮乏，除了满足感之外。

 

在他父亲死后，他沉思，面对Caerleon的背信弃义，他的母亲和姐姐永远无法理解靠智慧和能力，而非地位和影响力生存下去的满足感。Gwaine尊重这种生存方式——虽然他是在战斗中创造财富，而不是种田——但这和他的生活一样都是靠天吃饭。

 

他花了将近一小时在Ealdor周围巡视，但自从下过雨后，未发现任何士兵，战士的踪影，只有一两个出村的人留下的痕迹。这也算一种安慰；如果Cenred的人能在这个边境小村找到Camelot的王子，绝不可能是巧合。他的出现本身也引起了村里其他人的注意，但给他的感觉好奇居多，而非警戒，说明这是个平静的村庄，不常受暴力的来访者打扰——这也让他确信Cenred的人不常来这个地方。

 

Merlin说过，是最靠东南面的那间屋子。 _屋子_ 只是泛指，但他走近时，看见一个女人正拿着树枝做的扫帚清扫门庭——她的头发包在褪色的绿头巾里，浅褐色的裙子外穿了条围裙防止弄脏——他估计屋内至少也打扫的跟屋外一样干净。

 

Gwaine离她还有二十步远时，扫帚停止了动作，她抬起头，遮着眼睛看着他漫步朝她走去。他停在篱笆的一角——有两三根桩子得修了——然后想，这肯定是Merlin的母亲。她身上散发着使人平静的气息；他能猜到那几条操心的褶皱一定是因为某人。

 

但他还是问了，这是起码的礼貌。“你是Hunith吗？”

 

她点了点头，露出疲倦的笑容走上前打招呼，她伸出一只手。“你有消息要告诉我？”

 

“算是吧。”他给了她一个迷人的笑容。“我是Gwaine。”她安静的喘息声，热切充满希望的凝视目光，打断了所有他想说的话。

 

“他和你在一起？”她说，并快速打量了他一遍，仿佛在寻找动武的痕迹，然后搜索他身后的空地和森林的边缘。“他没事吧？”

 

“他很好——估计再过不久就到了。”Gwaine解释说，“Prince Arthur正在来这儿的路上，我们想他是来见你的，所以Merlin正跟着他确保他安全到达这里。”

 

“哦。”一个字包含了叹息，理解和宽慰，她脸上的笑容越发真诚，Merlin那种广泛的友善反应在女性的面容上。虽然她有着深色的双眼，但她看他的目光也带着同她儿子一样敏锐的洞察力，仿佛一眼就能看透Gwaine——却依旧认为他值得交往，无条件地接纳真实的他。“所以你是Gwaine。”

 

“是的，我——”他的话被打断了，当她将扫帚靠在篱笆上，然后张开双臂给了他一个温柔，自然，发自肺腑的拥抱时。

 

“那么，是你在照顾他。”

 

“尽我所能。”Gwaine莫名其妙地感觉喉咙发毛，当她放开他时他清了清嗓子，拼命眨了眨眼，以便用更符合他风格的笑容面对她的目光。“他并不总让我好过。”

 

她笑了。“我很清楚，”她说。“谢谢你。”

 

“没事。”他调整下背包。“我也不怎么让我的朋友好过。” _就他一个。_

 

“他怎么样？”她问道。“ _说实话_ ，他怎么样？”

 

他思索Gaius在信中到底跟她说了多少，关于他的伤，还有逃离火刑时有多惊险。“他有过那么一阵子，”他含糊地回答；等他来了她就能亲眼看到了。

 

她意识到对方不太愿意谈论她的儿子，但并未生气。“为什么不把你的东西放屋里去呢？”她说着指指门口，同时拿起了扫帚。“你饿吗？”

 

“我吃的下，”Gwaine承认。他只在赶路途中匆忙吞了两三口当午饭；而且已经是几个小时前的事了，不过太阳还没下山也没到晚饭时间。“但还是给Arthur留着吧。我不知道在他到达前我们还剩多少时间。”

 

当他走进篱笆时，她出声表示理解赞同。“他不知道，对吗，”她说，“Merlin还活着。”

 

“不知道。而且，”Gwaine犹豫了片刻，“Merlin希望维持现状？”至少在目前…

 

Hunith咂了一声，但迎他进屋时并未反对。

 

* * *

 

当他和Leon到达Hunith家门口时，Arthur感到了片刻的茫然，他怀疑他们是不是走错了地方。她家的门庭处站着一个男人，袖口挽到肘部，正用一把头很沉的木槌将篱笆中的一根木桩敲进地里。

 

Arthur就这么愣在路边，他的坐骑拱着他的手肘。Leon也在他身边下马，尽量不引人注意地穿过村子，停下脚步看着他等待指示。不对，这地方显然是Ealdor——他看了眼四周——而且这绝对是Hunith的屋子。

 

男人从工作中起身，锤子头朝下放在地上，手柄倚着他的大腿，并将脸上的头发拨到脑后。随后，对他们露出了笑容；Arthur意外地认出了他。

 

“Gwaine，”他说着，几乎不由自主地迈出最后几步。

 

“Arthur，”对方漫不经心地回应。“我本该叫你王子，不过你的头衔在边境线这头一文不值——除了赏金。”

 

Leon的手立刻放到腰间的剑柄上——而Arthur却伸手拉住了他的手腕，阻止他拔剑。“只是Gwaine，”他告诉Leon，后者不情愿地放松了下来，转身对着流放者依旧一脸疑虑。“这位是Sir Leon。”

 

Gwaine将锤子甩过肩头并走到篱笆旁，伸出空闲的右手。“我在Camelot的时间不长，没来得及好好认识你的人，”他说。

 

而Leon，仅仅犹豫了一瞬间就友善接受了对方的问候。“我很荣幸。”

 

“哦，我也是，”Gwaine轻松地说道。“我猜既然你跟随殿下乔装穿越边境来到这里，想必你也是站在Merlin这边的。”

 

“你听说了——”Leon开口。

 

“听说了。”Gwaine的笑容失去了光彩；他深色的双眼依然犀利地——看着Arthur，主要。“你没有阻止。”

 

Arthur无意寻找借口。“是的。”

 

Gwaine的目光在两人间来回切换——很敏锐，作为一名Arthur眼中的酒鬼。但作为一名他这种级别的战士——而且依然活着的——是的，Arthur猜想这个男人必定很聪明。

 

“然而，并非没有尝试，”Gwaine说，并不是一个问句。

 

Arthur无心讨论他的过错和失败。“你在这里做什么？”

 

“因为Ealdor没有酒馆，不是吗？”Gwaine恶作剧般地蹙了下眉，然后含糊地指了指门径周围。“总该有人来出点力。你不觉得吗？”

 

“你在这很久了？”Leon问。不仅是随意的交谈，他已经开始注意周围的环境，避免遭到敌人的突袭。

 

“没多久，”Gwaine回答。

 

然后，当Merlin的母亲走出前门，双手放在围裙上，倚着门柱时，Arthur立刻从他们的对话中抽身，却未迈出一步。他听见Leon在问最近附近的任何区域内关于Cenred的人马的动向。

 

“毫无踪迹，”Gwaine回答。“至少前三个月是这样，我听说。传言他自从攻打Camelot失败后就一直躲在城堡里足不出户。”

 

Arthur将缰绳套在篱笆的一根木桩上，走向通往门庭的缺口处。每走近一步，他的心跳都导致剧烈的痛苦——他害怕面对她。确切说并不是 _她_ ，而是 _这一切_ 。

 

她的脸上写着悲伤，但同样表现出了平静和接受。同情，而不是他害怕的责难。宽慰的感觉瞬间平息了他的情绪，为此他感到内疚；虽然他猜到Gaius已经都告诉她了，但他还是很庆幸不必由自己来传达噩耗。他要做的只是接受责难。他说，“你都知道了。”

      

她点点头。“Gaius写信告诉我了。”

 

他感觉身侧的双手巨大，笨拙，沉重。他唐突地开口，“我感到非常抱歉。”尽管这远不足以弥补，但他必须说出来。“为你失去的一切。”

 

Hunith走下门槛径直来到他面前，打开双臂抱着他的肩膀。他过了一分钟才反应过来她正抱着他——又花了一分钟从猝发的思绪中回过神来， _这就是他的友善和同情心的来源…_

 

她在他耳边说，“我也为您感到抱歉，殿下。”他抽身，惊讶地发现她面带笑容，尽管她的神色忧伤，深色的双眼泪光闪烁。“我被迫放他离家后已经三年了，离开我的生活和日常的陪伴，”她说。“我有更多的时间——比那更久的时间——让自己适应失去他的日子。而您的痛苦——”她一只手放到他的上衣的胸口。“您的痛苦是新近发生的，所以我为此感到抱歉。”

 

“我——”他感到一股强烈，缺乏理智的迫切欲望，他想告诉她， _我见到Merlin了。_ “我是想，如果你不介意，跟我说说关于他的事情？我有些问题…”

 

“一点也不。外面凉快，但屋里更方便说话？”

 

他回头看到Leon和Gwaine依然在交谈——从他们的动作判断，Leon正在听取另一名战士对他们的安全的看法，暂时处于敌国境内。骑士发现了Arthur的目光并点头示意——他会注意危险。

 

屋内，Hunith走到炉火边，拎起一个大烧锅的盖子搅动检查里面的食物，食物的香味令Arthur忍不住咽了下口水。炖兔肉，也许还有新鲜的胡萝卜和卷心菜。她转身，在围裙上擦了擦手，示意他坐到小桌边，桌边放着两张长凳。他步伐缓慢，全神贯注地观察着Merlin度过大半生的屋子，Arthur对这里并不陌生，他曾经来过，但直到今时今日他才懂得欣赏。

 

他坐下，双手撑在不平整的桌面上；她给两人倒了水，然后坐到他对面的长凳上。

 

“Gaius告诉你事情的原委了吗？”他说，用缓慢谨慎的口吻避免再给彼此带来额外的痛苦。“逮捕，审讯，以及——一切？”

 

她注视着他的目光。“Merlin知道他生存的风险。他知道您需要他，不过留在您身边是他自己的决定。”

 

“Gaius跟我说了一些他做过的事，”Arthur犹豫不决地说。“用他的魔法。为了Camelot。”为了 _我_ ，如此让人痛心。“他告诉我，二十三年前，我父亲是如何断定并宣称魔法是邪恶的，任何使用或支持使用魔法的人都是危险的，都会不可挽回地堕落——”他知道这些话在她听来是种侮辱，因此他赶紧继续——“还有他认为我父亲错的有多离谱。”

 

她的笑容微微带着一丝骄傲。“那么，您相信什么，Arthur？”

 

“我认为它可以——很危险，”他说。“但它——”他看着四周，试着组织语言解释自己的想法，然后他的目光落到了一旁柜子上Hunith的厨具上。“我感觉有点像拿着刀的孩子，”他说。“害怕。因为其他人告诉我这很危险会伤到别人，而我不应该去碰它。让那些懂得它的人决定它的用途——或禁止使用它。”只不过因为他是国王的儿子和继承人，王国的下一位统治者，他不能简单地将魔法的问题抛之脑后，不予理会。

 

“但您已经不是小孩子了，”她温柔地说。“不能单纯因为你深爱并且深信着那个人，就相信他告诉你的一切。人无完人，殿下…包括父亲和母亲…就算是国王。”

 

“我知道，”他说，任由眼眶被泪水打湿。

 

想到也许Merlin的死是个误判，令他痛苦得难以忍受，就算国王拥有生杀大权，就算Merlin一早就对风险心知肚明。但想到他的仆人仅仅是一长串受到迫害的魔法使用者中最近的一例，让他更加痛苦——其中一些人可能犯过其他严重的罪行，但肯定也有一些人未做过任何坏事。直到Merlin牺牲自己的性命，才让Arthur看清现实并扪心自问，如果这些无辜的人能活下来，他们是否就有机会清白地度过漫长的一生。

 

“我想问问你关于——审讯期间，他说过的一些事”Arthur继续说，用掌根擦揉两边的眼角。他希望能在掌握一切事实的前提下再做决定，然而他还有那么多事情没搞清楚，或是认识错误。“他无法回答的问题，我想，你肯定知道。”

 

“当然，殿下。”

 

“关于——他用魔法多久了？从什么时候开始的？”

 

他曾不止一次在自己脑中推敲这个问题——而最近的一次，是在Morgana偷偷释放那个德鲁伊男孩，被当场抓获时。孩子是否该为听从父母的教诲受到谴责？效仿他们的言行？就像所有的孩子一样，不管是农夫还是国王的儿子。

 

反驳的观点。父母该清楚让自己的孩子接触腐败的风险。

 

话虽如此，但孩子越小越没有自主辨别对错的能力。偷东西的孩子是否应该受到与教唆他们违法的罪犯父母同等的严惩？是否该因为年幼而释放孩子，但严厉警告他们未来再次触犯法律会遭到惩罚？

 

除了， _魔法_ 不一样。谋杀不可饶恕，那是无法挽回的人格缺陷和污点，不仅如此——每一次罪行都会增加重演的可能性，直到有一天灵魂被邪恶占据，所有语言和行动都被毒害。

 

只是，反过来想，如果最后那条假设是错的…而且Merlin说过，他从来没见过自己的父亲。

 

“他那时还不到一岁，”Hunith说，她的双眼因美好的回忆模糊湿润。“每当我从屋外劳作回来，我发现他总能有办法弄到些东西玩——一个松果，闪耀的石头，附近植物盛开的鲜花。我确信他早晚会呛到自己或是中毒，但…不管我采取什么防范措施，我一转身，他手里总能弄到些东西自娱自乐。”

 

虽然她现在能笑着回忆这些，但Arthur可以想象当年年轻的Hunith独自带着Merlin这样一个危险的婴儿，该有多担惊受怕。他自己也忍不住笑了起来，与她异想天开的表情相呼应。

 

“但在屋内。”她把手肘撑到桌上，再次看着Arthur。“任何没有绑住或收起来的东西，只要他能看到，最后都会到他摇篮里。”她再次叹了口气。“我第一次看到的时候，我的木勺从空中飞到他的小手中——你也听过婴儿得到满足后的笑声，对吗？——老实说，在终于搞清楚他是怎么做到的之后，我稍稍松了口气。”

 

Arthur发觉自己也能对这种复杂的情感产生共鸣，越是回想自己和她儿子共同度过的那些时光中的精彩回忆。

 

“后来他逐渐长大学会自力更生，自己取东西，搬东西，爬上爬下，伸手去够，教他隐藏魔法就简单了很多，”她说。“他并不 _需要_ 它，你知道。但他是个好帮手，总是，同时也过于轻率…然后就在他快十二岁的时候，我猜，我们开始被火困扰。或者说，我想，我们再也没因火而困扰过。”

 

当她继续叙述时，他发现自己想起了一些更日常的场景，从他卧室的壁炉到雨中的篝火。

 

“他每次都能毫不费劲地点燃潮湿的木柴。而且不止一次村里发生火灾时——工具棚，还有麦地，雷击或是掉落的提灯—— _嗖的一声_ 。”她模仿着动作，于是他理解了。不是突然猛烈燃起地狱之火，而是相反。

 

 _所以说为什么_ ，他脑中一个小小的冷静清晰的声音问道， _如果他能熄灭火焰，为什么他没有——哦，对。他的魔法被封住了。_

 

可能只失效了一次，在他从审问人的椅子中被释放时。

 

Arthur摇摇头。“所以那是真的。他并不知道自己用魔法多久了，也不知道什么时候开始的。没人教他，也并未真正学习过。”他将自己从桌边推开，双手撑着粗糙的桌面，消化之前从Gaius那里听到的，但不太相信的事实。二十年，所以，魔法在Merlin过去的生活中存在了那么久。没有任何咒语的魔法。单纯的有益的魔法。

 

就算他父亲是对的，Merlin只是个偏离自然规律的特例，是魔法使人堕落，并或急或缓扭曲人心直到仅剩邪恶这条规律的例外——谁又敢说他是唯一的例外呢？他父亲的法律不允许给予拥有良好声誉和人格的巫师例外，仁慈或宽恕。而它本应该给予，不是吗？如果像Merlin这样的人该死，那一定是公正的定义出现了问题。如果法律要求有能力的人不去帮助和拯救生命——Arthur想到了Gaius和他宣誓放弃的魔法——而是冷眼旁观…他再次摇了摇头。

 

“为什么来Camelot，”他说，“Gaius告诉我，Merlin是来学习如何控制他的——他的魔法。”他差点说成了 _天赋_ ，那该是个多怪异的口误。“学习隐藏。但为什么让他来，而且为什么是Camelot？”

 

她没有立刻回答，这时他突然意识到自己的身份，在她面前。这有点像让Gaius交代他如何规避他父亲的法律。在这里，他们虽然已经越过边境，但离得并不远。

 

“刚才，我跟您说过，从三年前开始，我已经慢慢接受他从我的日常生活中离去的事实了。但早在那之前，我就已经做好有这一天的准备了。殿下，我的孩子是特别的。他的能力——不管我有什么要求，仅仅为了一个感谢的笑容，一句 _干得好_ 的夸奖，他都愿意去做。”她紧紧抱着自己，向前靠着桌子。“有时，这让我害怕，非常害怕。”

 

“你的意思是？”Arthur说。Merlin的力量曾让他的母亲害怕？

 

“如果被人发现了。Merlin出生前，Camelot的骑士曾经来过这里，搜捕拥有魔法的人。在Camelot他会被杀的，我的孩子…”

 

在Camelot他已经被杀了，Arthur黯然想到。

 

“但如果被其他人发现了呢？如果其他人告诉他， _用你的魔法做这些_ ，而我的孩子年轻气盛又急于取悦别人？另一个国王，像是Cenred那样野心勃勃肆无忌惮的人？或是像Kanen那种强盗头子？就算是德鲁伊人也不是没有恐惧怨恨和复仇的渴望。我害怕他从我怀中被人拖走处死，但更加恐惧他被人 _诱惑_ ，在他还未意识到的情况下，还不能明辨是非，还没学会如何做出正确选择前，用魔法做出可怕的事情，就算行善比作恶更难。我怕他 _受制于人_ 。”

 

“我了解Gaius。我知道他为了效忠他的国王已经发誓放弃魔法了，作为医师，他能更好地为Camelot的民众服务。我知道他会保护Merlin，不仅能保护他不被发现，也能引导他。毕竟，作为男孩子，他愿意听取的来自母亲的建议有限，之后他会通过实践亲自去证明自己的观点和信仰，解答疑问。”

 

Arthur轻轻敲打手指，没有看她的眼睛。思索他下一个问题会不会有点越界。但她对这些讨论表现的异常的开诚布公，就像Gaius之前一样——他们想让他了解真相，他本能地感觉。“你能告诉我关于——Merlin父亲的事吗？”他犹豫不决地问。“为什么Merlin不去找他，当他离开这的时候？Gaius说过他认识他。”

 

“是的，”她温柔地说。“他认识。当他为了逃命被迫离开Camelot时，是Gaius让他来这里的。因为他的…能力。”

 

“他的魔法，”Arthur说。所以他的父亲曾经专门追杀过Merlin的父亲。这令他感到不适和迷失——Merlin知道这些吗？“我很抱歉。”

 

“别这么说——那时候你还很小。而且如果他未曾离开Camelot…他可能永远不会来这里。我们也永远不会有Merlin。”

 

 _我们_ 可能永远不会拥有Merlin；Arthur把自己也加入了其中。

 

“他离开Ealdor的时候并不知道Merlin的存在。他也没告诉我他会去哪，那样对我更安全。而且他再也没回来过。”

 

“哦。”Arthur感觉脸颊发热；他又想道歉了。现在，他感觉自己对Merlin从未见过父亲这件事也负有责任。

 

“不过，Gaius知道他在哪里。”Hunith继续说。“最终，Merlin确实见到了他的父亲。”看到他惊讶的表情，她解释道，“那是差不多一年半之前。就在Lady Morgana失踪后不久。”

 

好吧，难怪Merlin什么都没说。Arthur试图回想他的仆人请假出门，去拜访一个神秘的拥有魔法的亲戚，但他想不出来。他们当时都忙得焦头烂额——甚至很紧迫。

 

“我听说他离群索居，过得很艰难，勉强维持温饱，”她说，略带遗憾但并没有指责。“孤独，而且非常刻薄…不，归根究底，我并不后悔让Merlin去Camelot。”

 

“他说他是去找工作的，”Arthur说，带着无奈的兴味。

 

Hunith的笑容温和且清晰。“我们大多数人都以此为生，”她提醒他。“就算是拥有强大魔法的年轻人。我很高兴他找到了您。”

 

Arthur感觉自己的眉毛几乎要飞越发际线了。“什么？”他迟钝的问道。她很高兴她秘密的巫师儿子每天跟Pendragon家的王子一起？

 

“那种魔法，”她告诉他。“我知道他不能留在这里，不仅为了避免被杀或 _被利用_ 。那种力量从来就不应该赋予一个乡村农夫。我时常对天祈祷，为什么是我。为什么是他。也许他也曾经这么想过。但当他救了您成为您的仆人后，他找到了生活的目标——你无法低估那对一个年轻人的生活来说具有多重大的意义。”

 

Arthur从未想过这一点。他很小的时候就知道他生活的目标，尽管有时候他感到愤恨。他周围的男孩子，从侍从到贵族的儿子再到仆人的孩子，也都一样。“当他说，他很高兴做我的仆人，”Arthur温柔地说，“他指的并不是杂务。他是在说他的魔法。”

 

“Merlin…从来都对为一己私利使用魔法不感兴趣。我教导过他，也许这种思想太根深蒂固了，他不喜欢引人注目。”她的手伸向桌子另一侧，覆在他的手上。这让Arthur想起了Guinevere的手，小巧温柔但粗糙坚强，适应辛苦的工作。这也让他想起了 _Merlin_ 的手…“他需要您，殿下。他需要一个心地善良的王子，让他全心全意地去辅佐，而且他也需要一个不会畏怯他力量，不会怂恿他不负责任地使用它的朋友。”

 

心地善良的王子。那是他吗？让他骄傲，Guinevere曾这么说，因为他确实非常为你骄傲。显然，Arthur已经从‘你训练当个白痴多久了，殿下？’成长为‘注定要成为Camelot史上最伟大的国王。’

 

“而且，就我所知，您也需要他，”她补充道。

 

他面对的所有魔法威胁。如果不是有个…怎么说，守护天使？他是否能所向披靡——甚至幸存下来——他就是这么走运，有Merlin在他身边，每次转身都能听到他批评他的傲慢和自鸣得意，借此刺激他。然而，那正是他需要的。

 

但——现在呢？Merlin已经不在了？

 

直到Merlin的母亲回答，他才意识到自己大声说了出来。“那该由您决定，殿下。关于魔法，是好是坏或都不是。”

 

而且有时，很明显，拥有魔法的人并没有选择或从事它。也许那就是问题的所在——选择。调整法律的想法令他不安的原因有很多；而允许使用魔法的想法更是令他惶恐，即使是在最严格的监督下。如同向村里所有的孩子发放刀具再鼓励他们跑。他确定这件事考虑起来绝对不简单。他确定自己也会犯错。然后如果——或者当，也许——他的错误导致他人的死亡？他注定又要花无数不眠之夜去考虑。

 

但是，他想统治的到底是民众还是奴隶？他是想靠爱，尊重和信任来笼络人心——还是靠武力威胁来要求顺从？是靠武力，还是靠信仰？

 

他短暂地思索了下，这样的概率有多大。不想学魔法的人却发现自己拥有魔法。也许那些人不得不背井离乡，离开Camelot前往遥远的可以毫无畏惧生活下去的地方。也可能留下并尝试混在人群中，每天担惊受怕自己或他人会泄露他们的秘密。

 

“先不说这些，Prince Arthur，如果您和您的同伴愿意留下来吃顿晚饭，过一夜，我会很高兴的。”

 

Arthur注视着她真诚，坦率，宽容的脸，和他认识的那个人——她的儿子——如此相似又截然不同，虽然他之前并不完全了解他，直到一切都太迟了——他胸口一阵气闷，尽管他点头感激地接受了邀请。

 

“如果你确定够吃？”他说。“我们给你带了点鹿肉，在马上，但准备工作——”

 

“非常感谢你，”她对他说。她转身去火炉边拿起炖锅的盖子再次搅动时笑容更加愉悦。“不过今晚，我想就算Gwaine也吃不了那么多。”

 

“但他还是会试试看，”Arthur让她放心，然后意外听到Hunith轻声笑了出来，他感到欣慰。

 

就算在她的独生子死后，他想。就算那个罪魁祸首的儿子就坐在她的桌边。如此宽大的胸怀。他意识到他也曾不止一次在Merlin身上感受到过。原谅他刻意——和无心的羞辱。

 

他环视着茅屋内部——泥土，灰尘和茅草，简陋的家具和农具，微不足道的舒适却充满了爱和智慧。

 

也许这也是他此行的一部分。原谅自己。

 

* * *

 

只有月光看到Merlin偷偷来到他母亲的门口，贼头贼脑，隐蔽程度绝对能让Arthur大吃一惊。只不过，他之所以秘密行动就是为了不让Arthur发现。再一次。或者说，一如既往。

 

他一整天都在森林的掩护下观察，他知道Leon在屋后拴马的地方守着——坐着打盹，但警觉度足以留意到靠近的骑手，或其他任何异常的动静。Gwaine在Cenred城堡所在方向的百步外的森林里打地铺。以防万一。

 

Merlin手扶门闩，停下动作释放让魔，等隔绝一切声音后，打开门。他溜进门，并在身后关上。

 

火炉中的煤散发着暗橙色的火光。一个修长的身影横在地上——身旁的剑闪着寒光，金色的脑袋枕在手臂上。Merlin用气声念出咒语时忍不住笑了出来——咒语不如数日前他和Gwaine进入城堡时，用在当班守卫身上的那么厉害、稳定和绝对，只是轻轻擦过Arthur的意识，加深确保他的睡眠。

 

Merlin又观察了他一会儿。希望Arthur不要太较真。等发现时不会太生气。

 

不过，他还是为他感到骄傲。他从未真正想象过和他的王子坐下讨论魔法，诉说他的故事并提供解释。即使是现在，他依旧倔强地这么认为，他多希望和Arthur开诚布公交流的那个人能是他。

 

他大步从Arthur腿上跨过，绕过隔开床和屋里其他地方的半截帘子，来到他母亲睡觉的地方。他小心翼翼地坐到床边，温柔地把手放到她伸在薄毯外的胳膊上。她从睡梦中惊坐而起，倒吸了口气，但她无疑一直在等待他的到来，因为下一秒她就一把将他搂进怀中，在他耳边轻声念着他的名字。

 

“母亲，”他轻轻笑出声。尽管她身上熟悉，安慰的气息令他的喉咙哽噎，他看了眼床边的蜡烛，然后魔法闪过点亮了烛光。

 

她退后，双手托着他的脸颊，在昏暗的光线中仔细端详。“你该剪头发了，”她提醒道，一双泪眼对着他微笑。

 

“Gwaine比我还糟，”注意到屋后的Leon，他轻声理论说。声音太大可能会吵醒骑士，来检查Arthur是否有事，就算王子一直没醒。“但他永远不会让你拿着剪刀接近他。”

 

她的注意力——不出意料——转移到了他的双手。她检查他小指短了一截的左手，依旧缠着绷带，力道比Gaius更温柔。之后是右手，中间两根手指上的树皮夹板仍需要保留几周。还有正在长好的指甲。

 

“它们恢复的不错，”他耳语着让她放心。“几乎不疼了，除非我笨手笨脚。”他本想开个轻快的玩笑，但她将他的双手护在自己手中的样子让他联想到，她会亲上去，就像他小时候有病有痛时那样。

 

之后她叹了口气放开了他，再次伸手触摸他的脸让他对着灯光。“身上的伤能痊愈。更重要的是，我一直害怕有一天看着你的双眼，发现你失去了一部分自我。”她垂下手放到他胸口。“但你依然好好的。”

 

“是的，母亲，”他小声说。她点了点头，流下了更多泪水，于是他再次将她抱紧，和她并排坐在床上，被她带动着也微微摇晃，尽管他比她高大许多。“对不起，”他说。

 

“别，”她说。“别这么想。我为你骄傲——如果有能力我会让你一辈子远离一切伤害——这就是母亲——但我知道这是不可能的。但你现在就在这里，这就够了。”

 

“我不能留在这，”他说。

 

她点点头，也许，和他同时想起，她从前曾经说过的那句话。“Arthur需要你。”

 

“是的。”

 

“我很高兴Gwaine在你身边，”她告诉他。“我喜欢他。”

 

Merlin发现自己并不意外。“Gwaine很搞笑。不止——我看到他修好了篱笆。”

 

“你该告诉他。”她一脸宠爱地看着他疑惑的样子责备道。“我是指Arthur。你会为他感到骄傲的，他真的在很严肃地对待魔法这个问题。我觉得他很想你。”

 

“我还不能。”尽管他的内心和灵魂都无比渴望对他的主人，他的王子，他的朋友坦白他最后也是最过分的谎言。“我知道他不会对Uther吐露，但他不会同意让我留在Camelot的。他不会相信这是必须的，他会担心我再次被捕——他甚至可能逼我离开，就像他刚发现时那样。而且还有Morgana。”

 

“Lady Morgana，”她说，透露着一股忧伤；毫无疑问，她也记得那个和Arthur还有Merlin并肩对付强盗的美丽勇敢的年轻女性。“是的，Gwaine告诉我了，她已经不再是朋友了。”

 

“直到Arhur理解为什么不能让她知道我还活着，”Merlin说，“不能告诉他。如果Morgana知道了，她姐姐就会知道——而且她大概率会找个方法让Uther起疑心——那样保护Arthur的安全会比现在困难百倍，她们两个，加上任何她们能找到的帮手，可能还有所有Camelot的骑士都会来搜捕我们。现在这样对我对 _他_ 都更安全。他还不能知道。”

 

她露出了疲惫耐心的笑容。“我同样也为你感到骄傲，Merlin。你能成长为这样的男子汉。虽然有时看着你，依旧能看到我的那个小男孩的影子。”

 

他已经不像年幼时那样介意母亲这么说他了。他裂开嘴满心希望能让她笑地更灿烂，说道。“还有剩余的晚饭吗？”

 

这很管用。


	13. 躲避与观察

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur对Merlin的死开始产生怀疑，而在离开Eldor后遭围堵加深了他对Morgana的质疑…

在梦里，Arthur躺在Hunith茅屋的地上，倾听母亲和儿子靠在火光闪烁的壁炉边，低声严肃的交谈。在Arthur梦里，那是他们第一次拜访Ealdor，准备迎战盗贼的袭击。

 

只是，在他梦里，Arthur已经知道Merlin有魔法了。

 

场景变换，此刻他正将自己的护腕紧紧勒在他仆人纤细的手臂上。 _不管今天发生什么，请不要对我另眼相看…请不要恨我。_ 在梦里，Arthur非常清楚Merlin指的是魔法。而非害怕。因为Merlin很少会为自己，或是敌人会怎么对付他感到害怕，他害怕的是朋友身陷险境——还有他们会对他的秘密做出何种反应。

 

他对着他仆人的脸露出毫无保留的笑容，随后锤了下他的肩膀，试图找些词形容这种简单却深刻的感觉。信心。 _看看我们的阵容——你和我。_

 

茅屋的门被人猛地推开，他的思绪被打断，而Morgana就站在门口，身穿男式的盔甲，甩了甩从刚取下的头盔中散落的黑色卷发——他觉得他应该认得那个动作——但在梦里，她并不是来提醒他们另一名接近的敌人。

 

在梦里，Merlin紧张地举起手，用他特有的姿势无声地警告——瞬间就做好准备保护Arthur防着Morgana。只是，为什么要防着——

 

她绿色的双眼燃烧着仇恨，然后她举起手——

 

之后场景再次切换到茅屋外的小路。Arthur看见同一个举手的动作，手掌向外。只是这次，他在身后看着Merlin，站在他的乡下朋友身边，而一阵无声的魔法召唤出的飓风驱逐了剩余的盗贼。

 

为战斗画上句号。而且，没有进一步伤亡。

 

除了Merlin的好友，付出生命的代价救了Arthur。而且抗下了所有Arthur对使用魔法的责难，为了一个在任何意义上都与自己无关的王子而奄奄一息。

 

当他和Leon在清晨的露水中骑马穿越草地，回头朝边境和Camelot赶路时，Arthur突然想起了这个梦——在与Hunith和Gwaine一起吃过早饭，并向他们道别后。他突然拉紧缰绳。“ **该死。** ”

 

Leon在他身后也拉紧了缰绳，礼貌地试探说。“殿下？”

 

“就在这里，”他意识到，为了回忆地更准确他环视四周。“当时就在这里。Merlin有个朋友——我以为他是个巫师——我们为他举办了骑士的葬礼。感谢他用魔法救了我们大家。”坐骑不安分地来回走动，于是Arthur抓稳手中的缰绳。“我们当时就站在这里，就在他朋友死后，而我当时对他说魔法是邪恶的。”

 

Leon脸上露出了理解的神情，尽管他当时并不在场，而且出于显而易见的原因，故事也未曾在骑士之间流传，此外Arthur断断续续的话语也无法完整还原真相。他的坐骑再次移动，Arthur回头看着村庄，茅屋覆盖的屋子和木桩组成的篱笆以及周围的地面，Gwaine站在那里目送他们离去，这里的生活虽然艰苦但却单纯。那时候，对于已经在Camelot待了三个季节的Merlin来说，这里或许更安全？

 

“但他还是跟我们回去了，”Arthur说。而且，这点依旧令他费解，因为他很清楚自己根本不配得到这些。“就像某个…该死的外国魔法特使，等待我擦亮双眼，开始自主思考。”

 

马开始失去耐性；Leon虽然隐藏地很好，但Arthur看得出他也等不及了，等不及把王子带回边境合法的一侧。他用脚跟夹了下马肚子，再次开始他们的旅程。

 

“就像那次该死的巡逻后，他还是跟我们回去了，”Arthur又说。“我还是想不通。他肯定知道自己将面对些什么。”尽管Arthur自己也曾天真地以为审讯会出现乐观的结果。自欺欺人地抱着希望。“如果他真像别人口中说的那样强大，为什么——”

 

“有骑手，殿下，”Leon简短地报告。

 

Arthur从马鞍上转身，看到他的骑士刚把头转回前方。在开阔的路面另一头，大概两百步远处，出现了几十名骑手，分布均匀，从后方的树林中向他们飞奔而来。

 

Cenred的人。他不到半秒就意识到他们是冲着他和Leon来的——白痴才会以为这两队人马今天是来此地巡逻的，而且为了一探究竟，还追着不产马的小村庄外的两名骑手。

 

Arthur咒骂着策马狂奔，俯身趴在飞舞的鬃毛上，催促他的坐骑全速前进，尽快离开这片区域。他希望他们不会遇到意外或拖延——希望这支巡逻队能理智地留在自家的领土之内，只要越过边境——希望他们两人能甩开Cenred的人马足够远，让他们重新考虑深入Camelot境内继续追击的风险。

 

他气喘吁吁。马也撑大了鼻孔呼哧呼哧喘着粗气。在他身旁，一箭之遥的距离，Leon的坐骑也在灌木丛中杀出了一条路。他们一跃跨过横在路中间的树干，在半空中停顿了惊心动魄的一瞬，紧接着猛力着地，枝叶抽打在Arthur的脸上。

 

片刻之后。距离边境大约还有三英里。Arthur的视线被狂风湿润，甩在身后的景色模糊成棕色和绿色的轮廓。终于，到分界的山脊了——下山。

 

他迅速回头一瞥。Cenred的骑手们依然紧追不放，而且正在不断逼近。很可能领头人比他和Leon更熟悉这片领土。

 

他催促马越过小溪——沿着斜坡向下一个山头进发，但攀爬拖慢了步伐。Arthur的坐骑莫名其妙开始惊慌——而下一瞬间，他就看见了错失目标插入树干的利箭，抖动不止。

 

 _见鬼。_ 他们在射程之内。他再次用靴子脚后跟用力夹了夹马肚子。

 

嗖的一声——他吓了一跳，并闪避。箭擦着他的耳边飞过，距离近到足以清楚听见，感觉到脸上擦过的轻声和灼烧感——

 

好烫，怎么？

 

又一支箭没入另一根树枝，他看了眼——火箭。Cenred的人为什么要费工夫点燃弩箭，那是攻城用的，用于阻挡精准的目标——

 

 _嗖的一声_ ——又一支，近在咫尺——这支箭直接射穿了荆棘的灌木丛，正中Arthur右前方，而且——在盛夏之际——火苗突然从箭上窜起，令Arthur的坐骑再次受到惊吓。他感觉到突然蔓延的火势在他身后卷起一股热浪。

 

他冒险扭头看了一眼。

 

随后转回头，骤然拉紧缰绳，过于突然的动作令马前腿跃起，这时Leon从他身边飞速超过。

 

Arthur依然能看见Cenred的人马。集体停下聚成了一团，拼命稳住受惊的马匹，避免互相冲撞。被一堵名副其实的火墙隔离，此刻火焰正快速在追击的敌人两侧收拢——正在弯曲，除非他产生了幻觉。

 

受礼勿问出处。就算他有种荒唐的意图，想开口大喊谢谢，向——不，他甚至不该想那个名字。因为这不可能。而且退一步说，即使有人回复，也肯定是， _赶紧走，笨蛋！_

 

转回头，让他的坐骑重新面向Camelot，他再次策马飞奔，追上Leon后继续逃离，再没遇到意外。跑了一阵，他回头确认——没有被跟踪的迹象。火势也没有蔓延的迹象，尽管就算发生了他们也无计可施，除了一并把它甩掉。

 

“等等——殿下，”Leon喘息着说，于是Arthur同意了，将步伐减至慢跑的速度。“发生了什么，你看见了吗？我们甩掉他们了，对吧？”

 

“我想是的，”Arthur回答。虽然明智点，他们最好还是加快速度，也许还应该隐藏足迹，如果他们经过潮湿或石头很多的路面。他们起码还要一天才能到Camelot，尽管他们要遇上或加入巡逻队不需要那么久。

 

“发生了什么？”Leon又说了一遍，亲自往后看了眼。

 

Arthur再次减慢了速度，他们可以以这种快步走上数小时——依然保持马匹有足够体力立刻进入持久的狂奔，如果有需要。“我认为他们用了火箭。也许想困住我们，在我们前路上点火。但火烧的太慢——火势上来时我们已经冲了过去。”给了我们逃脱的机会。

 

“火箭？”Leon难以置信地说。Arthur耸了耸肩于是骑士再次面向前方，补充道，“那还真走运。”

 

走运。真的吗。

 

就像制服Camelot水源中恶毒的怪物，他的剑毫无用处——就像面对狮鹫，或是实体化的城堡滴水兽，或是寻水兽时一样——但是一阵狂风吹过时，非但火把没被熄灭，反而产生出一阵阵向外翻滚的火焰？

 

就像一股热浪的冲击直接让Arthur飞到了屋子另一头。就在Merlin说完， _带他远离我，赶在_ **…** 之后。

 

工具棚和麦地，雷击或是掉落的提灯——嗖的一声，冰冷，漆黑，完好。 _我不会有事的，我会想点办法出来。相信我。_

“Leon，”他说。“你是看着Merlin被处死的吗？”

 

骑士露出痛苦的表情，没有面对他。“我看了，殿下，是的。”

 

“具体，发生了什么？”Arthur说。

 

Leon深吸了一口气再慢慢呼出，他的目光看着远方。“如果您确定…”Arthur哼了一声表示肯定，非常确定。“他们把他放到火刑台上，用铁链将他的双手锁在身后的柱子上。您的父亲发表公告，Merlin一直在呼喊您，但…”Leon的嘴拧在了一起。他看了Arthur一眼没有继续说下去，对此Arthur很感激；他非常清楚Merlin的呼喊被自己忽视了。“他们用火把点燃柴堆。他被烟呛到了，但依然一直在喊。看上去，可能，他死于浓烟。”

 

Arthur记得曾经见过这种场景。如果在场有人同情已被定罪的魔法使用者，他们会祈祷犯人因浓烟窒息而死，而不是被活活烧死，后者带来折磨要远远痛苦的多。

 

“然后，突然间火势变旺，整个火刑台瞬间陷入火海。炽热的白光，刺眼的无法直视。直到一刻钟后，可能，大火才逐渐熄灭…一切就结束了。”

 

“你还能看见他的尸体吗？”Arthur问到，异常冷静。

 

Leon咬紧了牙；他摇摇头。“除了灰烬，和铁链什么都没留下，”他说。

 

还有一条靴子的扣带。但Arthur知道，现在再想从灰烬中寻找其他能确认死亡的证据已经太迟了。那些肯定当场就处理掉了，专门埋掉或倒入废水管中，早就无迹可寻。他猜他应该能找到当时负责的人，问他们是否曾注意到…什么呢，那些曾经是他那欢乐，活蹦乱跳的仆人、朋友的烧焦的尸骨残骸？

 

如果他们没看到，那之后呢？

 

但如果他们看到了？他是否有勇气听下去？让他最后荒谬痛苦致命的希望，认为还存在某种解释——因为他没有亲眼看到，没有清醒地经历——的想法被扼杀？

 

“Hunith看上去对这件事的反应很平静，”他评论。“还有Gaius。”

 

“我能说实话吗，殿下？”Leon此刻正看着他，并时不时警觉地前后观察。

 

“当然。”

 

即便得到许可，骑士也未立刻开口。“我知道您在想什么，Arthur。”又一个漫长的停顿；Arthur没有催促也没有阻止他继续。“几年前，当我还是名护卫时，当时是初春，我们大多数男孩难得有个下午同时休息，就去了离我家约一小时距离的河边。水温还未摆脱冬天的冰冷，水流很急很快，而且飘满了木头和断枝。我们不能游泳，只是打打水漂什么的。互相比试胆量在倒下的树干上走路，半探出身子。我的朋友Caedfyll，比其他人更加朝外。然后他摔了下下去…”

 

“一些人跑回庄园求救，我们一部分人沿着河边跑边尝试帮他。水流比我们快——当水流将他冲到看不见的地方时，他一直在努力将头伸在水面上。”

 

他们在沉默中骑行了片刻。没有追兵的迹象，但他们也并未耽误时间。Arthur什么都没说，只是等待后文。

 

“就我所知，他的尸体一直都没找到，”Leon继续。“很长一段时间，我都说服自己他一定想办法获救了。也许，在下游很远的地方，某个农村家庭救了他并照顾他。我告诉自己，他们很穷，没钱找人送信，也负担不起送他回来的路费。也许他撞到了头，然后不记得自己的名字和家乡——但在某个地方，Caed还活着，很健康很开心。我很思念他，但我可以想象他在那里的生活，然后有一天，我会下定决心顺着河流去下游找他。而且他会安然无恙，我的朋友，也许他只是在等待我的出现。”

 

“当我今天想起Caed的时候，这种希望依然令我自己惊讶。我发现自己依旧认为他只是 _有可能_ 死了。但也 _有可能_ ，他现在是一个不记得自己童年的农夫，没有被新的家人从河里救起之前的记忆。但他有妻子和孩子而且很快乐…”

 

“你为什么要告诉我这些？”Arthur的口中和咽喉感觉干涩；他知道那种希望。于是他伸手去取绑在马鞍上的水袋，掩饰自己的无措。

 

“也许认为Merlin并没有死不会伤害到任何人。他只是离开了，去了你无法触及的地方，快乐地生活在更好的地方。也许，等待你的出现，再次见到他，在那之前一切都好。”Leon温柔地说，“也许认为他依然能看到你，而且正以某种方式守护着你，并不会伤害到任何人。”

 

Arthur想起童年时期有那么几年，对他缺失的母亲也曾怀有相同的希望。

 

“但——”

 

“我知道，”Arthur打断他。“我知道他死了。” _可能。_ “我知道他不会回来了。” _只是，我看见他了，就在接待室门边。_

 

认为Merlin以某种方式逃脱了火刑，现在正生活在远方的某地，会邂逅一个温顺文静的姑娘，度过平淡安宁的余生，这种想法不会对任何人造成任何伤害。他也许会从旅人口中听说关于Arthur Pendragon的只言片语，然后露出神秘灿烂的笑容。一直，等待完美的时机回归——但那个时机永远不会到来，直到时过境迁，一切都已无关紧要，不论那位老朋友是生是死，然后开始新的生活。他甚至怀疑Hunith和Gaius知道，所以他们才没有 _表现出悲痛_ ，尽管他们也很思念他。

 

如果Arthur期待Merlin现在就在做这些，在附近。或是他独处时开始盯着镜子或角落，溜上医师住所内的储物间楼梯，呼唤Merlin的名字，然后等待再等待。甚至，置身各种冲突之中，依赖一名看不见的巫师会暗中护他周全的虚假保障。这对Arthur来说会更危险。

 

“只是…我还有很多问题要问，”Arthur说。

 

“就算答案什么也改变不了？”

 

Arthur出于礼貌在回答前思考了片刻，并未感觉受到冒犯。“等我认定答案已经无法改变任何事时，Leon——” _不是我，也不是Camelot的未来_ **——** “我就不会再问了。我保证。”

 

* * *

 

Gwaine看着Leon和Arthur穿过草地朝着另一头的森林远去。在王子和骑士离开Ealdor时就准备好的背包——放在脚边，被篱笆遮住。他打算等他们看不见他跟踪之后，马上尽快紧跟他们回Camelot，并与Merlin汇合；他估计巫师早就在路上等着了。

 

这时骑手出现了。

 

他嘘声骂了几个字，庆幸Hunith不在附近，不会听见，并抓起他的包，跳出篱笆，飞奔去追那群骑马的人——Cenred的人，他猜，而且是专程派来抓捕他们早就知道已经身在境内的王子。

 

没有一个人将注意力从猎物身上移开朝后看——单枪匹马步行根本拖不住他们。Gwaine知道自己没本事追上或长时间紧跟他们，但边境就在前方大概三英里远的地方。Cenred的人肯定想在Arthur越过边境前拿下他；比起越过边境进入Camelot追击王子，留在自己的地盘，敌国的国王在政治立场上也能拥有更大优势。

 

而且，Merlin也不会让Arthur离他太远，尤其这是王子旅途最凶险的一段；在城堡附近他们就不需要这么担心了。但Gwaine感觉他的朋友不可能轻易放Cenred的人追着Arthur从他面前通过；Merlin的位置就是此次冲突的前线所在——而且没有人在背后 _保护他。_

 

Gwaine连滚带爬地喘着粗气用最快速度穿过森林崎岖的路面，对前方一切战斗迹象保持警觉——因此当敌方的骑手进入视野时，他有充足的心理准备弯下身，躲进一棵奇形怪状的巨大橡树下盘绕的树根之间。

 

一旦藏身完毕，他也无法再看见对方，但能听见他们。冲出灌木草率且愤懑地往回撤。速度不紧不慢。

 

“还是觉得咱们该想个办法绕过去。”

 

“闭嘴，蠢货，谁都看得出那场火不是自然产生的。”

 

嘲笑声。“你个迷信的傻子，他们中肯定有人扔了易燃物还是啥的。”

 

“还好我们只损失了三个人。该死的蠢马一惊一乍的——那个王子早跑回自己境内了。”

 

“我们没带他回去Cenred肯定不高兴。”

 

“他也没有多余的人能浪费在失败上了。而且如果我们越过边境后遇上巡逻队，他会拿我们去喂女巫的。”

 

Gwaine笑了，满意地等到再也听不见他们说话的声音。之后起身——确认他们已经离开视线范围——然后轻松地跟随他们的足迹，慢慢朝边境跑去。他注意到三具尸体——一具被重重甩到坚硬的树干上，撞断了后背还是脖子或是都有，两具遭到路过的巡逻队踩踏，他没有细看。远处是一道很宽的条状的烧焦的树林，现在已经完全冷却——他恢复了笑脸。

 

他朝四周看了看，要找到两匹马朝Camelot方向撒腿狂奔的足迹也不是难事，但他估计，那两匹马能跑很久，他和Merlin能追上的机会不大。他减慢速度稳步向前走——不管怎样，他们会再来的。

 

“这里，”有人叫道，他认出了Merlin的声音，停下仔细检查了一遍森林。

 

Merlin正蹲坐在一棵黑色的山楂树下，摆出一个Gwaine已经习以为常的姿势——手肘收拢在胸口，双手举起减轻疼痛。

 

“是你干的，我猜，”Gwaine说着来到他身边。“那场火？”

 

Merlin给了他一个略显苍白的笑容。“要说服他们回头，费了点功夫。”

 

“我们现在可以去追Arthur和Leon了，”Gwaine评论。他对Sir Leon颇有好感——又一个正派的人，就贵族来说。也许Camelot是个个人的所作所为配得上头衔的地方。

 

“我想他在自己的国境内应该够安全了。”

 

Gwaine看了他一会儿，看着他轻微颤抖的双手。好奇这是因巫师身体上的过度劳累造成的，还是魔法上的。“你认为这是又一次绑架企图，”他说，“就像上周那次巡逻？”

 

Merlin用掌根小心搓了搓额头。“是的。我猜他告诉了Morgana他要去哪，然后她给她姐姐通风报信，然后她又告诉了Cenred，于是…”

 

Gwaine叹了口气。“所以他们还会再尝试的。”

 

“某天。”Merlin举起一只手，于是Gwaine抓着他的前臂拉他起身。“来吧。我们得及时赶回Camelot再次阻挠她们。”

 

* * *

 

Arthur和Leon于第二天半下午回到城堡。

 

“您有什么指示，殿下？”他们穿过大门，越过守卫进入广场时Leon问道，马蹄在鹅卵石路面上啪嗒作响。

 

“早上回归岗位，”Arthur说。“但，Leon——”他在回程路上做了些思考，在他决心让过去的一切成为过去前，他依旧需要答案的那些问题——“我也要你去问些事情。”民众当着王子的面会三思的事情，会跟Leon这样的骑士吐露。

 

“关于？”Leon说，带着一丝好奇。

 

“与Cenred的人，还有我们祖先骸骨的那场战斗。我想让你跟其他骑士，守卫，仆人聊聊——尽可能低调——尽力摸清状况，比如，那个叫Cylferth的巫师那晚在哪，在做什么之类的。还有Merlin。”

 

“是，殿下。”

 

“Arthur？”

 

听到Morgana的声音两人同时转身，她正走出广场一侧带顶的步道，迈步走向他们，她白色的丝绸裙摆在身后如波浪般飘动，几乎挡住了身后的女仆——后者身穿相对朴实的杏色裙子，但在Arthur眼中，却温暖而甜美。

 

“你回来了，”Morgana走近时又说，用一种审视的目光上下打量他们。“安然无恙。”她的语气很奇怪——并不是他熟悉的那种轻松的嘲笑，也不是她在绝望或许有点有违逻辑的担忧后，偶尔会流露出的那种完全的放心。她的表情同样——就好像她正挣扎着掩饰不妥的感觉。

 

但Morgana从来不会觉得自己的感觉不妥，不管什么感觉——她总是把喜怒哀乐写在脸上，否决一切试图纠正她的人。

 

“是的，正如你所见，”他回答，把注意力转移到脱下的骑行手套上。

 

“Arthur。”四人同时因另一声问候转身；片刻后，当国王握拳叉腰，站在俯瞰广场的主台阶顶上时，Leon和Guinevere本能地退后一步，恭敬地低下头。“你毫发无伤地回来了，但…没有收获？”

 

“并非如此，父亲，”Arthur回应。希望国王已经决定不在追究之前Lord Godwyn以及Elena来访时发生的不愉快。“但我们遇到一名村妇，她比我们更需要那头鹿。”

 

Uther点头接受了他的说辞。“慷慨是种高尚的品质。”他又审视了他们片刻，随后转身大步离开。

 

Arthur不由自主地深呼了一口气。

 

“你没遇到麻烦？”Morgana继续说。“没有盗贼，或…”她突然停住了，然后滔滔不绝地说道，“我担心死了——我们担心死了，对吧，Gwen？看见你回来真是太好了。安然无恙。”无视他安静的， _谢谢_ ，她又说到，“走吧，Gwen。”然后招呼都不打就悄然离开。

 

Guinevere多逗留了一会儿，深色的双眼快速跟他交换着讯息—— _怎么样？你看上去很好，你没事吧？Merlin的妈妈好吗？_ 他用一个笑容作为答案，于是她从他身边越过去追Morgana，她身侧的手简短但充满关怀地握了一下他身侧的手。

 

Arthur和Leon看着他们离开。

 

_他还杀了Morgana，显然，于是现在她打算杀了我们。_

_就我所知，这都是真的。_

_你以为你有多了解Morgana。_

 

“还有Morgana，”他对他的骑士说，几乎不假思索地脱口而出。“我也想知道她在那场战斗发生时在哪里，在做什么。”

 

“殿下。”如果Leon感到惊讶，他的声音并没有露出破绽。

 

Arthur不紧不慢地在自己的屋内洗漱更衣——干净整洁，一切都焕然一新准备就绪，尽管Orryn不在场——随后他动身前往医师的住所。

 

Gaius正忙着摆弄他的干燥器——明显在给需要或多余的东西归类之类的——身后的桌上放着纸卷，墨水，鹅毛笔便于记录。“殿下，”老医师招呼Arthur。“我很高兴见到您平安地回来。我相信您此行一定收获颇丰？”

 

“我得到了寻求的答案，”Arthur回答。Gaius的语气让他怀疑这位精明的老人对他的去向一清二楚，以及去的原因。他让时间在沉默中度过，互相适应对方的存在。“当我上次跟你谈的时候，Gaius，你告诉我就你所知，Merlin在审讯和拷问期间所说的都是真相。你给了我亲眼目睹的答案，但说过如果我不相信Merlin，我也不会相信你说的其余的话。”

 

“没错，”Gaius回应。明显已经完成了手头的工作，而且礼貌地给予Arthur他全部的关注，他双手握在身前，几乎完全被袖子遮住。

 

“我想了解更多。”Arthur谨慎地避免让自己陷入公开信念的困境，同时又避免冒犯对方导致谈话终结。“关于巨龙，Merlin跟你说过些什么？他说他放了它？”

 

“是的，殿下。我清楚Merlin刚来这里没多久那头野兽就开始呼唤他了，从城堡低底下它的监狱中。也许是出于好奇——我敢确定它能感觉到他也是个魔法生物——也许是为了它自己。我不清楚Merlin下去找他聊过多少次。”

 

“看在Camelot的份上，那小子彻底疯了吗？”Arthur不耐烦地惊呼。跟被铁链锁着的怪物做朋友，还时不时溜过去聊天？

 

或只是…彻底的寂寞。这个想法让Arthur心口一凉，他想起了自己对藏身于敌人宫廷中的反应。

 

Gaius严肃地起身。“我清楚巨龙曾数次给予Merlin见解，意见或力量，作为回报”他告诉Arthur，几乎是在指责。“Merlin曾一度告诉我，他承诺巨龙会给它自由，用来交换拯救你的生命和整个Camelot的关键信息——尽管他未能得到对方和平离开的承诺。”

 

“见鬼，”Arthur抱怨，并闭上眼捏了捏鼻梁。他能想象他那个乡下来的皮包骨的天真仆人，试着跟一头拥有魔法和数百年应付人类经验的，巨大暴躁冷血的食肉动物讨价还价的场景。“他根本没得选择，对吗？笨蛋。”

 

难怪Merlin在巨龙袭击时一直在道歉。难怪最后一个能控制它们的人，在来Camelot的路上被盗贼杀死时，他那么难过。难怪他们骑马去空地迎战巨兽时，他决定跟随Arthur并肩作战——当然，是为了保护Arthur的 **盔甲** 。死不罢休。

 

他挫败地叹了口气。“你知道我希望什么，Gaius？”他说。“我希望他当时能来找我，说出这些事，我就能——”

 

哦，等一下。Merlin跟他说过，Valiant盾牌上的蛇变成了真蛇。他告诉过他，Lady Catrina是穴居怪变的。Arthur没理他，还威胁他管好自己份内的事。

 

“您就能怎么，殿下？”Gaius温和地询问。

 

“好吧，我懂了，”他恼怒地说。“我当时不但自以为是愚蠢还盲目。我不理解魔法，也不理解Merlin，而现在一切都该死的太迟了！”他的视线模糊了，于是他愤怒地用一只手腕去擦眼泪——一边，然后是另一边。这也是为什么他觉得自己可能看错了，他觉得自己看到Gaius脸上勾起了笑容。

 

“亡羊补牢为时不晚，Arthur，”老人说。“弥补过去的错误。我年纪很大了，但我依然能发现自己每天都在补救。”

 

“我要怎么去弥补一个已经死了的人？”Arthur急切地说。医师没有回答，但他没有移开视线；他只是等待，这时Arthur脑中又出现了另一个问题。“Gaius，”他缓慢地说。“在地牢里，当你将他从Aerldan绑着他的那张椅子上释放的时候，发生了什么？”

 

“真相？”Arthur看着Gaius考虑是否要告诉他。“刻在他胸口的符文本来是用来封住他的魔法的——大多数巫师甚至都无法感觉到他们的魔法。但Merlin不同，那东西无法完全压制住他的魔法，尽管我断定那很大程度上干扰了他对魔法的控制。在移除拇指夹产生的痛苦刺激下，他很可能失去了最后一点自控。”

 

而他的魔法如此强大，即便在被封住的状态下，依然能震飞三名成年男性，甩到屋子的角落。并杀死了唯一想害他的人——那也是巧合吗；Arthur不这么认为。

 

“但毫无疑问，火刑造成的痛苦要远比那剧烈的多？”Arthur提出。Leon提到过耀眼持续的火焰，整个火刑台都着了火烧的滚烫，而且迅猛的火势持续了很久。但他也说过，看上去，就在那之前，Merlin好像已经屈服在了浓烟之下。

 

“你想问他为什么不逃走，”Gaius猜测。

 

Arthur也想问，为什么Gaius当时不让他帮助Merlin逃脱。

 

“也许这个问题该由你自己来回答，”老人暗示。“如果Merlin有这个能力，他为什么没这么做。”

 

另一个问题在Arthur的嘴边呼之欲出，但他无法说服自己问出口。如果Merlin已经死了，Arthur必须重新开始，寻求答案和发现真相。如果…如果，通过某种方法，他朋友的结局并不那么 _绝对_ …那样的话，这算不算个合理的假设，Arthur迟早会发现？但看在理智和安全的份上，他不能 **指望** 那些。

 

Arthur叹了口气，然后没精打采地提出了另一个的问题，对此他只是轻微地好奇。“Sophia？”

 

“她父亲会魔法——这我是亲眼见到的，”Gaius几乎谨慎地说。“有人警告我那个女孩想淹死你。”

 

 _他在一个湖中杀死了Sophia Tirmawr。_ Arthur本人对那晚的事毫无印象；Merlin曾跟他进屋告诉他——一些事，Merlin经常会用那种烦人的诚恳语气对他唠叨，期望说服Arthur做出正确的决定，就算他抗拒。之后的事，一片空白，直到他在自己的屋里醒来，而Gaius和Merlin坐在床边，脑袋里感觉像一群野马在奔跑。

 

“Merlin警告过你？”Arthur说。当Gaius犹豫时他观察地更仔细。“谁警告你的，Gaius？”

 

“这是您最后一个问题吗？殿下。”医师只是说，然后转身开始在工作台上忙活——无需用脑的忙碌工作，Arthur看出，只是在矫正和整理。

 

“最后一个问题。Morgana。”

 

一个药瓶从老人的指间滑下——但桌旁的长凳阻挡了一下，因此它只是摔到地上滚到了桌下。Gaius不耐烦地大呼了一声，笨拙地弯下身去捡。

 

“Merlin说他杀了她，所以她现在想杀我们，”Arthur说。“你手头没有任何关于他指的那些事的一手信息，而我问Morgana时，她也说她毫无头绪——”老人焦虑地看了他一眼，这让他更加怀疑——“所以我想知道你的想法。我必须知道。”

 

“必须知道？”Gaius重复。

 

Arthur不会再让老人转移话题了，但或许告之他们目前面临的危险会让他更乐意帮忙。“两天，几乎三天前，当Leon和我离开Ealdor时，我们遭到了二十名Cenred手下的追击。”一个犀利的目光，但并不惊讶——Arthur感到奇怪，但也有可能Leon跟他提过。“只有Morgana和Guinevere知道我去那里——除非其他人猜到了传了出去？”

 

没有回应。Arthur继续。

 

“Godwyn和Elena到达的那天早上，我本应参加的那支巡逻队遭到袭击——很可能是雇佣兵——而且离Cenred的边境非常近。那个人正是今年初想通过围城和内应攻下Camelot的始作俑者——就在我们发现Morgana迷失在林中的同一周。我得说，Gaius，我讨厌怀疑朋友，但如果牵涉到我父亲和百姓的安危，我不希望自己一直当个无脑的白痴！”

 

Gaius盯着他多看了一会儿，然后心不在焉地将目光移向窗口，又过了一会儿，满腹心事地点点头，在长凳上坐下。“我也很希望对您和盘托出，但我做不到，Arthur，”他说。“为了信守我曾做出的承诺，也为了保护其他卷入其中无辜者。而且，大部分依旧是听说的。”

 

“继续，”Arthur说。这只是用于为他指点迷津，而非官方报告。

 

“开战前几日，您父亲得的病，”Gaius说，“是法术造成的。我们在他房间内找到一件下了蛊的物品，烧毁后，他脑中的法术才得以解除。”

 

“而且正是时候，”Arthur说。他记得当时Gaius是怎么提醒他取代父亲掌权的可能性——以及Uther恢复时，他有多庆幸自己没那么做。“但…那是在难民进城之前，”他慢慢意识到。“在Cylferth有机会在城里四处活动前。”Gaius点头。“你认为唤醒地窖中骷髅军的巫术不是他所为。但那样的话，又会是谁？”

 

“国王的养女被救回后，我替她做过检查，”Gaius慢慢道来，措辞谨慎，“没有新伤，也没有旧疾。更没有魔法用在她身上的痕迹。没有营养不良，或身体受到禁锢和囚禁的证据——没有体重减少或是肌肉萎缩，眼睛和头发也没有失去光彩。”

 

“对方待她不错，”Arthur说；这不是句抗议。

 

“但出于什么目的？”Gaius回复。“我们从没收到过索要赎金的消息。”

 

“绑架她还能有什么原因？”Arthur挫败地说。

 

“确实很稀奇。”

 

Arthur的嘴唇抿成了一条缝，食指指着Gaius。“你知道，对吗，”他说。

 

“你确信，”Gaius停顿了片刻，“你已经准备好听这些了吗？”

 

Arthur退缩了。提醒自己这个老人不简单，也没有完全敞开心扉。这有点像Merlin与巨龙的交谈——他是否单纯地听信了听到的一切？老人不会撒谎，这点他相当肯定，但是否会掩盖事实，或刻意忽略？

 

只是——让Arthur对一个无辜的人起疑心又能得到些什么呢？

 

“我们找机会再谈，”他只是说，然后向门口走去。

 

* * *

 

Merlin从休息的地方起身，走上前去见Gaius，再次为老人不得不跑这一趟感到抱歉。即便是为了王子，做出必须的牺牲——而且不仅仅是他们三个。

 

“啊，Merlin，”Gaius用一个简短的拥抱跟他打招呼。

 

Merlin左手拍了拍导师的肩膀——轻轻地，而且没碰到小指——右手提着装满的篮子，用来交换医师的空篮子。

 

“我采了你要的野甘菊，薰衣草和鼠尾草，”Merlin说。“还有些兰草和柳树皮。”

 

“干得不错，”Gaius边说边翻动一捆捆植物，让Merlin取下他的空篮子。“你的手怎么样了？”

 

现在这只是个例行公事的问题了，但Gaius从未疏忽过。“已经五周了，”Merlin回答，知道医师已经注意到他没再用绷带。“我一直很小心。只有偶尔的刺痛。”

 

“很好…很好。有其他诉状吗？”Gaius看了眼Merlin身后空地下面的小溪。Gwaine正站在齐膝深的水中，靴子留在岸上，裤腿卷起，打算用削尖的的木棍戳几条鱼当晚饭——目前收获不大。

 

“无聊，”Gwaine转头说，依旧关注着他的任务。

 

“你当真想体验下相反的生活？”Gaius回复。

 

“别问他这些，”Merlin赶紧说，带着笑。Gwaine有点像Arthur，比起干等更喜欢行动，但毕竟，就连Merlin也宁可他们勉强糊口的艰苦生活能过得有意义。

 

“也许你该考虑下去更远的地方继续你的小偷小摸，”Gaius说，音量足以让Gwaine听见。盖过了Merlin说他们只是交换，并不算真的偷窃的轻声抗议，他继续说，“谣言已经传开了，很多人都发现了，而且故事都差不多。”

 

“Morgana起疑心了吗？”Merlin问。

 

“Gwen看起来很好奇，”Gaius说，“但她并没把这些谣言联想到 _你_ 身上。但我也不认为她还跟从前一样和Morgana聊八卦。”

 

Merlin思索寄希望于Morgause和Cenred放弃他们之前筹划的一切阴谋，会不会是自找麻烦。因为他确信她不会轻易放弃，相比之下，只是没那么确定，比起主动采取行动，Morgana是否更倾向于接受命令。他不太熟悉这种游戏——出招，反击，再撤退准备下次尝试。他更像一名孤注一掷的赌徒。

 

“Arthur最近基本足不出户，”他大胆说道。自从他们从Ealdor回来后，过去两周他只参加了一次巡逻，而且不过是围着城堡绕了一大圈，访问了最近的几个小镇。一切太平。

 

Gaius不置可否。“他很忙，”老人说。“不过，几天前，我与Sir Leon进行了一次很有意思的谈话。”

 

“哦？”Gwaine抛弃了小溪，上前加入他们，手中的简易鱼叉上是两条正在挣扎的鲑鱼。

 

“他借口在训练中扭伤了手腕，”Gaius告诉他们。“不过，他待了半个小时，随意地聊了聊Cenred围城期间发生的事。尤其是，我对你在整场战斗中的行踪的了解，Merlin。还有Morgana的。”

 

他茫然地盯着老人，后者翘起一边的眉毛，仿佛期望Merlin能更快领会他的意思。“哦——你认为Arthur在怀疑？怀疑我——或者她？”

 

“都有，”Gaius回答。“不过，就算他真的得知那晚的真相，她应该比你更担心。”

 

“但还是没有证据，”Merlin说。“你能——我不知道——提醒他小心点吗，Gaius？如果她认为他在怀疑她，她很快就会采取行动阻止他告诉国王，就算Uther不相信，也许快到我根本来不及插手。”

 

“我有个主意，”Gwaine说。“我们干嘛不真的绑架她，假装好像她是主动离开的一样？我们可以留下证据——留一张签名的悔过书—— _我背叛了你们大家，因为我密谋_ **——** ”

 

“Gwaine，”Merlin警告说。Gaius的眉头也挑了起来。

 

“女巫，”Gwaine一脸纯良地继续说。“我们可以让她姐姐把她赎回去——这样就能除掉Uther宫中的间谍，而且我打赌我们有本事说服她们不再打Arthur的主意…”

 

Merlin摇摇头，不禁觉得好笑。“那可能出现各种各样的状况。”

 

逃犯耸了耸肩。“但至少能干点什么。”

 

“我有种预感不用等多久她们就会再次出手，“Merlin说着，看了眼他的老朋友，又看了眼新的那位。

 

“那是为什么？”

 

“就我对Camelot的了解，”他带着揶揄的笑容对他们说。“那地方永远消停不了多久。”


	14. 兄弟的消息

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur彻底认清了Morgana的真实面目于是决定将计就计随她一同去Fyrien城堡，出于安全考虑Gaius决定明里让Gwaine同去，暗中由Merlin掩护…

两周以来，Arthur一直在尝试回答那个问题，对Merlin来说，为什么比起越狱，接受火刑会更好？

 

如果他从囚禁中逃脱，Arthur十分肯定他父亲会用尽一切资源把他抓回来。增加一倍甚至两倍的巡逻，搜捕和盘问，甚至有可能冒着开战的风险，闯入Cenred的领地去Ealdor抓Hunith。

 

Merlin是否真的甘愿用他的死来阻止这一切？有可能。但他应该能想到，即使他无法亲自保障她的安全，也有别人能做到——Gwaine是个很明显的人选。显然，他已经在履行儿子的职责了。

 

两周以来，Arthur同样也在观察国王的养女。

 

Morgana变了；他认为最了解她的人都察觉到了这点，也许只有Uther除外，他对她的归来喜出望外，根本无暇自寻烦恼。Arthur尝试说服自己，她要是没变反而更让人难以置信——但问题是，变了多少。

 

一年的时间说短不短，Morgana不是第一个被施法的受害者，她甚至有可能在遭受一系列的审讯后，被压力击垮，接受正常情况下绝不可能考虑的条件。但有多少改变是由她离开的那段时间造成的，又有多少可能在那之前就发生了？

 

思考逃脱以及如何实现的过程，令他好奇Morgana是怎么逃出来的。在她失踪后，一整年音讯全无，而与此同时整个王国都在找她。然而，他们并没有击败一波又一波雇佣兵和巫师，将她从牢房或紧锁的屋子里救出来。而只是杀了一群训练不足的盗贼——然后，她就这么徘徊到他们的面前。

 

会不会，和Merlin一样，她并没有逃脱？会不会她是得到许可后溜出来的？或许是当她终于同意打探并传递消息后，被释放的？

 

关于早春的那场战争，Leon的盘问结果给了他一副不完整的图景。显然Morgana当时和Gaius以及Merlin一样在临时医疗站帮忙——不过Arthur的仆人一直进进出出，时而加入到Arthur的战斗中，就好像他没法遵从命令留在安全的地方。又好像同时在两处守着两个人。之后，国王的养女悄悄离开——没人看到她去了哪里，也没人察觉到她是何时离开的——直到手握一根碎裂的奇怪手杖从地窖中出现，声称她凭一己之力，打破了唤醒Camelot城墙之内第二支军队的法术。其中的关联令人费解——她是怎么注意到魔法的，又是怎么找到那里的——有人目击到Cylferth那个巫师小贩在整个过程中都和其他难民一起，呻吟着瑟瑟发抖。

 

Arthur发现自己再次来到Gaius的住所，询问那些涉嫌叛国的问题，他无法明确地跟任何一名骑士讨论这些，就算是Leon。他不相信Morgana会如实回答；也不想让Gwen背上隐瞒女主人的负担；而Merlin已经不在了。

 

“几天前我想到一件事，”他主动开始交谈，同时在身后关上Gaius的屋门，然后漫步走进屋子。他心不在焉地拿起各种容器和器皿，在手上翻弄，再放下。

 

“那么，您想到了什么，殿下？”Gaius从桌上抬眼，面前是一本书，手中那面用来放大书页的凸镜摇摆不定。

 

“我在想，Merlin为什么不逃走，如果他有能力，”Arthur说。“我当时本想问你，你是否认为他有这个能力？就你来看，他是否有能力克服那个屏障？”

 

Gaius向后靠了靠，小心地将镜片放在打开的书本上，十指交叉放在身前。“是的，”他简单扼要地回答。

 

Arthur谨慎地放下一个空药瓶，对上老人凝视的目光。他此刻的感受十分贴近蒙着眼在悬崖边走动。 _我的希望会不会太疯狂。_ “他克服那个屏障了吗？”

 

Gaius没有直接回答。“您的父亲看着一名巫师被烧死，觉得除之而后快，而且没再多想。他并不是Merlin唯一的敌人。”

 

Arthur直起身，感觉受到了冒犯，虽然他确定这不是老人的本意。“我不是Merlin的敌人。如果他逃走了，为什么不告诉我？你肯定不会以为我会去告诉我父亲？”

 

老人的目光犀利。“如果当时你，知道这么一件事，你会告诉谁？”他问道。

 

“Guinevere，”Arthur立刻说到。也许还有Sir Leon，但那就意味着要求骑士对自己的国王隐瞒罪犯的信息。如果他开口 _问_ ，Arthur会告诉Sir Leon，相信他会对此保密。但也会告诉…Morgana。就算他没说，Gwen肯定也会。两周前的他，也许并未准备好听老人诉说关于她，他昔日好友的事情。如果她没有变，他依然会当她是朋友。“我只要事实，”他说，在桌前俯身凑向老人。“为什么Morgana会是Merlin的敌人？”

 

“Morgana的母亲还有一个女儿，”Gaius说，跑题的方向令人意外。“比您大几岁。她表现出了魔法能力——大清洗开始时，为了她的安全，我曾协助将她运出Camelot。”

 

“那和Morgana有什么关系？”Arthur说。

 

 _你跟他的思考回路没什么两样，所以，所有使用魔法的人都该死？_ 多年前，Morgana曾为了Tom，为了Mordred和Uther翻脸！当Gwen遭到指控时，她曾向Arthur求助，说有个怪物污染了水源。而现在，在为Merlin和他的村子以身犯险后，她却能安静地站在Uther身边，眼睁睁看着他被烧死，没有一句抗议？

 

“当你和Merlin从Idirsholas的调查回来后，每个人都睡着了。”又一次跑题。

 

除Morgana之外的每个人。

 

“Merlin说你曾给他开过药剂，一种疗法，就在你睡着前，”Arthur想起来。

 

Gaius摇摇头。“我那天早上根本没见过她。Gwen曾来找过我说她感觉头疼疲惫——而我自己当时也有同样的感觉——但我没给过Morgana任何东西。”

 

“那他为什么要撒谎？”Arthur突然说。“他为什么要帮她找借口？”

 

“我想他应该觉得自己是在保护她，”Gaius温和地说。“有文献记录魔力很强的人能抵抗住这种沉睡咒语。”

 

Arthur发现自己正对着Gaius的书架，于是转身朝另一面走去。“但你说过Merlin是个强大的巫师，”他说。“然而他也受到了影响。”

 

Gaius出声表示赞同。

 

Arthur继续来回踱步。谁会泄露他在Ealdor的消息？谁能泄露巡逻的信息？谁又能在入侵开始前就给国王下蛊——并唤醒他们祖先的骸骨进攻Camelot？

 

“但是 _为什么_ ？”他不解地自言自语道。

 

Camelot那么多人，为什么那个女巫的咒语只对她不起作用？

 

他摇晃着停了下来，靴子底下石地的触感变得模糊，视野中医师的屋子也不再清晰。两段记忆出现在他眼前。

 

第一段是Morgana被金发女巫紧紧抱在怀中，当她解除魔法时——Camelot的骑士逐渐醒来，而Medhir的骑士开始倒下——当时Morgause脸上流露出的，并不是成功偷走国王的养女那种怀恨在心和胜利的表情。而是惊恐和决心，以及对怀中之人，胜过一切的担忧。几乎可以说温柔脆弱。

 

另一段是离现在已经是两周之前的梦境——Morgana摘下头盔甩动头发。完全就是Morgause当时按照骑士准则向他挑战后，那个动作的翻版，就在她将他引出Camelot之前…

 

 _Morgana的母亲还有一个女儿，_ Gaius认为她们…他认为她们之间有联系。Morgana会为了跟一个 _陌生人_ 之间可能存在的血缘关系，背叛养育她的家人，她的朋友？

 

“这说不通，”他挫败地说。

 

“看上去是说不通，”Gaius退一步说。

 

“她没理由——” _Morgana的头发从头盔中散落，并向他们举起手_ ——她的双眼是否因仇恨闪烁着绿色的火焰，或是 _金色_ ？“她…她没有…”他无法说服自己说出口，但在无力支撑前摸索到了三角凳边。“她是不是有…”

 

“多少次她曾警告你不要做某些事，因为她为你担心？”Gaius温和地追问。

 

比武大会时，就在他与Valiant交战前。就在他和Sophia出游之前，那几天他最后清醒记得的事情。在出发狩猎寻水兽之前，她曾穿着睡衣赤脚走下广场的台阶，祈求他别去。

 

“她的噩梦包含未来的景象，”Gaius说。“是一种消极形式的魔法。但，连带其他事件，足以令她对自己的发现感到恐惧。”

 

“她为什么从来不告诉我？”Arthur大声说。“她为什么不相信我？” _你跟他如出一辙_ **…** “但之后，为什么要与Merlin为敌？如果她没有因为被绑架的事情怪他…”

 

“如果她是站在魔法群体那边的，而Uther又公开与他们为敌，格杀勿论。如果她与Morgause合作，召唤Medhir的骑士追杀Uther，”Gaius提示。“如果Merlin做了必须做的，保护我们…”

 

保护Uther，那个处死他的人。保护Arthur，那个没救他的人。保护Camelot，那个看着他被处决的城邦。

 

在他的记忆中，他看着两扇木门打开，看见苍白的Morgana毫无意识地躺在Morgause怀中——看见一臂开外力竭的Merlin一脸隐忍… _他还杀了Morgana，显然…_

 

女巫的撤退不是因为掳走了Uther心爱的人做人质折磨他。Morgause当时是用杀死敌人的机会，来换取拯救…盟友的机会。

 

一年之后，她放她归来…一周之内，Uther病到出不了门，无法清醒地交谈。一周之内，一支军队围攻了Camelot城，而另一支出现在城墙之内…当晚Morgana并没有打败使用魔法的敌人——她本人正是那晚的罪魁祸首。而且，很有可能，Merlin就是她失败的原因。那或许就能解释他们之间，两人都避而不谈的敌意。

 

“那和Cenred有什么关系？”他大声说。“我们击败了他的军队，但他依然不停派人对付我？”

 

“我估计，”Gaius说，“他们认为，除掉Uther，Camelot就无力抵抗。或许他们企图将你抓走，以此来折磨和刺激Uther，就像Morgana失踪时那样。”Arthur记得他父亲当时冷酷无情，顽固地拒绝一切建议，坚持不计代价救她回来。“而除掉你，Uther会很脆弱，因此Camelot也会。”他犹豫了，花白的眉毛下，对Arthur露出一道怪异，敏锐，几乎谨慎的目光。“而除掉了Merlin，也许她们认为你现在正处于罕见的脆弱中。”

 

Arthur缓慢地深吸了一口气，然后呼出。如果Merlin知道Camelot内部有叛徒——如果他知道，但不能说—— _你以为你有多了解Morgana_ ——是的，现在他知道为什么那个白痴不肯离开了。但他的死要如何保护Arthur？

 

除非Merlin死亡的假象能保护他，而他无法察觉的存在能保护Arthur。他正要开口问， _Merlin还活着吗？_

 

大门被猛力撞开，砸到墙上，两人都被吓了一跳，之后传来了Morgana的惊叫声，“Gaius！”紧接着，“哦，Arthur，你也在——太好了。”

 

他从凳子上起身，正打算犀利地反驳——却在看到Guinevere的瞬间咽了下去。她站在她的女主人身前，但单纯是因为她是被后者护送过来的，而非领过来，她的头发凌乱，面容憔悴，眼眶发红。看起来好像很怕见到他。

 

“不，不，”她咕哝着，试图摆脱Morgana，退出门外。“我没事，我 _很好。_ ”

 

“你不好，”Morgana对她说，随即耀武扬威地瞪了Arthur一眼。“我告诉过你。”

 

Arthur暗暗诅咒自己。昨天的早餐Morgana迟到了，而且有心事，她告诉Arthur和他父亲自己的女仆没有上班。Arthur当时自己也心事重重，所以只是不耐烦地断定Morgana这么做单纯是为了测试Guinevere的失踪能让他有多担心。Uther完全没放在心上——无疑——但允许Morgana派一名守卫去下城区调查。那之后，Arthur再没有听到下文，而且把整件事忘得一干二净，直到此刻。

 

“Guinevere！”他说，比Gaius快一步走向两位女孩。当Morgana将她仆人的手腕拽上前让他们检查时，他一眼就发现了她们来医师住所的原因。

 

Gwen手腕处有两寸宽的擦伤，淤青和破皮。Arthur曾见过这种伤痕。在被捆住限制行动的囚犯身上。

 

“亲爱的孩子，”Gaius说着从他的桌后出现。“过来坐下。”

 

“是谁干的？”Arthur质问道。Guinevere偏过头，让Gaius带她去工作台边的长凳坐下。他转向Morgana，她的样子，看上更像是为早先的忧虑得到证实而高兴，而不是为她仆人眼下受的苦感到担忧。“你说过她可能是 _病了_ 。”

 

“好吧，但我怎么知道？”Morgana斥责。“我只是猜测。”

 

他盯着她看了一会儿。对天祈祷那是真的。

 

吃痛的嘶声转移了他的注意，于是他回到Gwen所坐的长凳边，她双手伸出，方便医师在她手腕上涂抹灰色的溶液。Arthur轻轻在她身边坐下，虽然她的双膝放在桌下，而他的依然留在长凳之外。他用手肘撑着桌面，试图吸引她的注意，未果。

 

“如果我们不知道发生了什么就没法帮你，”他说。

 

眼泪在她眼中打转，流下脸颊，他此刻多么希望只有他们两个，这样就能用自己的指尖接住她的泪水。但她耸肩用裙子蹭去了泪水——他最喜欢的那条紫色裙子。

 

“我不能告诉你，”她细声说，深色的双眼飞快地瞥了他一眼。“那正是他们的 _目的_ 。”

 

“Gwen，你必须告诉我们，”Morgana用命令的口吻说，并关上大门以防外人听见；Arthur怀疑Guinevere缩瑟的反应是不是自己的幻觉。

 

“拜托，”他用低沉的语调说。

 

当Gaius拍干受伤的区域，转身去墙边的柜子中取另一个瓶子时，她紧咬着嘴唇又看了他一眼。“两个男人，”她只是对着他说，但屋内很安静，Morgana和Gaius也能清楚听见。“我回家时他们正等着。我试过反抗，但——他们用了一块有怪味的布，捂着我的脸。”

 

Gaius转身露出瞬间领悟和同情的表情，但什么都没说，只是在她左腕上开始小心翼翼地涂抹药膏。

 

“当我醒后，在一个城堡里，”她继续说。“有个男人——很冷酷的人，长着黑色的长发和胡子，背上背着两把交叉的剑。”

 

“Cenred。”Arthur短暂地闭了会儿眼睛，想到Guinevere曾落入那个人手中就一阵反胃。她哆嗦了一下，而Gaius一言不发给她的手腕缠上绷带。

 

“他抓了我弟弟，”Gwen说，低头避开其他人的目光。“Elyan说，他们把他从铁匠铺抓走，尽管他反抗过。他们说——他们说在杀他前，我有一周的时间。”

 

“一周的时间干嘛？”Arthur问，之后不得不再次温柔地鼓励她开口，“一周的时间干嘛，Gwen？”

 

“把你带去，”她说道，他虽然看不到她全脸，但也足以推断，她现在一定愁眉不展，双目不自觉地湿润。这令他心痛——也让他愤怒。

 

“去哪里？”Morgana抢在他之前开口。“你知道他们在哪么？他们把你哥哥关在哪里？”

 

“是个很大的城堡，在海边，”Guinevere茫然地回答。等Gaius缠完第一处绷带时，她将手从他手中抽出，拭干眼泪后抬起头。“在海 _里_ 。他们带我离开时我回头看了眼。就像是一座岛，一块巨石上矗立着一座城堡。岛的四周都是悬崖。”

 

Arthur摇摇头，记忆中的图景跃然出现在眼前。很多年前，在他还年幼时，他曾去过这样一个地方。他当时的年纪足够让Uther在出战时将他带在身边，但又不足以让他参战。

 

“Fyrien城堡，”他说。“我确定。”当Gaius将注意力转移到她另一只手腕时，他继续说，用于回应她质疑的眼神。同时，讲这些故事也是为了分散自己的注意力，不去细想这次事件背后隐藏的一切，暂时。“Fyrien是个商人。他在Meredor海边建了城堡，作为东方贸易的前哨。但与Caerleon之间的战争爆发后，商路断绝，城堡因此废弃。那座城堡极其坚固——Cenred藏身其中，可谓高枕无忧。那地方很难潜入，而且守备森严。”在他身边的长凳上，她静静发出绝望的叹息，灰心泄气，衣服轻轻擦过他的。

 

Morgana询问，“所以说你打算怎么做？”Arthur快速看了她一眼作为回应，但并未回答她的问题，而是转向Guinevere。

 

“你哥哥不会有事的，我保证，”Arthur听见自己说道。尽管他尚未打定主意，但他并不打算收回说出的话。

 

“你怎么能肯定？”她将视线转移到他身上——他这么自信是有理由的。他回了个笑脸，试图让她也能感受到他的信心。

 

“因为我们要去救他。”

 

“Cenred要杀你，”她争论道，不停地摇头。“他这么做的动机就在这里。”

 

“我知道。”Arthur从长凳上起身，开始缓慢，慎重地来回走动。“从我能记事起Cenred就一直觊觎Camelot的王位。”年初，他差点就得手了——他们的敌人最接近胜利的一次。就像Gaius说的，除掉Uther，Camelot就无力抵抗，除掉Arthur，Uther会很脆弱。而除掉了…Arthur就会毫无还手之力。

 

“那我们岂不是直接奔着陷阱而去，”Gwen看了眼Gaius说，然后又看了看Morgana。

 

Arthur对在场的几人露出他最典型的骄傲自大，‘自打出生就训练杀人’的笑容。“不一定。我有个计划。”历史可以重演，他确定Cenred肯定不知道，他藏身的地点有个致命缺陷。

 

 _他的_ 计划中唯一的变数开口说，“你打算怎么跟你父亲说？如实禀报吗？”

 

“如果国王知道Cenred在那里，”Gaius说，“他会派半支军队过去。”

 

“但并不是去救Elyan的，”当医师缠完第二圈绷带时，Guinevere轻声指正。

 

“我会跟她说你打赌输给我了，”Morgana突发奇想。可能是临场发挥。“我会跟他说你欠我某些Camelot没有的东西。足够做一条裙子——两条裙子的丝绸。”

 

“别太贪心，”Arthur平静地说，于是她扭过头。

 

“那样的话，我们两个跟着你他也不会多问，”她继续说。

 

Arthur慎重地做了个深呼吸，缓解心口被紧紧捏住的感觉——而且 _没去_ 看Gaius。“非常好，”他只是说。“明天天一亮我们就出发。”

 

“走吧，Gwen，”Morgana说，“我们得准备准备。”Guinevere顺从地从长凳上起身。

 

“别弄湿绷带，”当她走向Morgana打开的大门时，Gaius对她说。“保留两天——可以的话三天——之后小心清洗伤口应该就没事了。”

 

她点头对他笑了笑。“谢谢，Gaius。”朝Arthur羞涩地看了一眼，之后随女主人一同离开。

 

Gaius突然对他发怒。“Arthur——”

 

“我知道，”Arthur说。“我知道你想说什么。你认为Morgana向他们透露了我对Guinevere的感觉，还有她哥哥的下落，想把我引出Camelot。”这并不是个问句。他发现没有她在场，更容易思考和说出这些。更容易控制自己吼出他的质疑和要求解释的冲动——为什么，为什么， _为什么_ 。如果仅仅认识他们三年的Merlin，能够原谅，保护并保持忠诚——为什么Morgana会选择敌方？

 

 _告诉我我错了。告诉我这一切都可以解释…告诉我你并没有参与到那两个陌生男人绑架Guinevere的事件中，对此也毫不知情。_ 她是Morgana _多年的_ 仆人加好友，她理应对她的安全和完好负责，她 **没理由** 因任何事情怪罪她…但是。除此之外，他们还有别的途径得知Gwen哥哥的下落吗？或者说即使他们只是凑巧选她做目标，又是怎么知道下城区哪间屋子是她家的呢？

 

“他们一直在寻找机会抓你，”Gaius说。“但都一无所获。”

 

当猎人发现猎物太精明——或幸运——永远不会暴露给人攻击机会时会怎样？用诱饵设陷阱。

 

他可以客观地承认这卓有成效。在Merlin…死后，Guinevere的情绪依旧十分敏感脆弱。想到可能会失去自己的弟弟，即使他们关系疏远，对现在的她来说，精神上也不堪重负。Arthur之前并未意识到她还有个弟弟——这令他感觉自己辜负了Gwen，在某种意义上——但他会竭尽全力避免她再次失去亲人。

 

“问题是，这次我要怎么阻止他们？”他大声说。“如果你对Morgana的看法没错——”老人愁眉不展，但Arthur更倾向切实的证据；他害怕自己很快就会得到，就在这次旅途的某个时刻——“我不能单独带她和Guinevere上路。不能就这么面对Cenred和他的手下，很可能还有Morgause。”不可能在触发陷阱曝光Morgana的叛国罪行后，依然做梦能带着Gwen和她弟弟逃出来，安全返回Camelot。

 

“那太鲁莽了，”Gaius说，而且Arthur听出了他没说出口的半句， _就算是您，殿下。_ “我能建议您再带个人吗，提供额外保障？”

 

“我不可能让自己的下属欺瞒国王，”Arthur慢条斯理地说。就算有还Leon这种会欣然接受的人，对他们提出这种要求也不公平。

 

而且，那样一来，Morgana也不会在十拿九稳的情况下暴露身份。Arthur很乐意看到没有伤亡就成功救出Elyan，但那也意味着，他只能继续监视等待他曾经的朋友，情同姐弟的那个人再次对他出手。他并不认为自己的演技好到能掩饰自己的疑心，让她一直蒙在鼓里。

 

“也许除了国王的手下，还有别的人选？”Gaius说。“某个Morgana可能低估，或完全没放在眼里的人？某个你认识而且信任的人？”

 

Arthur双眼直愣愣地看着他，发现自己呼吸困难。他感觉整个屋子的地面在上升，漂浮了起来——又或许，只是他的心。他缓缓地开口，“你是指…”

 

老人发出的音是，“Gwaine。”

 

他感觉自己的世界又 _重重地_ 落回原位。同时体验失望和希望的感觉很奇特，接着他笑了——短暂而苦涩。他指望Gaius说什么呢—— _Merlin_ ？

 

“Gwaine人在Ealdor，”他说。“在照看Merlin的母亲。你知道吗？”

 

“不，不，殿下，”Gaius对他说，用确信无疑的口吻。“他离这里要近得多。”

 

“但他已经被驱逐出Camelot的领地了，”Arthur说。“一经发现以死论处。”

 

“要处死也得先抓住他，”Gaius淡定地说。

 

Arthur吐了口气。这是老人打算私下包庇的又一名违法者，尽管只是对他睁一只眼闭一只眼。他来到Gaius桌后，挑了一张空白的羊皮纸，然后用鹅毛笔蘸了点墨。“所以，我估计你知道怎么联络他，”他挖苦着说。“他对目前Camelot的情况了解多少？”

 

“你是指截止到这些最新的进展？”Gaius确认说。“他清楚谁是自己人，谁不是。”

 

所以Gwaine为什么会把Camelot的盟友视为自己的盟友？对于一个踏足这片土地就意味着死的人来说，这种忠诚与他格格不入…啊，见鬼。废话；因为Gwaine首先是 _Merlin的_ 朋友。真见鬼，这种有自杀倾向的忠诚还会传染。但Gwaine只在Camelot待过几天。就足以建立如此紧密的联系，深厚的羁绊？

 

屏障是否失效了？Merlin是否还活着？他再一次没能问出口。他徘徊在希望与痛苦危险的平衡之间——而这对于他们即将面临的危险与阴谋都是种隐患。

 

“Gaius，”Arthur停顿，谨慎地观察着笔尖防止墨水滴到信上，“Gwaine为什么 _会在这里_ ？”

 

“他会来是因为我让他来的，”老医师陈述。

 

这并没能准确回答Arthur的问题。“你又是怎么知道我可能会遇到这种情况，需要他这样的帮手？”Arthur一丝不漏地说。

 

Gaius耸耸厚实的肩膀。“我可以保守地估计，这种事早晚会发生。”

 

Arthur叹了口气，继续写信。

 

* * *

 

_致某位平民出身的武士，不论此信函的发件人是否认可你在混战中的胜利，启信悦。_

_我从我们共同的好友处得知，你藐视王命辜负我慷慨干预为你请命的一片苦心，以无畏的反抗精神大胆接近流放你的国王和宫廷，伺机在需要时助我一臂之力。眼下时机已到。因此，若你对包括但不仅限于旅行和危险的就业机会感兴趣，我会回报以可观的奖励，对你的冒犯再次给予宽恕，并表达我的谢意。当然，具体报酬视我们的成果而定。_

_我们将于黎明时分启程。_

 

“你在笑什么？”Gwaine绕过扭曲的橡树从对面走来，惊到了沉浸在思绪中的Merlin，后者比他到的晚一点。“哦——Gaius又来新消息了？这几天王宫里都发生了什么？”

 

Merlin转过身，但目光并未离开信纸，也未将其交给他的同伴。“Arthur写的。”

 

Gwaine凑到足够从他身后看清内容的距离。“Arthur写信给 _你_ ？”

 

“Arthur的信是写给 **你** 的，”Merlin纠正，将纸卷递了过去。看到王子的笔迹，令Merlin一阵怀旧，在疲惫的一天结束后，在Arthur屋里，可能会点上两根蜡烛——一根在书桌上让Arthur借着光书写，另一根在Merlin修补打磨盔甲时点在桌上。互相之间无需言明的，默认可以抛开主人和仆人身份的宝贵时刻。平静，安宁的友人间的独处。“Gaius写信给我了。”

 

_Cenred把Gwen的弟弟囚禁在Fyrien城堡里。他们给了她一周时间带Arthur过去——Morgana煽动他去救人质，并随他同去。_

 

“这到底什么意思？”Gwaine半开玩笑地发牢骚说，并甩开脸上的头发。“作为王子意味着你没法写出句简洁明了的句子？”

 

Merlin笑着递给他Gaius附上的字条，Gwaine很快读完了，然后发出恍然大悟的声音。

 

“他们又在打Arthur主意了，”他说。“而Arthur打算顺藤摸瓜。不错，我等着大展拳脚已经等得不耐烦了。你呢，Merlin？揭穿那个女巫和她的间谍，然后一劳永逸铲除后患。”

 

“你要听实话？”他不止是一点点紧张。“我上次见Morgause时刚给她妹妹下完毒。我上次见Morgana时他们正点火准备烧死我，而她在一旁幸灾乐祸。我没法说自己盼着跟其中任何一个共处一室。Cenred，我从来没见过。”

 

“总不会比Uther更糟，”Gwaine说，再次将纸卷起塞进口袋。“来吧，老弟，应该会很有意思的。”他笑着捏了捏他的肩膀。“她们绝不会料到你会出现。”

 

Merlin略带讽刺地笑着吐了口气。“我有种预感，这件事结束前，他们就会发现我其实并没有死。”

 

“三声祝贺加一杯苹果酒，”Gwaine愉快地说。“欢迎回到活人的世界。”

 

* * *

 

当来自Camelot的三人组进入他的视野时，Gwaine已经等了半小时，他们出城后骑马穿越森林，前往东边的海岸。

 

领路的是Prince Arthur，全副武装，充满自信，而且在Gwaine看来，他正对他的加入翘首以盼。他的坐骑，浅棕的毛发配上深色的鬃毛和马尾——毛色普通，但身姿无疑展示着速度和耐力，而且Gwaine可以断定它的训练几乎完美而且可靠，因为Arthur在这次旅途中选择带上它——和两匹乳白色的母马中走在前面的那匹并排。方便王子与他中意的女仆交谈，她很漂亮，穿着利索的深色裤子和朴实白上衣。

 

Gwaine叹息，然后笑了笑。王子殿下的眼光比Gwaine印象中那些身居如此高位的家伙要犀利的多，不光是在挑马这方面。他没有选择有国家做后盾的一头金色卷发的公主，而是选了这个姑娘。相貌普通，为人谦逊，而且对辛劳工作习以为常——甚至还很幽默。

 

他知道自己有多走运吗？Gwaine希望如此；这周中任何时刻，他都乐意自告奋勇告诉Arthur这些。他希望有一天，王子能成为一位配得上Gwen这样的姑娘的爱和奉献的国王。还有Merlin这样的巫师。

 

他绕着临时藏身的山毛榉换了个位置，开始研究第三名骑行的人。

 

LadyMorgana，骑在第二匹白马上。两者都很美丽，白皙，泰然自若；小姐的双唇紧闭，几乎同Arthur一般谨慎地审视着周围。然后瞪着走在前面的一对，以为没人看到。她黑色的卷发绑成辫子挂在背后，身穿闪亮的银色上衣和深色裤子，纤细的腰肢上缠着银光闪烁的饰带。

 

他思索了片刻——大拇指摸了摸横在他胸前，皮背心之间的弓弦——他是否有可能直接一箭把她从马鞍上射下来，再成功逃脱。算了，估计没戏。Gaius和Merlin可能是唯一知道她干过什么的人，也知道他有多大本事，而且他们铁定不会同意。对王国其余人——包括她温柔的女仆Guinevere——来说，她是国王的养女。美艳，友善，而且忠诚。如果被人查出来了，他的流放将会升级为斩首。

 

而且…他心软了。他很可能也会感到良心不安。至少一次。

 

不过，要怎么演这场戏？假装跟其他人一样不知情，还是不折不扣地盯着她？让她忽视自己，还是让她盯着自己，然后忽视其他的一切——包括Merlin？

 

或者…让她捉摸不透。

 

现在，他们的距离已经近到他能听见他们的对话。王子在评论，或许是在向她们解释东张西望的原因，“我曾经很害怕这片森林。”

 

“我觉得这叫人很难相信，”Gwen带着温和的嘲讽说。

 

“当我还是小孩子的时候，父亲会带我来这里，”Arthur继续说。“我感觉每片飘落的树叶都像盗贼，每一阵风都像是鬼魂。”

 

在现身前，每一根折断的树枝都是Gwaine在一旁护送他们。

 

“最后，你就习惯了，”王子总结。

 

“我不觉得自己会习惯，”Gwen表示。

 

“你不用，”Arthur自信满满地告诉她。“你有我呢。”

 

Gwaine暗自翻了个白眼——他听够了。他从最后一棵树后走了出来，离Gwen的坐骑旁一个投石的距离处，咧嘴一笑对王子随意打了个招呼，后者立刻注意到了他的动静。

 

“哦！”女仆惊呼，更加吃惊——但她认出了他，然后在看了Arthur一眼后，确认Gwaine的出现也在计划内。在他们身后，Morgana的表情像是在聚精会神地谨慎审视。Gwaine笑了笑也远远向她打了个招呼。

 

“我能否也祈求您的保护，尊贵的王子，”Gwaine揶揄道，“这可怕森林中的一名孤身旅行者。”

 

Arthur对他做了个鬼脸。“我的意思是，遇上袭击时，我们要互相帮助。”Gwaine在Gwen的坐骑边跟上了脚步，然后Arthur补充说，“Morgana，我想我可以指望你的保护。”

 

Gwaine瞥了他一眼——他的语气正常，但他咬紧牙的样子透露出某些讯息——王子知道了吗，或至起了疑心？那样的话Gwaine的工作就轻松多了。

 

半拍心跳之后，她轻描淡写地答道，“当然。”

 

“还有Gwen，”Arthur说——带着某种优越感，刻意轻浮地对上Gwaine的视线，“你会照顾好Gwaine的，对吧？”

 

她发出咯咯的笑声，抱歉地看了Gwaine一眼；他耸耸肩表示并未往心里去。“那么，你打算跟我们一起去？”她问。“你没有马。”

 

他抬头对她笑笑。“我没 **偷** 马，”他纠正说。

 

“你确定能跟的上我们？”Arthur略带傲慢地说，往前探身越过Gwen看着Gwaine。“如果我们需要加快速度呢？”

 

“我就跃上某位女士的马，”Gwaine说。“不管怎样，目前为止我一直都能跟上你们。”

 

他并不担心更快的步伐，或是否有这个必要。他知道谁在为他们垫后，也知道那人的本事。Gwaine向身后的Morgana看了一眼——后者迅速带上冷漠的面具。在她身后的森林中——三十步远的距离，一个身穿斗篷的身影正避开视线躲到树后。Gwaine暗自叹了口气面向前方——真可惜他年轻的朋友无法公开加入他们。

 

Arthur依然在看他，微微皱着眉头。“我们今早速度并不快，”他指出。“还是说你指的是其他时候？”

 

Gwaine耸肩。“我想说的只是，不用担心我。如果需要尽管跑。” _我会把灌木丛点燃，或想别的办法，_ 他没明说。这个暗示，估计，太明显了。

 

Gwen看了Arthur一眼，显然对抛下同伴自身自灭的想法感到不适，就算那个人是他。Arthur突然转身看向后方，吓了Morgana一跳——但他并不是在看她，而是她身后。

 

Gwaine暗自笑了笑，踩着重重的步伐边走边哼着小曲。这下有 _好戏_ 看了。


	15. 朋友与敌人

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 两只见面了…

“这里，我们就在这扎营。”

 

日落前一小时，Arthur召唤停止当天的赶路。在他们四人安静的脚步声外，他的耳朵捕捉到了溪水潺潺流动的声音；定位没花多久功夫，而且那地方正好可以喂马。

 

也许他们还能继续赶两小时路，但那意味着离Fyrien城堡和Cenred的人更近。他对会遇上多少敌人没多大概念，只知道肯定是 _以少敌多_ ，但如果监察队或巡逻队知道他们会出现，而且正在寻觅，他不想冒泄露行踪的风险，也不希望在到达城堡前遭到袭击。

 

这是原因之一，此外，日照依旧充分时他就想停下脚步还有第二个原因。

 

他和Gwaine共同承担照顾马匹的责任，与此同时，两个女孩则负责准备食物和床铺。幸运的是这种事他做过不下百次，所以他的双手知道该干什么，因为他总忍不住检查周围可见的距离，无法将视线集中在手头的任务上。

 

“所以，”当他们取下马鞍和最后几件行礼，放到选作营地的微微隆起的一小圈地方时，Morgana主动挑起话题。“你有计划么，Arthur，等我们到了城堡后，怎么能在不被抓的情况下救出Gwen的哥哥？”

 

“当然，”Arthur说，尽管心中苦涩，他还是表现出了起码的风度。他无法克制自己怀疑她提问的动机——并非为了助他实施计划，而是恰恰相反。

 

“那么，为什么不跟我们分享下？”她说，既是挑衅也是邀请。

 

Arthur犹豫了。

 

Gwaine不留痕迹地打了圆场，让他想起Gaius曾经说过， _他清楚谁是自己人，谁不是。_

 

“Arthur不想把他的底牌都泄露了，”他说，“尤其是在一个不靠谱的坐实的罪犯面前。”

 

“那你干嘛不滚远点？”她对他怒斥道；他耸耸肩，并没往心里去。Gwen没怎么注意他们；她的失神情有可原，但她并没有干坐着，而是忙着准备他们的营地。

 

“明天有的是时间说，”Arthur不瘟不火地说。

 

Morgana的视线在两人间切换。“好吧。那我去捡柴火。”

 

等她走后，Arthur转身背对着她，跟Gwaine搭话，后者立刻从随意的坐姿站了起来，不带一丝轻浮。“跟着她，”Arthur说，比起建议更像请求。“盯着她点。”

 

“为了她的安全，”Gwaine说，同样用不会让Guinevere听到的低沉音量，“还是我们的？”

 

Arthur敏锐地看着他，意识到这个法外之徒至少跟他一样了解目前的局面。然后是另一个提早停下休息的原因。“有人在跟踪我们，”他说，“一整天了，我想。”

 

一到两个，他猜。不是团伙，不像伺机的盗贼，也不像要将他们引入预设的埋伏。在他起疑心的几小时后，当他更加确信没有迫近的袭击时，他将注意力转回到了同伴身上。

 

Gwen丝毫没有察觉，她对森林缺乏了解，而且无条件将自己的安全托付给了Athur。Morgana话多，但紧张不安——既有点神经质又很警惕。他认为很有可能是她让一名线人保持一定距离跟在他们身后——也许是她要见的人；就算她不认识也没听说过那人，她依然会对机会保持警觉。如果Gwaine注意到了，Arthur也未从男人随和的行为举止中看出蛛丝马迹。

 

现在这名法外之徒仿佛做出决定般地点了点头。“是的，”他认同道，准备去找Morgana时，朝他们来的方向扫了一眼，阔步离开他们的营地，动静很大。“他太不小心了。”

 

他的语气并不像是揣度一名潜在的对手，而是对熟人宠溺的批评。那就不是Morgana的线人，而是Gwaine的朋友，也许是另一名和王子保持距离的逃犯？

 

“是你认识的人？”Arthur说。

 

Gwaine咧嘴一笑。一个转瞬即逝的表情，而然却如看穿了一切般，令Arthur的心因某种反应和情绪怦怦直跳，他以为自己在启程前已经抛开了那些。洋溢着神秘的喜悦和幽默——隐藏却同时泄露着胜利或喜讯——几乎和数周前的那个夜晚，他曾在镜中捕捉到的那种耀眼的自豪表情如出一辙。

 

_他会来是因为我让他来的…你并不是唯一一个关心Merlin的人…把事情交给别人去办…_

 

 _他就如被热浪击中一般恍然大悟——冲破限制的魔法——就像在停滞的地下监狱中，在开阔的森林里逃脱追杀时的喘息和疾驰中…来自Arthur回忆不起的广场上的处刑。他认为自己讨厌这种暧昧的希望——直说吧，该死的。_ “是我认识的人吗？”

 

“只要你不说我不会告诉她的，”Gwaine说，于是Arthur再也没必要问下去，他到底在说谁。

 

 _你会告诉谁？你父亲并不是Merlin唯一的敌人_ **…** 是否死亡的假象可以保护Merlin，让他有机会继续保护Arthur？

 

Gwaine抬起眉毛，大胆的笑容坚定地写在脸上—— _你打算怎么办？_ 逃犯再次慢跑着去追Morgana。“帮我跟他打声招呼，”他转身前对Arthur说道。

 

Arthur清了清嗓子，努力让自己的声音保持平静——表面冷静，内里却截然相反——对正用石头围住火堆的Guinevere说。“我一会儿就回来。”

 

她低声同意，于是他离开了。离开他们的营地，走向他认为自己最后一次看到有人跟踪的地方。

 

这感觉很不真实，就像他在梦中冷静地移动，在那里，连最不可能的事都完全合乎常理。希望和痛苦都离他远去；他感觉到一种满足的期待。

 

高耸的山毛榉下森林开阔，没有着急的必要；稀稀拉拉的灌木不足以隐藏他，况且他也并未刻意尝试放轻脚步。他在一处树下发现了青苔上有踩过的痕迹，很可能曾是人类的脚印。他抬头搜索空地，仔细观察光秃秃的灰色树干，尤其是那些足够隐藏一个人的粗壮树干。从这里，跟踪他们的人会朝哪个方向走呢？

 

那是飘动的衣料，还是鸟类的翅膀？

 

Arthur加快脚步——在黄昏已然逼近的此时更加谨慎地搜索。从他右侧不远处传来了树枝断裂的声音；他停下脚步仔细观察那个方向，然后更加隐蔽地继续之前的寻找。

 

更远处，又传来一声难以辨认的啪嗒声。

 

他停住了。这没用，这种打猎的技巧。如果他希望他的朋友——那个巫师——主动现身，跟Arthur说话。为了缓解他胸口因希望而微妙紧绷的痛苦。

 

他温和地叫到，“Merlin？”

 

一片寂静。

 

没有翅膀拍打的声音，也没有树枝折断的声音。甚至没有显然无害的松鼠或鸟或其他生物。

 

整个森林屏息凝视着。

 

Arthur再次尝试，“拜托，Gwaine已经告诉我了…”

 

他朝着周身看了一圈——他已经远离营地的视线范围，或是任何Gwaine会放任Morgana去捡柴火的地方——但依然没有任何值得注意的东西。

 

直到出现。

 

二十步远的地方，站着一个身穿斗篷的人，就那么看着Arthur。长袍的帽兜套在头上，有效地挡住了脸，但帽沿挂在肩后，露出白色的上衣，还有用皮带系着的裤子。他一只手抓着一个皮革的背包——装的满满的但不沉——用一根细带。

 

Arthur立刻、急切地走上前，但对方却退缩了。并非直线后退，而是躲向一边，站在树的另一侧。Arthur再次在彼此可见的位置站住了；对方也随之停了下来。

 

他记得，虽然模糊但真实，看着一只腾空的老鹰——猎鹰？——狂野无畏自由。那样的生物永远不会主动靠近人类——而一旦靠近？这是值得珍惜的荣耀，这是值得谨慎屏息静候的机会。他知道自己无权命令这个人顺从。

 

“请让我看看你？”他咬字清晰。几乎是在 _哄劝。_

 

片刻之后。另一人不自觉地暴露出了犹豫，先是停滞不前，随后走上前。犹豫不决，仿佛在警惕或紧张，而且不止一次完全停下脚步。Arthur耐心等待着，他体会到一种交织着冷静和激动的奇特满足感。

 

在五步远处，他放下了背包，并举起手摘下了斗篷的帽子——之前隐藏在阴影中的人脸轮廓顿时清晰，于是Arthur看着Merlin。

 

只是，看着他，此刻。熟悉，却又不同。而Arthur依旧搞不清那是什么。也许是对Merlin魔法的领悟。一些挥之不去的记忆，关于Aerldan的拷问——关于火刑点燃时Arthur的失神——关于五六个星期的亡命之徒般的生活。

 

眼前没有任何Merlin特有的傻笑的迹象，于是Arthur顿时很怀念，尽管他此时非常庆幸——如果Merlin在那一刻对他笑了，他很可能一拳打上年纪小的那人的牙齿。

 

而事实上，Arthur抬起手握紧了Merlin的上臂——纤细，带着精瘦而非强健的力量——感受他， _真的在眼前_ 。然后他狠狠地，摇了他，两次。将一脸震惊和不安的对方推开又拽回来——第二次时，他毫无保留地突然一把将Merlin狠狠拥入怀中，年纪小的那个人丝毫没有心里准备。

 

“你绝对是个 _混蛋_ ，”他在Merlin耳边说——估计离开Camelot后就没剪过的黑色的头发几乎已经完全盖住了它。“我还以为你 _死了_ 。”

 

他同时听到和感觉到Merlin的回答——一声轻笑或是抽泣，从他朋友瘦长的身躯中颤抖而出，随后他放开了他。会说话的蓝色眼睛，深邃，因泪光闪闪发亮，而且带着一种Arthur可以称之为喜悦的神情。“对不起——”

 

“不，”Arthur打断他说。“不，你不许这么说。不许你为做过的任何事道歉。我理解——”天知道Merlin等Arthur说这些话到底等了多久？“也许不是全部，但已经足够了。足以让我对你说…谢谢。”

 

于是Merlin露出了灿烂耀眼的笑容，而Arthur为能再次见到这些由衷感到欣慰。

 

* * *

 

就Gwaine判断，Morgana确实是在收集篝火用的干木柴，而不是观察和等待跟秘密线人接头的机会。他弯了根树枝，然后悠闲地剥着树皮，漫步出现提醒她自己的存在。

 

她漫不经心地抬头看了眼，几乎立刻就不把他当回事，美丽的面容转换为不可一世的冷笑。“ **你** 想干什么？”

 

他笑了。“男人还能有什么追求？洗个热水澡，吃顿热气腾腾的晚饭，一壶温酒…再加个能分享这些的妹子…”她鄙视地翻了个白眼。“我不知道，也许再有一群崇拜者为他的探险和征服故事鼓掌喝彩… _征服_ …Arthur让我看着你。”

 

这是句无伤大雅的评论，并不算警告，但她直起了身，目光尖锐。“我不需要 _你_ 来保护，”她尖酸刻薄地说。

 

“这点，我相信。”他弯腰去捡脚边能用的树枝，一头留在地上，脚踩住中间将其折成更方便的长度。

 

“你看起来不像是会听命于Arthur这种人的类型。”她的鄙夷正向无礼发展，不过他估计这都是针对他的，而不是对Arthur。如果他对这位女士的底牌一无所知。而且力的作用是相互的——Arthur也不见得会听 _他_ 这类人的。

 

“一般来说，你没说错，”他对她说。“但Arthur…那个人明显很关心朋友。还有我不管你是谁，你得尊重这点。”

 

又一个尖锐的眼神。“Arthur的朋友，”她轻蔑地说。“你是说，比如你？”

 

他耸耸肩。“比如Merlin。”又一声来自异性的嘲笑后，他继续说，“比如Gwen。比如 _你_ …也曾是。”

 

她撅起嘴。“你什么意思？我现在不是Arthur的朋友了？”

 

Gwaine彻底收起了笑容。极其严肃。“不是吗。朋友不会出卖对方，令其涉险，他们会互相扶持和保护。”

 

她取笑说。“不管你以为自己知道些什么，我并没有背叛我的朋友。我正在帮助保护他们。”她一手抱着一捆木柴，另一手拿着一根木棍，比划着夸张的手势。“我现在不就在这鬼地方，冒着生命危险帮助朋友么。”

 

“是的，”他说。“是的，你确实是。但问题是，哪些朋友？”他弯腰去捡另一根细长的树枝。

 

“你什么意思，什么哪些——”

 

他打断了她的夸夸其谈。“Arthur，是不会公然把你安插到敌方的宫廷中的。他不会让你冒生命危险通风报信。比起用你以身犯险换来的利益，他会更关心 _你的安危_ ——你有没有想过，自己有可能选错朋友了？”

 

“你在说什么？”她怒斥，但至少，他看出来，他微微动摇了她的自信。

 

“我自己也恨过国王。”他停下脚步思考。“仔细想想，不止一个；你们Uther是最新入选的。我知道生活在一个被发现就意味着死的国家是什么感觉，即使是短时间。”

 

“那你干嘛不直接走人，”她说，因压抑，或许是恐惧造成的情绪而苍白。

 

“那你呢？”他反问。“老天，女士，我离开留给我亲人的那个称之为家的地方时，年纪还没你大。勉强从追杀我的国王的士兵，还有那些我曾当成朋友的人手中保住条命。我本可以回去报仇，但——天大地大，因此我们有很多选择。我们结交新朋友——甚至可能组建新家庭——这个活下去的理由可比报仇强多了。”

 

“多动听的故事，”她愤怒地说。

 

他叹息着放弃了尝试。“好吧，我已经尽力了。”

 

她大步走到他面前，将怀中的木柴扔到他靴子上，然后怒气冲冲地走回营地。“你还是管好自己的事吧。”

 

Gwaine低头看了干柴片刻，然后蹲下把它们收集在一起。思索自己是不是越帮越忙了。如果情况还有更糟的可能…如果他在意。

 

他抱起那捆柴，跟在她身后，哼着小曲漫步走回营地。他过去十年可不是靠少管闲事活下来的。

 

* * *

 

“你不生我的气？”Merlin说，于此同时，在Arthur脸上寻找不同的迹象；他熟悉王子所有的表情，但不太确定对方会用哪一种面对他。尽管，老实说，他没料到这么快就和Arthur见面；Gwaine一定对Arthur的判断力十拿九稳，不然他不可能说——任何能让王子猜到真相的话。

 

Arthur的神态略显疲倦，担忧深深埋藏在习惯性的轻微自大之下。Arthur的嘴角因微笑不由自主地勾起；他忍住了。

 

“简直 _怒不可遏_ ，”他温和地纠正Merlin。“我以为我失去了你。”

 

“但——”他需要进一步确认——“你不恨我？”

 

Arthur给了他一个责备的目光。“不，我不恨你。”Merlin将肺部填满后深呼了口气；听Gaius描述王子的想法是一回事，但他还是忍不住害怕可能要面对其他次要的后果。“那对你很重要。”

 

“那个，我…”Merlin耸肩，尝试表达自己的感受，然而他们两个都从来没这习惯，至少在面对彼此时。“我以为…我也许会失去你。”

 

Arthur对此嗤之以鼻，但他眼中流露出的却是同情。“所以，发生了什么？你怎么逃脱的？”

 

Merlin挑了挑眉，他的嘴角也微微上翘，希望不会引起对方反感。“魔法？”

 

Arthur一拳打在Merlin肩上，代替口头的威胁——事实上这反而让Merlin松了口气。他一直在担心曝光他的秘密——魔法，还有被处决的假象——会不可挽回地改变他们之间的关系，毁掉王子对他的信任。害怕即使他原谅Merlin的谎言和秘密，甚至承认魔法无害的本质，并认可Merlin的动机，他也依然会跟他保持距离。就像对待其他仆人一样对他——或许物质上接近，但精神上却疏远——甚至就像对待一名守卫或骑士，一件人形的财产，可以由Arthur客观冷静地决定其用途。也可能——基于Gaius所言——像对待外国使节或领主一般，仅仅出于避免惹恼他可能产生的后果，才对他表示尊重。

 

“你何止这点本事，”Arthur说。“Gaius告诉我，他认为你能克服那个屏障？”

 

“是的，”Merlin说，然后注意到Arthur正侧目看着他上衣的前襟。他抬起手，不自然地摩挲着仍旧未完全消退的抑制符文。“Morgana——哦。你——现在知道她的事了？”

 

Arthur咬紧了牙。“Gaius跟我说了一些。有关她为什么会背叛的事。”

 

“她曾来过地牢，就在——就在他们把我带出去前？我是想，如果你父亲派骑士追捕我，还有Morgana知道我会魔法而且逃走了，我就永远都——帮不上忙了…对不起。我想我也让Gaius担心了一阵子。”

 

Arthur吐了口气，摇摇头。“那个老家伙太 _狡猾_ 了，”他说，于是Merlin忍不住笑了出来——但当王子逼近，眯起眼看着他时，他立刻僵住了。“有一天早上我去找他聊天，当时他在你屋里，而且他说——你在里面，对不对？就在那里。”

 

“没，我们听见你的声音时我就走了——”Merlin对着又一个质疑的眼神耸耸肩并解释说，“魔法？”

 

王子咕哝道。“Merlin，那天…Gaius有没有告诉你，他给我服用了某种药？他们准备…那时候…我并没有…忽视你。”

 

“他跟我说了，”Merlin轻声说。

 

“Leon说，你让我看着你——我发誓我根本没听到你的声音。”Arthur按着Merlin的肩膀，轻轻转过他，直面对方。“现在我见到你了，我想告诉你——老天，我以为自己已经失去机会了——我父亲是错的。关于魔法的是非对错。我怀疑自己 _目前_ 也尽不上多大力，但有一天…”

 

Merlin狠狠地眨了眨眼，即使这样，他的笑容依旧灿烂的令他脸颊发疼。“谢谢你。而且我很高兴——我多少次想告诉你。”

 

“所以说。”Arthur清了清嗓子，然后警告性地挑起一边的眉毛。“现在你最好有话就说，听见没？”

 

“是，殿下，”Merlin说，他几乎完全沉浸在了喜悦之中。除了——“我真的很抱歉，”他补充，“关于Morgana。”

 

王子换了个姿势，抬头凝视早先Merlin跟踪时，他们选择的方向。“你不打算跟我回营地，对吗？”说着，他迈开步子，慢慢朝旅伴的所在地走去。

 

“我不能，”Merlin跟在身后，轻声说。他希望自己可以；他从前也曾与Arthur在旅途中相伴——最近更多是与Gwaine。比起只身在周边徘徊，拥有同伴的期望是如此诱人。但他今晚不得不这么做。“不能让她知道——也不能让他们知道。”

 

他看了眼Arthur确保对方明白，王子只是看着脚下的地面点点头。Arthur当然明白拥有秘密武器的好处——就算是魔法武器——但Merlin依就松了口气。

 

“不过我会跟着你们进城堡的，”他又说。“就算你们看不见我，我也会在那里。”

 

Arthur张了张口——又闭上。然后叹了口气。“这感觉太诡异了，”他轻快地说。“我的本能让我觉得，一个笨手笨脚的仆人以为有本事能保护比武大赛的冠军，这还是让我想笑。”

 

Merlin决定还是不要告诉他，有多少比赛是靠魔法帮忙才赢的。“从出生起就训练杀人了，”他用王子曾用过的那种傲慢语气嘲讽道，却被Arthur猛地推了一把。“别担心。Gwaine说魔法出人意料地容易习惯。”

 

“Gwaine。”Arthur再次抬眼，但他的同伴还未出现在视线范围内；Merlin也在留意。“你什么时候告诉他的？”

 

“我没告诉他。”一条金色的眉毛难以置信地扬了起来。“我是说，我用来逃出火场的那个传送咒语显然是个无法抵赖的铁证。”Merlin见Arthur听到这个词脸部抽搐了一下，但假装没看见。“Gaius找到他，让他之后跟我汇合。我想他本来的任务应该是确保我安全离开Camelot。”

 

“但相反，怎么？”Arthur说。“你们两个决定留下来，在需要时帮助我？”他的语气听起来只是轻微有点挖苦和自大。

 

“你有敌人，Arthur，”Merlin静静地说。“他们不会放过你。还有Camelot——遇上魔法性质的威胁时，具有某种盲点。”Arthur停下来盯着Merlin，他看他的方式令后者很不自在。“怎么了？”

 

“关于你身上的某些特质，Merlin，”他说。“不止是魔法。我还是摸不透。”

 

“Camelot是个不错的国家，”Merlin说。“以后会更好。而你将会成为一名伟大的国王。我只是——想帮助实现这些。”

 

这似乎是个非常单纯的解释，简单的概念，但Arthur依旧半知半解地摇了摇头。“明天早上，”他说，“进入背靠海的Fyrien城堡——我们将以少敌多，而且在我们到达大门之前，肯定早就被Cenred的探子发现了。除非我真打算投降，用自己交换Gwen的哥哥，我们决不能走那条路。”

 

“还有别的路？”Merlin猜测。

 

Arthur露出了独特的自大笑容，一种 _自信_ 。“是的，有。当Caerleon在Dnaria一战败给我父亲后，他撤到了Fyrien城堡，眼见胜利无望，但我父亲知道城堡底下有一座秘密迷宫。”

 

“迷宫。”Merlin已经预见到这将带来的问题。

 

“Fyrien是个商人，而且很贪婪。为了逃脱Camelot的税赋，他挖通了从城堡通向海边的隧道。这样，他就能神不知鬼不觉地向国内走私商品。我们利用这些古老的隧道伏击了Caerleon；他根本没料到我们会出现。”

 

“Cenred也不会想到，”Merlin说，既是对保证这点的决心，也是对Arthur意图的猜测。“嗯，不过——迷宫？”

 

Arthur的嘴歪向了一边，但依然面带笑容。“别跟我说你跟不上？”

 

“不是跟着就是藏着，”Merlin回道。“或者Gwaine可以沿路做点标记？这样我不会跟丢，你们也不会失去我。”

 

“保证？”Arthur轻快地说，但玩笑的口吻之中隐藏着认真。他再次叹了口气。“我得回去了。Morgana会起疑心的。”

 

他讨厌这么问，但…还是得说。“你打算怎么处理她？”

 

Arthur抬起手搓了搓眉心。“如果她为了对付我，可以不惜让Gwen涉险——我不愿让她继续留在Camelot。她完全可以半夜走近我父亲的寝宫…但，如果她没有跟我们一起回去，又会像去年那样重蹈覆辙。”

 

Merlin没有吱声。关于Morgana，他曾经做出过艰难的选择，他曾绝望地怀疑过自己的决定，思索自己对她的遭遇是否负有一定责任。退一万步讲，他本可以做出其他选择…不过，现在，撇开他无比想把这些责任推卸给其他比他更有决定权的人这一事实，他宁可认为Arthur有权做这个决定。

 

“但如果Guinevere太担心，问我刚才去哪了，”Arthur又说，换了个姿势准备离开，“我不想对她说谎。”

 

这次，Merlin退缩了。时间在沉默中流逝，而Arthur并未给他个人空间。他试探说，“我当时是不是该告诉你？”

 

Arthur没让他明说。是关于Morgana，魔法，还是在处决中幸存的事。他没有就主人和仆人的关系，或农夫和王子的职责大放其词——但他，确实认真考虑了他的答案。

 

“不，”他说。“尽管我觉得自己傻得像个白痴——”Merlin开始抗议，但Arthur不容置辩地伸出一根手指让他闭嘴——“我明白你有保密的理由。充分的理由，而且我尊重你的决定。另外 _你_ …你从来没想过要害我。”

 

Merlin知道他的朋友依旧在想同行的那位女士，常年活在欺骗之中，意图加害于他。于是，试着让Arthur打起精神，他开玩笑说，“也不一定，第一周时——嗯，也许第一个月——好吧，可以称之为——”

 

“闭嘴，Merlin，”Arthur警告道。语气中夹带着一丝幽默，这正是Merlin的意图所在。“不管怎么说，我们都忍了彼此这么久了。而且明天——”

 

“看看我们的阵容，”Merlin说。“你还有我。”

 

“我的剑和你的魔法，”Arthur讥讽地评论道。“我的头脑和你的——哦，等一下，不，体魄也是我的。”

 

“也就是说头脑是我的，”Merlin说。

 

Arthur轻轻拍了拍他的胳膊，开始从树丛间往回走。“想都别想。明天还是别让我见到你了。”

 

这种时候就该挖苦下他。“ _遵命_ ，殿下。”并非逼不得已。

 

Merlin把背包甩到肩上，看着他的王子大步跑远。等他们回到Camelot，他得记着好好感谢Gaius。显然他的死给了他生命中渴望的一切——而这很大一部分得归功于那个狡猾的老家伙。

 

而且他对Arthur无比自豪。

 

* * *

 

Merlin还活着。而且安然无恙，显然。

 

Arthur并没有傻到认为这能让整个世界回到正轨——他们眼下依旧面临Morgana这个隐患，还要营救Guinevere的弟弟。而且等他们回到家——因为 _现在_ 他们的任务没有失败的可能——这次，他也不会那么天真地相信他父亲能改变主意或心意，允许Merlin结束藏匿，死而复生，并继续在Camelot生活。

 

但是。不可否认，知道他那个忠心耿耿，强大但又谦逊得不可思议的巫师还活着，而且就在身边，随时准备助他一臂之力，让Arthur感觉一切都回到了正轨。

 

他仰卧着，看着山毛榉叶下星星点点即将熄灭的火光，想起五周前他也是这样，等待Leon当班，其他骑士睡着，这样他就能切断绑住Merlin的绳子，释放他。

 

今晚，他感觉自己才是那个得到释放的人。

 

五周前，他曾告诉Merlin，别再用魔法了；你不知道那会让你的灵魂堕落吗？而现在，想到深入老对手的巢穴时，身后有Merlin的魔法掩护，让他信心十足。魔法没有好坏之说，只是客观存在。但Merlin——Merlin是好的。有时候，他对Merlin的动机的信心甚至超越了自己。

 

他对彼此走到今天这一步所经历的苦难深感遗憾，但是。Merlin似乎丝毫没有迁怒于他，看起来心甘情愿——好吧，满足Arthur的任何要求，采取任何必要的行动。他没变；还是那个人，只有 _更多_ 。Arthur深信，尽管他们之间的联系改变了，但他们的关系依旧。而且他好奇能否大胆希望，这也能 _更进_ **一步** 。

 

如果可以，那么这些苦难并没有白白枉费。这造福的不仅是他们两人，而是整个王国…

 

Arthur突然被压抑的声音惊醒，这才意识到自己不知不觉间睡了过去。他紧绷着等待声音再次响起；违和感足以令他从睡梦中清醒。

 

一声安静短暂的吸气声。随后是一声抽噎。

 

他从地铺上坐起——捕捉到Gwaine的目光，对方也翻过身检查动静。但看到的却是Guinevere忍耐哭泣而颤抖的身影；Gwaine躺下再次闭上了双眼——他估计Arthur会去处理？猜想，也许，对方希望由他处理？

 

Arthur暗自抱怨，不用等这次冒险结束，Camelot的王子喜欢一个女仆的事，就将会在五大国人尽皆知。倒不是因为他觉得尴尬——而是谈情说爱属于 _私人问题_ 。他起身，轻声绕到Guinevere身边跪下，轻拍她耸起的肩膀。

 

她一心想着尽量让自己别发出声音，以至于没发现他靠近；她猛地睁眼倒吸了口气，捂住了嘴。他笑着让她放松，于是她冷静了下来，看了看身后的另外两个人，随后倾斜着坐起身。

 

“对不起，”她小声说。“我是不是声音太大了？”

 

她睡在一张可以保护她不被地面硌到的毛皮上，他在旁边盘腿坐下。“不，我就想确认你有没有事。”他大胆猜测，“你一定是在担心Elyan。”

 

她用手背擦了擦脸，努力让自己的动作得体。“我一直都担心Elyan，”她说。“他就是那种人。四处流浪。从不考虑将来。随心所欲。”

 

Arthur不禁露出了笑容。“听起来并不是很糟糕，”他示意。

 

“本来是这样。”她的语气更偏向于宠溺愤怒，而非伤心绝望；他把这作为成功的标志。“除了，他总是在错误的时间出现在错误的地点。”

 

“公平地说，”Arhur指出，“我不认为这次是他的错。”

 

沉默，气氛突然变得尴尬。因为Arthur猜测他们的同伴之一——Guinevere的女主人，那个本该安慰保护她，而不是利用她们之间的亲密和友谊，轻易骗取信任的人——也负有部分责任。

 

“我以为——”她犹豫了下；光线并不是很亮，但他能看出她咬紧牙关准备对他吐露心声，每次她对他坦白，他都为拥有这种荣幸感到温暖。“我以为，可能，这会像我们去Ealdor时一样。记得吗？尽管知道前路凶险，但我们彼此团结一致。”

 

他理解她的意思。隔阂似乎被打破，等级观念无关紧要——在途中，他们可以成为朋友。他们四人。

 

“可是Merlin已经不在了。Gwaine人不错，但… _她_ 变了好多。”Guinevere的声音越发微弱，轻到几乎如同呼吸般的低语。“自从她回来后。她以前从不会对我不耐烦。她不必 _假装_ 对我客气或友善，而现在。也许你觉得我很可笑，但她 _变了_ ，Arthur。Elena来访期间，她曾对我说…你不能娶我。我是说，基本上。我不该抱多大希望，不管你怎么想，或者我怎么想，或…”

 

他大胆伸出他的手，放在她手上。他跟她一样对那些传统规矩心知肚明。他也跟她一样清楚彼此间的爱慕——而且他仍未放弃希望，将来的某一天…他们现在还很年轻。他没有要求她等，如果她改变主意他也不会怪她，但他并未准备好娶别人，不管获准与否；他宁可相信她也这么想。她的犹豫时常多于鼓励。

 

“Arthur”她说，情绪更稳定但依然安静，“我想不到还有其他人知道你——对 _我_ 的关心超过一般女仆。知道我有个弟弟，或是我偶尔给他寄的信寄向哪里。我什么都没说是因为我不确定，还有—— **哦** ，我希望是我错怪她了，但我怕…然后明天，将更危险。Arthur，如果你出了什么事，我不会原谅自己的。”

 

“别担心，”他说着，伸出另一只手抚平火光下任性卷起的一缕发梢。“不会的。”

 

“你凭什么这么 _肯定_ ？”她低声说，一声几乎无声的恳求，但对他的内心的掌控却不亚于洪亮的指令。

 

“因为你是对的，然而你又错了。”她收拢双腿坐直，斜靠着他。“Morgana的事。我注意到了。Gaius也注意到了。Guinevere，我们——我们一年前就失去了这个朋友。她并没有真正回到我们身边。”她的双手捂着嘴，脸颊又一次因泪水闪烁，但她点头接受了他对她怀疑的肯定。

 

“这一点我不想多说，至少不在今晚，但…对于另一位你以为已经失去的朋友，你错了。”

 

一时间，她没有任何反应。然后，他很庆幸在她大声喘气时双手已经捂在了嘴上。

 

“别说出来，”他谨慎地发出嘘声。“此时此地，我没法多解释，但…你要知道面对明天的并不仅仅是我们四个，这就够你欣慰和振作了。那就是我为什么那么肯定，我们不会有事的。”

 

她再次缓缓地点了点头，慢慢放下手。“他不会让我们有事的，”她说。“哦，Arthur——你见到他了吗？”他点头的动作被她突然上前环住他脖子的动作打断。

 

“别哭，”他说，当她在他的怀中颤抖时，他轻声同时责备着彼此，“Guinevere…我是来安慰你的，不是让你哭的更厉害的。”她吸了吸鼻子，轻笑着吹了口气，然后坐回去，就算就着昏暗的火光，他依然能看清她的笑容和闪闪发亮的泪眼。“目前，这件事仍需保密，”他提醒她。“但明天——我也不希望这件事让你太震惊，如果你——”

 

“如果我见到他，”她补充。“Arthur，我也很想他。如果我们能救出Elyan全员安全回到Camelot，说不定甚至能说服Morgana…”

 

他不忍心反驳她。因为他自己对这个提议的本能反应也是‘为什么不行’。如果她承认叛国的罪行但宣称已经悔过，愿意回到他们身边，他或许没办法说服自己再相信她。但他也许会纠结该对其他人透露多少，如何对她之前的罪行给予公正的惩罚，但——是的，老天，至少能再给她一次机会。

 

“现在，睡会儿吧，”他耳语道。“不许再哭了？”

 

当她准备再次躺下时，他听出了她低语中的笑意。“不哭了。”


	16. 穿梭迷宫

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur一行潜入Fyrien城堡兵分两路，Gwen和Gwaine找到了Elyan而Arthur和Morgana同时被抓…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章穿插第三季第七集剧情。

Gwaine次日一早发现，Fyrien城堡并非建在海边——而是在海里。巨石被海水环绕，除了一条狭窄的堤道，很可能它也曾是岸边陡峭悬崖的一部分，和城堡地基一样，均由白灰色的石灰岩构成。

 

当他们沿着岸边狭窄的暗礁偷偷靠近时，峭壁环绕的城堡出现在了眼前。Gwaine努力想象在石块采集地上，成功建造起如此壮观的建筑，要花费多少人力物力。想到这些他眉头一皱——比起工具，他还是更喜欢与武器为伴，此时带头的Arthur在一块巨大的圆石后蹲下，并举拳示意停下。

 

两位女孩走在他和Arthur中间——对全员来说都是最安全的队形，不管他们选择站在哪一边。

 

从她们今早的互动不难推测哪位是女仆，哪位是女主人，但从她们的表现来看，任何人敢说她们是朋友，都是睁眼说瞎话。不管Arthur跟Gwen说了什么，她的喜悦都远远超出了即将救出哥哥的保证。对于来路上的发现，Arthur的保密工作做的出奇的好，除了偶尔的心不在焉，以及紧随其后的自我贬低的哼声。

 

至少，Gwaine告诉自己，没有人疑神疑鬼地不停朝后看。

 

而Morgana，话又说回来，却越发不耐烦，就好像预计到自己很快就能脱下伪装——也就是，等Arthur进入要塞被Cenred的人包围时。现在就跟她摊牌只会徒增麻烦；他们没法把她绑在营地——就算用魔法束缚，如果Merlin愿意在她面前暴露行迹——而且让Gwen留下看着她也不是个公平明智的选择。尽管他曾主动提出只身潜入城堡，但他并不认识迷宫的路，而且也没人希望Arthur孤身犯险。

 

他们只需提防她卸下伪装，公然与她们敌对的那一刻。眼下，她急切专注的伪装一眼就能识破，但她的焦虑倒是实实在在的。

 

眼见另外三人的注意力都在海边矗立的城堡上，Gwaine冒险朝后看了一眼。他并没看见Merlin，但他忍住了微笑和打招呼的冲动，不管怎样——因为他确定巫师正看着 _他们_ 。

 

“我们到了，”Arthur对身后的人说，他走回悬崖边，绕过露出的石尖。“跟紧了。”

 

Gwaine紧跟其后，发现一条比乍看上去要深得多的裂缝。他越过两名女孩对上王子的视线，点头示意自己明白这种谨慎的潜在含义。

 

从岸边看不出任何洞穴迷宫入口和通道的迹象，但一旦进到里面，到处都是Arthur当天早上提过的那场战斗的痕迹，为了让Gwaine明白沿路做记号的必要性。表面上是为了保证即使Arthur不在，也能找到出路——考虑到万一他被抓，或失去意识，尽管他没明说——但Gwaine估计这也是为了让某个巫师能跟上他们。

 

“战斗结束后，我们带走了同伴的尸体，”Arthur静静说道，找到两个火把点燃，并将一个交给Gwaine——短暂的休息也给了女孩们机会，去适应遍布通道的狰狞尸骸。“看起来Caerleon根本不在乎他死去的手下。”

 

“意料之中，”Gwaine嘀咕了一声。

 

他注视着一旁倒在一起的两具尸体。维持它们形态的是蜘蛛网，而不是血肉；衣服，盔甲，武器都腐败得更慢。

 

有生以来，他第一次有这种想法，也许他也有自己的使命，归根究底。命运给了他始料不及的重任。

 

他曾怨恨父亲的早死——当时年轻叛逆，全盘否认自己幼年时对父亲的爱。长久以来，他一直憎恨自己的国王，无视他家族的功绩，否决他母亲的请求。他曾年少离家，仅以决心和他父亲的佩剑作为行囊，模糊地决意要赢得名誉和荣耀，有朝一日让Caerleon为曾将他拒之门外后悔不已。但是。如果他父亲还活着，或是国王尊重君臣间的誓言，Gwaine也会成为他年轻战士中的一员。他也会在Denaria迎战Camelot——然后，活下来，也可能会在这里倒下。仅剩一堆枯骨，沉默地旁观，愚蠢地对眼前的王子笑着——还有他爱的那个女仆，叛变的女士，和之后的农夫-巫师——从他面前经过，不看第二眼。

 

“Gwaine？”Guinevere的嘘声打断了他的失神。她站在隧道的转角处往回看，Arthur火把的火光在转角另一头跳动。“Morgana在哪？”

 

见鬼。他咽下另一句咒骂，扭头看向身后的迷宫入口——他这个监视人太不称职了，居然跟个姑娘一样光顾着想那些个使命和命运。

 

“我在这。”女士走进了通道，看着脚下而非其他人，肩上的辫子来回摆动。

 

他默默看着她从面前走过，无法从她的表情中判断她短暂的掉队和失踪是否纯属偶然。但之后，他忍不住刺激道，“跟紧了，女士，我们在赶路。”

 

她无视了他，但没有任何可疑举动。

 

一行人穿过拥挤的洞穴和隧道，Gwaine留在队尾，并在每一处交接点，从袋中取出一张新鲜的山毛榉叶子，留下记号。他动作随意，希望Morgana不会注意到他标记的路线是向内的，而不是向外。是为他们身后的人准备的，而不是为了在没有Arthur的情况下逃脱。

 

他们先是走下一段斜坡，之后转向城堡——顶着滴水，淌水，越过水潭——朝着目标的地基攀爬。Gwaine观察着两名女孩，时刻留意一切表现紧张的倾向——或机会——不自觉或泄露行踪的尖叫声，以至于忘记拨开挂在眼前的蜘蛛网，而面前几人均已安全通过。冰冷布满灰尘的触感划过他的脸，他呸了一声，在一片寂静中，成功引起了同伴的注意。

 

“别担心你的发型了，”Arthur说。

 

Gwaine说不清Arthur是在用玩笑掩饰他对目前局面和Morgana的焦虑，还是在克制自己知道Merlin还活着后的高昂情绪。他用闲着的那只手拨了拨头发。“有意思。”

 

“这是个好兆头，”王子继续说，看了两个女孩一眼后转向前方。“说明没人来过这底下。”

 

Gwen来到Arthur左侧协助开路——Gwaine之前就料到会这样。又一具缠在蜘蛛网中的骷髅在面前危险地晃动——在她拨开一层蛛网后，骷髅哗地向她扑来，他立刻跃上前一手捂住了她的嘴。

 

惊叫声被堵了回去，她浑身一软靠在他身上，片刻之后移开他的手，示意她很感激对方的插手，但已经没事了，谢谢。前方的Arthur举着火把回头瞪了Gwaine一眼——他回了个笑脸，对王子的不爽无动于衷。像他这样要什么有什么的王子，在向Gwen献殷勤时遇上点竞争也无伤大雅。

 

但这毕竟是个迷宫，所以Gwaine没再继续纠结Arthur平时能享有多少特权，而是在战略和优势上钦佩对方的记忆力——尽管不情愿。即使过了这么多年，Arthur在探路时也仅仅表现出转瞬即逝的犹豫。

 

他再次回头看。依然没有Merlin的踪影，但借助他留在拥挤的隧道和房间内的山毛榉叶子，跟上他们应该没有困难。Morgana也在回头看；他的笑脸激怒了她，于是她毅然走开背对着他。同时，也没有任何迹象表明还有其他人跟着他们。

 

最后他们来到一堵严实的墙下；Arthur将火把交给了Gwen，然后粗暴地将一个早被人遗忘的，用来装攻城储备物资的木桶安置到一扇两尺见方的活板门下。Gwaine小心翼翼地把他的弓箭和箭筒放到一边，手指几乎心不在焉地抹着地上的灰尘——他们的背包都留在了森林里，和马匹一起，他只带了把剑进入城堡。

 

“那上面会不会有东西，家具之类的？”他轻声说，与此同时Arthur正在测试木桶的承重力，在踩上去之前。

 

“它通到地牢那一层，”Arthur说。

 

Gwaine好奇一个商人建地牢干嘛。也许他更像个海盗。“要是牢门锁着呢？”

 

Arthur瞪了他一眼。“出口在走廊。”预见到Gwaine下一个问题，他补充道，“在角落里，没人会从上面经过。”

 

站在木桶上，他必须弯着腰——轻轻抬起活板门一两寸。所有人都定在原地，等待一切顺利的信号；Gwaine强烈渴望走到Morgana身边用手捂住她的嘴，毫无疑问一有机会她绝对会出卖她们的位置。Arthur再次缓慢、安静、谨慎地放下门板，然后对Gwen伸出手；她将火把插进洞内石壁上布满蜘蛛网的架子上。Gwaine在隧道的这一侧也依葫芦画瓢。

 

“前方无人，”Arthur说着，帮助女仆爬上木桶跟他站在一起。“但面前有两条路。”他向前伸出手，然后伸向另一个方向，让Gwaine能大致了解上面的布局。“我和Morgana走一边——你和Gwen走另一边。找到Elyan，就带他到这里等。如果找不到，不管怎样，一小时后回到这里。如果一队回来了，另一队没有——”Arthur笑了笑。“就去找骑兵。”

 

听着像开玩笑。但Gwaine心知肚明， _去找Merlin。_

 

* * *

 

Merlin打了个哈欠，一分心在碎石上绊了一跤，此处正是悬崖和大海之间的狭窄过道。

 

不过问题不大；他跟踪的四人已经离开了视野。但保险起见，他还是靠悬崖附近活动，而非海边，尤其是在看见要塞之后。

 

他前一晚并没怎么睡觉。自从逃出Camelot，他就反复做着同一个讨厌的噩梦——也就是Arthur站在燃烧的火刑架上，而Merlin无法动弹，救不了他的那个梦。被噩梦惊醒后，他就在黑暗中巡视朋友的营地，等待心律放缓到能够入睡。

 

也正因为这样，他发现再次重逢的并不止自己和Arthur。

 

虽然他没敢靠太近，听不清她们说了什么，但这两姐妹太好认了——他依然觉得她们的关系难以置信；在他看来，她们的外表大相径庭。她们聊的时间不长——声音很低但很激动——还拥抱了两次。另外，如果Merlin没看错，她们还传递了一件物品。

 

他不会傻到认为那就是姐姐宠爱妹妹送的小礼物。但他也怀疑那东西能给他的王子造成直接威胁——如果那就是Morgause的目的，如果Morgana愿意担当更积极的角色——她们在Camelot就可以动手了，何苦绕这么大弯路。

 

不，他更倾向于她们想抓住Arthur，然后交给Cenred。敌国的国王差点就拿下了Camelot，一定对此耿耿于怀。他估计Cenred打算从Arthur嘴中榨出所有军事情报，这就意味着，他们会加倍小心活捉他。所以Merlin猜测，Morgause给她妹妹的是某种施过法的标记物，可以通过某种方法，提醒在要塞中待命的人Arthur的位置。他们进入Fyrien城堡不会遇到任何困难——甚至能顺利找到并救出Gwen的哥哥。但没有Merlin的帮助，Arthur再次走出——或跑出，不管怎样——的可能性微乎其微。

 

Merlin灵活地绕过悬崖上一处巨大的垂直褶皱，看着Arthur消失在缝隙中，两名女孩紧跟其后，最后是Gwaine。完全不知道前方将遭遇些什么，Merlin跟上前等了一会儿——挪动他的脚准备起步——就在这时他愣住了。

 

Morgana再次出现。看着城堡的方向——背对着他——每个动作都鬼鬼祟祟匆匆忙忙。她做了个奇怪的动作，有点像拧了下手，然后弯腰去碰一块巨石，之后又朝城堡看了眼后，再次从视线中消失。

 

片刻之后，一阵烟从巨石上盘旋而起。

 

Merlin飞速冲上前，全然不顾崎岖不平的地面；烟雾闪着橙光，并未被海风吹散，而是形成了一片云。

 

信号。很可能是用来通知待命的巡逻队的。

 

当他到达巨石伸手去捡那件东西时，橙色已转为腥红色。他退缩了一下，以为会像明火一般滚烫，却只感觉到金属的冰凉——他的手指告诉他这是枚戒指，正面很宽嵌着一颗石头。他使尽浑身力气将它扔进海里；他已经用手掐灭了烟，所以未留下任何痕迹，只有手掌上残留的淡黄色粉末，就像碰过水仙花一样。

 

“Cume thoden。”一阵风卷起吹散了烟雾并抹去了残留的魔法。

 

旋风卷动砂石，但他多蹲了片刻，窥视并等待。空气再次静止，但他并未从岸边，悬崖上的森林里，或是下方的迷宫中听到任何声音。

 

之后他转身进入缝隙，谨慎地潜入黑暗之中。他不敢给自己点火把——但如果想借前面几人的火光距离又太近，如果他不小心被骷髅或生锈的武器或废弃的储物箱绊倒，肯定会被人察觉。

 

他还有时间，他想。Morgana很可能断定自己的魔法起效了，会先按兵不动，等意识到出错后才会再做尝试。虽然他心急如焚，但他也在等。

 

直到他紧绷的听觉未再捕捉到人声或脚步声的回音。直到他只能听见自己的心跳声和水滴声，而周围完全陷入一片漆黑。

 

“Forbearnan,”他轻声念道。当火焰毫不犹豫地燃起时他感到很欣慰，自己的手并没怎么发抖。自从差点被烧死后，他在用火咒时不如从前那么顺利了。虽然他掌中的火苗不过烛光大小，但也足以照亮前方三步远的视野。足够让他注意到左侧通道地上的树叶。

 

Merlin暗自笑了笑继续往前赶路。

 

这确实是个迷宫。另外，他很庆幸没有第二根花楸手杖，来唤醒这些骸骨与他为敌。

 

路上他停了两次，遏制魔法熄灭火焰，确保自己不会跟得太紧，撞上他的朋友——三位朋友，和一位曾经的朋友。但等他到达那个火把点亮的通道尽头时，只看到了单调的石墙，木桶和洞穴顶上的活板门，他的朋友早就走了。

 

一边的弓箭引起了他的注意——全新的，未被蜘蛛网层层包裹——然后他看见了某人留在地上的灰尘中的记号。字母 _A_ ，以及一个箭头。他蹲下迅速在记号下方留了四个标记。

 

之后Merlin脱下斗篷，小心放到活板门边损毁的板条箱上，并活动了下手指，作为测试。六周的时间意味着基本痊愈，而且他已经不用绷带了；是的，他估计自己完全能胜任必要的工作。将自己放上木桶后，他将活板门抬起了一寸。

 

确实有两个方向可选——都废弃了。而且Arthur明显走了左边的走廊。

 

Merlin扭身从活板门下钻出，然后小心翼翼将其放回原位——门很重，其材质混入了走廊地面的石料。即使表面覆盖的灰尘因他朋友和他本人的通过而扬起，依然很难被发现。

 

这意味着，Cenred大概率还不知道这条路。

 

他跪在地上仔细听。没有警示的呼喊声，奔跑的脚步声，也没有武器撞击的声音。远处架子上火把昏暗的火光在黑暗中跳动。

 

Merlin朝着左侧走去。

 

* * *

 

“有印象吗？”Gwaine对Gwen轻声说，余光盯着角落。

 

“我从没来过这里，”她轻声回复。“只去过一个很小的接待室，在离主入口不远的同一楼层上。”

 

他点头，放松地靠后。毗邻的大厅另一头有一名守卫，双腿岔开，懒洋洋地坐在三角凳上。腰上挂着钥匙。

 

问题是，另一个大厅和楼梯都在他身后看不见的地方，而且，说真的，那里可能驻扎了更多战士——或其他人；他不可能忘掉驻守在这里的那个女巫。大厅的宽度只允许两名敌人同时向他进攻，否则会相互干扰，但他不想在Gwen检查牢房，释放她哥哥的同时，对付三人或四人以上，然后再边打边撤回活板门那里…而且说不定他哥哥根本就不在这？

 

不。他得引开对方。他看着Gwen，后者紧咬着嘴唇，不确定地看了他一眼。真可惜她没穿着裙子来。

 

“解开上衣的扣子，”他对她说。

 

深色的眼睛难以置信地瞪着他。“你说什——”

 

“不用全解开，”他嘘声说。“几颗就行，到…”他对着自己胸口比划了下，希望她能理解。但从她的表情来看，她并不理解，然而依旧照做了。“现在把领口拉低，”他诱导说。“让他一饱眼福，六神无主。”

 

“像这样？”她说。

 

_是的，嗯，非常诱惑。_

 

“别管那么多了，”他咕哝着一把将她从角落里推出，来到守卫面前。

 

“我的天呐！”她尖叫着——毫无疑问引起了对方的注意——她的表情先是惊讶，随后转为心虚。

 

“你是谁？”守卫说——但声音不大。他的凳子发出了刺耳的声响，紧接着是走近的脚步声。“像你这么可爱的小东西，是从哪冒出来的？”

 

Gwen退到了墙边，胸口随着呼吸加快上下起伏。Gwaine乐不可支。她决定回头再跟他算账——或者告诉Arthur，让他去教训他。就差两步，美人计就成功了——还有一步——

 

守卫走到Gwaine的视野之内，对方的腰身足有他两倍大——正被女仆的魅力迷得七荤八素，根本没想过对方有没有同伙，或有没有自卫的能力。

 

Gwaine跳了出来，勾住守卫的脖子——有效遏制住了他的叫声，除了紧紧抓着Gwaine前臂时慌乱的喘息声，他勒着他，直到对方慢慢失去意识。

 

当然，等待Gwen抬起膝盖去顶那个肌肉发达的家伙，力道大得直接让对方闷哼了一声后躬身倒了下去，并连带撂倒了Gwaine。他靴子离地的时间足够让他扭头提醒Gwen——她立马让到一边——于是他放手，让对方摔在地上，并踢了他的尾骨一脚。男人的头先撞上了Gwen先前抵着的那堵墙，之后他巨大的身躯在墙角瘫成一堆，一动不动。

 

“干得漂亮，”Gwaine夸奖道——然而在看到她威胁的眼神后立刻闭上了嘴，她正忙着把衣服穿好。他弯腰捡起钥匙，紧紧攒在手中避免发出声音。“赶紧。”

 

他踮着脚快速跑到大厅另一头，窥视了一圈角落——没人。她也从自己所在这头开始，逐个打开牢门上的小窗向内窥视。Gwaine看了眼正对守卫坐的地方的那间；没人，但它对面的那间可不是。

 

牢内的地上坐着一名黑皮肤男子，身穿朴实白上衣和无袖外套，帽子挂在身后。手腕被吊起锁在墙上，他抬起垂在两肘之间的脑袋，透过门上的小窗盯着Gwaine的脸看了会儿，于是Gwaine回了个笑脸，对对方的勇气表示钦佩。并不是每个被关在这种逃脱希望渺茫的鬼地方的人，都能拥有和保持那样的勇气。

 

“你叫什么，老弟？”Gwaine透过小窗问道——但Gwen没给他们继续交流的机会。

 

“是他吗？”她说。“你找到他了？”她一把推开他向窗内望去。“Elyan！”

 

“你不该回来找我的，Gwen，”他对她说。“你疯了吗？”

 

“也许你说的没错，”她反驳。“你以为我已经学乖了。”Gwaine已经开始一把把试钥匙；她一把从他手里抢过。“你注意下有没有人靠近，”她关照他。“或者Arthur。”

 

“Arthur？”Elyan重复，同时钥匙卡进了锁内，门嘎吱一声开了。“Camelot的王子Arthur？”

 

Gwaine移动到门口，观察他们的同时也留意着走廊里——任何可能出现的阻碍。“哦，不是我，”他笑着让另一个男人放心。

 

“Arthur为什么要帮你？”Elyan问道，而Gwen正跪在他身边，尝试用稍小的钥匙打开锁住他手腕的枷锁。

 

“为什么不？”Gwen脱口而出，继续试第二把。

 

“嗯，因为他是个王子，而你是个仆人？”

 

Gwen向后蹲坐下来。Gwaine想提醒那个年轻人，当她手握他自由的钥匙时最好别激怒她，但也不想因此引火烧身。兄弟姐妹，永远都很麻烦——他还是比较倾向于置身事外。

 

直到Gwen说，“他不在乎这些。他…”她胡乱摆弄着钥匙，又试了另一把，也许是为了避开她弟弟的视线。“你懂得，骑士精神。”

 

Gwaine忍不住哼了哼鼻子——但立刻面向牢外掩饰。

 

“好吧，”Elyan说“他对Camelot所有的女仆都这么好？”

 

“不。是的。我是说…”枷锁在一阵尖锐的噪音中解开了。

 

Elyan仓促地爬了起来。“看起来你的境遇变化不小，Guinevere。”

 

“是的，我想是的，”她简短地回答，然后走到门口的Gwaine身边。

 

在他们身后，她的弟弟静静说道，“我很欣慰。”

 

“我叫Gwaine，”他说，转身对年纪小的那人伸出手，并对他一笑。“我是受雇专程来这的，通常情况下我是不准踏入Camelot境内的，因为太过出类拔萃。”

 

“在哪方面？”Elyan说，快速但有力地跟他握了握手。Gwen说过，他是铁匠？

 

“太能打，加上话太多。”

 

Gwen翻了个白眼，于是Gwaine示意他们沿着走廊回活板门那里；如有必要，他会掩护他们撤离。不过至少他们停止了争吵，保障了足够时间安静地走老路回去——Gwaine脚踩两尺见方的厚板一头作为杠杆，让另一头翘起。Elyan抓起了那头，点头致谢，之后Gwen第一个钻进洞里，下到预先准备好的桶上。

 

但他哥哥并未说完，当他跟着她将腿放下去时，问道，“你在生我的气，对吗？”

 

Gwaine翻了个白眼。然而，他并没有恼火的余地，不是吗？

 

“有一点，”她斥责，让出身位给Elyan跳下木桶。“你去哪了，Elyan？”

 

“四处游荡。”

 

Gwaine又听了听——没有任何动静——然后也下到了地下迷宫之中，蹲在桶盖上看着妹妹双手插腰。既然他们都已经到达相对安全的地方，她先前的担忧也就转为了怒火。他在一旁并不尴尬——看起来根本没人在意他的存在。而且，或许，他也该接受批评。

 

“你离家都四年了，音讯全无。我都觉得你可能早死了。”

 

“我想过联系你，”Elyan道歉，耷拉着脑袋，此时Gwaine突然感觉极其内疚。如果他们能离开这里——等他们——活着——离开这里，他一定要给自己的家人写封信。“但总找不到合适的机会。”

 

“所以我们父亲死的时候，那也不算合适的机会？”

 

厚重的沉默。Gwaine选择跳下木桶，捡起他的弓箭和箭筒，推了推让她挪开，以便清楚辨认他之前用灰尘留下的讯息。上面附加了新的讯息。

 

Elyan作出了面对这种情况时男人唯一的选择——用双臂搂住自己的姐姐，抱着她，尽管一开始遇到了反抗。“对不起。我没能帮上你，对吗？”

 

“会有所改变的，”Gwaine预言。

 

“你指什么？”Elyan问他，同时放下胳膊。Gwen的双眼也透露出同样的疑问，虽然她没开口。

 

“你们能找到出去的路吗？”Gwaine对她说。她犹豫了，思索了一下，然后缓缓地摇了摇头。“我要再上去一次，”他边对两兄妹说，边检查箭筒。在采用近身格斗前，他还能放倒八人。“如果Arthur有麻烦，在上面能听的更清楚。我们不认为Cenred知道这些隧道——但如果事情真的无法收拾，你们得试着自己逃出去。”他看着Gwen。“回拴马的地方，回Camelot。懂了吗？他肯定希望听到你没事。”

 

她点了点头。

 

“振作点，”他又给了个笑容，再次跳上木桶，用手掌抵着活板门。“Arthur并不是孤军作战。”两人同时看向他指的方向。

 

当他抬起门板——两侧走廊依然没人——他听见Elyan说，“M？那是什么意思？”

 

“Merlin。”

 

听到她欣慰，充满希望和关切的声音，Gwaine不禁露出了微笑。他再次穿过门洞爬了上去，收起双腿。

 

“那又是谁？Arthur手下某位骑士？”

 

“不是，”Gwaine再次放下门板时，Gwen说，“他有魔——”

 

一声巨响。

 

Gwaine直起身，准备好一支箭，但并未拉弓。他什么都看不见；也听不见。如果他去找他们，很可能在路上错过，那样他们大概率会等他，即使不应该。但如果他们逃出来了，但并没甩掉追杀他们的女巫和敌人，Gwaine就能在最后一段掩护他们。

 

于是他选择等。

 

* * *

 

身为一名勇士，Arthur觉得自己像个懦夫。

 

他有条不紊地检查了走廊左手边的六间牢房，但比起手头的任务，他更在意身后视野之外Morgana的呼吸和一举一动。空的。

 

他们在沉默中继续前行，走上半截楼梯，然后转弯。除了靴子踩在光滑石面上的声音，衣服的摩挲声以及他们自己的呼吸声外，一片安静。仅有的几个火把稀疏地分布着。

 

然而Arthur却下不了决心，该怎么办。

 

Merlin有一种坚定不移的神秘勇气，即使身在敌营，也能敞开心扉结交好友。Arthur自认没这个本事。他不可能默默忍受长期与宿敌之子共处，久到能够发现对方身上值得他效忠或结交的品质。如果自己的成就和牺牲遭到忽视或被归功于他人，其造成的挫败感绝对能令他精神失常；他从小的教育和训练都告诉他要索取一切应得的荣耀。

 

此外Morgana同样也潜入了敌人的城堡，刻意隐藏她新的身份。多久？

 

每走一步他都问自己一遍，多久？直到让Camelot臣服。

 

应该如何处置已知的叛徒？Arthur尝试客观地考虑这个问题。搜集证据后公开对峙，等待处刑。或者，将计就计，提供假情报混淆视听克敌制胜。不管哪条路，没有Uther的配合都是空谈，即使假设这回Arthur和Morgana能在未撕破脸的情况下全身而退。

 

如果是他的下属——他信任多年，最亲近的骑士之一——Arthur会毫不犹豫当面要求对方解释，并当即下战书。但这是Morgana。

 

时间一分一秒过去。一间间牢房都检查过了。很快他们就得回迷宫入口与Gwaine和Guinevere汇合，希望另外一队能有所收获，并迅速撤离。如果不是…

 

他开始好奇Morgana到底在打什么主意。趁他不注意在他肋间捅上一刀？还是把握时机放声尖叫？如果他们真的在下一个大厅找到Elyan，她是否会顺势继续维持伪装，跟他们走出迷宫，回Camelot，改日再做打算？还是说她会——

 

“Arthur，”Morgana开口。并非谨慎的低语，也非她惯有的那种信心十足。只是——冷静。也许还有点急迫。“Arthur。”

 

他朝身后看了眼，有点不耐烦，正准备让她闭嘴时——愣住了。一个裹着头巾，用围巾遮住半张脸的矮个瘦小男人就站在她身后，他的剑越过她的肩膀正架在她脖子上。她看不见对方是谁；绿色的眼睛警惕地瞪着。

 

Arthur也不知道这名不知名的下属是否清楚Morgana的身份。或是他如果不合作，对方是否真的会伤害她。

 

就在他转身的瞬间，他的余光瞥见了另一个人影，但他伸向剑柄的手被人抓住了。他转头——又是一个包着头巾和围巾无法辨认的人。

 

那人用力一捏，Arthur当即放开了剑柄。他的剑被人抽走，拿走他剑的人推了他一把，作为无声地指令。转身。走。穿过走廊。走上楼梯。转弯——再转弯。Arthur听见第二名Cenred的下属催促Morgana跟上。

 

穿过固定在宽阔的拱形门框上的两扇大门，他们来到一间只有他Camelot的住所一半大的房间，不过屋顶有后者两倍高。布满灰尘的地上铺着两张牛皮，一张铺在类似王座的结实高背椅下，另一张铺在当作柜子或桌子用的板条箱下；上面放着一个托盘，盘中是一个酒壶和两只高脚杯。

 

当他们将他推上前，踢他跪下时，Arthur在想那两只高脚杯是为谁准备的。

 

站在唯一一张椅子边的人影动了一下，之后Cenred转身面对光源，墙上支架中的几个火把火光闪动。两把剑交叉背在他身后，油腻的头发后露出一脸狂躁的笑容。

 

Arthur想到他现在的处境和六周前的Merlin如此相似，在Uther面前双膝跪地。Cenred没有Aerldan或现成的火刑柱——不过Arthur好奇那个女巫在哪，她会怎么对付他——他惊讶自己居然毫不畏惧。

 

“瞧瞧，”Cenred说。“Arthur Pendragon。承蒙您大驾光临。”

 

Arthur把到嘴边的反驳咽了回去，他本想说这是份无法拒绝的邀请——在Morgana暴露Gwaine和Guinevere的行踪前，能拖延越久，就意味着另外两人成功的几率越大。也许他们已经找到了Elyan——很显然Arthur和Morgana并没有找到。

 

“而且，看”Arthur没有理他，于是Cenred继续说。他漫步走过房间，眼中闪过一丝疯狂。“你还带了个朋友。”被一名略矮的乔装男子钳制住的Morgana正努力挣脱对方，从Cenred手上逃脱。“而且是Lady Morgana。”他一把推开下属，一只胳膊搂上她的身体——从一侧的肩膀一路到另一侧的腰部。然后吮吸她头发的香味——演技略浮夸，仿佛他的观众不止Arthur一人。

 

她尽最大努力扭身远离他。“离我远点，你这头猪，”她一脸厌恶地骂道。

 

Arthur觉得，这是很长时间内他见过她最真实的反应了。他换了个姿势并弯起脚趾，这个动作更便于在有机会时一跃而起，但眼下他满足于身体上的被动。“你是个胆小鬼，Cenred，”他说。“一直都是。你为什么不给我把剑，让我们公平竞争决定谁更有资格统治。”

 

“胆小的人往往活得最长，Arthur，”Cenred冷笑道。“如果你愿意，你可以死的很勇敢，很快。但首先，你得先告诉我你知道的一切关于Camelot的事。”

 

Arthur摇摇头，并未尝试隐藏自己的笑容。“我不认为我们有那个闲工夫。”

 

“你在等你的朋友来救你？我们也会把他们抓起来的，”敌方的国王嘲讽地说，再次把脸转向Morgana的头发和脖子。“越多越好，就像我一直说的。”

 

“Arthur，求你了！”Morgana哭喊道。

 

客观上，他认为， _她确实很厌恶Cenred碰她。这也许就是他坚持这么做的原因——因为他知道这会惹恼她。或是…另外一个人，也许，正在看这场好戏的人？_

 

Cenred，可能是因Arthur的冷漠而犹豫不决，也可能是过于沉浸在自己的演技中，幸灾乐祸地说道，“我该先对她做什么呢，我的王子？”

 

也许是他的骄傲替他作出了回答。或急躁。Arthur听见自己说，“你觉得她们会放过你吗？她或是她姐姐？”

 

Morgana目瞪口呆，停止了挣扎。Cenred不解地说，“你再说一遍？”

 

“也许你可以从付她报酬开始，”Arthur继续说。“这年头机密情报卖多少钱？我怀疑我能说的她早就都告诉你了。”比起真相，这更像是奚落——他并不想对方承认，然后立马杀了他。他知道有些事她不可能泄露，关于军事训练和战略，甚至是那些她失踪期间发生的变化。

 

“抱歉，我不——”Cenred开口，但一个新的声音打断了他。

 

“他看穿了，不是吗？”

 

Arthur转头看见了那名金发女子，女巫，从门口的壁龛走出。他顿时觉得口干舌燥；她依旧穿着召唤她母亲灵魂时那条华丽的酒红色裙子——那个景象剥去了他一切保留和禁忌，只留下无比脆弱的内心和灵魂，被她玩弄于股掌之间。

 

然而她又一次成功了，不是吗——利用他们都信任的假象。养女，朋友，女主人。

 

尽管两次诡计都被同一个人识破了。在Arthur的记忆中，他听到Merlin说， _我不会让你这么做的。_ 当时，不论是Morgause还是他自己都没把仆人的话放在心上。

 

“他并不像你说的那么愚蠢，”Morgause又说，从他无法触及的位置悄悄绕过他。就像急切的屠夫看着一块羊肉般盯着他。她嘘声说出最后一个词，“ _妹妹。_ ”

 

Morgana扭动着摆脱Cenred，显然被激怒了——但现在，看上去，罪魁祸首是Arthur。他从跪姿站起身；没人阻止他，或许因为Morgause只要动动手指就足以杀死他——而且下手的同时还能打哈欠。

 

“你为什么要这么做？”他开门见山地问Morgana。“我们对你来说难道不一样是家人吗——甚至更亲近？”

 

“家人，”Morgana尖酸刻薄地斥责道，她取笑说。“你父亲看着我父亲去送死。他很可能当时也杀了我姐姐——他也很可能杀了我，如果他了解我的一切。”

 

“你是指你的魔法。”这些词听起来如此陌生，但他的语气却惊人得冷静。

 

“我很可能因为自己无法控制的力量，我根本不想要的力量，遭到处死！我的 _家人_ 会看着我被处死而绝不会——”

 

“你错了，”Arthur对她说。在那一瞬间，他无视了身旁的女巫和国王，试图说服Morgana。为了什么，他自己也不清楚。再一次回心转意？但他们是否能无视她的所作所为，让她回Camelot？至少给她一次改正的机会，做出不同的选择…拥有不同的命运。这还有可能吗？“你还记得Mordred吗？你还记得我和Merlin是怎么冒着生命危险帮他越狱的吗？我们并不认识他。只是因为我们相信他不该死。”

 

“Merlin，”她嘲笑道，但他并未给她机会继续。

 

“你真的认为我们不会帮助你？保护你？”

 

“就像你帮助和保护Merlin一样？”她嘘声说，悄悄走到Morgause身边——这一举动比任何话语都更能表现她的态度。“就像他帮助和保护我一样？”

 

如果不是一天前才见过Merlin的笑脸，这些话简直句句扎心。“你不相信我们，”Arthur说。“你根本没给过我们机会。”

 

“我给了！”Morgana尖叫，火把就像被狂风吹过般跳动着。“我告诉过他我认为——”Morgause一只手搭在她手臂上，于是她斜视了一眼，立刻咽下本想说的一切。

 

“你在外面，Morgana，”Arthur说，刻意调整自己的语气，让其更有说服力。他几乎是在祈求。“你离开了。安全逃脱了。你本可以写信给我，给我父亲——甚至是给Guinevere——告诉我们你不会回来了，以及个中缘由。或者你也可以——”他吞咽了一下， _让我们以为你死了。_ 他不应该再说了，他该让她们把他扔进牢房，或某个他能计划逃脱的地方——有女巫在场，这只是白费口舌。“你没必要回来，攻击我们。背叛我们。”

 

“我不是挑起这场战争的始作俑者，Arthur Pendragon，”Morgana嘘声说。“但我乐意用尽一切手段结束它。”

 

“我确定，这将会十分令人愉快，”Cenred拉长了调子说道。他走到板条箱旁，拿起酒壶朝高脚杯里倒了点酒，然后回身坐到屋内唯一的椅子中。“但你不认为这只是浪费时间吗？对付这个Pendragon——我迫不及待想对付另一个。等他崩溃，然后等着将Camelot拱手让给我。”

 

“你永远不可能得逞，”Arthur说。既是警告，也是承诺。

 

“或许，你并没有资格对我们说这些，”金发女巫陈述。“也可能我们没有用对激将法。你知不知道你的仆人曾经想毒死我妹妹？”

 

Morgana脸色苍白，无力地躺在女巫怀中。而Merlin焦虑，无助——在他们寻找Morgana的一年中，他显得异常阴沉，憔悴。他们之间拌嘴时他总是慢半拍，而且有时心神不宁。现在他理解为什么Merlin认为自己也有责任了。

 

“不过，不知道他当时用了什么方法逃脱了我第一次报复，”Morgause继续说。“我很失望没能亲眼看着他被处死，但听人说那场面…令人难忘。”她看了Morgana一眼，后者得意一笑，在她身边，Arthur捏紧了拳头。“我只能将就下，看着仆人的主子烧死了。”她吐出一句咒语，随即Arthur的头发被一阵热风吹起。

 

火焰从石板地面盘旋而起，形成一根火柱—— _某种意义上，这很讽刺，我确定_ ——他不自觉地后退，远离火焰，遮着眼睛不停眨眼，摆出防御的架势，仿佛能赤手空拳对抗魔法。

 

火柱跟着他移动，逼近——把他逼到了角落。

 

“他有没有被痛苦折磨很久，你觉得呢？”Morgause叫道，她伸出手引导控制火墙，“你的Merlin？”

 

有那么一瞬间，他想，他宁可跳过它，穿过它——到门边，走出门口。他还能怎么办？他不会背叛朋友，不会泄露任何保护他们的信息，那些忠诚或依赖于Camelot的人。

 

酷刑。火焰。如果Merlin能够克服，他也可以——

 

不断增长的热量几近无法忍受，火光令他眩目——

 

随后整个世界爆炸了。

 

他看不见。听不见。有东西砸到了他的胸口。

 

有东西砸到了他的头。


	17. 火焰与审判

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 面对Morgause的攻势Merlin现身救场但却误伤Morgana…

“ _我只能将就下，看着仆人的主子烧死了。_ ”

 

走廊非常安静——Merlin安静地潜入，警惕一切敌人靠近的声音——安静到他能听见女巫耳语般的阴险宣言。

 

然后魔法出现了。他能感觉到，知道它将带来何种后果——火焰，而且是大片的。

 

Merlin心口一沉，之后心提到了嗓子眼。他的噩梦——Arthur在火刑柱上燃烧——他愣住了，以为会听到一声痛苦的死亡尖叫。

 

Merlin身边的火把在寂静中不安地跳动。

 

或者这才是噩梦？

 

他听见她再次开口，那种挑衅的傲慢语气只可能是针对Arthur——所以，她正在戏弄他，而没有立刻将他烧死。Merlin脚下生风冲上前去——在唯一敞开的门边鼓起勇气一眼看清眼前的景象。

 

左手边，Cenred正慵懒地坐在一张类似王座的巨大椅子中，漫不经心地拿起一杯酒，仿佛在观赏小丑表演般笑着。Morgause在他身边——身体前倾，伸着手，仿佛正握着难以置信的两尺宽的橙白色火柱和周围环绕的烟雾，就像勇士握着标枪。Morgana，被火焰和滚动的热浪遮住了，但没有动作；在她身后远处的墙边，是两名蒙着脸的战士。

 

而在他右手边，近在咫尺的是Arthur Pendragon，赤手空拳，正谨慎地弓着背远离火焰。

 

他 **没有** 被锁在柱子上…在粗心的骑士点燃他脚下竖起的易燃物时…尖叫。而Merlin却只能惊恐地看着。

 

眨眼间——而此时只有Morgause注意到他的出现——他不由自主地抬起手，并吼出了对抗的咒语。“Merrtorrsweoolhat！”

 

他的手掌传来奇怪的刺痛。半秒——不到——他就想起了那枚被Morgause施过法，并由Morgana放置的戒指标记物上的黄色粉末。魔法已经来不及收回，也没时间给他想——

 

粉末与他的魔法发生了反应——增强了他的魔法， _改变_ 了他的魔法——瞬间爆炸失控。

 

火焰 _向内塌缩_ ，自我吞噬，收缩，未造成破坏。但热气和浓烟却如一股失控的巨浪般瞬间释放，宛如原本只作为信号的烽火被增强并当成了武器。他同样也受到了冲击，被撞倒走廊的地上。

 

他的耳中嗡嗡作响。整个世界在摇晃，模糊，随后变得清晰。他忍住没有呕吐，之后手脚并用爬进了屋内——他依稀留意到拱门似乎扩大了，而且木门不见了，斜在屋内更深处的板条箱上。

 

右边远处，他的王子躺在地上，身上满是混合魔法造成的碎石。衣服上也遍布石子和灰尘。还有血。

 

一声痛苦地抽泣声从Merlin的喉中挤出。他一只手托起Arthur沾满灰尘的金色脑袋，颤抖着检查他颈部的脉搏。

 

稳定。强劲。眼皮颤动——闪现出蓝色。

 

“Arthur。Arthur？醒醒…”

 

他慌乱地检查王子身上其他部位——除了上衣那道染血的口子外没有其他明显的伤口。但那也似乎很浅，只是被飞来的碎片擦伤了，而非很深的贯穿伤。Arthur动了动，挣扎着恢复了意识——清醒后他的眼神变得犀利，但没有痛苦，于是Merlin再次放心地吸了吸鼻子。

 

他注意到了动静和声音；他迅速回头陆续检查了一遍——先是Morgana，依旧在碎石堆中一动不动，白皙的脸上染着深色的血迹——Morgause，正慢慢恢复知觉，摇摇晃晃——Cenred倒在他椅子的废墟后，身下是一滩酒或是血。两名蒙脸的战士也已倒地。

 

他的双眼对上了Morgause狂躁紧张的目光——双方匆忙同时起身对峙，或多或少能站稳。

 

“是你！”她怒斥。“对你一次次的 _大难不死_ ，我已经忍无可忍了！”

 

转眼间又一个火球迅速成形，越过半空而来吞食他的血肉之躯——而他的王子就在身后——

 

他挥出手，展开了护盾。

 

* * *

 

Arthur甚至还没睁开眼就迷失了方向。

 

他听见Merlin崩溃绝望地呼唤他的名字，感觉到Merlin的手指在他身上疯狂地寻找生命或受伤的迹象。

 

他想到， _别用你的手，Merlin你个笨蛋，你的手_ **——** 被那该死的Aerldan折断毁掉的血淋淋的双手——而罪魁祸首也撞死在了审讯室的墙上，因为他不了解Merlin。他低估了Merlin。

 

不。哪里不对。Arthur才是那个受审的人。被人用酷刑威胁，要他泄密。但他不能释放魔法自我保护，即使是意外。

 

他眨了眨眼，眼神聚焦的速度慢的难以忍受。 _哦，Merlin。你在那。_

 

他朋友眼中的痛苦转为放心——之后Merlin抬起头，目光离开了Arthur。放心又变为谨慎。

 

Arthur胸口受了伤。他每吸一口气，都会拉扯到皮肤和肌肉产生灼烧感，但他不会放弃挣扎，直到起身坐直。他的脑袋垂在胸前，于是他发现自己的上衣撕破了，衣服和身上都有血迹。

 

Morgause说话的声音成功让他集中起精神。“对你一次次的 _大难不死_ ，我已经忍无可忍了，管你会不会魔法，我会非常享受看着你最终死在我面前！”

 

他努力抬起头，正好看见她做了一个投掷的动作。Merlin没有躲避——Arthur知道他肯定能躲开，他见过他躲开自己用来砸他的物件不下十几次了——而是展开双臂，仿佛给对方提供更大的目标。Arthur不由得退缩了一下。

 

火焰撞上了Merlin身前两尺处的空气，火花四溅，伴着贪婪失望的爆裂声，火舌鞭打着将其困住的无形力量的边缘。Arthur深吸了一口气，随后火焰消失了，只留下类似滚烫金属的微弱气息。Morgause目不转睛地瞪着Merlin，后者纹丝不动。除了，他在笑。

 

“我曾经抵挡过巨龙的火焰，”面对激烈的僵持，年轻的巫师说道。“但你可以再试试，如果你乐意。”

 

巨龙的火焰。那唤醒了一段记忆，快速在Arthur朦胧的知觉中闪过。Merlin的声音咆哮着愤怒的指令，低声念着抚慰人心的魔法，陌生悦耳而笃定。他马上就会转身对着Arthur傻笑，然后告诉他， _你给了他致命一击_ ，他们会同时为生活的荒谬和荣誉大笑，闪耀在他身下温暖潮湿的土地周围，从头到脚。这难道不在意料之中么？他第一次亲眼见到Merlin使用的魔法，是他看不见的无形魔法。

 

Morgause瞪着他，目光充满仇恨，不断发动攻击但收效甚微——火焰如箭矢一般，速度堪比出手最快的长弓手——越来越快——盲目地伴着嘶声射出，距离极近，至少，Merlin肯定也感受到了热量。她向前逼近——Merlin也迎上前。

 

Arthur翻身，后背离地，起身配合Merlin，做好逃跑或战斗或一切准备——随后他看到了Morgana，就躺在他身边。他向她爬去；她还有气，仍有心跳，他尝试叫醒她，但对方却毫无反应。

 

“不许碰她！”Morgause的狂怒突然指向了 _他_ 。

 

他朝身后看了一眼。空气在Merlin和女巫之间闪烁—— _那可是，非同寻常的魔法护盾，干得漂 **亮**_ ——她看着Arthur，而Merlin正看着她。

 

“让我带她走，”Morgause突然说，她凝视的目光快速回到对抗她的巫师身上。“她还活着吗？让我带她走！”

 

Merlin朝Arthur和Morgana身边移动了半步。“不，”他说。他反对的嗓音更加低沉，威严的自信足以让骑士本能地服从，而Arthur从未听他用这种语气说过话。“不。这次不行。”

 

“我能救她，”Morgause嘘声说，向前滑动了一步。“就像上次，Merlin——我能救她。说到底你真希望她死在你手上吗？”

 

“你也许能治好她的伤，”Merlin冷酷地回答。“但你毁了她的灵魂。”

 

“你也是帮凶！”她怒斥。

 

Arthur看到Merlin双肩微微收缩，退缩了一下——他回头看向Arthur。只是一瞬间，仿佛为了确认Arthur的反应和情绪，但他一定忘了自己此刻正维持着魔法护盾——他的双眼燃烧着金色。

 

如此陌生。那是Arthur从小就被教导要憎恨和恐惧的东西。然而在那一刻，，那也是Merlin的一部分，正如他黑色的头发，凸出的颧骨，修长的轮廓，瘦削的关节和调皮的笑容一般。毫无违和感。这让Arthur平静。

 

“不，”他对Morgause说。一条胳膊抱着Morgana的肩膀，另一条托着她的膝盖，他无视胸口撕裂的感觉，抬起一条腿——紧紧抱稳她——然后用力站起身。“不，你不能带走她。”

 

撇开国王会问的那些无法回答的问题，如果她没和他们一起回去。撇开他们和她一同回去后，Arthur该如何处置Morgana，考虑到她的能力和所作所为。撇开Merlin的负罪感和Guinevere的希望。这个女人显然对Morgana没安好心——不能保证她的安全，也没有给她满足和快乐。Morgana已经表现出很大的变化——更恶毒，更残忍，如果把她交给金发女巫，她不可靠的照顾只会使之恶化。

 

Morgause大发雷霆。她逼近的样子让Arthur血液凝固，她低着头——但双眼依旧锁定他们，映射出敌视的魔法。墙壁在震动，灰尘在散落，碎石在移动。

 

“走，”Merlin对Arthur说。

 

他在巫师身后灵活地向门口移动，出于本能防备地看了他们的敌人一眼——随即愣住了。Merlin高举着手，以这个姿势维持着他的护盾。但他的左手看着很不对劲。

 

小指缺了最后一节。Arthur感到一阵头晕恶心，他再次回忆起年纪小的那个人的双手，在他说出真相，并希望不要因此恨他时，非但没人相信，反而被Aerldan折磨的不成样子血迹斑斑。

 

当时Merlin本可以说，见他的鬼去吧。一切的一切，秘密，谎言，危险，嘲笑，奴役，痛苦，失去——

 

为了Arthur的友谊，和希望。他留下了。

 

“走！”Merlin语气更加强硬地又说了一遍，没有回头看Arthur为什么犹豫。

 

小石块在Morgause的魔法控制下升起。大石块沿着地面向他们蜿蜒逼近；当Merlin倾身稳住他的防御魔法时，他的鞋底同样在向后挪动。Arthur穿过被毁的拱门，检查走廊是否还有Cenred的下属——目前还没。

 

Merlin后退了一步，又一步——随后突然夺门而出，躲开堵死大门的碎石，就像一堵墙逆向倒塌一样。这些尘土震动，闪着火花，固定住碎石堆砌的墙壁堵住门口。

 

Arthur咳了几声闭上嘴——然后背起他的重负掩饰纯粹的震惊。Merlin冒险回头看了一眼，之后带着满足的表情直起身，那种看着刚擦完的Arthur的地板时经常会露出的表情。

 

“那应该能拖住她一阵，”他满意地说。被封死的屋内传出一阵闷响，于是他加了句，“但我们得抓紧时间。”

 

Arthur深深压抑住所有情绪——惊讶，失措，感激，狂喜——选择当机立断展开必要行动。“你带路。”

 

* * *

 

从他守着活板门的位置，Gwaine听见—— _感觉到_ ——城堡内部传出了令人不安的轰隆声。他几乎可以肯定是魔法——但是谁干的？还有他应该等多久，直到——

 

他所有的感官瞬间警觉起来，随即他将弓甩到左侧。走廊尽头的转角处，Arthur跌跌撞撞地出现，怀中搂着Morgana毫无生气的身体。在他身后，在他们撤退时面朝后方——动作缓慢，笨拙，但同行的——是Merlin。

 

Gwaine一脚踩上活板门的一边，抬起另一边，放下弓将手伸入缝隙中，反正，他知道Merlin的掩护比他更保险。

 

“她死了吗？”他对Arthur叫道，后者因女士的重量一脸严峻。因为即使她已经死了，他也看得出王子对带她回Camelot安葬坚定不移。

 

“还没。”

 

他不知道自己是该庆祝还是该哀悼。Merlin听到Gwaine的声音半转过身——他脸色苍白，凌乱的头发沾满了汗水和灰尘，而且本能地出于保护把双手举在胸前，Gwaine一眼就能看出来。

 

“Elyan！”他朝活板门下大喊，然后看到黑皮肤的男子一脸期待地出现。

 

Arthur尴尬地蹲在门洞旁，Gwaine帮他一起将昏迷女士的双腿放下去。他们降下他的同时Elyan在下方引导并接住她。

 

“你接稳了？”Arthur简短说道。

 

“是的，”回答传来。

 

“走，”Gwaine告诉他，于是Athur未再多言，在边缘休息片刻后就爬了下去。他上衣胸口有一道口子和血迹，但看上去已经模糊而且干了，并不像严重的伤口会将衣料完全浸透。Gwaine再次抬头。“Merlin？”

 

“我最后走，”巫师说，防备地观察着依旧没人的整条走廊。

 

“如果你确定…”Gwaine将弓绕过头顶，固定在肩上，检查木桶顶部是否没人，然后跳了下去。

 

Elyan稳稳抱着那位昏迷的女士，而他的妹妹则正紧紧搂着王子。“Arthur，”他们听见她轻声说。“你受伤了？”

 

“没大碍。”Arthur朝她脑后看去。“所以你就是Elyan？”眼前的形势容不得他们礼貌地相互介绍。“你没事吧？”

 

“是的，殿下。”同时回答两个问题。当Gwaine跳到洞穴的地上时，Elyan恭敬但略带保留地点点头。

 

“出什么事了？”Gwen放开Arthur后说。

 

“Morgause，”Arthur一脸严峻，此时Merlin瘦长的身体占据了头顶的方形区域，并在半空悬了片刻。巫师跳下蹲在桶上，抬起金色的双眼让活板门落回原位。当他爬下剩余的高度时，Gwaine伸手帮他站稳，然后转身拿起之前留下的火把，同时捡起Merlin的斗篷。

 

Gwen离开Arthur身边转向年纪小的那个人。“哦， _Merlin_ ，”她只说了这句，然后张开双臂搂住了他的肋部。

 

Gwaine和Arthur还有Elyan在尴尬的沉默中看着Merlin，后者犹豫不决地看着Arthur，然后小心翼翼将她拥入怀中，嘀咕了几句，他们无法听清。她窃笑了一声，抬起头不赞同地赶紧摇摇头，满面堆笑看着Merlin。

 

“我们得撤了，”Arthur来回晃动仿佛在沿着走廊的地面——寻找残骸中的——某样东西。“Cenred和女巫都被困住了——不知道能拖住他们多久，也不清楚他们伤的有多重。”

 

“他们不会走这条路的，”Merlin说，在Gwen再次退后，重新将注意力放到Eylan怀中她的女主人身上时，他扭头示意活板门。“我把它封死了。”

 

“Cenred至少还有一支巡逻队沿着海岸线侦查，”Arthur继续说，撑着手中一把废弃的剑直起身，用袖子掸去剑刃上的蜘蛛网。“他没时间召回——或通知他们我们已经逃脱。我们得轮流背着她。”

 

Merlin取回第二支火把；Gwen拨开Morgana额前沾着血迹的头发，检查完伤口后抬起眼。

 

Gwaine对她说，“我没有拥抱吗？见到我没死你不开心？”

 

她愤怒地吐了口气，从他身边抽身。“是的，Gwaine。我很高兴你还没死。也就是说我还有机会亲自动手。”

 

Elyan眯起眼，给了他一个质疑的眼神，但Gwaine只是耸耸肩，即使想起Gwen是如何引开守卫的，他也镇定自若。“事实上，那是正常反应。”

 

“尤其是来自女性，”Merlin嘀咕说。

 

“我们走，”Arthur说。他快速试了试剑的手感，然后转身带路离开迷宫。

 

最终，Merlin还是莫名其妙地拿着第一支火把，走到Arthur斜后方，身后是Gwen和她抱着Morgana的哥哥，最后是拿着第二支火把的Gwaine。他们尽最快速度前进，途中只停留了两次，轮换背负受伤的Morgana，整个过程中她完全没醒。第一次是Gwaine和Elyan交换，于是铁匠也从隧道旁的地上捡了一把废弃的剑——这可比女士轻多了。

 

第二次，Arthur打算替换，不顾他胸前的轻伤，于是Merlin表示抗议。

 

“你真以为自己有本事扛着她保持速度走很久吗？”Gwaine对Merlin说，走到巫师身后Gwen的身边。

 

“我们需要你空出手来使用魔法，”Arthur简短地说——由于身上的重负，他正努力平稳快速移动。Gwaine发现他也对年轻的王子很自豪，能毫不犹豫地自然地说出 _你的魔法_ 这几个字；他曾告诉过Merlin这很容易习惯。

 

也许Merlin也有同样的感觉；他回头给了Guinevere和Gwaine一个简短欣喜的笑容。“是什么让你觉得我需要用手？”他俏皮地说。

 

Gwaine大笑；Arthur嘟囔了一声。

 

但当他们来到页岩形成的海岸边，扔下火把后，王子并未停下，甚至都没放慢脚步。“马就在附近，我们继续走。”

 

Gwaine走到带头的位置，因为不论Elyan还是Merlin都不知道他们将马和绷带留在了哪里——也许后者知道——在森林中一个隐蔽的空洞中。如果真有巡逻队——就像Arthur提到的，Gwaine也赞同有这种可能——而且如果对方看见他们或找到那个洞，在他们的地方 _他_ 会——

 

敌人命令进攻的吼声勉强给了他的朋友警告。但这就够了。

 

Gwaine想都没想就动身跃起进行防御，在右侧保护王子——Merlin在其左侧，后方是Elyan。也许只有 _他_ 反应最快，但他并没把Cenred训练中的军团放在眼里。Gwaine两下就放倒了第一名袭击者；第二名败在了他的佯攻之下。

 

此后Arthur也加入了战斗，腾出双手用城堡中上一场战斗时捡来的剑作为武装。Gwaine以一种欢乐的方式对生锈的钝剑造成的恐怖伤口表示不适——但王子不想要俘虏。又放倒了两个。

 

由于眼下没有敌人做Gwaine的对手，让他有机会歇口气，观察Elyan用适合他的武器表现——他的技巧笨拙，跟进攻击迟钝，但他似乎掌握了基本的阻挡和攻击，果断，毫不犹豫。Gwaine认为是块很好的材料，不过话又说回来，他不认为胆小的人能干铁匠这活儿。

 

Merlin弯腰护着在Morgana身边的Gwen——她依然没有恢复意识。一名潜在的袭击者从Elyan身后跃起——但却尖叫着扔下了烧红的剑柄，Gwaine甚至来不及开口警告。他随即转头，Merlin正瞪着枯树枝施法——它砸中了Arthur最后一个对手，距离Arthur握剑的手仅相差几寸。

 

于是巡逻队剩余的人开始撤退——被打的溃不成军。Arthur转动身边的旧剑，和Gwaine一样，审视周围所有方位，确保胜利后才放松了下来。

 

“没人受伤吧？”他说，只是象征性的问下。他快速看了Gwaine和Elyan一眼，然后转向另外三人。“你之前也这么干过，”他意味深长地对Merlin说，暗示枯木下倒地不起的敌人。Merlin用一个难为情的笑脸和耸肩作出了回答。

 

Gwaine将他的剑插回腰间，转身夸奖Eylan，“不错嘛。”

 

“熟能生巧。我猜。”战斗已经结束，Elyan看起来有点不稳。Gwaine好奇这是否是他第一次用锋利的武器与果决的敌人作战，出于礼貌他没有开口问另外那名男子。

 

“多练习会更好，”他纠正。“而且我们都需要练习——即使是那位阁下。改天我可以教教你。”

 

Elyan安静地点头表示感激和接受，样子依然有点茫然。Gwaine笑着拍了拍他的肩膀，转身慢慢朝十几步远处的马匹和马具跑去。黑皮肤的铁匠很快就会意识到他已经得到赏识了。

 

实际上，就像Gwaine自己曾经那样。

 

* * *

 

当晚，他们一直赶路，直到日落后半小时Arthur才叫停。

 

三匹马意味着Guinevere骑一匹，他和另外三名男性轮流，以最快速度整体移动。Elyan被囚禁了大半个礼拜，被锁着，而且仅靠面包和水为生——可能，他没有具体问——分量也不够。Merlin在Arthur胸口匆忙缠了点绷带，没看他的眼睛。显然，他随身携带这些东西；Arthur认为这可能是Gaius让他养成的习惯。

 

“你的头？”绑完绷带后Merlin只是说。依旧没看他的眼睛。

 

“轻微的头痛。”Arthur将胳膊伸回袖子里，拿回Merlin肩上的背心。“她怎么样？”

 

Morgana依旧一动不动安静地躺着。这不是好兆头，Arthur知道，但没人开口；他们在赶时间，而且保证其余人的安全依然是首要任务。

 

Merlin用魔法砍倒并修剪了两根又长又细的山毛榉树干——只有Gwaine没被这平淡无奇的工作惊呆——又用一条他们的毯子，做了个担架运送Morgana。她被绑在担架上，而担架则绑在马鞍上，Merlin将后侧抬起，抹去身后拖拽的痕迹以免泄露行踪，引来敌人。

 

当然，还是用魔法。Arthur不得不数次提醒自己关注前路，而不是像个中了咒语的孩子般呆呆地朝后张望。

 

他现在就站在篝火边，倚着树，双臂小心地交叉在胸前。观察两边的动静。

 

Arthur的位置在营地和已经远离的Fyrien城堡之间，以防任何一边的敌人追踪他们。Cenred受伤了，他估计——脑中浮现出国王失去意识趴在翻倒的椅子上的画面——他的手下又遭削弱。他是否会再次出击——他是否还有实力下这个命令——以Arthur最乐观的猜测， _应该没有。_ 但那个女巫，他得问问Merlin的意见。

 

他暗自笑了笑，略带苦涩。如果能回到过去某些时刻，在面对某些敌人时，询问他信任的人对敌人魔法的见解，而且那个人还知道，他愿意付出多大代价。

 

从某种意义上说，他沉思，他们都经历了那场火焰的洗礼。Merlin的忠诚和纯粹的精神不仅没有改变，反而更加耀眼，伟大魔法的金色光芒和不屈不挠的乐观精神在他的眼中闪耀。

 

而Arthur自己。也随后摸索着走出痛苦，未知和质疑的火焰——克服令人窒息的浓烟获得了真相。摆正了公正的天平，也认清了友谊和承诺的价值，超出了他此前的认识。Leon，为了他未来的国王，甘愿冒险惹怒现任国王。Gwaine，为了朋友触犯法律以身犯险，值得信赖的高尚的人格尤显珍贵。还有Merlin，一而再再而三的，将朋友的安危和国家的前途放在自己的需求和渴望之前。纯粹独一无二，完美近乎无价。

 

Morgana。她在火焰的审判中又展现出了什么？她本可以选择平静地生活在某地，抛弃Camelot也情有可原。她对公正的热情和拥护被蓄意的残忍，谋杀和叛国取代。丑陋，一文不值，且可耻。

 

他看着Gwen小心心翼翼地为她昏迷的女主人喂食他们吃过的已经掺水稀释炖汤——后者躺在他们平放的担架中。Merlin蹲坐在火堆边，混合搅动与晚饭无关的物品，但那让Arthur想起Gaius。Arthur的目光一次次看向他的双手，但年轻的巫师使用它们时没有任何疼痛或犹豫的迹象。想到这些，Arthur感到沮丧。

 

另一边，Gwaine和Elyan正进行一些格挡和攻击的练习。铁匠说了些什么让Gwaine仰头大笑。Merlin笑着抬头看，Arthur感觉自己的嘴角也不由自主地上扬。

 

这感觉很奇怪。这些人——包括Gwen——都是平民出身。他曾一度认为这些人与他无关，不值得他关注。如果他依旧那么傲慢，目光短浅，顽固不化，他会错失多少。

 

尽管他们三个完全不是一路人——铁匠，逃犯，巫师——但他发现他们都有个共同点。从某种角度说，他们都没受到束缚。都告别了曾经的自己，建立了新的生活——选择自己的使命，也许？他永远不会有这种机会…他脑中闪现出之前没有勇气仔细揣摩的想法——未来这三条不相干的轨迹会最终合并，或迟或早。

 

他换了个角度看着眼前的场景。如果穿着锁甲和红色披风，这些人完全就是战士，他的骑士——除了，他无法想象Merlin那小身板能撑的起盔甲，况且，他根本不需要。但是，与其他战士相比，毫不逊色。只要有能力，他们必定会承担起保护的责任…

 

Eylan弯腰将他从Cenred某位手下那里捡来的剑放在睡毯边——就像现在挂在Arthur腰上的那把一样，用来代替他自己的佩剑，这可比隧道中捡的那些废剑好用多了。之后他绕过Merlin朝Arthur走来。

 

打断了他或许有点异想天开的思考；对即将到来的对话，Arthur感觉——几乎有点——紧张。

 

“我想对您说声谢谢，殿下，”Elyan开口，低沉平静的嗓音让Arthur想起了几年都未听过的声音——Tom，Elyan父亲的。“以及为您和您的朋友，因为我而身陷险境道歉。”

 

他的朋友。Arthur的视线从Elyan眼中挪开，转移到另外两个人身上。 _战士_ ，让他感觉英勇。 _朋友_ ，让他感觉…有没有什么词是用来形容 _不孤单_ 的？

 

“我得承认，”Arthur说，因初次与心上人所爱的人见面而尴尬，他被迫吐露本不想坦白的实话，“我并不是为了你。”

 

“当然，”Elyan很快说。“您并不认识我——而且王子不该为平民冒生命危险——我只是想说，我是造成…”

 

现在他让Arthur更多地想到Guinevere。因此下一项坦白脱口而出。也许有点操之过急，但没那么尴尬。“当你喜欢一个人时就会这么做。”

 

Elyan深色的双眼目光坚定，但晦涩。“我妹妹？”

 

“我…”他僵着下颌，想要如实坦白——他的感觉，还有他们的困境。这种希望可能只会以失望告终，这种渴望可能永远无法满足。“我没有公开宣布的自由。尽管Guinevere在任何有价值的角度上都是位淑女，但她不是贵族出身，所以我不能…”

 

“不能告诉她，”Elyan说着，目光转向他的妹妹，她正背朝他们跪在Morgana身边。“但我认为，你的表现已经给了她答案。”这可以算是个问题。

 

Arthur看了比他矮的这个人一眼，于是理解了。这整个旅途——是的，已经完全展现了他有多关心Guinevere的幸福。并且，不仅是暂时的幸福，而是长期，可能与他共享的幸福。有一天，在更大程度上。以某种方式。

 

“我为我的冒犯致以最深刻的歉意，殿下，但我必须问问。”Elyan退缩了些许。“你和我妹妹，你们有没有——你们没有——啊——”

 

“不，”Arthur立刻回答，他自己也感觉浑身发热。“我才不会那样侮辱她，我关心——”她太多。她的名誉。她与其他人共筑幸福未来的机会，如果她做出选择。因为他无法开口，甚至不敢让她等他。

 

“为了这一点，也谢谢您。”Eylan说。“我注意到您好像丢了武器，殿下？”他指着Arthur的腰带。

 

“是的，这是…必然。”Arthur叹息。“这要次一点，当然，但——”他耸耸肩——“够用了。”

 

“Gwen说——作为王室的铁匠，我父亲的工作并未交给别人，”Elyan犹豫着说。Arthur表情抽搐了一下，想起Tom因结交叛变的巫师被逮捕——那不就是他们现在正在干的事吗，至少在国王眼中，从他的法律角度上看？“或许，如果我能得到许可使用熔铁炉，我能为您再铸造一件武器？我还没有父亲那样的手艺，但——这把，我会拿出看家本事的。”

 

Arthur不禁对他微笑，甚至捏了下他的肩膀。“我想这可以安排，”他说，尽管他的思路已经跑得更远——一个冰冷的熔炉，一名需要家和工作的受过培训的铁匠——是的，这绝对可以安排。“非常感谢你的提议。”

 

Elyan微微鞠了一躬，回到火边坐在Gwaine和Merlin之间。Arthur发现他看着Merlin的眼神很奇怪，仿佛想参透他——一个拥有魔法的人，与Camelot的王子为伴——但Merlin对Gwaine某句评论的回复让他们都轻声笑了起来，他本人灿烂的笑容似乎也帮助他融入了他们。

 

当Guinevere从Morgana身边起身时，他注意到了自己身边的动静。她又俯视了她的女主人片刻，等她转身时，伸出一只手擦去了脸上的泪水。但她并未加入篝火边的三人，而是绕过营地来到他身边。虽然那一刻他无比想用双臂搂住她，但他不能。

 

“她怎么样了？”他只是说。

 

Guinevere摇摇头。“还是老样子。她的脉搏很稳定，只是微弱缓慢，她也在呼吸，但…等我们回到Camelot，你打算怎么跟你父亲说？”

 

Arthur叹了口气，抬起手搓了搓额头。没有更多关于Morgana叛国的罪证，以及其缘由——她魔法的证据，有的只是Merlin和Gaius的证词，而这远远不够。除非Arthur出面作证，但这只会引向尴尬危险的问题，关于他去了哪里，为什么，还有他和谁在一起，如何逃脱的。承认因打赌输给Morgana要给她的裙子找丝绸是个谎言，然后还得指望他父亲相信现在这个故事。多年来，Merlin一定经历过无数这样的困境，他突然被这种强烈的意识击中。

 

说服Uther他可爱忠诚，好不容易失而复得的养女，已经沦落为那种他曾处死过的，不值得信任，报仇心切的女巫，能带来什么好处？如果Morgana复原，Arthur可能在私下提议该如何处置她——也许参考Gaius和Merlin的意见。但如果她没有…

 

“我认为我们该告诉他这是个意外，”他说。“她摔下了马——也许我们可以说她的马被蛇或者别的什么吓到了。所以，自然而然，我们半路折回去了——”因为不管怎样，他们手头没有丝绸裙子来圆之前的谎言——“把她带去Gaius那里治疗。”

 

她紧咬嘴唇。“你觉得他能为她做点什么吗？”

 

Arthur摇摇头，表示他也不确定，并不是不确定答案本身，他看见Merlin起身朝他们走来，手中捧着之前混合的药膏，他的背包还有水袋。然而，Guinevere没注意到他接近，否则她不会不经思考绝望地提出下一个问题。

 

“Arthur，发生了什么？她是怎么撞到头的？”

 

“那是我的错。”

 

Guinevere吓了一跳，回头看到Merlin将背包放在脚边，然后直起身。他将碟子换到左手，在裤子上擦了擦右手的手心，心不在焉地，不停注视着Arthur身后。

 

“我当时有点慌了。”他不好意思地对Arthur笑了笑，就像等待即将到来的嘲讽，如果情况不是这么严重的话。或是Arthur更没耐性。“Morgause召唤了火柱对付Arthur，然后为了…驱散它，我可能…引发了一场爆炸。可以这么说。”

 

Guinevere的眉毛飞了起来——Arthur想到她并没有Gaius那些故事，或像他一样的亲身经历做铺垫，比如在地牢或森林中时。他觉得自己完全不怪罪Merlin在遇到火时失控——但这让他想起一些事情，想问年纪小的那个人。

 

“Merlin，关于Morgause——我们今晚需要提防她吗？”

 

他垂眼盯着碗中的泥浆，轻轻转动碟子进行搅拌。“今晚，我得说，可能不用。她喜欢掌控的感觉。”他的朋友脸上闪过令Arthur倍感陌生的表情，沉思，聪明，而他此刻突然意识到年纪小的那个人给予他的信任。再次，展示出 **真实的自己** 。“她喜欢对进展了如指掌的感觉，对她所选的敌人知根知底。我认为她还会对付我——当然还有你…”一种更熟悉的，根深蒂固的笑容浮现，而Arthur用一个白眼作为回应。“但应该会筹划完毕再出手。而且，会是个严密的计划…”

 

“你能感觉到魔法使用者接近吗？”Guinevere好奇地问道。

 

他将笑容转向她，略显害羞地压低了点脑袋。“不…但我能察觉附近存在魔法，或曾有人在附近使用过魔法…你们今晚很安全。我保证。”

 

另外，由于Gwen没有Gaius的故事做铺垫，Arthur一点也不怪她会犹豫不决地提出接下来的问题。“魔法——魔法能为Morgana做点什么吗？ _你_ 能——”

 

Merlin的表情轻微扭曲了一下。也可能是跳动的火光在作祟。“不，我——我试过了。今天下午，试了一次。”他对上Arthur的目光——道歉，祈求——“我不能。”难以察觉的细微强调依旧引起了Arthur的注意。 **我** 不能。

 

但Guinevere并未注意到。她悲伤地点点头。“我确实很想她，你懂的，”她说，然后从他们身边离开，坐到她哥哥身旁，离他们六七步远的地方。

 

当Arthur观察Gwaine，确定对方未对Gwen产生不适当的关注时，他思索了片刻是否该提出这个问题。于是Merlin保持沉默。

 

这也是种新鲜的体验，于是Arthur允许自己的思维跑偏一会儿，也许之前很多时候，Merlin的胡言乱语都是因他的秘密产生的潜在焦虑造成的。为了分散自己，和任何在他身边的人的注意力。这让他想到他们共同经历的那些安静时刻，Merlin是否在他面前能得到些许放松，不管存不存在违法的秘密。

 

但每过一秒，这个问题就更加沉重。他谨慎地开口，“你知道什么能治好Morgana的方法吗。即使是魔法。”

 

“我不行。”Merlin的双眼清澈，诚实的蓝色。“但我也许可以找到能治好她的人。”

 

“谁？”Arthur说。

 

“他——也算是个敌人，而且肯定不乐意我求他，尤其是为了Morgana，我必须命令他——”他看到Arthur惊讶于他嘴中说出的那个词——居然有人听命于Merlin？“所以说，”他赶紧说，略带心虚。“我真的很讨厌那么做，但为了你我可以。还有Gwen，我猜。如果你开口。”

 

 _看在Camelot的份上。_ Arthur看着Morgana。没有变化。

 

如果他说是，Morgana会复原。她也许会忏悔所犯的过错，在将来更谨慎地做出正确的选择。她也可以声称自己后悔，然后继续暗中破坏，就像她回来后那样。她也可能毫无悔意，并嘲讽他们没胆量在国王面前指证她，或是长期盯着她，直到下一次灾难发生。

 

这有点像，他在思考拥有魔法的人的问题时想过的那样。是否该为了避免未来的罪行伤害到他人而处死有关人员？ _你和他的思考回路没什么两样，所以，所有魔法使用者都该死？_ 不。

 

但是。她该不该死，接受叛徒的命运，为了她所犯下的罪行，她所作出的选择？

 

是的。所以，他会犹豫是因为自己不想成为那个判决她死刑并宣布结果的人。看着其他朋友为此痛苦并对此负责。客观上，他清楚自己并非无辜，虽然他感觉这更像一个深不见底无法摆脱的泥沼——基于不同的原则和论据决定谁是正确的。

 

当Arrok建议当场处决Merlin时，他也曾体会过这种厌恶感。 _别问我。我不想这么做。我无权…_

 

但是。他注定有一天会成为国王。这也意味着承担责任。不论他本人的经历和看法错的有多离谱，他依然必须做出判决，处决或释放。死或是生。根据他对情况和动机的了解，尽他所能主持正义。

 

“不，”他说。“我不会让你强迫你朋友违背意愿帮忙。而且如果她死了，Merlin…”他等待他的朋友看着他的双眼。“责任在我。明白吗？”

 

Merlin点点头。“至少，能让我帮你处理下吗？”他说着指着Arthur胸口。“虽然我 _觉得_ 伤口不需要缝合，但还是得适当清理和上药。”

 

Arthur想嘲笑他小题大做。想用骑士典型的硬汉形象轻描淡写。他不禁想到Merlin身上就在差不多的位置，他曾见过的那毛骨悚然的伤痕。他解开背心的扣子脱了下来，松开上衣的系带，从头顶扯下衣服。

 

“在这里蹲下，”Merlin又说。“这样方便点。”

 

Arthur听从了，单膝跪地，年纪小的那个人弯腰解开匆忙缠上的带血绷带。Merlin用水袋打湿一块布，浸泡最底下的几层绷带，然后开始清洗伤口周围。Arthur低头检查伤口——其实，更像是擦伤，只有三处地方依旧在冒血，沾在Merlin手中的布料上。

 

“留疤了么？”他心不在焉地说。他的皮肤刺痛，但不明显。Merlin专注于手头的任务，嘀咕着让他说具体。“我是说，你的。”

 

Merlin退后，不紧不慢地将布料放在一旁，拿起一小碗他调制的某种泥浆准备上药。当他开口时，他的语气就像Gaius一样，那种医师特有的专业和客观。“现在还不好说，”他说。“Gaius认为它依然在消退。”

 

Arthur想要求亲眼看看。但同时，他又害怕看到。但…“你的双手？”

 

Merlin像个创作毕生杰作的画家一般，在暴露的伤口上涂抹药膏——这确实缓解了刺痛感。非常温柔，缓慢，上完药时已经彻底吸收。而对Arthur而言，怪异的发痒和绝对的熟悉感令他颤栗。得到他仆人的双手照料。

 

因为或许那个符文是出于国王的命令，但Arthur害怕后续的拷问部分是他的错。“你的双手，Merlin，”他说，温和但坚持。“让我看看你的手指。”

 

Merlin往后坐下，手托着碗。“为什么？”他说。并非自我保护，也没有不自然，而是带着令人惊讶的深切怜悯。对Arthur。

 

“就——左手。”他无法祈求；他也不能命令。但他无法将视线从被碗底遮住的，Merlin那根弯曲的手指上挪开。

 

Merlin叹了口气。之后把碗换到右手，伸出左手。手掌朝下，片刻，然后翻转，而Arthur不由自主地盯着短了一截的那根手指。

 

太不正常了。Merlin的手指应该都很 _修长_ 。

 

“Gaius处理的很好，”Merlin用交谈的口气说。Arthur想起六周前的某天早上在医师的住所等待。老人空荡荡的篮子，低垂的脑袋和少见的脾气，他瞬间明白了。

 

“我很抱歉，”他说，感觉眼泪在他的眼角打转。

 

“别。”Merlin收回手，微微皱起眉。

 

“我发誓我以为…我不知道他会…”

 

“Arthur…”Merlin几乎是在叹息。他摇摇头，伸手在背包中取出另一卷绷带；Arthur抓着他的手腕制止了他。

 

“这都是因为我让你告诉他真相，不是吗？”他说。“见鬼，我只是想让你配合他，这样他就不会再伤害你了，但他不相信你，对吗？于是——”

 

“我告诉他的，”Merlin说着，轻轻从Arthur手中抽回手。“把你的胳膊稍微抬起来一点，在这里缠绷带有点难。Gaius说，那些事令你非常困扰，足以让你产生质疑，而且在得到解释前你不会罢手，因此，从某种奇怪的角度看，我猜，你会相信Gaius他也有部分功劳。还有我。于是…令你改观。”他最后一句话以疑问的语调结束——他向前探过身子，在Arthur背后绕过绷带时快速看了他一眼。

 

“我只是很遗憾事情会发展成那样，”Arthur说。

 

“我也是。如果有的选择，我也不想那样。但这并不是你的错。”

 

Arthur仔细打量着比他小的那个人帮他缠好绷带，看到的只有开诚布公的真相和诚恳。该死——他还是捉摸不透。Merlin转向一边取了些叶子抹干净小碟子中的残留物，于是Arthur起身开始穿衣服。

 

“哦，别，”Merlin说着，从包中抽出一团白色的布料，甩了甩，是一件备用的上衣。“在我们洗干净补好你的衣服前，先穿这件吧。”

 

Arthur猜测，在他们到达Camelot后，这能避免他父亲问更多尴尬的问题。

 

Merlin的动作熟练轻巧；当他的前任仆人帮他穿衣服时，这种感觉对Arthur来说既熟悉又陌生——在Arthur整理袖口和领子的同时，弯腰拿起背心帮他穿好。年纪小的那人用一个微妙的满意表情，应对Arthur半愉悦半苦恼的表情——或许他也从他们曾经的日常活动中感到了一丝慰藉。

 

“Orryn是个好人，”Merlin评价。

 

Arthur哼了一声，想到这个巫师是通过什么途径知道这点的。“别养成在城堡走廊里瞎晃悠的习惯，Merlin，”他命令，“不管什么时候——”

 

“就算被人看见了，”Merlin打断他抗议道，“他们也只会把我当成——”

 

“还有不许暗中监视我，尤其是我在——”

 

“那可不是我当时的目的，谁有兴趣看——”Merlin的表情从厌恶转为思索——“可能除了Gwen，但我对那些——”

 

“ _想_ 都别想。”Arthur耸肩套上背心后，手指戳着年纪小的那张脸。那张脸马上露出了独一无二的调皮笑容，无辜地眨着眼。Arthur叹了口气，夹杂其中的何止是一点点宽慰。

 

 _永远都别变，Merlin_ ，他想。 _永远都别变。_

 

“睡会吧，”Arthur大声说。“一眨眼天就要亮了。”


	18. 回家与希望

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur与Merlin和Gwaine暂别回到Camelot，Uther见Morgana重伤危在旦夕竟不惜让Gaius使用魔法…

正午时分，烈日当空，树冠虽能蔽日，却也阻挡了驱散炎热的强风。盛夏，汗水浸湿了体表和衣物；Arthur胸前Merlin用绷带缠绕的伤口处开始发痒，他一把将上衣从那里扯开。

 

衣物前一晚已经由Guinevere缝好，并由Merlin的一个咒语清理干净，他曾在Arthur怀疑的目光下低头，试图掩饰他的笑脸，但只是徒劳——这反而证实了他的猜测。是的，Merlin以前也这么干过。

 

Arthur用手指梳理了下同样被汗水浸湿的头发，当Camelot出现在眼前时，他在空地边缘停了下来。 脑海中浮现出依稀记得的梦境——阳光普照安稳宁静欣欣向荣，在他穿过一片成熟的麦地时，白石堆砌的城堡安静地矗立在前方——他笑着回头看了看他的同伴。

 

Guinevere正坐在她的白马上。Gwaine正翻下第二匹马，时刻准备消失在禁止踏入的乡野之中。Merlin将他的斗篷放到一边——由于没有保暖和隐藏的必要，他一直没穿——他弯腰再次检查Morgana，后者躺在临时担架上，由Arthur的马拖行。Elyan伸手牵过Arthur那匹棕色的骟马，让他可以骑Morgana空出的那匹，以王子应有的姿态骑马进入Camelot。他走在队尾，以便监视他未能保护的那个昏迷的女孩——尽管这似乎早在几年前就发生了。

 

就算那是一段充满内疚和痛苦的回忆——或许，也是一种鞭策，让他在将来，为他负有责任的人，做的更好更努力——但正是 _眼前的一切_ ，才使他的梦境转化为美梦而不是噩梦。

 

真正的朋友和慷慨的忠诚。并非因为他们喜欢他——尽管他宁可认为他们喜欢他；他知道这种感觉是双向的——而是因为他们相信他。长远来看，这更难能可贵。

 

Arthur将缰绳递给Elyan，朝空地走了几步。他举起双手叉腰，沉思着他的家和即将到来的回归，，牵扯到了胸口的挫伤，今早皮肤有点紧绷，略感不适。

 

向国王汇报。承受他父亲的痛苦和责骂。为同时保护Uther和Morgana撒谎。此刻，他深切体会了Merlin这么多年的艰难处境。

 

Guinevere将再次回到一个称职女仆的角色——双手忙于工作，目光低垂，避免与他目光交汇，那会令他每一根血管都充满喜悦，他将无法掩饰自己，也许某一天，会被人撞见，然后谣言四起一发不可收拾。

 

Merlin也将离开。Arthur估计他自己现在也和Gaius一样有罪，支持，包庇，协助一名逃犯。他再一次，为那个多年来一直被迫面对这个事实的人感到同情——即 _正当_ 却 _不合法。_

 

“那么，是时候道别了，”Merlin的声音从斜后方传来，于是他微微扭过头，看见年纪小的那个人正直愣愣地看着Camelot。有点恋恋不舍，随后Merlin勾起嘴角，有点俏皮地说。“再次。”

 

* * *

 

Merlin看着Arthur离开其余人身边，走向空地。两手叉腰，远远凝视着那个他称其为家的雄伟白色建筑。

 

他不需要魔法就能猜到Arthur此刻在想些什么。这段时间，Arthur可以将国家大事抛诸脑后，活在一个或许危险却更单纯的世界里，应付公开针对他个人的威胁。可以当机立断见机行事。

 

多年来，Merlin鉴证这样的时刻已经不下五十次了，以他对王子的了解一眼就能看穿。他见过真正的Arthur。见过王子隐藏和否认的特质，也见过他极力打造的品质——成为他父亲期待的，王国认可的继承人。看着他举手投足间的庄重得体。他同样很荣幸地享有认识脱去外壳后的王子的稀有机会，从比武大会中穿的盔甲到正式场合的华丽服饰——或只是一件精美的单衣，甚至裸露的灵魂。

 

此时，他能看出Arthur在精神上再次披上了权威的外衣。

 

有时，Merlin也会有同样的感受。他只在少数几个人面前能抛开魔法，做回自己。知道他拥有魔法的人屈指可数，更不用说抛开了。而Arthur也只在少数几个人面前能卸下王子的外壳，做回自己。

 

即使撇开命运不谈，Merlin也甘愿随时为这个人，这位王子，这个他认识的朋友赴汤蹈火。同样，他也会为了他活下去。

 

为了延长这一刻——或是无声地承诺未来还有这样的机会——Merlin走到Arthur身边。

 

“那么，是时候道别了，”他说，凝视着城堡的塔楼——底下是下城区——也是他曾经称之为家的地方。不过，他还是开了个玩笑让王子打起精神——“再次。”

 

Arthur咕哝着。“上次你并未真正向我道别过。”

 

Merlin耸肩。“其实根本没必要。”

 

“但我当时并不知道，不是吗？”略微带点脾气，更像Arthur的风格——对无法掌控的不满。家传的天性，但和Uther存在着天壤之别。Arthur叹了口气将手放下。“你准备去哪？”

 

“万一需要我们帮忙时，能找人通风报信？”Merlin揶揄道，然后看着Arthur努力想否认自己需要帮助，尽管真相就摆在面前显而易见；虽然这有损他国王的威严，但却使他更接地气。“四处走走，”Merlin补充，有点同情他的朋友。“如果我告诉你，你就又多了一个叛国的秘密要保守。”

 

他的提醒令Arthur蹙眉，就像日出的阳光勾勒出的雷云，镶着金边。“我知道一座废弃的城堡，”他说。“距Camelot西南面一小时路程。是片废墟，但还能住。可以给你们遮风挡雨，至少，提供保护。”

 

“提防盗贼，还是巡逻的骑士？”Merlin轻描淡写地说。

 

Arthur强忍住没笑。“都可以。”

 

“而且需要时你也有地方找我们。”Merlin满腔的欢欣鼓舞——Arthur不会再坚持要他离开了，不管任何原因。他没指望自己能公然回到Camelot——也许 _很多年_ 都不能——但不用违背Arthur的意愿就能留下来已经令他心满意足了。

 

王子锤了他的肩膀一拳；考虑到他放肆的语调这也情有可原。“Gaius年纪大了，而且显然非常护着你。他不用再为了见你以身犯险——多久一次？——而且如果有谣言传开了——”

 

“Gwaine和我都很小心，”Merlin抗议说。

 

“要加倍小心，”Arthur命令。“我不能让Guinevere参与，但也许Elyan愿意…联络。”Merlin忍不住对Arthur的措辞笑出声，给现实抹上合法的色彩。“穿上那件斗篷，”Arthur又说。“我不管是夏天还是它看上去有多诡异，让其他人看见一个古怪的陌生人也比看到—— _你_ 要好。或者甚至开始讨论他们见鬼了。”

 

“我知道，我一直都穿着，”Merlin抗议。

 

“你没再带围巾是不是因为这个，”Arthur说着，再次开始前进，以缓慢的步伐穿过空地。

 

Merlin给了他一个伤脑筋的表情。“我很怀念它，”他说。“你知道它有多好用吗？我的脖子 _凉飕飕_ 的——”

 

“你在出汗，Merlin，”Arthur得意地指出。

 

“但那太显眼了，”他叹息着继续说。“这也是我最怕看到的——骑士来调查传言。我不介意在你某次打猎时，像只鹿一样被人追。”

 

Arthur发出不置可否的声音，然后回头看了看落后一段距离正穿过空地的其他人，很可能是为了给他们两个一点私人空间；Merlin对此非常感激。尤其是对Gwaine。

 

“你能告诉我件事吗？”王子说着再次看向前方。

 

“如果我能。”见他草率的回答引来对方更犀利的一瞥，Merlin畏缩了一下。

 

“有很多事我们需要聊聊，”Arthur以他专横的‘我是主子我说了算’的口吻说。“我需要了解的事，我想让你解释的事。想让你讲的故事，Merlin。但是…等改天吧。这个问题相当单纯…”当Arthur想继续开完笑说Merlin有多 _单纯_ 时，他停顿了——意识到自己说不出口。再也说不出——开玩笑，也许可以，但再也说不出单纯了。“两天前，在树林里。我们停下扎营时，我当时去找你。”

 

他的心跳几乎停滞。Merlin跟踪他们时并没花多大功夫隐藏行踪——他掩护的不是巡逻队，要时刻警觉，聚精会神留意周围是否有强盗小偷袭击或埋伏。他差点忘了Arthur比起一般骑士，洞察力要敏锐的多。或许可能他的潜意识也有点希望Arthur能发现他，归根究底。

 

“你当时为什么犹豫？”Arthur轻声说下去。“你以为我会恨你？我会生气到足以…你当时在怕什么？”

 

Merlin记得，自己当时的反应，感觉非常像第一次被Sir Arrok指控的时候。 _是巫术，殿下。_ 随后骑士们用剑指着他，每个人都有权且时刻准备杀了他。还有Arthur眼中燃烧的怒火—— _这是真的吗。_

 

他会被困住，无助。每句谎言都像是Aerldan刺入他血肉的钉子，让真相如鲜血般无情地涌出，让人看得一清二楚。不论是过错还是胜利，误解还是谎言。然后Arthur会看到他被剥去保护的外壳，脆弱，一览无余——再带着轻蔑厌恶的神情别过脸。

 

Merlin已经失去了那么多。不久前，甚至失去了身体的一部分，尽管只是极小的部分。他在怕什么？失去Arthur——这个人，这个朋友，而不是王子。他们的命运也许交织在一起，但如果对方并不情愿，他不确定自己是否还会希望被需要。

 

“我对你撒谎了，”他低声说。

 

“我跟你说过我能理解，”Arthur说。“每个人都会撒谎——我也撒过谎。”

 

“不，但是…”Merlin停下脚步，面对同样止步的Arthur。其他人从他们身边超过——Gwaine好奇地看了一眼。“我以为，你再也不会相信我了。我以为…” _我以为会在你眼中看到，每一个谎言，都变成了我们之间永远的隔阂。_

 

而在城堡中的那一刻，当Morgause暗示他也是造成Morgana背叛Camelot的帮凶时，他记不起Gaius有没跟他提过是否向Arthur解释过这件事。他当时只是不由自主地查看王子是否对此感到震惊和愤怒，完全忘了持续魔法的金色双眼会因此暴露。当时他正忙于应付眼前的难题，两个女人，以及想办法逃脱，而Arthur的表情没有泄露任何情绪。

 

现在，既然他们已经踏上回Camelot的路，夺回了王子珍稀的一切，Merlin不禁好奇Arthur会不会改变主意。重新审视该如何应对Merlin还活着的事实。即使，他们昨晚都活了下来并大获全胜。

 

“我能问你个问题吗？”他脱口而出，希望跟自己交谈的依然是Arthur，而不是王子。 _什么时候聊由我决定，Merlin，由我来提问。_

 

“我拦得住你吗？”Arthur的嘴角戏谑地微微上翘；这是个好迹象，于是Merlin抛出了问题。

 

“昨天在城堡里，和Morgause一起时——”还有哦，见鬼，他当时还用巨龙的火焰数落她，Arthur威胁说要再聊聊是否就是指这件事？“还有…我的魔法。”他居然当着Arthur的面说出了 _我的魔_ **法** 这个词，多疯狂。然而却莫名感到很自然。“ _你_ 当时在想什么？”

 

他们在Arthur的沉默中走了四步。五步，六步。

 

“你用了盾，”王子说。几乎，是在提问。

 

“是的。”Merlin用类似的语气回应。

 

“六周前，你被发现时，你卸下了盗贼的武器。昨天你也用了同样的方式对付Cenred的人。之后你用墙拦住了他们，让我们逃脱。”

 

“没错？”Merlin眯起眼看着Arthur。他到底想说什么？

 

“Leon和我离开Ealdor时出现的那道火墙，是不是也是你干的？”Merlin停住了；Arthur也停下了脚步，但并未转头看他，目光注视着前方十步远处的其他人。“将我们和敌人隔开，让我们逃脱。还有巡逻队那次，也是你？”

 

“我是干过。”Merlin犹豫着是否该承认那些具体的功劳。

 

“我见过将魔法作为武器的，”Arthur说，而此刻他正用眼角的余光看着Merlin。“用于攻击，杀戮。整个一生，而且我根本记不起还有其他用途。你也会那种魔法吗？”

 

哦，见鬼。这也是他害怕的。Arthur决定对他保持警惕——或者也许正在考虑该把他编入军队的哪个部门？

 

“我用过，”他又说。感觉口中干涩。

 

Arthur歪过头端详着Merlin。“你更乐意用来防御，”他说。“你 _喜欢_ 用魔法做担架，抹除我们的足迹还有——洗我那些该死的衣服。”

 

 _还有生火_ **，** Merlin没说出口。“是的？”

 

就算Arthur轻轻哼了一声也无法掩盖脸上的笑容。当王子用力握着他的肩膀时Merlin退缩了下——只是轻微地。“你撒了谎，还瞒着我，”他说。“你的能力，你的潜力。但当我看着你的双眼——”就像他现在这样；尽管夏日炎炎，Merlin依旧感到一阵颤栗——“当我提问时，你告诉了我真相。 _你_ 相信了 _我_ ，终于，对我吐露了你的真相和秘密。你的魔法。我知道这让你付出了多大的代价——闭嘴，Merlin，老实听着——我想让你知道我很珍惜这点。目前，这对你，对我都不会很容易，但将来——”

 

“要是 _容易_ 我就不知道该怎么办了，”Merlin轻快地说。“你也是。”

 

Arthur做了个鬼脸表示赞同。

 

“巡逻队，”Gwaine说着，超过坐在Arthur马上的Elyan，将第二匹白色母马交给Arthur骑。他条件反射地俯视了一眼移动中的担架上的Morgana，随后走向他们。“Arthur。很高兴再次和你并肩作战。不许抛下我自己出征，明白？”

 

他将头发甩到脑后，满脸堆笑，递过母马的缰绳时跟王子紧紧握了握手，之后退到树丛间等待Merlin，就在视野边缘。不过，他们还有几分钟时间，巡逻队不会注意到站在三匹马后的他们，在他转身离开时也没理由跟踪或怀疑。

 

“这就是我每天都得忍受的，”Merlin叹了口气，抬头，笑着看向坐在Elyan旁边那匹白色母马上的Gwen，她在马上转身看着他们。

 

“我对你深表同情，”Arthur拉长了调子，半开玩笑地说。

 

Merlin撞了他的肩膀一下。“总比你强。”

 

无视Arthur气急败坏的伪装，Gwen说，“他一直对你很好，Merlin。你们一直都对彼此很好，我觉得。”

 

他绕过她的马，她弯下身抱着他的肩膀。他拍了拍她的背。“帮我监督他脚踏实地，”他低声说，并不需要点名他指的是谁。她咯咯笑出声。“知道你没死意义重大，”她预言。“Merlin，我知道来下城区对你很危险，但如果你需要任何东西——”

 

“任何东西，”Elyan回应，宠溺地给了她妹妹一个警告的眼神。“我都会带给你的。”

 

Merlin点头，随后Gwen补充道，“也许，我可以帮助Gaius，采集他需要的草药和植物…”

 

“当然，”Merlin说，想到能偶尔分担这项工作心里暖暖的——还有流言，不过估计没有。他转向Arthur，后者仍未上马。“我就在附近，”他承诺。能让Arthur知情——不止，还有接受——使他被剥夺的一切都物有所值。毕竟，希望永远存在，不是吗？ 

 

“最好还是不要见你了，”Arthur略带作弄地说。

 

他伸出手；Merlin退缩了，想到王子紧紧握着他那两根六周前骨折的手指——虽然已经痊愈，但仍很敏感。因此，相反——他鼓足勇气——展开双臂靠近。而Arthur也接受了他这种更亲密的道别——甚至，用双臂抱着Merlin。即使很短暂。

 

“除非你来找我，”Merlin说。

 

“回头见，”Arthur对他说，转身上马，而Merlin则后退了一步。

 

王子抓起缰绳，看着Gwen和Elyan再次策马前行，当他跟上那对兄妹时，巡逻队第一抹红色出现在了视野中。当他们离他十五步远时，Merlin听到Gwen朝身后的Arthur说，“是Leon。”

 

片刻之后Arthur回头——看到Merlin依旧在目送他们时露出了揶揄的笑容。

 

Merlin靠在一棵树的树干后面，以免被人看见，并看着他的三名伙伴与巡逻队汇合，带着受伤的Lady Morgana一同启程回Camelot。Arthur徘徊了片刻，Merlin认出巡逻队的领队是Leon；他好奇Arthur是会告诉他那个瞎掰的故事，还是真相。

 

在Arthur身后，Leon突然抬起头——直直地看着Merlin。于是他想， _Leon知道了。_ 他认出了Merlin。

 

Merlin试探性地对骑士略带歉意地挥了挥手。Leon——像是在做梦一般——举起手回应了他的动作。他可以问Arthur，也可以单纯地相信能让他睡得心安理得的一切——一个宽宏大量的鬼魂，或是一位大难不死的盟友。

 

Gwaine上前来到Merlin身边，一条胳膊揽着他的肩。“我听到Arthur给我们推荐了新住处，”他用聊天的口吻说道。“想不想去那边转转，看看废墟？”

 

Merlin多看了一会儿，看着骑士们消失在树林中。 _下次见。_ 他转过头，对上Gwaine潇洒的笑容。

 

另一个人若有所思地加了句，“我一直都想住在城堡里。”

 

* * *

 

Gaius一边检查Arthur胸前的伤口一边嘀嘀咕咕。用手指抹了点之前Merlin上的药膏的残留物，闻了闻，赞许地低哼了一声。

 

“处理的很合理，”Arthur用办疑问半陈述的语气说，并不完全指他的伤。

 

他们到达时，他曾简略地跟老医师交代过实情。在Sir Leon和Sir Brenner轻轻将她安置到目前休息的地方后；那个简易担架留下的一捆长木头被扔在远离床边的位置，等待处置。现在，Arthur正光着膀子半坐在Gaius工作台的一角，越过老人躬起的肩膀，看着病床上的女孩。还有坐在她身边的女孩。Guinevere帮不上什么，除了为Morgana的嘴唇沾点水——主要是为了找点事做，并非病人真的需要。

 

“他有进步，”Gaius认可，与Arthur一样，无需点明他指的是谁。他们还没机会讨论Gaius _早就知道_ 这件事；还不是时候。而且，归根究底，Arthur觉得这并不重要。“没有感染的迹象，我建议您让伤口暴露一段时间。我知道旅途结束后您想尽可能让自己舒服点，殿下，但…”他退后一步，转向病床，于是Arthur理解了。

 

他可能没这个时间。他咽了口口水，感觉喉咙干涩发紧，尽管他已下定决心坚持到底；尽管他和Guinevere已经花了不止一天适应种可能性——现在他们知道，这是不可避免的——这依然很艰难。

 

看着医师拖着步子走到床边，一手放在Guinevere肩上，Arthur叹了口气。她抬头看了一眼，之后两人都检查了一遍Morgana；一瞬间，他看到未来将如何改变，这很贴切。Gwen的女主人再也不需要她了，但Gaius需要。就像将Elyan和锻铁炉匹配在一起——合理配置人手。

 

而她会去森林里为医师采集需要的草药，正如她先前向他们的朋友提议的那样。到时候也许会出现一个身穿斗篷的身影，提供帮助或陪伴…又或许Arthur本人也会出现，在随意的骑马出行时。

 

他的胡思乱想被猛然撞到墙上的大门和门口国王的身影打断。一身黑衣，胸前来回摆动的两枚挂饰暗示着他一路有多匆忙。他的脸色苍白，灰色的头发略显凌乱，仿佛他曾无意间用手指抓过头发。

 

“Gaius！”他惊呼。“我刚得到消息——这是真的，Morgana在途中受伤了？”他阔步走近屋内——完全没注意到安静地待在门边角落的Arthur。

 

Guinevere站了起来，双头握在一起，低着头——但目光警惕。国王扭头的动作是再清楚不过的命令；她对Uther行了个礼，走过时看了Gaius一眼——离开屋子时用一道目光向Arthur表明心意，随后在身后安静地关上了门。Uther坐到了女仆刚腾出的椅子中，向前探身，双手握着Morgana的手，注视着她的脸庞。

 

“发生了什么，Gaius？”他说，Arthur从未见过他父亲如此安静不知所措的样子。谎言令他心头一紧。

 

“她摔下马了，陛下，头撞到了石头，”Gasiu说，在病人的床头，一副冷静支持的样子。“我了解到她一直处于昏迷状态。”

 

“没什么能帮她的吗？”国王询问。

 

“这超出了我的能力范围，”Gaius承认。“你必须做好心理准备，陛下；安慰的是，至少她感觉不到痛苦。”

 

“不，我不能失去她！”Uther说，他的声音很低，但激动到足以搅乱屋内凝固的空气。“Gaius，你 _必须_ …想想 _办法_ 。”

 

“陛下，如果我有能力——”

 

Uther抬起头，肩膀和身体都紧张地绷着。“你的 _能力_ ，Gaius。没错。肯定有…某些神秘的知识，某些…旧时的程序，可能奏效。”

 

老人瞪着他的国王，抬起一边眉毛。Arthur发现自己的呼吸也在加快——他父亲说的是不是他理解的那个意思？不可能，然而…

 

Gaius慢声说，仿佛在确定自己没有误解，一个通常被视为叛国的话题。“你要用…”

 

“魔法。”

 

Arthur不由自主地颤栗。随后拿起上衣，无视Gaius的警告穿上。但动作很轻，并没有打扰到两位老人的对话。朋友——一位国王和他的前巫师。他燃起了怒火，但压了下去——并非忘记，只是拖延。

 

“没办法，”Gaius非常温柔地说。“如果真的有咒语能治好这种伤，那也需要很强大的力量，在整个五大国之内，也只有两三个人能办到。无力回天了，陛下，尽管不得不对你这么说令我也很痛苦。”

 

“你不明白，”Uther说，仍旧摇头拒绝接受现实。“她是…她是…”

 

Arthur从桌边起身，故意推了一把导致容器和设备发出撞击声。Gaius抬头，并不吃惊，但国王退缩了一下转身，他脸上显而易见的痛苦和绝望逐渐收敛。

 

几乎，转化为愤怒。国王庄严地直起身，没有站起来，但他的眼神发出了责难。“发生了什么，Arthur？”

 

“我们走了一天后，”Arthur平静地说。“Morgana的马受到了惊吓——草丛中有条蛇。她摔了下来，脑袋撞到了石头。我们立刻往回赶，在当时情况下，用可行的最快速度。”

 

“意外。”Uther发出刺耳绝望的笑声。“好不容易把她找回来——而且她看起来比从前开心的多，不是吗，Gaius？比从前都更满足于待在Camelot。她独自经历了一年的危险——然后就这样？一条蛇，一匹马，一块石头，这——”

 

国王突然失声，Gaius立刻将全部注意力转到病人身上，而Arthur甚至都没意识到自己的动作，就来到了病人的床尾。Morgana的脸色白的发青，嘴唇微微张开，毫无血色。三次心跳她才完成一次吸气，而她的呼气微弱得只有通过薄毯下起伏的胸口才能察觉。

 

停顿。消失。

 

Arthur突然发现自己的视线被泪水模糊，发现自己还是会为曾经的那个女孩，那个朋友哀悼。他细声说，“对不起，Morgana。非常抱歉。”

 

这个世界并不完美，人生在世同样会有缺憾。他不理解她为什么会误入歧途——或主动偏离正道——但她早晚得面对后果。后果或意外或命运。

 

他的父亲吸了吸鼻子，探身向前亲吻她苍白的眉头。“我曾许下诺言保你平安，”他轻声说。Arthur捕捉到他父亲脸颊上闪烁的泪光——上一次见到这种场景是什么时候？有过吗？

 

“您尽力了，陛下，”Gaius低语，手扶国王的肩膀。“这种事我们无能为力。她父亲会理解的。”

 

Uther再次抽泣，于是Arthur退下了。他胸口的痛苦无关皮肉之伤；有生以来，他初次体会到他的地位给他带来的责任有多沉重。多年来，想当然的特权和享受，在这一刻，在王者的抉择这个现实面前，显得无比苍白。他想，这个决定，会纠缠他一生。

 

Arthur离开了医师的住所，但并未走远。他倚在楼底的墙边，等待。国王不会——也不能——一直待在那里，Arthur感觉自己有责任陪着他的父亲，除非等到Uther不再需要他的陪伴。

 

虽然他们之间的关系在Arthur看来反复无常——Morgana似乎毫不犹豫就抛弃了它——但他知道他父亲的感情是真诚深刻的。他的痛苦很真实——且 _纯粹_ ，如果Uther知道Morgana的真相，他不可能有这种感受。

 

一个隐约的讽刺想法令他的鼻子发酸——因为国王肯定不会像Arthur在Merlin被处死后那样，重新审视他对魔法和法律的态度。不；这个秘密，只有少数几个人知道，它将随Morgana一同长眠。而Arthur会尽一切努力，令曾经的那个女孩为他将成为的那个人，那个国王骄傲。

 

“Arthur。”

 

他抬头，看见国王慢慢紧紧地关上身后Gaius的大门。他看起来苍老，在那一刻，苍老又疲惫。但如果让他发现养女背叛了他，还有她这么做的动机，那会比现在糟糕的多。

 

Uther未再多言，低头迈着沉重的脚步，但Arthur还是跟在他身后——直到他寝宫的门口，他停了下来，但并未和Arthur对视。“我们晚点再谈。”

 

Arthur握紧拳头看着父亲的房门在他面前关上，但冷静地走回了自己的房间。

 

等待他的是热水和新鲜的食物，但Orryn不在。他对此很感激。Merlin最大的作用是陪伴；Orryn似乎正相反。

 

Arthur洗漱完毕，换好衣服，又吃了点东西。他也做了些思考。

 

他可以理解痛苦，以及常常随之而来的愤怒和内疚。但失去理智…

 

他父亲本质上是在责怪一种自然的力量害死了他母亲；这就像对水宣战，如果她是淹死的。这道禁令决定了他的百姓整代人的生活方式，其影响之深远，Arthur才刚刚有所体会。死亡，恐惧，误解，猜忌，报复，失去。

 

然而，若不是一名巫师逃到一个偏远的村庄，世上将永远不会出现Merlin，那个正相反的例子——活力，希望，信任，慷慨。

 

当Arthur站在窗边，他忍不住拿今天和六周前的那天相比。日暮西沉，民众自发聚集到了广场上，捧着点燃的蜡烛，为他们失去的女士守夜，眼前的景象略带讽刺。同样是火光中的告别，却比Merlin得到的要温和的多——不过Arthur希望有一天，Merlin的回归能得到欢迎…

 

Merlin和Morgana之间教养和地位的差异——宫廷宠儿和乡野流民——正如他们在国王心中的地位一般悬殊。Uther不可能相信Morgana阴险的背叛，就像他不会相信Merlin忠心的牺牲一样；Arthur只能用命运比Uther Pnedragon更公正聊以自慰。

 

问题最终还是回到了魔法上，不是吗？Merlin因用魔法救王子被处死——而没过两个月，Uther却差点为了救Morgana，触犯同一项罪名。不管值不值得，他是否爱她，如果国王不能坚守他自己的法律，或许这些法律本身就需要修正。

 

“殿下。”

 

Arthur从窗口回头，惊讶于屋内的阴暗和他仆人的声音。“什么事？”

 

“国王让您去见他，”Orryn说着，微微鞠了一躬。“离下葬…还有几个小时，但…他希望能在葬礼前跟您谈谈，殿下。”

 

“谢谢，”Arthur心不在焉地说。他没有立刻动身离开——Orryn也没有。“还有别的事吗？”

 

“我只是想说——我为您失去的表示很遗憾。小姐——会被很多人永远铭记的。”

 

Arthur盯着这个一头卷发的仆人。这是两个月之内他第二次表达真实的想法，而不是给出一个适合他身份的得体回答。也许，这也是种希望。他又说了一遍，“谢谢。”Orryn恭敬地低头，这回Arthur大步走出了房间，知道仆人跟在他身后，并保持着尊重的距离。

 

去国王寝宫的路上，Arthur绕过一个拐角时看到了迎面而来的Guinevere。她同样梳洗过换过衣服了，不过从她的表情和来的方向判断——以及显而易见的事实，她刚离开Morgana的房间——她花了点时间整理私人物品，就像他曾经不敢想象的，Gaius在Merlin的小屋里处置他寥寥无几的个人物品。看到她为那个曾经的朋友这般痛苦令他心痛——尽管很多人都没发现她早就变了——而且他知道自己迟早得对她坦白，那个决定，不替她的致命伤寻找可能的疗法。

 

他们一路走近，Guinevere目光低垂，并提了下裙子对王子行礼——她本该直接从他身边走过。但Arthur阻止了她，温柔地一手将她拉到身边。她并未像过去偶尔那样把他整个搂入怀中，而是一手抵着他的腹部，另一只手搂住他的背，但她的脸依然埋近了他的肩窝，于是他大胆吻了她的太阳穴。

 

如果Orryn要继续做他的男仆，有些事他早晚得知道。Arthur已经知道这个人很谨慎——谣言不会由他而起，仅仅因为他不觉得该干涉王子的生活和选择。

 

“我很抱歉，”Arthur埋在她头发的香味中说。

 

她短暂地抱紧了他。“我也是。”之后温柔地放开，两人各自继续前行；得到她的支持，他立刻获得了力量，感觉更冷静——这也清楚提醒了他，还有其他朋友在困难重重的王室生活中支持他。

 

Uther的房间几乎和之前Arthur的一样昏暗——虽然Arthur猜测这是有意为之。仿佛国王本人在独自守夜。他站在窗边，正如Arthur之前那样——Arthur断断续续思索了片刻，他父亲是否在数为自己的养女所点的蜡烛的数目——并没有在Arthur进屋时转身和他交谈。

 

Arthur停下脚步，侧面观察着他的父亲，一如既往带着复杂的感情。渴望却又急躁。

 

“我听到了，”他在一片寂静的屋内开口。语气平静，尊重他父亲的痛苦——真心但盲目。“在Gaius屋里。你当时让他用魔法救她。”他忍住了另一句指控， _却因Merlin为我这么做而处死了他。_ 在Uther面前，他永远不可能把他的前任仆人当做正面的例子。

 

“你不明白，Arthur。”国王长叹。

 

“不明白什么？”Arthur说着，逼近两步。“你愿意为一己私利触犯法律？” _为了一个不值得的人？不会感谢你的人？明显恨着你的人_ **…** 尽管如果Morgana当时能更坦白一点，Uther很有可能在改变上更开明，而不是触犯那条特定的法律…

 

“我有权违反法律。”Uther的声音并不像Arthur预期的那般严厉。“给予特赦。”

 

“但你甘愿让Gaius承担因魔法堕落的风险？”他紧盯着国王大胆说道。“你甘愿让他拿灵魂冒险…还是说你根本不相信我一直深信不疑的那套说辞？亦或是只要对象是你认识的人时就可以全盘否定。”

 

“Gaius是个正直的人，”Uther说。语气依旧冷漠居多，而非激烈——于是Arthur看到了争辩的机会，即魔法使用者当中肯定还有更多这样的人；改天，但愿。“我相信他很慎重…”他从窗口转过身。“还是说你已经不相信我教给你的那些了？”

 

“不，”Arthur说。“我不信。相信一切魔法都是邪恶的，而且会不可挽救地令人堕落，这不但有违逻辑，更无法理解。”也就是说，也存在好的魔法——这也可以改天再辩论。此时此刻，在这个痛失爱女的日子，他只想和父亲谈谈。

 

“你想挑战我？”Uther说着，眯起眼。他的眼眶发红，而且看上去很疲惫——Arthur心生怜悯，压制住放在平日很可能被他自己的痛苦-愤怒-内疚点燃的情绪。“为了魔法？”

 

Arthur换了个姿势，他很想；但谈话时不能涉及Morgana的魔法，不管是现在还是将来。她的选择带来的伤害；Uther的选择带来的伤害。

 

“如果Gaius知道能救她的魔法，并且用了，你会以火刑和处死来奖励他吗？”他说着，指向楼下点满守夜蜡烛的广场。

 

“当然不会，”Uther惊呼。“你是不是想说你的仆人，我们处死的那个？Arthur那已经是几周前的事了——”

 

“时间并不能纠正犯下的错误，”Arthur说。“你说Gaius是个正直的人，你信任他。那么，Merlin…我也能这么说。我不相信魔法是邪恶的；它可以有有益的，建设性的用途——不止，它应该有。那些拥有魔法能力的人理应获得机会并——”

 

“Arthur，你所说的不光叛国，还是异端邪说，”Uther怒斥。“看在今晚的份上，我原谅你，但如果你将来胆敢——”

 

“我理应是最有资格求你做出让步的人！”Arthur爆发了，他无法再压制混乱的情绪。“不是作为你的儿子，而是你 _继承人_ ，如果我对将来要继续贯彻的法律存在异议，但却袖手旁观，保持沉默，这于成长中的国王和他将来统治的民众都没有好处。如果我不能当面向你质疑公正或请求宽恕，为了Camelot，我 _会_ 背着你执行！”

 

他稳住自己的呼吸，挺直肩膀，努力让自己冷静下来。他的父亲只是像看着一个陌生人般瞪着他。

 

“父亲，当初你生病，而Camelot遭到围攻，尽管我们都不情愿，但当时，我被迫考虑过早的突然作为国王开始统治的切实可能性。”他自己也累了，因努力满足期待却总是面对失望而疲惫，若不是彻底的失败。“这么多年，我只是想让你骄傲。满足你对我的要求。现在我知道自己的人生不止如此。很多年后，当我戴着你王冠，我不会像你一样。我不会成为你试图打造的那种人。我会尽最大努力成为王国需要的君主。为此，我不会向任何人道歉。”

 

也许，这就够了。Uther向来不喜欢任何形式的反抗，甚至主动性，不论是以多恭敬的方式表现或阐述。Arthur几乎就要自告奋勇去牢房里冷静下自己的头脑，因为那无疑是——

 

“你说的没错。”

 

Arthur停止四处寻找声源的动作，尽管他亲眼看到他父亲的嘴动了。这句话的语气也完全没有Uther的影子。国王谨慎地走近，仿佛他已经无法再预测Arthur的行为。伸出手放在Arthur肩上。

 

“我一直相信你会贯彻我们的法律。一直相信你训练属下执行指令。我培养你理解身为国王的责任，等我走后，你能履行职责。缓慢或突然，在不久的将来或是多年以后…”他抓着Arthur的肩膀将他拉近，后者因父亲的拥抱震惊得无法动弹。“我只剩下你了，”Uther轻声说。“你已经不是个孩子了。许多国家都曾因国王与继承人的分歧陷入战乱——”

 

“父亲，我永远不会——”Arthur抗议，想到Leon提出的问题令他不适，为了救Merlin，他愿意做到什么程度。

 

仿佛并未被打断，Uther继续说。“而且我不想失去你。我想那意味着，将来，我得比过去更多地采纳你的意见。”

 

Arthur回忆起Merlin的声音。 _你必须做个出色的倾听者，就像你作为一名战士那样出色…_

 

他的父亲放开了他。

 

倾听并不等于赞同。国王的话语依旧是王法。但Arthur感觉他们之间好像发生了一些变化。也许将来涉及到巫术的问题——Morgause还活着，而且肯定会为她妹妹的死哀悼——让步也是可能的。

 

“对Morgana的遭遇，我真心感到抱歉，”Arthur说。 _对我母亲的遭遇…_

 

Uther点了点头，随后叹了口气。“别责怪你自己，”他说。“这是个意外。”

 

对其中一条人命，确实如此。Arthur希望他父亲能在二十四年前说出这句话，但…过去无法改变，但未来——未来充满了可能性。

 

“来吧，孩子，”Uther再次开口，带着沉重但克制的痛苦，走向门口。“我们一起去送她安息。”


	19. 后记

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uther在Arthur生日当天遇刺身亡，Arthur继位，Merlin得以回归Camelot…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章涉及原剧第四季第三季剧情。

古代国王的城堡废墟变成了一个相当舒适的家。足够远的距离让他们不用担心引人注意，也不必担心会滋生谣言——而同时离Camelot又不算太远。

 

主厅有一个巨大的壁炉——更重要的是，有个畅通的烟囱——一张大圆桌，以及几张结实的椅子。整个冬天他们都围着火炉打地铺，但眼下天气转暖，Gwaine开始谈论起床——床架和床垫。

 

虽然，Merlin私下想过，如果Gwaine真的能如愿，他们可以做点小生意——储备点葡萄酒和麦芽酒，再雇上几个漂亮，愿意干这份工作的侍女，这样整个地方会更像个酒馆，而不是逃犯的藏身地。

 

他发现了一条通往主厅楼上若干小房间的楼梯。楼梯部分已经坍塌，但学过石匠手艺的Percival称其很安全。他们也讨论过将楼上的房间改造成私人卧室，但没人热衷于打扫，因此并未付诸实践。

 

除了这一间。它并不是真正意义上的卧室，没有床，但Merlin将他的随身物品都放在了这里。他从腿上翻开的书本上抬眼，他的椅子两脚着地，椅背朝后靠在墙上——透过石墙上的一条巨大裂缝能看见楼下的主厅，这是Merlin选择它的又一个原因。

 

十几本书，一张三脚桌，桌上放着一堆缺口的瓶瓶罐罐。墙上挂着用于晾干草药的编绳。即使是临时的，也算是个家。能待多久，他们没讨论过。

 

意外的是，每个人看上去都很满足。Lancelot和Gwaine之间的相处已经形成了固定模式——Lancelot容忍Gwaine的调侃，而且效果不错，不过若是此地只有他们两人，估计他们不会结伴太久。Percival也起到了作用——他话不多，而且多数时候都很严肃，但他会用犀利的幽默感回应Gwaine。他也是唯一一个可以自由行动的人——除了Elyan和Gwen，不过他们还得忙于日常的工作。自从他们加入Merlin和Gwaine，已经足足五个月了。这当然给了他们很大帮助，尤其是在冬天，让他们能光明正大从市场上交换或购买物资。

 

Merlin透过缝隙看着楼下壁炉周围的区域，另外三人已经睡了，裹着毛毯的三个修长轮廓。他发现自己睡不着，今晚。只有《Gwillam of Cambria》这本书为伴，沾满灰尘的书页破碎的边缘在他裤子上留下一堆碎屑；这位老治疗师晚年显然变得疯疯癫癫，但阅读能很好地分散精力。

 

今天是Arthur的生日。

 

Merlin并不认为另外几个人知道——不管怎样，这对他们没有特殊意义。但这个日子让他即惆怅又警惕——又一年，他成功保住了王子的性命。令人惊奇的一年，也是揪心的一年。

 

当晚，城堡里会举办庆典。宴会和娱乐，喧闹有活力，Merlin希望Orryn能应付的过来。因为今晚对Arthur的意义不仅仅是庆祝——对于他的父亲来说，还有更阴暗的一面。在他当王子仆人的三年中，父子两人都会在当晚结束前与普通贵族一般喝得烂醉。

 

Merlin宁可自己能出现在现场。能半扛着他认定的主人离开大厅的嘈杂，回到安静的卧室。成为当晚Arthur所有倾诉的唯一听众，百无禁忌。不管他是抽泣，咆哮，发怒，还是吐露灵魂深处的真言。

 

然后Merlin会聆听——这是Arthur在这种时刻真正需要的——帮他洗漱，更衣，上床，睡上一觉忘却一切，而第二天，一切都会好转或恶化。恶化，是因Arthur在异常的过度放纵后，生理上的的体验及情感上的回溯，最终会导致他变本加厉地欺负Merlin。但好转，是因为这已经不再是他母亲的祭日，而Merlin知道他的王子有多脆弱，因此在 _那一天_ ，即使他把他锁起来或羞辱他，也显得情有可原。

 

房间远端的房门在一声刺耳声中打开——吓得他差点撕破了手中的书页——粗暴且突然，并吵醒了主厅里正睡在毯子上的三人。Merlin让他的椅子落回地面，向前探身，在他们不期而至的客人进屋时能看清——

 

“他在哪？”

 

是王子。一件午夜的蓝色披风罩在他生日宴穿的精美服饰外。苍白严肃，当Arthur走进房间时，Merlin可以从上方清楚看到。Merlin的心提到了嗓子眼，于是他扔下书本，跃向房门和楼梯。

 

“他在哪？”王子又说了一遍。“Merlin！”

 

“Arthur，我在这里，怎么了？”他说着，绕过楼梯底部的拱门。“是Gaius发生什么事了？还是Gwen？”

 

Arthur看到Merlin，直摇头，就连抓住他的上臂后依旧没停——他寻求支持的本能更是吓到了Merlin，尽管得知Camelot城内那两个他关心的人没事令他安心。

 

“是我父亲，”Arthur用粗重的声音说。他的双目阴沉，几乎绝望。

 

“出什么事了？”Gwaine询问；他和Lancelot从一旁走近。Percival则走向另一边，走出Arthur刚进来的大门。

 

“你愿意去吗？”Arthur对Merlin说。

 

一个简单到具有迷惑性的问题，但Merlin瞬间就理解了王子真正的意图。

 

一个Gaius无力处理的紧急情况。所以，需要在将魔法定为死罪的国王身上使用魔法——而且他还曾在Merlin身上完美地实施了惩罚。如果Gwaine和Lancelot被抓了，也将遭遇相同的命运。

 

这不是单纯说， _请治好我的父亲。_

 

而是， _你愿意吗。_ 去冒险，去给予，与此同时，继续忍受不应得的艰难和危险。不是为了Uther Pendragon，甚至不是为了王国的前途。

 

而是为了Arthur。毕竟他爱他的父亲。为了Arthur，否则他将会成为一名孤儿——在四分之一个世纪后，他的另一名至亲也将在同一天被夺走。而且他的王子也清楚这一点。清楚他是在 _询问_ ，而不是 **命令** 。

 

“Percival正在给我们的一匹马上鞍，”Merlin对他说。

 

因为那个大个子，虽然安静却出奇懂得察言观色，他早就看穿了Arthur难以启齿的请求。Merlin当然会跟Arthur回去，尝试王子要求的一切。不计后果。

 

Arthur加重了手上的力道，并轻轻摇了摇Merlin强调他的话。“谢谢。”

 

Merlin内心欣慰，因为一切都没变。Uther和他的法律不重要，像个逃犯一样住在透风的废墟中也不重要。他依然在属于他的地方，能帮助他王子的地方。

 

Arthur知道这些，而且很珍惜。这就够了。

 

* * *

 

Arthur强忍着没有策马加快步伐，他清楚午夜时分在森林中这么做有多鲁莽。身后Merlin的马蹄声帮他冷静了下来。

 

_坚持住，父亲，我们马上到。_

 

这很讽刺，如口中晚宴红酒的余味般酸涩——带Merlin回Camelot去救曾判他死刑的那个人。Arthur摇头抛开了这些杂念。

 

“发生了什么？”Merlin的声音传来，比他想象中离得更近，然后他退缩了——感受了片刻他朋友握着他肘部的稳健的手。“Arthur？”

 

“我们今晚办了场宴会。”在黑暗中他只能看见Merlin模糊的轮廓，月光透过头顶的树枝和发芽的新叶偶尔投下，但年纪小的那个人的回应听起来似乎对Arthur的陈述并不意外。

 

Merlin记得今天是他的生日，尽管当天的任何职责和工作都已经与他无关。想到这里，一股不合时宜的暖意从他体内流过。缓解了些许沉重感。

 

“我父亲雇佣了一队艺人，”Arthur继续说，努力想在又一阵恶心和晕眩袭来时抓住那份温暖。“一名飞刀手试图刺杀。”他顿时想到该抽时间审讯已经关押起来的其余人员，顺着他们的来路，追查可能买通这些人犯下此种恶毒罪行的真凶。

 

Merlin齿间传出尖锐的喘息声，Arthur再次感觉到他的手，仿佛Arthur或许没察觉到——可能被自己忽略了的——伤口。

 

“不——我没事，”Arthur告诉他。“他们有预谋——用了一个下了药的苹果。”想到那个吟游诗人居然轻易就完成了计划中的这一步，即挑战他是否有勇气做飞刀的靶子，他咬紧牙并死死握紧了右腿上的拳头。“宴会结束后他来到我的房间。我当时已经遣走了Orryn，他试图…”

 

Arthur艰难地吞咽了一口。那段记忆和另一段何其相似——模糊不清的现实，给予配合的无助本能，毛发蓬松的仆人处理他和他的衣物的笨拙方式。他讨厌那种感觉…而且，他身边的人又一次遭受了伤害，因为他不够警觉，帮不上忙。

 

“然后呢，”Merlin静静地说。

 

“我父亲也来了，”Arthur说。“我们之前意见不合…”Uther想增加税收，而Arthur反对这个决定。现在看来，这几乎可以说是鸡毛蒜皮的小事。庸俗的令人苦恼。

 

在过去的九到十个月中，他们一直在探索更成熟的相处方式。Arthur努力尽量在私底下与他父亲讨论政策上和决策上的分歧，而Uther也尝试在公开场合尊重自己继承人的不同政见——这是一种尝试，但并不能保持每次都心平气和。

 

“我甚至都不知道他要说什么，”Arthur意识到。 _我很抱歉，是我错了_ ，还是 _你错了，你得听我的。_

在严禁闲杂人等入内的房间内，发现陌生人持刀逼近他的一瞬间爆发出的应激反应力很快退去，Arthur无力地坐在地上，几乎无法维持握住剑柄的动作。他之前也曾见过他父亲对敌，而且并非很久之前，但这次是短兵相见，加上杀手出手果断。就算被击倒在地，面对一手持剑居高临下的国王，他还是成功用刀…

 

“总之，我父亲替我挡了一刀，正中胸口，”Arthur缓慢说出结论。“Gaius说刀刃很可能伤到了他的心脏。” _所以我父亲快死了。_ “他无计可施，但或许魔法能…”

 

“好吧。”语气如此随意，Arthur不确定巫师是否真的了解事情有多严重。

 

“Merlin，我无法保证——任何事。如果成功了，而且他醒了，然后我们告诉他——”当他们离开树林漆黑的掩护，来到月光下的城堡时，Arthur缓了口气。

 

“也许你最好还是别告诉他，”Merlin提议。“至少别明确说是我？但。Arthur，我也不能… _保证_ 什么。我只能说我会尽力。”

 

Arthur点点头，他的喉咙发紧，默不作声；等他父亲痊愈后，他们再考虑如何让他接受治疗的 _途径_ 。进入下城区时，午夜已过数小时，当他们穿过空无一人的街道时，Arthur看到Merlin拎起斗篷的帽子盖住脑袋，为了到达目的地时能遮住自己的脸。

 

他和Gaius已经达成协议，会声称他们找了一名德鲁伊治疗师。但夜班守卫并未质疑王子身边穿斗篷的同伴；只是瞥了他的脸一眼，就默默放行了。目前还没几个人知道国王受伤了；而对继承人行踪的顾虑只会传到Uther那里。但等天一亮…

 

与Merlin并肩走过大厅和楼梯带来一种诡异的熟悉感。同时，深更半夜，年纪小的那个人安静隐蔽地跟在身边，而他的父亲…又是如此不真实。

 

他破门而入，寝宫内正在床两侧的Gaius和Guinevere同时受到惊吓，站了起来。她试图将一团沾满血迹的绷带藏到身后，一脸惊愕。眼前的场景令他一阵心痛，但Gaius匆忙上前截住了他，片刻后他彻底将她抛到了脑后。

 

“Gaius？”在喉咙哽住前他努力说道。

 

老人的神态——暴露出对Arthur的担心超出Uther，那不正常——他扬起的眉毛，严格控制的情绪，以及因压力和疲惫加深的皱纹，都说明了。

 

就算他没看到Gaius身后父亲的身体，床单一直盖到下巴。脑袋陷在枕头中，平静苍白，头发梳到脑后…他也已经知道了。

 

他止步，他的整个世界在瞬间发生了翻天覆地的变化。

 

他依稀听到Gaius说。 _出血量太大。无法止血。非常，非常抱歉，殿下。_

 

太迟了。

 

他上前一步，两步。为了更好地看清他父亲的脸。为了再听一遍躺在Arthur怀中时，他最后的话语——虚弱地无法将他拉起。茫然和恐惧令他的呼喊声甚至无法传达给守卫…不管怎样，他们也已经在走廊中死在了杀手手上。

 

_我大限已到。_

_不，你不能死。_

_我知道你会让我骄傲的，你一直都是。你会成为一位伟大的国王。_

 

他大声说道，“我还没准备好。”

 

没人说， _你很久之前就已经准备好了，Arthur。_

 

恍惚间他发现Guinevere正朝他走来，她空出了双手，将他搂入怀中。他能感觉到她正安静地边哭边抖，并深知这是出于她对他的爱。

 

但奇怪的是，他却感像其他人。

 

站在那里。而另一个人躺在床上。因为没人躺在床上；他父亲正在威严地下达指令，他厚重的存在感触手可及，无法否认。

 

走了。不在这里。而是别的…地方。

 

Arthur发现Gaius已经不在他面前了。Guinevere也放开了他退出视野。他挪动双脚，来到床边的椅子旁，随后止步。

 

时间在呼吸中流逝，烛光闪动。但却毫无变化。

 

他父亲走了。他成了孤儿；这个想法并不像年幼时那样让他害怕。

 

他自由了，但却犹如抛向汪洋的一叶孤舟。

 

与此同时，终于被整个王国的责任束缚。如果他犯错，没人会失望地看着他。同样，也没人会威严地对他说，我会处理。

 

屋内一片死寂。夜色正浓。而他孤身一人。

 

“我本该对你说——我想说——但却未能说出口。我想成为你那样的人。我想让你骄傲。然而——我又很庆幸自己不像你，而且想逼你认可这一点。我想要你的尊重。然而…我多希望我们可以成为朋友，父亲。我多么希望…”那么多事情。

 

他最后的话语在他脑中回响—— _记住，Arthur，我一直都很爱你。_

 

Arthur手肘撑着膝盖，紧握双手抵着额头。闭上眼封闭在自己的世界里。比房间还小的世界，小到足以掌控。但，却无法切断与现实的联系。

 

他想要尖叫，逃避，放弃。用尽一切办法摆脱胸口不断扩散郁积的痛苦，还有喉咙的灼烧感。但却无济于事。在这份痛苦退去之前，他只能忍受。

 

他忍。

 

他想起了一些细节，一些需要他去做的事。但又打消了念头， _那些可以交给别人打理。_

 

_你现在是不是和母亲团聚了？开心吗？是不是正在跟她诉说这些年她错过的种种？_

 

众神保佑， _到头来，你是否终于得到了安宁？_

如果Morgana也在那里，他们或许能冰释前嫌。而那些依然在世的人，也不得不以各种方式寻求和解。

 

许久之后，他发现自己背疼，腿疼，脖子疼——但脸却枕在柔软的东西上。他睁开眼——条件反射的发酸流泪——酸胀僵硬的肌肉用力使他坐直。他看着床边凹陷着他脑袋轮廓的小枕头，好奇这是从哪里冒出来的。

 

在他身后，有人拉开了窗帘。那个人同样打开了窗户——刻意放慢速度，以便黎明时分的温和阳光能渐渐取代烛光和黑暗的鲜明对比。

 

Arthur看着枕头上他父亲的面容，想起昨夜的一切——生日宴上的热闹，袭击的惨状——都似乎很遥远。

 

他听见开门的声音，随后有人说，“谢谢，Orryn。不，我来送进去。”那个声音促使他回头，但他并不是真的在关注。

 

有人走到床的另一侧，轻轻拉起床单，恭敬地盖上国王的脸。一个左手小指缺了一截的人。他试图思考，但感觉自己的大脑一片混沌。

 

“来吧，Arthur。”有人碰了他，关怀的触感，催促他从座椅中起身。

 

他顺从了；反正床也是空的，他已经没有父亲了。他走开时注意到自己的蓝色披风依旧挂在椅子上，但他不记得自己是什么时候解开或脱下的。

 

带路的那个人影穿着斗篷帽子拉起，但放在他肘部的那只手感觉很熟悉，因此他跟随了。走廊里只有他们的脚步声，光线分散昏暗，但他认出了自己房间的大门，宽慰感缓解了胸中的灼烧感。进门后，那只手离开了他的肘部，于是他不再前进，等待其他任务出现。

 

很快，一切决定都将取决于他；他希望能尽可能拖延那一刻的到来。

 

此时，有人用手指解开了他上衣的系带——他低头观察；左边最后那根依旧短了一截。有人用手向上扯他的上衣——他配合地抬起胳膊——随后越过头顶，舒适专业，驾轻就熟。有人用海绵和毛巾为他清洗——同时不弄湿他的裤子，这是个艰巨的任务——随后他感觉自己焕然一新。

 

Arthur深吸了一口气，之后又一口，进入他体内的空气莫名唤醒了他，给了他面对职责的力量。

 

他扭头看着Merlin将毛巾和海绵放到装着水壶和脸盆的托盘上；桌子另一头的托盘上装着食物。年纪小的那人转身时对上了他的目光，为Arthur拿出一件干净的上衣，看到Merlin苍白的肤色和蓝色双眼下青灰色的黑眼圈，Arthur皱起了眉。

 

“你整晚都在这里？”愚蠢的问题；难道他以为Merlin会骑马回废墟睡几个小时后再溜回城内吗？Arthur抓着干净上衣的下摆，蓝色这件是最舒服的，将它套过头顶，再将胳膊伸进袖子，之后听到了Merlin的回答。

 

“我不希望你感到孤独。”

 

Arthur想起Merlin的母亲曾经跟他说过，他年轻的朋友找到了父亲，但仅仅相处了几天那个人就死了。他下定决心一定要问清楚这件事。很快；等他们都做好准备处理这些的时候。他伸出手搭在Merlin肩上。“你是个忠心的朋友，Merlin。谢谢。”

 

随后，他想到，这么多年Merlin一直在帮他为这一天做准备…还有他统治王国的这一天。他想表达自己的感激之情，他希望能分享这个时刻以及陪伴的感觉。

 

“你饿吗？”他说着，指了指那盘食物，最后走向他的座椅。

 

“饿死了，”Merlin承认，犹豫不决地跟在他身后。但Arthur并未就坐，而是弯腰做出邀请，年纪小的那人给了他一个美丽的笑容，只是稍显疲惫。随后转身收起之前放在一边的披风，表现的就像Arthur的仆人。

 

“你要去哪？”Arthur说，由衷地感到困惑。

 

“我是个逃犯，还记得吗？”Merlin说。“尽管我很想留下…但我不能。不过，从别人眼皮底下溜出这里应该还蛮有意思的。”

 

“不，”Arthur说。“不，你不是。已经不是了。”

 

王权的负担，就像拉车马匹的颈圈一般重重压在他的脖子和肩膀上，但意识到现在他可以给予他的朋友自由时，轻松了些许。还有Gwaine和Lancelot，总有一天。他发现自己并不觉得孤独，而且或许永远都不必再体会。

 

“留下，”他加了一句。“你属于这里。”

 

Merlin的表情立刻被喜悦点亮，两眼放光，一瞬间反射出窗外旭日的光芒。“在Camelot，”他说，几乎是个问句。“在你身边。”

 

“当然，”Arthur说。“跟我一起用餐吧。新的一天已经开始了，我们必须做好准备。”

 

Merlin露出灿烂的笑容，然后用了一句短语，“是，殿下。”真诚的语气让Arthur心碎之余亦倍受鼓舞。


	20. 巨龙时期的爱情

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 改编自第三季第十集的剧情。

Gwaine将食指贴在嘴上，提醒闯入者保持安静，他们走进城堡废墟的主厅，蹑手蹑脚踩过积灰的地面，靠近那个浑然不知他们接近的年轻人。

他们的客人比Gwaine早一步放弃。

“闻起来不错，”闯入者评价，蹲在壁炉边的Merlin猛地转身差点跌倒。不过他的目光寻找到访客身后的Gwaine，于是震惊转为友善的气恼。

“Elyan，”Merlin松了口气说。“我们没想到你今晚会来。”

“抱歉吓到你了，”黑皮肤的铁匠表示歉意。“Gwaine的主意。”

“不是，”Gwaine立刻抗议，深知他的无辜笑容根本没有说服力，但他的晚饭好歹还在Merlin手上。

“足够三人份的，”Merlin邀请道。“虽然只有两只野鸡——”Gwaine已经拿这点开过玩笑了，真可惜没有三只；Merlin想起某些回忆看了他一眼——“不过我们塞了面包屑和鼠尾草。”

“估计我闻到的就是那味道，”Elyan说着，学Gwaine一样在壁炉边盘腿坐下。时值夏中快入夏末，壁炉的温暖并非必不可少，但数小时前已经日落，因此坐在火炉边还是不错的体验。

“你为什么今晚会大老远来这里？”Gwaine问，与此同时Merlin正用刀分割烤好的野鸟。

“王子让我来的，”Elyan说，像往常一般安静淡定。“国王接报在乡下有一名为人治疗的医师，他怀疑其中牵涉到魔法。”

Gwaine惊讶地抬起头。Merlin很少用治愈魔法作为他们小偷小摸的回报，即使有也非常小心谨慎，不会引起受术者的怀疑。他捕捉到Merlin内疚沉思的表情。

“具体来说？”巫师说。

“啊…他提过…一个从马上摔下来的男孩，”Elyan回忆到。“被野猪撞飞的农夫？看起来都没救了，但两人都痊愈了。谣传是这样。”

“不是我干的。”

“王子说过还有个新案例。客栈老板Evoric？Gaius本来说去调查，但之后却明确否认其中牵涉到魔法，他的表达方式令Arthur更加信服这一定和魔法有关。Arthur让我来这里并——”

“让我们小心点？”Gwaine猜测。

“嗯。”铁匠不自在地动了动。“实际上，他想派你们去北部边境，Odin的人在那边滋事。谣言已经传开了，他远征时曾越过他的国境——不可否认三叉戟很容易引起话题——然后挑起事端。”

Gwaine看着Merlin。“不单是想把我们支开？”他说。

Elyan耸了耸肩；Merlin说出了自己的想法，“长久以来，Odin一直因为自己儿子的死对Arthur恨之入骨。就我所知，他曾派人入侵过边境，而且至少派过一名杀手。”

考虑到Uther对国境线内乡野之中潜在魔法的反应，Gwaine总结，Arthur想让他们的朋友远离伤害的渴望也并非离谱，而且他并不是唯一有这个想法的人。“我想我会去那附近走一圈，看看能查到什么。”

“你跟Gaius谈过了吗？”Merlin对Elyan说，并未表现出明确态度。

“我想，”Elyan迟疑道，“他在躲避我。”

Merlin紧紧抿着嘴。“如果有人使用治愈魔法，而且疏忽大意到引起国王的关注，Gaius很可能会被牵连，”他说，随后对上Gwaine的目光。“我想今晚我可以跟Elyan一起回下城区，看看是否能帮上忙。至少也许能搞清楚怎么回事。”

Gwaine惆怅地看了Merlin一眼，对他不言而喻的拒绝离开心领神会并表示理解。“小心点。”

Merlin当即反驳，“你做得到我就能做到。”

Gwaine放声大笑，然后咬下了第一口悉心烹饪的烤野鸡。

* * *

  
当Merlin和Gwen的哥哥在兄妹俩共同的居所前跟他道别时，后者小声让他小心。Merlin吹了口气——他已经死了两个半月了，目前为止都没有其他谣传；如果这都不算小心，他不知道什么才算——他听见Elyan在身后轻轻闩上门，然后鬼鬼祟祟沿街走去。

尽管天色已晚，旭日酒馆依然生意兴隆。Merlin放慢步伐，数次隐藏行踪，直到街上没人再闪入下一个藏身处。最终，他来到点着灯笼的前门和侧面漆黑巷子交接的角落，谨慎地绕过拐角，整个人高度警觉。一如既往，观察的同时不让人察觉。

大门微微敞开，门缝里垫着块石头，夏天的夜晚居住者这样做能改善通风，随后Merlin发现自己的双眼被吸引到上方。从他的角度能看见一间狭窄的小房间，当他瞥见那里悬挂的图腾时并不完全意外。

无色的水晶释放着紫色光芒，点缀着白棕相间的羽毛。

他撤入巷子的黑暗中数步作为掩护，沉浸于再次融入Camelot的满足感中，即便不能被人看见。街道相对干净，安全，撞见人的概率也小。除了担心他找的那个魔法使用者。看起来，那是一位治疗师，而他也被她的精湛技艺所折服…但这个人来了Camelot。而且引起了国王和他儿子的注意，Gaius肯定也觉得——

一个人影沿街走来，身披斗篷头戴帽子隐藏身份，但Merlin立刻就认出了来人，甚至比认出Arthur还快。

Gaius。这么晚？而且不想引人注意？

Merlin猜测，他的老朋友对传言的治疗师的了解，甚至要远比他告诉Arthur，Gwen和Elyan的多的多。他觉得自己知道老医师过来是为了提醒些什么，于是决定跟踪。

以防万一。

没跟多久，Gaius就停下脚步敲起一户人家的门。老人朝来路和去路看了一眼，随后一位老奶奶打开了门，她个子不高，微胖，长着一张苹果脸，棕色的长辫子掺杂着灰白色的头发，散落在披肩上。

看到她的访客，她嫣然一笑——随后垫起脚亲吻了他的脸颊，拉他进屋。

Merlin不知道该目瞪口呆，暗中窃喜还是心生质疑。是否该悄悄离开，让Gaius继续——是他的旧友，还是新交的？——或是…

一道微弱的紫色光芒引起了他的注意。她的门檐上挂着另一串水晶和羽毛做的图腾，Merlin突然间感觉到某种令他不适的异样。这个女人看上去起码五十多岁，而且能吻Gaius，一定和他关系十分亲密，她之前肯定在Camelot待过——应该很清楚不能将魔法物品明目张胆地挂在那么显眼的地方。

他现在知道Gaius为什么表现得疑神疑鬼，缺乏耐性了，即使是对王子，但他思索…如果那个女人是刻意接近他的呢？

穿过街道，他在两间屋子共用的墙壁旁一尺半的角落里找了个落脚的地方。窗户开着；就算他看不见，也能听见里面的声音。

“看看你，还是这么一本正经。”女人的声音；Merlin猜屋里只有她和Gaius两个人。她的声音就像外貌一般，亲切随和。

“而你一直都戏弄我。”

Merlin不禁露出微笑；他从没听过Gaius说话这么…有活力？他的监护人大多数时间都很严肃，就他的经验来看，难得见他表扬或开玩笑。得知小妖精爱上老医师时，用Gwaine的话讲，曾令他们浑身直冒鸡皮疙瘩，但…

“我很想你，”她温柔地说。

“我也很想你。”

Merlin抓着他隐藏身份的斗篷边缘，集中朝心口扯了扯。他听出简单几个字中饱含的情感。他自己也极有可能如此煽情，如果他还有机会见到…

“二十年了，现在我们又在Camelot团聚了，”女士继续说。“感觉仿佛一切都没变。”

他很清楚她永远不会回来了，但他能理解分开的抉择也许比被迫的分离更难熬。

“而且有些事永远不会变，”Gaius沉重地说。

窗外，当她说出那个名字的同时，Merlin也用唇语说道。“Uther。”当然。

“你在这里不安全，”Gaius继续说。“他怀疑Camelot境内有人使用魔法。”

Merlin的疑心再次被唤起，尽管已经被两人间显而易见的长情削弱。她是为了吸引Gaius的注意故意露出马脚的吗，她本可以直接上门去找他？二十年的时间足以改变一个人的容貌，没人能认出她曾是个魔法使用者。但这种拐弯抹角的接近同样使Uther注意到了她…

现在，她开始祈求了，“这是我的生计。我得糊口，我得付房租…”

黑暗中，他缓缓摇了摇头。拜访久别重逢的恋人是一回事。但回来长住而且这么不小心…

“但为什么来这里？”Gaius说。“风险太高了。”

“因为我想再见你一次。”

他相信她。真心地。但他也清楚Gaius不可能抵抗的住这种理由，再做争辩，这让他担心起他的导师。

“天就快亮了，我得回去了，”Gaius说，于是Merlin微微朝后缩了缩。他可不想被人逮到偷听这种谈话。

“你明天还会来吗？”温柔的祈求。“求你了？”

Merlin闭上眼睛。Gaius怎么可能拒绝？他怎么可能置身事外？还有如果她没有听取他的警告离开？

“当然。”

他听见开门声——停顿——再次关门的声音，之后Gaius的脚步声从他面前经过。Merlin定在原地摒住呼吸，但其实他无须担心——老人脑中根本无暇顾及其他。而且不是因为喜悦和满足，而是沉重的忧虑，他能从Gaius耷拉的肩膀看出来；他思索自己是否该对女人说些什么，或许写封匿名信给她带点建议，如果她在乎这位老人…

又一个声音打破了夜晚的寂静，让Merlin浑身血液凝固。男性的声音，而且正是从刚才传出Gaius对话的那个窗户听到的。

“你干的很好。医师是我们计划的关键。”那个嗓音夹杂着愤世嫉俗的阴险嘶声。

啊，见鬼。计划，而且Gaius已经被卷进去了，却浑然不知，因为他和这位新来者之间的交情，友谊以及他对她的关心。同样身为一名治疗师，一位魔法使用者，Uther大清洗的幸存者——不止，如果让Merlin猜的话。

“求你了，我们真的必须这样利用他吗？”她的声音变了，于是Merlin好奇地直起身，如果不是因为惊讶。他听出了恐惧和违抗——不管计划是什么，她并非自愿听命。并非自由参与？

“我告诉过你。”冷酷，且严厉。“Uther信任他。只有他能让我们接近国王。”

Merlin深吸了一口气，慢慢吐出。又一次。他几乎宁可自己没听见；每次他发现对付Uther的阴谋——那位手中沾了无数他同胞鲜血的暴君，然而他却是Arthur的父亲——他都得作出决定。

但他不是那种冷眼旁边见死不救的人。而且这一次，还涉及到Gaius。

“但他会因发生的一切受到责难。”女人并不高兴，而且显然在这个团伙中没有话语权。这就意味着——这个未知的男人是否也是个巫师，尽管恐惧和不情愿合作，依然让她不得不效忠于他？他们之间的纽带是什么？

“而不是你，多完美，”男人铁石心肠的斥责，而且此刻听起来有点愤怒。

“但他将受到严惩，”她绝望地说——随后痛苦的窒息声来的如此突然，Merlin直起身从藏身处迈出了一步，那个巫师无疑对胆敢质疑他的女人做出了无声的指责。

“你必须抛开自己的感受，”男性的声音说道，严厉-平稳——使Merlin确信他无需插手救她性命，至少目前不用，他对另外那个人和整个计划还了解太少——“做自己该做的。”

她呼吸困难，痛苦地说。“是。”

沉默。片刻之后，一片漆黑。

不知该何去何从，Merlin一直等到黎明，真正出现暴露的危险时，才悄无声息地回Elyan的铺子。他得给Arthur打个预警。

* * *

  
Arthur大白天去了铁匠铺。不打断Elyan手头滚烫嘈杂的任务，只对他点头打了声招呼——对方并不意外地点头回应——他穿过开放式的作坊来到背面有遮蔽的屋子，在夜晚，这里可以堆放物资工具和物品并上锁。

背对门坐在小木桶上那个正无所事事摆弄一把大铁锁的人被吓了一跳，他的袖子卷起，为了驱散季节和锻铁炉带来的炎热。

咔哒-开锁。咔哒-上锁。没用钥匙。

“Merlin，”Arthur说，尽管眼下的局面尴尬，但看到年纪较小的人跳了起来，内疚地朝后看了一眼，那种愉悦感还是让Arthur心满意足。“光天化日，出没在Camelot的核心区域？”他给了对方尴尬消化的时间，然后嘲讽道，“不过，这对你来说也不算新鲜事了，不是吗？”

Merlin的样子很不自在，他含糊地低声说，“我刚走神了。”

Arthur感觉自己努力维持的尴尬气氛和严肃表情即将破功。“那对你来说也不能算新鲜事了。”

Merlin放松下来，也露出了笑脸。

有时候，他们之间感觉像陌生人——尽管这种时刻很少，因为他们见面的机会本就不多。就像Arthur是个误闯骑士训练场—或战场—的农夫。对武器和规则一窍不通，而他厌恶这种无知带给他的无助感。

但这种感觉来得快去的也快，某些无形的东西会再次出现，会让他感到没有人比他更了解Merlin，也没有人比Merlin更了解他，他们能毫不犹豫不假思索地并肩作战，而且所向披靡。

“我搜过屋子，”Merlin解释，并让出木桶；Arthur两腿岔开坐了下去，而Merlin则靠在一个更高的工作台上。“没人。”

Arthur点点头，手肘撑着膝盖，若有所思地捏着食指上那枚他母亲的戒指。“Gaius昨天邀请她去城堡里医师的住所留宿，”他说。“她带上了所有的行礼，我猜。”

“不，我是说…”Merlin犹豫。“没人，Arthur。没有居住的迹象。”

Arthur的鼻子猛出了一口气，他短暂地闭上眼。Elyan有节奏的沉闷打击声已经明确告诉他，如果停留太久他绝对得头疼。

这一周过的很漫长。他一直担心听到乡下传来魔法出没的传言——如果有人仅仅因为治疗被捕，他已经做好了与他父亲斗争到底的准备——听到Merlin并不是他们的目标时，他松了口气——但知道对方在这种加强防范的高压之下，并没有听他的话藏匿行踪，激怒了他——当Merlin告诉他自己的疑虑时，他又开始担心。

Gaius的一位老朋友，利用他和他的地位信任接近国王——而且居心叵测——但她本人受制于一个神秘的第三者。只有Merlin听过他的声音，此外没人见过。

“我向你保证，Alice绝对没有偷偷把巫师带进城里，”Arthur说。“我今早搜过Gaius的屋子，就在你忙着调查下城区那间屋子的时候。”Merlin吃惊地张大了嘴，于是Arthur先发制人，“我当然是等他们都出门后才去的。”

“然后？”Merlin说着，离开台面，压低身子蹲在他旁边。“有什么让你觉得奇怪的吗？像是被人监视了？或者看起来奇怪，或者…古老？我想，也许逼迫Alice的那个巫师并没有亲自到场，你懂的，也许他们用某种方式交流，不过他一定离得不远，不然——”

Arthur几乎想嘲讽下奇怪的感觉，还有他前任仆人女孩般的敏感神经。不过这对目前的局面没有任何帮助。他可没时间整天跟鬼魂在一起讨论叛国的阴谋和过失。

“没有任何迹象显示近期有关系密切的男性出现，”Arthur说。没有任何服饰或装备，都是女性本人购买的日常用品，甚至没有任何像是礼物的东西。

Camelot的医师已经把她介绍给了Arthur；她是个温和亲切的人，而且不可否认的是她和Gaius在一起很快乐——而后者也无疑十分乐意和她在一起。或许老人觉得，既然Arthur认可魔法中性的本质，他可以将他的女朋友留在Camelot。可以近距离监督她使用魔法，对此Uther已经不再主动实施追捕了。

Arthur突然想到Merlin的反应可能源于某些他自己都未意识到的原因。Guinevere接手一部分他先前为医师做的杂务时，他表现的非常高兴——他也不介意让Orryn来照顾Arthur——但对这位陌生人的反应却截然不同。她住在他曾经的小屋里，至少可以自由使用合理的治愈魔法——Arthur了解到这一直是Merlin的短板——他在想这位年轻的流亡巫师是不是因嫉妒心才对这位友善的年长女性抱有成见。

“你确定自己没弄错，”他说，打算戏弄下年纪小的那个人，让对方精神放松一点。“你不觉得自己有那么一点——”

迄今为止，激怒Merlin一直都是种不错的消遣。他的智商一直是他嘲笑的对象——偶尔闪光，大部分时间都在神游，荒唐…慢着。

Arthur的话语半路被巫师的怒火打断，他突然不安地怀疑对方真的生气了。

“不，”Merlin咬牙说。“不，我没弄错。如果这是我父亲，我绝不会冒这个险，但…你是不是永远不打算单纯地相信我？”

Merlin的激烈情绪让Arthur垂下了目光——正好落到蹲在Arthur身边的巫师搭在膝盖上的双手上。他冒着生命危险——一如既往地，又一次——仅仅为了出现在这里。而那一段缺失的关节正诉说着他的服从，真相，和牺牲，无声胜有声。

所以他意识到，即使Merlin听错了，他的结论有误，他也欠他一个严肃的态度。做好防范。

“我会通知守门的卫兵，无人陪同生人免入，”他说。“我会找机会提醒Gaius，还有确保她无法接近我父亲。满意了？”

“床底下有什么？”

Arthur眨了眨眼，随后意识到Merlin的目光转移了几寸。“床底下？”他重复道，带着疑虑。

“嗯。有什么东西吗？”

“有个箱子。”他简单用手比划了箱子的尺寸。“黑色的铁箱，捆着黄铜，衬着亚麻布，垫着羊毛，盖子上有铰链，开着而且是空的。”他克制住想问Merlin从前曾在他的床底下藏过什么的冲动。“为什么？”

Merlin又哼了一声。“不为什么。我想我会…留在这里。附近，如果你需要我。”

“好的。”当Merlin起身时Arthur也站了起来，地方很小而且他们靠的很近，于是Arthur想到了对方的处境，在面临不确定的威胁时，被城堡和里面的一切闭之门外。“不会永远都这样。”

“你是说又热又吵？”

Arthur露出了笑容；Merlin的幽默感永远都这么有韧性。“你知道我的意思。”

Merlin耸耸肩。“我可以等。”

Arthur认为等待并不是自己的强项。当然，这是必须的，而且他确实知道如何保持耐心，只是——他这种地位的人通常没这个需求。

在街上，他遇到了Guinevere，她的头发整洁地盘在脑后，桃红色的裙子外套着围裙，肘部挂着篮子。心事重重地在街上游荡。

“女士，”他说着，幽默地鞠了个躬，让她注意到他并逗她笑。

“殿下。”她回应了他的笑容，略显调皮地行了个礼，尽管她的举止完全得体。

“看起来你很忙？替Gaius跑腿？”他注意到她的篮子空着。

“哦！不，并不是。”她咬着嘴唇，微微皱眉朝他左肩后方看去。“我今晚提前下班了。Gaius…啊，有访客，在帮他，所以他们并不需要我帮忙，而且——她很亲切，你见过她了吗？还那么聪明，跟她一起工作让我感觉自己笨手笨脚的，另外…打扰他们的二人世界有点尴尬…”当她说完时脸已经成了粉色。

他上前半步，在他们周围，街上的行人来来往往熙熙攘攘。他没碰她；他不能碰她，但他不想看她这样。要不是他也怀疑的话。

“我想我有能让你打起精神的消息，”他说，于是她转过头好奇地盯着他。“你哥哥也有访客。”

“谁会——”她瞪大了眼睛。“真的是他？你没有——出什么事了？你没有危险，对吧？”

“没有，我很好。”她的反应令他困扰；他希望她能单纯地享受朋友难得的造访。“只是…保险起见。”

不过他还是好奇，到底是谁提议支开Guinevere的，还有出于什么目的。他突然想待在他父亲身边，直到Gaius说服他的女朋友离开，或是那位未知的巫师展开明确的行动。

“我们明天见？”他补充说。他现在见她的频率不及她给Morgana当女仆时多，但依旧几乎每天都见。

“殿下，”她再次行礼，轻轻提了提裙子。

走出四步后，他回头——看见对方也正扭头看着他。即便他现在的表情看起来很傻，她脸上羞怯的喜悦也让他觉得物有所值。

不管他现在有任何想法，想采取任何行动，他都得先履行职责和服从命令——这导致他来到他父亲那里时已经是晚餐之后了。

Arthur绕过转角，正为是否该给长期驻守在他父亲寝宫门口的守卫一点警示进行着思想斗争，但看到刚关上房门那个人的身影就将一切抛之脑后。

“Gaius！”他叫道，医师一脸耐心地等待他过去，手中握着空药瓶。Arthur当然知道那是什么。他父亲的伤有点年代了，经常需要医师的药物。“我父亲今晚不舒服？”他边走近边说。

“是的。”

他必须问出口。“所以药是你亲自配的，而不是Gwen或——”

“不，Alice非常乐于助人，她帮我调和的，”Gaius说。完全没起疑心。“她自己就是个手艺精湛的医师，我很幸运能得到她的帮助。”

Arthur想问，多久？他想说，我知道她也用了魔法。但他只是说，“你介意等我和父亲说几句话吗？稍后我有件事——”两人都意识到附近的守卫能清楚听见他们所有的对话——“我想跟你讨论下。”

“当然。”Gaius微微鞠了一躬；Arthur进门时并未将房门关上。

他父亲剩余的晚餐依然留在桌上；接待室传来Uther仆人发出的轻柔声音。国王已经躺在了床上，靠着枕头，脑袋歪向一边，仿佛已经快睡着了。

“父亲，”Arthur试着叫了一声；没有回应。“陛下？”他绕到床边，心开始狂跳，并大胆探向他父亲的手腕，摇了摇他。然后，他不得不抓住软瘫着滑下枕头的父亲。“Gaius！”他大喊，再次叫道，“父亲？”

Uther喘息着睁开了眼——眼眶中嵌着乌黑的眼球。Arthur吓得差点甩开了他，随后——听见身边的Gaius倒抽了一口气——他知道医师也看见了。

“他怎么了？”Arthur说。“他中毒了，是不是？”

Gaius推开他弯腰检查国王。“目前我还不能下结论。”

Arthur绕到床的另一侧；国王在不协调的呻吟声中张开了嘴，黑漆漆的眼睛再次睁大。“看看他，Gaius，还有别的可能吗？”他诅咒自己的妇人之仁，为顾及老人的感受没有下令逮捕女巫。“他每一餐的食物和酒都有人试吃，”他继续说，语气越发严苛。“由守卫护送到这里。没人有办法做手脚。所以不可能是他的食物和酒。”Gaius看着他，没起身，随着领悟表情逐渐凝固。Arthur得出了结论，“他唯一摄入的其他东西就是那瓶药。”Gaius低下了头，于是Arthur大吼，“守卫！”两人立刻出现，而他体会了这道命令有多苦涩。“以用魔法对付国王的罪名逮捕那个女人Alice——她在医师的住所。直接带她去牢房。”

他的命令很快被执行，Arthur回头看着他老朋友垂头丧气的样子，后者动作迟缓，茫然地为Uther做着检查，让他好受点，提供一切力所能及的照料。

“为什么？”Gaius小声说。“她为什么要这么做？”

他开口正要说，Merlin认为她是被迫的——但没说出口。不用多久老人就会发现，他们早就怀疑这位他以为多年后失而复得的朋友了。“我们能做些什么？”他低声说。“Gaius——我父亲，国王。你能为他做些什么吗？”

“不知道用的什么毒…”Gaius摇摇头。“我恐怕，能做的有限。”

“如果他死了，Gaius…”又是些他讨厌的话，不管是哪部分，“她必定会因谋杀被处死。”

“我去跟她谈谈，”Gaius突然绝望地开口。“如果她能告诉我她用了哪种毒…”

“不——我父亲需要你待在这里。我去跟她说，”Arthur做出了决定。

“但您——”Gaius没有说完，但Arthur清楚他几乎说出口的话。您是Pendragon家的人。您父亲的儿子。这些事件的动机永远直白地令人心痛——为大清洗复仇——以及相关的恶行——有哪个袭击国王的魔法使用者会愿意帮助王子救他？

“我很快就回来，”Arthur承诺。

开门和关门的声音响彻楼道，提醒他犯人才刚到。第一名走出牢房的守卫沉默地对他点了个头，从这点他推测犯人并未反抗。

站在门内的女人一副可怜的样子——甚至有点绝望，一只手失神地扶着牢房的栏杆，耷拉着脑袋。但他知道对方注意到了自己，也认出了自己。

“你是否承认使用魔法？”Arthur说道，努力让自己的声音保持冷静。“承认给国王下毒？”

“承认，承认，”她说着，急切地抬头看着他，无辜的样子非常有说服力。他意识到现在的她有点像在说相信我时的Merlin的样子。“但是它逼我这么做的。它，它强迫我。”

“谁逼你的？”他说。一个开放式的问题；他不打算让对方知道他清楚她有同伙，借此引导或惊吓她。

“一个生物，”她说。“那个生物。”

好吧。他们一直在找的都是巫师这个人。他猜测他们可以稍后再捕捉和杀死它。“请告诉我，我父亲快死了，”他对她说。“告诉我要怎么救他？”

“我不知道，”她说。而他又一次相信了她；他用手掌重重拍打栏杆，吓了她一跳。“我不知道！那只蝎尾兽——”

这回受到惊吓的变成了他，看到她的双眼也变的空洞乌黑，她的喉咙突然失声——她喘息着，显然呼吸困难。她捏着喉咙扭过头，终于吸入了一点空气；脸上慈祥的皱纹因恐惧而变深。

“你被附身了？”他用几乎是耳语的声音赶紧说，仿佛怕有人偷听。“它知道毒药的来源？”她绝望地点点头，于是他做出了大胆的猜测。“它就是毒源？”又是一个点头。

“Gaius会懂的，”她喘息着说。“他知道该怎么办。”

“它在哪？”Arthur捏着他的剑柄说。

如果它在遥远的国度，他的父亲必死无疑——如果在森林里，Arthur必须立刻上路，带上Merlin，不管会不会被人认出来。如果它离得更近，就在城里——城堡里？——更多的人将有危险。

她用双手在空中比划了一个矩形——就像他当天早些时候向Merlin解释时那样——他瞬间就明白了。在箱子里——就是他找到的那个？那个生物有多小？他搜她屋子发现箱子是空的时，她是否将它带在了身边？她朝牢内墙边的小床猛地一指，指向旁边暗示，在下面。

“谢谢，”Arthur匆忙说。“如果我们能赶得及救他，我会在审讯时替你辩护的，我保证。”

她脸上的恐惧被惊讶有所缓和，但他没工夫在这里跟她闲聊。

* * *

  
“还有，她让Gaius回答各种关于山香油的问题，”Gwen说完，从手头的缝纫活计抬起头，深色的双眼闪闪发亮。

Merlin轻笑，但不敢笑的更大声。他依旧坐在Gwen和Elyan小屋的桌边——吃着她煮的饭，比他和Gwaine的手艺强太多了——他的肌肉因在城里四处奔走感觉酸痛。

嘴上说的容易，我可以等。为了实现他的梦想，是的，永远。但他并没有在这种局面下保持耐性的本事；让Arthur去对付拥有魔法的对手感觉很诡异。而且，他对Gwen出乎意料的早到不是一点点怀疑。

Merlin朝兄妹俩对面的长凳一边挪了挪，这里能更清楚地听到警钟声，或者至少是街上警示的叫喊声。他思索时间越晚，威胁是会减弱还是增加。

某种感觉让他警觉，几秒后传来了巨大的踢门声或是拳头砸门的声音；Merlin起身后不久Elyan也马上站了起来，但前者想起了控制自己。他如同站起时一般迅速地走到后方，在铁匠开门时躲避陌生人。

“殿下！”语气一向平静的年轻人惊呼，Merlin立刻从帘子后走了出来，被没开包的面粉绊了一跤跌到人群中。

王子苍白严肃，抱着一个箱子，Merlin认出是Arthur早先跟他提起过的那个——双手捧着，而且离他身体有段距离。别扭，但看上去不重。

“出什么事了？”王子将小箱子放到桌上时，他问，桌子上的碗碟一个多小时前刚由Gwen收走。

“我父亲被下毒了，”Arthur直白地说。“她将毒药混入Gaius给他的镇痛药剂中——别管了。Gaius正在照顾他，但治不好他，如果我父亲死了Gaius也难辞其咎。”

Merlin口中干涩——他将因发生的一切受到责难，他将受到严惩。“但我的治愈术很烂——”

“蝎尾兽的毒，”Arthur说着，动作示意Elyan退后保护好他妹妹；铁匠照做了。“你肯定是听到了生物和Alice的对话——Gaius说了它无法在这个世界生存，箱子是个通道，这就是为什么他看起来是空的。”

他解开锁打开盖子——Merlin向前跨了一大步，同时Elyan把Gwen朝后推，两人都瞪大了眼睛。箱子确实是空的，但Merlin能感到一丝怪异；他伸手在空箱子上比划了下，但没有碰。

“Gaius说如果我们能把它召唤过来，然后毁掉箱子——通道——蝎尾兽就会死，我父亲身上的毒也就迎刃而解了。”

“好吧，但我不——”Merlin不自觉地颤抖；过去三年他对面过很多魔法生物，从来都不是一开始就占上风。每次都要经历疯狂的搜索，寻找解决方案，而且通常要费很大劲才能掌握咒语，给周围人造成风险和伤害——水怪，狮鹫，希德人，寻水兽，穴居怪，小妖精，小精灵，蝎子…“Arthur-我-不-知-道-怎-么-”

“淡定。”Arthur伸手取出他棕色背心内袋中的一小片纸。“Gaius给了我你该用的咒语。第一个是开箱的，第二个是毁掉箱子的。”

Merlin拿着纸，看了一遍，唇语念了一遍，记在了脑中。如果它不起效——不，它必须得一次见效。就像老人给他用来逃离火刑的传送咒语。他对蝎尾兽一无所知——剧毒，显然，还拥有智慧和语言能力——他不能在屋内还有Arthur，Gwen和Elyan的情况下失败。如果对方很庞大，或强大呢？如果对方有锋利的牙齿和爪子呢？他也必须成功把他召唤出来，不然Arthur的父亲就得死。

“我估计它会很愤怒，当它出现时？”Gwen说，一片安静中她的声音在颤抖。

“而且会回击。”Arthur移动时Elyan也随之移动，王子拔剑时他拿起一把火钳当作武器。

Arthur弯腰，准备迎战，随后对上Merlin的目光。这个对视似乎让王子的一部分决心和信心——自大——感染了Merlin。王子点头。“你可以的。”

Merlin深吸一口气，稳住伸向箱子的手。“Cume her，pin scinnlaecan！”

一股意识扩散开来碰触到他，就像之前的巨龙那样。对不认识的陌生人发出鄙夷的质问。Merlin用自己的魔法引发对方的好奇心，让它感受到他的惊恐，但一切都失控了。那股意识立刻就发现了，而且排斥，试图通过Merlin弄清它在哪里，周围有谁；Merlin反抗但立刻就感觉到生物突入，古老，愤怒，陌生。他绷紧了，准备——

一个和猫一般大小的生物，长着邪恶的婴儿脸，脸的边缘呈蝙蝠翅膀的形状——还长着节肢动物状的尾巴，弯曲着，一头长着致命的毒刺。说到底和蝎子很像。小且聪明，它凭空出现跳到箱口，目标直指Merlin。

Arthur——无疑——挥动起剑；当蝎尾兽再次跃起时，嗖的一声砍了个空。随后与桌对面挥来的Elyan的铁钳撞个正着。金属碰撞的同时，蝎尾兽发出让人血液凝固的尖锐刺耳的嘀咕声，在撞上壁炉的砖块时再次发出同样的叫声。

Merlin上前一步——手掌依然举起——集中精力对付箱子这个敌人。他吼出第二句咒语，“Adee thas sawle duru！”

正当Arthur和Elyan追着桌子另一头地上的生物攻击时，箱子在一阵闪光中炸得粉碎。而当蝎尾兽仓促从Arthur和Elyan身边跑开，在桌下像一只三十磅的蜘蛛般朝他们袭来时，Gwen发出了尖叫。

Merlin一个转身护住受到惊吓的女士，连人带裙将她推上后墙边的长柜台——而剧毒的尖刺则狠狠扎入了离他右腿仅仅几寸的底柜门上。他完成转身挡住Gwen，并用身体撑住她远离地面，他此时唯一的想法就是踢开那只威胁他小腿的蝎尾兽。

他的力道大的直接让它飞在了半空，于是Arthur——围着桌子追捕猎物——扭身做出只有剑士才能挽回的动作。他的武器劈过又一次爆炸闪烁的粉末；本以为剑砍到生物时能做个缓冲的Arthur，顿时扑了个空，踉跄了几步才稳住。

“哦，我的天，”Gwen弱弱地说，双手抓紧Merlin一侧肩膀的衣服，后者背靠在她收起的双腿上。

“它伤到你们了吗？”Arthur询问。“任何一个？”

Merlin感觉到她在摇头，并看着Arthur收剑入鞘。当王子过来抱Gwen下地时他主动让位——当她双臂紧紧抱着王子时，Merlin对上了Elyan的视线。

“现在我知道Gwaine指的是什么了，”铁匠说。

“什么？”

“Camelot永远不会让你无聊，”Elyan说，黑色的脸颊上闪现出笑容。

Merlin揶揄地轻笑了一声——当Arthur的手放到他肩上，转过他面对离开Gwen身边的王子时，Merlin有点意外。他紧张了，担心了片刻会遇到什么反应——随后Arthur的手滑到他的后颈，用他特有的宠溺方式捏着他的脖子。这一刻王子未有只言片语，但却一览无余。

他蓝色的眼眸诉说着，谢谢。那种深刻的，将他们绑在一起的朋友间的感激之情，永远偿还不尽——也无需偿还。

“我知道，”Merlin。“你也是。”

“Elyan，谢谢你的帮助。我得回父亲身边了，”Arthur宣布，并大步迈向门口。他短暂停留了一下。“Merlin…”俏皮地露出半张笑脸。“回头见，我猜。”

* * *

  
在Arthur眼中，国王看起来仍需卧床静养。而且如果Gaius当着Uther的面这么说了，他会私底下再说。然而，国王曾无数次重申，他的力量源自民众怎么看他。因此今天早上，Uther召集了法庭。

“我真的很幸运，你找到了解药，Gaius，”Uther评价，将一杯水放到侍童端着的盘子上。

“需要点时间，陛下，”Gaius回答，并半鞠了一躬，将手收进袖子里。“但您会痊愈的。”

“那个女人怎么样了？”国王又问。

上前做出回答的是Sir Leon。“我们将她关在牢里，陛下。等待您的审判。”

“她不用等太久，”国王简短地说。“她被判处死刑。我们早上就行刑。”

“陛下，恕我说两句。”Arthur的心怦怦直跳，但他语气随意。礼貌，但显然是对国王提出异议。现在整间屋子的人都在等他发话；Uther也意识到了，而且他在父亲的眼中看到了期待，期待Arthur会说些什么。这是第一次考验，对Morgana死后他们达成的试探性的和解。“那个女人似乎受到了某种生物的制约。为了提供治好你的关键信息，我亲眼见到她抵抗对方的咒语时有多痛苦。”

“生物？”他的父亲不快地说，在他铺着垫子的座椅上直起身；整个屋子弥漫着紧张的窃窃私语声。他刻意避开了Gaius犀利的目光。

Arthur先发制人堵住了问题和命令。“我亲眼见到的——它已经被消灭了，而且不会再对任何人构成威胁，”他宣布。“既然它已经消失了，这个女人也就不构成威胁了。”他好奇提起那些被归功于她的，奇迹般的痊愈个案能否有所帮助，但认为那只会不必要地使事情复杂化。“也许，考虑到这一点，对她的量刑能稍微减轻一点？”

Uther在他椅子的扶手上敲打手指，沉思——但Arthur感觉他父亲正在考虑的是他，而不是案子。“你有什么建议？”

“流放，”Arthur立刻说。Alice肯定在某处平静地安家生活了二十年；她只要回那里就行了。

“这是，”Uther慵懒地评论，“又一个魔法不可信，危险性和颠覆性的证据。如果单纯处死她不能作为轻信容忍沾染魔法的惩罚——确保让她活着受罚。”他又换了个姿势，向前探身——尽管身体虚弱，眼中的决心却丝毫未减。“她被处以流放，不允许入境，否则以死论处，还有Arthur，如果发生那种事…你将监督她的死刑。清楚了吗？”

Arthur深吸了一口气。如果她要死，将会死在自己手上——但目前，她保住了性命。眼下，这就够了。“是的，陛下，”他说。

——巨龙时代的爱情 完——


End file.
